


The Arcadianth Tales of Xorposh

by MaerqwathShadowsoul



Series: The Xorposhian Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, High Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 132,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaerqwathShadowsoul/pseuds/MaerqwathShadowsoul
Summary: The project: the Arcadianth & Tha'kresis Tales of Xorposh.Genre: Mythological Dramatic Cosmic Dark High Fantasy Fiction with a touch of impossible events.The Utmost High Celestials = Zhicra (Eternal Wisdom), Selenémukh (Celestial Beauty) and Ilethriam Mag-Narakjelf (Despairing Darkness).The Guardians: Oerath Windsoul (Life, Woods and Lands), Xaié (Night, Stars and Lore), Vael Nemathrel (Dreams, Visions and Illusions) and Mógrah Dormiel (the former/imprisoned first Lord of Darkness, Death and Spirits)Unique Singularities of Celestiality/Darkness (For Example): Zael'thrim, Farlyethes, Caen, Othal Nozt Barulden, Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris (current Lord of Darkness, the Fourth Guardian), Ywatheraillah, Xathurm Angriel, Anqellekh Aldareth, Alyssarian Lyminthe, Dómir, Enestrin, Yan-Xielth.This work of high fantasy fiction is on-going, and will be further told in story chapters of various lengths. Accompanied by minimal entries of poetry. There are enough stand-alone / lore poems in this series as it is.





	1. The Beginning of the End (Of Wisdom, Darkness and Love)

Oerath Windsoul and Maerqwath Shadowsoul present:

 

Tales From the Xorposh Universe: Puzzling Play of the Celestials

 

Act I: Astral Mindsight & Eternal Prosperity

 

Foreword

 

"The Beginning of the Wayward Path is realized through the cycle of endless ages, where The Final Door's Season is not clearly at hand, yet lingers ever so near, and thus all the races are forced to live in the firm grip of fear. Do you understand the importance of our pact with the wind? Do you realize why you were given the keys of The Fourth? Is your mind now beyond absolute, willing not to fail our cause? Darkness has tasted your sinful flesh in the past, and in dark pleasure you have indulged and shared, but no more. Today is the day, when Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris ceases being Father Madness. They will desperately try to recruit you back. She will not rest, until her loyal puppet is standing by her side once again. Let her try. Ilethriam may be steadfast and clever, yet her sanguine; feverish nightmare spells have never made me feel truly ill. The one time I calculatedly hesitated, and was mindfully weakened, was the day when you, the corruption of nefariousness, became alive. And here we are, because my daring plan worked, and now.. we are.. The Four Guardians united!"

 

\- Oerath Windsoul to Maerqwath Shadowsoul

At the last dawn  
of obscure rebirths,  
hail The Fourth Guardian,  
the painter of vortex paintings.

 

If first they were only shattered shards scattered,  
now they were something so much more.

A giant; variegated star collapsed,  
and became weightless momentarily.

As it exploded to an unnumbered  
amount of burning debris - only recalled  
to be more than billions - of which Three  
individual lifeforms had infused  
together with the spherical embers  
of darkness, wisdom and love.  
From unimaginably high above  
they fell, the clouds of stardust evolved  
into a violet-turquoise coloured nebula  
in that overwhelming; cosmic instant.

 

Zhicra: "The well of all  
that once was, is now,  
or shall ever be."

 

Enter the First Age  
of Astral Mindsight  
and Eternal Prosperity,  
existence of the Sea of Creation  
is realized by a wandering  
dragon-elf hybrid being,  
so wise, and olden bold.  
The Draeconaih and birds  
of the wavering skies  
all bow before his might,  
Zhicra is Father Stoicism,  
the protector and overseer  
of all the races of Light.

 

The Windy Narrator: "Shuenakhraviith stood still, quieter than usually, and so focused was she; present and awake in the moment's grasp. Yet not even she, in all her hateful glory, could have ever prepared herself for the sudden arrival of a doom so swift, and deadly silent. As if the swirling gusts cut from the luminous source gathered to greet the lord of all winds and ages. He, who shall - in time - turn the last Yátrinezeian page, and reveal the truth about the moon's lineage.

There he was, inside the Cathedral of Darkness, in the demonic realm of Tha'kresis. All the way he had come from Dualekh'misriim of Beyond the Beyond, to joyously greet Mother Darkness, Ilethriam Mag-Narakjelf, and her deformed daughter of corruption. Their combined surprise and shock were undescribable. Not even Ilethriam had seen Zhicra in an aeon or two. She took a long glance at him, noticing that his eyes now blazed with the whitened wisdom gained.. from walking along the endless corridor of space and time.. for an eternity.

And before Shuenrakh could spit out a single word, she had already taken flight off the cathedral floor of Krialdinzekh, hitting a wall of murky stone in a spiraling fashion, shattering it in a half as a result of the impact. Crying in an agonized, yet welcomed tone, her pain quickly turned to a wicked grin. Then she arose, whisked dust off from the shoulder area of her flaming robes, and stood still afterwards during her mother's speech."

 

Blood dripping from all across her half-naked body; barely covered in sanguine silk were her large breasts. The scene of violence that had just occurred, seemed to delight Ilethriam greatly. She had observed, that all Zhicra did, was open the palm of his left hand, and push the foul air gently with it by using Chiarkelm, the Spectral Force. Lustfully, she looked at him straight in the eyes, and continued to lick blood off her ebony lips with her cardinal tongue, hissing:

 

Ilethriam: "My, oh my dear Celestial brethren, Zhicra, our paths cross again. How long has it been? Aeons, I presume. You look.. fit; elegant as always, and that multi-coloured long grey hair of yours - seeing it here - at the threshold of death - brings a once smothered smile on my blue face. What is it your wandering eminence wishes to speak with me about? Do not even harbor any thoughts of me backing down, just because you decided to have things your way. Abandoned I was, when ye chose the fair Selenémukh to be your cohabitant in life. I have not forgotten, and I have not forgiven! Shuenrakh, you.. may.. leave. This is.. between us.. adults. I ask you to cherish the pain you just felt, for it is, without a doubt, the most exquisite in the whole Xorposh Universe.

 

Whispering to herself in a high-pitched; witchy tone, Shuenrakh keeps blinking, until she disappears completely from sight to the shadows:

 

Shuenakhraviith: "Yes, mother, Hate obeys.  
She stays, when she is told so.  
And she leaves to burn lifeforms  
to ashes, when serpents shed their sorrows.  
In the hollow of black fire's solitude,  
there we all secretly wander, and yonder,  
keeping a small distance from each other,  
the subjugated many tread in a line of sand;  
their scorched hands tied behind their pecked heads.

Are their eyes forever blinded?  
Has the last drop of their sanity  
been wrongfully; unwillingly drained?  
Perhaps so, for greater chaos, such fragility.  
Poor little beings, us evils with wings  
do not need life, only death brings  
order to among those, who have strayed,  
I would never.. leave.. burn.. the betrayers.

I think I shall be exploring the red desert..  
of Hataomkeresh for now, so excuse.. me.  
And thank you, Zhicra, for the pain.. experienced.

Act of disappearance, commence. Ha.. ha.. ah.. ha.. ha.. ah."

 

Zhicra: "Countless turns of the planets later,  
here I find myself caught in midst chatter.  
Silence is that, which ye violently hate,  
thee better not stare at these eyes starred.  
Knew Serpent not, that Wisdom was secretly aware,  
and so, Darkness was invited upon that day to stay.  
She was given a chance to create and observe,  
yet wished for those molded by her hands to serve.  
Eternally and beyond, in the vermilion caress  
of thy world of thoughts so twisted and perverse.  
You shall never win, and that blackened Light I saw  
in you once, was merely a fleeting moment of awe.

Your Destiny has been written, addressed and sealed,  
and by the doom of Zael'thrim, you will be judged.  
O' Ilethriam dear, a time has come.. to feel fear.

I do sincerely hope my first and last visit  
to Tha'kresis has made you sweetly paranoid.  
And so I bid you farewell, o' Daughter of the Void."

 

Act II: Of Wisdom, Darkness & Love

 

So long they stood facing each other, those two primordial entities, that time itself started to feel uneasy due to the dwelling; unsettling atmosphere. Then finally, after what seemed to be the most longest period of staring and exchange of unnatural thought waves, they were ready to duel.

Serpent versus Wisdom, no further speeches were needed. Zhicra had just said everything Ilethriam had wanted him to say for so long on an sub-conscious level. It was never meant to be, their affair, and thus, brethren once shall forever remain as archenemies from henceforth.

Nothing to discuss any further, only one thing left to be done. Ilethriam insisted Zhicra to step back, for she was the challenged, and she was the entitled to choose, where the battle of the endless ages would be so gloriously waged.

And she chose.. the Voidful Outskirts of Black Infinity, which is a tumultuous field of chaos and uncontrollable; tyrian purple lightning next to the Portal of the Vortex of A Starless Sky, in the vastly unknown galaxy of Vim'aelesh. Quietly, and ever so focused, they both entered the flickering; black and white portal, which had just opened. Meanwhile they traveled towards their destination through an deviation in the galactic system with an increased matter speed, the two telepathically and briefly discussed the events and reasons, that had led them to face this moment. Would there one day be peace, and could Light and Darkness ever learn to tolerate and respect one another as factions?

 

With those thoughts resting upon their ageless minds,  
Mother Darkness and Father Stoicism prepared to unleash  
their most furious of combat spells and unique abilities.

Zhicra took tens of deep breaths simultaneously,  
steeled his mind's third eye, and activated Chiarkelm  
deep within his core; grave was the pain being endured.

Ilethriam the Ophidian continued to hiss wickedly,  
her blackened; Egyptian blue form's dread is beyond belief,  
darkness is intelligent: a taste for higher blood acquired.

O' howling screams of flesh-rending; deep cuts,  
let the waves of Mourail Dostruum flow free,  
the showdown shall last for hundreds of dawns.

Gather around to witness the combined rage  
of the Utmost High Celestials battling,  
by using their inherited gifts for violence.

No ordinary being could even hope to survive  
near an vibrant outburst of such incredible power,  
and there they clashed, flew and argued loudly,  
until enough damage had been received.

Laughing in a frantic manner, Ilethriam yearned  
for more and more pain, again and again.  
She continued to show signs of mental breakdown,  
until Zhicra teleported, and whispered in her ear:

 

Zhicra: "A pleasure it was, not fully all mine,  
yet now I shall humbly take my leave.  
Three only in number, never together again.  
Separated, we shall face the catastrophic outcome.  
And those who truly believe, in Light they trust.  
Each decision they weigh, and life's loss solemnly grieve."

 

Back to the outlying beginning we shall return,  
the First Age has not been fully narrated yet.  
Track the vestiges of Zéregliathum, the Void Weaver,  
in Tha'kresis the Shining Fates shall finally meet.

The journey been told for untold millions of years,  
shed no tears, instead, celebrate this marvelous moment.  
Learn to tolerate each other, or perish among the stars,  
the War of the Celestials approaches, we all must haste.

Vael Nemathrel awakes, opens her azure blue eyes,  
and kindly illuminates the dominant darkness with Aether.  
Whiteness gains a new hue; brighter than the skies,  
while the doors of Krialdinzekh unfold in the nether caverns.

Xaié soundlessly wanders in her labyrinthian garden,  
dimmeth by the absence of sun's watchful light.  
One sharp glance at the stars, evil in it's den,  
she sees them through the veil with her might.  
In Edýlfinemra, the Mercurial Library she dwells,  
by daytime she rests, and stays awake through nights.

 

Xaié: "I was once given the assignment to hunt down Mógrah Dormiel, the former Guardian of the Dead and the Spirits, who I brought unharmed from a dreaded realm faraway back to this world under the orders of the Two Utmost High Celestials. Now, Oerath the Windy Sage has once more tasked me with an important quest, to locate Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, Father Madness."

 

Xaié "I ask you to be silent, Maerqwath, and listen to what I have to say. If your desire to be a Guardian burns with a flame so inextinguishable in ye heart once blackened by Ilethriam's lies, yet not completely lost beyond the reach of salvation, then go to where Oerath awaits, to Aquallenosh. Here, let me open a night's portal to you. Good luck, o' Shadow of the Wind. Believe me, you will need it."

 

Maerqwath: "I was once taught, that I should learn not to thank anyone in this death of a life. So be it. Thank you, o' Xaié of the Nightfall. I think we both know what is to befall. I am about to enter through the gates of doom, that much.. is.. obvious. But I.. shall not go down without a fight. I want.. to feel pain.. to eternally laugh at the sight of my broken-bony body. I am an enduring creature, and thus should be able to withstand the potency of his punches, but nothing is guaranteed in a battle of fists and spells."

 

And so..

 

Maerqwath entered the blue; swirling portal of time  
leading to the safety of one thousand cays in sight,  
accompanied by three blazing suns of different colors,  
and an ocean of cyan the length of infinity,  
unfathomable depths of ancient underwater prisons,  
Father Madness's black birds took flight to see,  
if they could somehow reach the end of the aquatic realm,  
but the ocean seemed to reach even beyond the beyond,  
the second dark lord felt convinced, that he could win,  
full of determination, he cried at the crowd gathered around:  
"Now is my dark time to shine, stare, whisper and shout!"

 

Two chosen of the wind clashed, a hit after another,  
punches and kicks from all possible angles,  
Oerath did everything in his power to wear down  
the mighty stamina of Maerqwath, who kept shouting  
so loud, that with his voice alone, he could shatter an isle,  
it's rocks and trees all in a half, if that was his desire,  
then the whispers.. tormenting, ravens always flying about him,  
he sends them in great numbers, in waves of three-eyed  
birds gone mad, o' such misery is to be found,  
when you are near Father Madness, draconian form equipped,  
laughter of darkness, fill the air with dread, soon to end,  
serpent demons have come to aid Maerqwath from Tha'kresis,  
such loyalty is commendable, yet evil must not be welcomed  
foolishly into one's life, a final lesson awaits, o' dark lord humbled.

 

All of the Eleven present along with so many others,  
joined as one, to witness the battle of spells and wrath,  
in which the fate of Xorposh will finally be decided,  
Darkness and Light, sworn enemies, no longer to be divided?

 

Oerath Windsoul walked towards Lord Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, his feet and movements hastened by the might of northern wind, he feared not, as he stared back at Father Madness with a stare as equally dim, a feeling of fear began to creep up into Maerqwath's mind. He, who was not supposed to feel any fear, hesitated. Then, he unleashed his ultimate shout, hoping it would tear Oerath's being into pieces, but there the wanderer of time stood, unharmed, his body transformed to that of a dark draconian warrior. In a blink of an eye, Oerath had moved to right in front of Maerqwath.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "Foolish student of mine. May thou feel the might of this punch, which is to shatter ye jaw, and bring you down into the bleeding ground!"

 

And then he punched Maerqwath so hard in the face, that to this day, his jaw and mouth remain disfigured and refuse to regenerate. And the massive shock wave created; an after effect of the punch shattered many isles and tore down trees from all around Aquallenosh, where the duel itself took place. It even made a rift to the fabric of it's pale; blue sky. The realm is said to be the haven of legendary duels and ancient monstrosities, for every evil being Oerath has battled against and won, is chained unto the bottom/living in one of the underwater cities of entrapment. There is no escape from under the waves of cyan imbued with magic, unless the wanderer of time sets you free, you shall not see the daylight, o' servant of darkness. That is the supreme rule of Aquallenosh, the mightiest Ocean of mysteries.

 

An ill prophecy of Zhicra tells about the fallen one,  
he whose alignment as a chaotic neutral being  
will one day give the Guardians the keys of victory  
in their battle against Ilethriam, the evil Queen of Shadows.

Return back from the dreaded demon dimension,  
spirit broken, be punished for ye malevolent actions,  
go through a fusion with the chained spirit of Mógrah,  
and fatefully become.. the Fourth Guardian of Arcadianth.

Outcome: the fusion..  
has been completed successfully!  
Introduced: Lord Maerqwath,  
the newborn Fourth Guardian.  
Responsibilities: to watch over  
the resting place of dead and spirits,  
in the realm of the Hollow Halls,  
the underground of Arcadianth.

 

There would have been no other way. For this young, faerie-winged; azure blue-haired woman to be able to dublicate her very being in three. That is no small feat. And to be able to possess full spiritual strength and magical abilities of the origin source, is even more impressive. Vael Nemathrel has always been dreaming, yet only one of her bodies needs to reside within the vast realm, known as Sjaem'liiksha, the Dreamworld.

The white river of Aetherail gifted with a sky blue-ish hue, is the foundation of energy for the Dreamworld to be kept in balance and harmony. Everything, and every being, has it's, his or her own dream scenario, through which they struggle to survive sometimes. There are many types of dreams, after all, and nightmares so vivid, that they can be more than real experiences for the dreamer.

And there floats one of Vael's vessels of celestiality, eyes closed, her raging beams of azure creation could tear the very plane of sleeping and visioning apart, and create either a rift in time, or an opportunity for Ilethriam to open a vortex of the starless sky. None must disturb her channeling of the forces, that lie beyond any ordinary being's understanding. When she was molded, given feminine beauty and the keys to eternal mindsight of the third eye, Selenémukh blessed her with more grace than any other goddesses and heroines, and she remains the second most perfect being to blind with her beauty alone. Yet she does not wish to be worshipped for that fact, and even Oerath knows, that when Vael decides on something, her will cannot be swayed, or she cannot be talked around it. Her word is final, without arguments, she inherited too much wisdom from her mother, and some from Zhicra as well. Though she does not know what to think of his age-old schemes.

It was a time of the yearly (later on held only once in an age / 1000 years) dream-conquering competition, during which dedicated dreamers from all across Xorposh's regions would take part in trying to reach the rewarding end of the Dreamworld, which is said to have so many unique and mysterious levels full of puzzles to solve, forest and waterscapes to explore and challenging creatures to either tame or slay. Vael Nemathrel was walking in Entakrellazh towards a Phoenixian temple, built in the honor of Caen, who left Arcadianth to become King Phoenix Sidaenkha in the world of Kherantaia, which he and Zael'thrim together created, and realized as a protected planet, of which existing lifeforms should be listed in the galactic codex of safe havens.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound from somewhere in the depths of blackness and starlight, the figure of a giantess moved. It would be an understatement to call this being a giantess, more like.. a colossi. For she, was none other than Selenémukh, emerging from the bottomless purple mist of her shining creation of benevolent flames. First, Vael saw her queen-class mace; aflame and unextinguishable, then the hand holding it, and then slowly the rest, though she had to teleport a far away to be able to behold the Mother of Celestial Beauty in her full form without suffering from pain in the neck, due to holding one's head too long in a stressful and awkward position. From afar, she greeted her mother, and spoke in a most soft; gentle tone:

 

Vael Nemathrel: "When did you become so enermously beautiful, o' mother dear. Your maroon hair shines against the dark orange fires of Entakrellazh in such an illuminative manner. Oh all this light makes me smile, even though my eyes always remain closed, that does not mean I cannot see. The mind is all I need, it's gates I have opened, and in the outer planes I have journey'd. Even now, a part of me helps Zhicra to realize what dangers and opportunities await in the unexplorered deeps and trenches of the Cýefimra, the Sea of Creation. Even he has not dared to go underwater that many times, and now, he has finally called for the one with the winds, he who has wandered even more than Father Stoicism himself, and seen many things. He is also an expert in finding out what secrets lie in the watery depths. The master of Aquallenosh knows how to drop from high above the clouds, like an unstoppable meteor of immense physical power, he would crash into the bottom of any ocean floor, and nearly break it in half. Most of the time, Oerath is able to keep his inner wrath under control, yet there are times, when especially, if provoked by Maerqwath, he can do some.. questionably challenging things, like jumping from the edge of Kratnolleh all the way down to the grounds of Arcadianth. Extreme sports, he calls them. Ah, Guardian men and Mortal men, they are so much alike, both too immature for their own good. Luckily us heiresses of fairness are different. I respect Xaié more than anyone, for she has always known what she wants in life, and what to do and where to go. She is the greatest example of a person, who is capable of hunting down any being or creature, or finding out it's hidden location, or those of lost artifacts of legend. I have chosen to help her once more, and together, we shall delve deep into the said-to-be abandoned ruins of Esgalorn. To find out, what happened to their underground kingdom, and Queen Ardaenna. The Seeker Sisters united."

 

Selenémukh nodded, smiled and then ever so quietly whispered: "The fires of my creation are flaring. The universe is shifting, bracing itself for an utmost deadly impact, yet to come. Like a comet; swiftly losing altitude airborne, with intentions to clash upon the earth of Arcadianth. I bless this adventure, and may ye sisters fair, black and blue prevail in face of the challenges that lie ahead."

 

Puzzling Play of the Celestials

 

The Windy Narrator: "This longest part so far, Act III: Edýlfinemra, the Vault (Library) of History & Lore, Xaié's divine artifact, contains various mythological entries."

 

The Windy Narrator: "Vael Nemathrel (Lucid Dream) and Xaié (Serene Moon) have joined forces to explain the lore of Xorposh further, and some of it's forgotten mortal tales of heroism. The race of Em'lyraenkh was born to shine at least twice or thrice besides the Orinhaelg, and it's endless waves of ice."

 

Isúrletah, The Evercoal Shard of Origin, is an relic of absolute truth about the birth of darkness through an obscure relationship and pact with the Void of Xorposh. It was left behind, hidden deep in the volcanic heart of Arcadianth, where it waits for it's creator and owner to come and retrieve it. Yet Ilethriam has never returned for the relic, and none knows why. But what she did to ensure that it would most likely never fall into wrong hands, was the addition of a protective fail-safe mechanism to it's pedestal, which would trigger upon removing the relic from it's rightful place. And the best part, is that there is an anomaly at present, which may be the reason to why she, nor her doppelgänger, Ye'lathrim, has not visited the shrine to pick up the artifact of immense; dark power. The anomaly.. is called an instant dimensional warp. It's selected settings of time distortion cannot be avoided from occurring, reversed or changed in any way. It activates upon removal of the item in question.

And when transported to a parallel reality, there the pedestal is never in the same place, as it was in the starting dimension, the Xorposh's haven of hope, to which the Seekers Vael Nemathrel and Xaié must return, ere the time limit to dwell in another dimensional realm expires, and they are sent back to Arcadianth's soil via an penalty detour: to suffer from the after effects of switching between realities, and to experience major time loss, including headache. One cannot try again after failing in the test, so each individual person has one attempt to make it count, were they Guardians or not.

 

Esgalorn's depths hide many kind of secrets. Things that were never meant to be discovered by any other beings, than the Guardians. Only they can safeguard the knowledge so dreadful and important, that the whole underground temple was ordered to be sealed, and most of it's passages made to crumble, so that no folks could wander in and defile the shrines of gold, lore and chests containing the immeasurable wealth of the Esgalornian people, who once silently lived out their lives in their homes, watched their mortal children play by the ever-flowing river of Alianjer, which runs throughout their golden city, and joyed to be alive. Now none remain to tell the tale, of how all that wealth was wrought forth with hard mining work, and extensive amounts of time used. The workers were oft taken to their limits, yet the results were more than satisfying. With the finest of metals and gold, the city of Esgalorn was slowly built to be a sight to behold.

 

Only one hero born in Ithalón has visited Esgalorn,  
his memorable name is Dorwus the Ironhearted,  
the trustworthiest soldier to ever grace Arcadianth  
he who would not die to a dozen of arrows  
shot in his chest, yet kept them as trophies of war,  
to forever adorn his body, to act as his extra weaponry,  
he would pull them out when need be, coat the blades  
in an flammable liquid, then set the scene in flames of fury,  
and sail towards Aellon Prokhellen, the Land of Shining Fates.

Should the Horror of Arrows return to the battlefield,  
he who needs no other weapons, or shields  
other than his bare hands, and a knife he inherited  
from his father, passed unto son from father  
in a chain, which lasted for many generations,  
yet Dorwus does not wish to re-live his past,  
he had a chance to live a normal life of happiness,  
yet he lost everything in the hands of Mógrah,  
who fed his family's lost souls to his sword,  
which eternally hungers, and observes it's victims.

 

Hear, o' hear, did you believe he was dead?  
Nay, for on Arcadianth, heroes never truly die.  
Hear, o' hear, Death sings her songs within our heads.  
The solution is simple, resolve must be solidified!

 

Dorwus: "The harbormaster's eyes flared with lunacy,  
as I told him to step aside, commandeering a boat,  
I sailed away, and swore to return one day,  
bleeding heavily, I cared not, there I quietly floated."

 

The hero's path is a grave choice,  
which should not be taken lightly.  
Many young men have rejoiced  
of their heroic feats too early.  
Let experience become a weapon,  
a force to be knowingly called upon,  
a tool of righteousness, not destruction.

 

After the events of the last war against Mógrah Dormiel, Dorwus of Ithalón, as he would be called afterwards, he who never bore a surname (in fact, not many folks or beings are fond of those on Arcadianth, yet on Terra of Old, family names bear a significant meaning even today), disappeared never to be seen again. Or so everyone had thought. As for Terra, it is very hard to tell what age the people over there are experiencing nowadays. Ilethriam's acts of vengeance against the children of the other two Celestials (Zhicra and Selenémukh), including Zael'thrim of Destiny, has had many negative effects on the continuum of timelines; past, present and future.

 

Her very dark existence is capable of twisting the Laws of Set Dawns, which concern all of the living beings in existence. And the reason why she became so powerful, is due to the hatred and insight gained from the Void, and reflecting it unto Zhicra, the one she hates above all.

 

The Windy Narrator: "Back to the character of Dorwus."

 

So many arrows stuck in his chest, he merely cut the stales, so that only the arrowheads remained close to his chest. His heart, stronger than iron, is strengthened by his adamant resolve to protect all, that is innocent and good. His failure as a parent and husband taught him of despair and how to deal with it, and for one, no weapon made by a mortal hand can slay Dorwus. Not even the forces of darkness hold much sway over his emotions, for he is a cold-headed man, capable of such incredible things. And his return.. is finally at hand. It was Farlyethes the Wyvern Huntress, who suggested that Dorwus might be hiding somewhere in the misty woods of Aellon Prokhellen. The first and last mortal hero from men's side to rise so high in means of power and fame. He is a living legend. The one man, who refused to walk through the doors of the end, becoming one with Death. Not even Nostreleth could make Dorwus feel fear, when the two once crossed paths. Before that day, she had thought nothing of Mortals, and always mocked them relentlessly for being so weak. Dorwus taught her, that their light as a race has not yet dimmed, and that they still possess the will to fight on and never give up. Taking out one of the arrowheads, he threw it with such speed and precision at the evil, Death, gracing her left cheek slightly, making her bleed. Attached to a chain tied around his waist; a testimony of pain, the arrowheads would always return back to their owner, after they had finished their bloodthirsty tasks. Nostreleth found herself intrigued by this man, who seemed to defy her in every possible sense. He held no fear in his heart, that much was clear. This event occurred in shadows of the war, and neither saw each other ever again, but Nostreleth still remembers the day, when a mortal hero turned Demigod stood proud and tall in her dreadful presence. Such.. arrogance. Perhaps fate shall bring them to face each other once more in age and time.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "Dorwus the Ironhearted,  
you are hereby called upon, fulfill your end  
of the bargain, heed the call of the Celestials,  
now is the time to regain all of the skills learned."

 

Vael Nemathrel's Dreamy Nights

 

Behold the oaks, pines and birches clad in snow,  
while molding a white sphere for Winter's delight.  
These high cliffs and verdant hills provide shelter,  
watch the untouched by darkness of deep below,  
where primal; dismal winged shadow-horses wait  
for an unlocker of the final; deathly gate.

Therein may those dreaded and their riders ever stay,  
here way above dwell the ones become truly alight.

Pray to Ywatheraillah, the Mother Earth,  
wish for soft rain and green growth.  
Do not let her eternal words  
of wisdom be for naught.

Oerath the Windy Sage knows each path and tree,  
his skyward thoughts wander far and free.  
Upon his oaken throne in Dol'Mirthein he sits  
under the moon's gleam, and aquamarine stars lit.

Master in interpreting the visions  
of Sjaem'liiksha, the home of all  
and any dream scenarios.

Vael Nemathrel's first vessel connects  
the glowing river of Aetherail,  
a chosen sleeper fallen fast asleep,  
during the raging beams of aeons past,  
her eyes have remained closed for most part,  
and her beauty is worshiped by all beating hearts.

The rushing; azure waters  
given a feminine form,  
is by the streams born  
of purple light adorned.

 

Lay of the Cosmos

 

Steps taken can be seen imprinted on the air,  
the fabric of existence infused with grey hair,  
where the event horizon spirals and wails,  
there only Draeconaih boats dare to sail.

Zhicra the Eldest walks on chalk-white clouds,  
his gaze penetrates void, and heals inner wounds.

Carry the burden of Xorposh on ye strong shoulders,  
worry not, cross Vim'aelesh's forgotten borders.

There you shall battle the Goddess of Serpents,  
drive her mad by no amends made,  
Darkness exists to be cleverly outplayed,  
dreams can be corrupted to a degree,  
but wisdom knows how a mind is freed.

Zhicra's whitened; all-seeing eyes  
are a source of enigmatic portents.  
Ilethriam's dreaded creations  
are a violation of Utmost Laws.  
Nigh the coming of an eternal night draws.  
Eradication follows the crawling  
heiress of true ruthlessness.  
Dramatization of a puzzling play of the Celestials.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "They who witnessed the universe's essential birth, emerged to learn, and gifted forth the World of Arcadianth along with so many other realms, blessing them with elements, races and longevity. Let inheriters of The Three calmly tread on solid earth."


	2. Dorwus, the Hope of Ithalón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of a mortal man turned into a Demigod. Dorwus is one of his kind among the men of Em'lyranenkh. More heroines has emerged from the women's side along the ages, and the dragons gifted forth one huntress, named Farlyethes, whose time is yet to come.
> 
>  
> 
> In the shades of Ithalón, a terrifying cloud of darkness lingers upon the land. A war was raging on.
> 
>  
> 
> Oerath Windsoul: "This is the story of Dorwus, the Hope of Ithalón, who during his long life saw nothing but death and endless suffering. Yet as I've said many times before, in this world.. Heroes and legends are many, and their resolve is most unwavering. Now, the rest o' the Great Arcadianth's free folk can read 'bout the last known journey of Dorwus due to brave commitments of Alyssarian, the legendary Bard. The Lady with a divine instrument, called the Dawnlight's Harp."

"May the tale begin at last.  
In distant shades of the past."

 

It was a misty morning, beginning of a new day,  
I was returning from battlefield, and my heart longed to see my family once again.  
But unfortunately, fate is everything but fair to those that never wishes it to be part of their own lives. And from far I already saw all of that smoke and those flames, and heard their tormenting and sorrowful cries..

And when I arrived to the town, I knew that I was too late.  
People were running away in chaos and fear, every house had been set ablaze.  
Then I saw the burning ruins of my own house, and I ran as quickly as I could,  
and carried my wife and my two children out of that pit. Only to notice that fire had already claimed their souls, their lives. I began to cry, broke my sword and fell on my knees down to the burning ground to face the blackened sky..

There was nothing to be done, and at that very moment I realized that there was nothing left for me in the world. Truly all hope was lost...

And for the next few years, I just wandered aimlessly without any destinations or beliefs.  
There was no meaning in my life, I couldn’t even kill myself no matter how hard I tried,  
and slowly all of that grief began to turn to hate and despair. I even tried to bury it all with fine wine and strong ale, and then after causing enough trouble, I was thrown out of my hometown. With no place where to go, everything in my life was suddenly upside down.. So I decided to travel far away..

It had been almost a week since I ate for last time, I had never been so hungry and thirsty in my whole life. And finally I found a small and abandoned cave, so I decided to settle down there for a while and get some well needed rest. So I lit up a fire, that was still something I was able to do well, started to think about the years past and why I had been stupid as hell..

And finally light of the sun awoke me from my dream, it’s soothing light coursed through my whole body and so I opened my eyes. The wind delivered it’s cold greetings to me with waving the branches of every nearby tree, all of birds were singing. A silent wish was spoken aloud: 'Could this moment of peace and serenity last for an eternity?'

I took my time, cooked up some food and then washed my face with water fetched from a nearby forest lake.  
My thirst quenched, I headed out to the forest with my heart full of newborn joy and hope, my existence would not be His to take.  
In just one night, now basking in the sunlight soon to hide behind the clouds, I had given up all thoughts on drinking, ready to start it all anew without any doubts. Back then I didn’t have any clues or ideas, about how far this new path would lead me, but I knew I had to keep going on.. For my family, righteousness and justice!

I spent that day wandering, singing and writing, and to my own surprise I noticed that I was quite good at writing. I seemed to have a lot of ideas and creativeness. But as the evening fell once more and darkness descended upon the lands of this world, I began to hear many kind of strange whispers and voices inside my mind and everywhere around me.

Something evil was lurking in shadows of the night, I was sure of it. And right indeed, for when I returned back to the cave, a few strange creatures ambushed me right at the entrance. I couldn’t tell what they looked like, because it was so dark, but I was prepared for their attack. And once they came close enough, I swinged my sword twice in a controlled fury, and all of them fell down to ground, after which there was a welcomed silence.

And so went that night, and the sun arose once again, filling my heart with joy and light of life. And then I saw a black raven flying across the sky, realizing that it must be a good sign, so I decided to leave the forest and travel far to the north, to the northern kingdom of Esgalorn. My journey was with some peril, yet all went well, and from the scene of stone temples and obscure landscapes, I headed towards a more distant town, one called Arellan. There I met many kind of travelers, merchants and peasants, and decided to stay a while in that town. Now I could spend more time on my activities and seek to buy some new books, armour and weapons. Mine had worn out, long past their usefulness, I should see to getting rid off my old gear too.

On my way to buy all of those things, I walked past a nice looking tavern and decided to book myself a room from there, after which I went to the marketplace. And as my first act I bought some food and water, paper and pencils, three new books, only so that I could write once again. Then I wandered off to a local blacksmith's & weaponsmith's workshop, and bought myself new, shining pieces of armour not forgetting about weaponry: chest piece, gauntlets, boots, shield, cape, helm, a one-handed sword and a dagger. Basically the whole set, for I had a lot of spare gold in my pockets. And as I walked along the streets leading back to the marketplace, I found a very good tailor's shop. And from him I bought a grey robe, perfect for disguise and night traveling. Then I was finally done with all the shopping and what-not. I was tired, so I went to the tavern, to my room and began to read through one of my newest books.

Then another morning came and I decided to leave that town. I quickly dressed myself and put the robe on as means of a disguise. Then I took a wanderer's wooden stick from corner of my room and left, now I was ready to battle for my kingdom, Ithalón. And so I walked to the nearest harbour, it took me one whole day to get there since I had to go through a few forests and one large valley. But as always, patience rewards the wise, and so I finally arrived to my destination in time. And from that harbour I bought a small, yet well built ship for a very good price. And once everything was set, I simply just sailed away. I hired none to help me on this to be my last, most perilous journey.

With the strong winds of the north by my side, I sailed towards my home, Ithalón, the kingdom of hope and sunlight's might. Across the great sea of peril I still have to sail, but I know that with aid of the guardians I shall forever prevail!

It’s truly a long way to sail across this one dangerous sea, Aóme it's called, yet there's no other choice. I know I'm doing the right thing, and oh the silky shores of Ithalón are calling for me even now. And with all my heart's power, I am ready to face everything that shall be thrown in front of me, be it a horde of undead enemies or a powerful thunderstorm. Nothing can prevent me from getting to my destination, for I have come too far to be striken down!

I don't know for how many days or weeks I sailed, but I was running fast out of supplies. I hoped, that Aóme would have mercy for me and show some land in the horizon. I hadn't thought the journey to be this long, but during it I often thought of many kind of things.. Like the death of my family, this chaotic war and everything. It is true, that such a perilous path has led me here. Yet even now, I feel stronger than ever before in both resolve and in might. And I swear, that by all that is good upon the great Arcadianth, justice shall always be delivered swiftly and accurately upon those, whom wicked souls doth possess!

But his thought of awesomeness was interrupted by a far more joyful sight, for now his eyes widened and his grin grew. And what made Dorwus to smile this much, was an isle awaiting in the near distance. His homeland, Ithalón. So there wasn't much of the journey left, yet it still remains to be seen is there any hope left for the kingdom he once knew..

Once Dorwus' ship reached the shores and Ithalón's dock, he shouted to one of the dockworkers, threw a long rope over and told them to tie it around one of the metal bars nearby. He finally abandoned his robe, cast it away, the time for disguises was long past now.

Then he set out to make the rest of the journey on foot. He still had at least a day and half worth of the journey left, and there he just wandered and wandered on in the middle of all that beautiful wilderness. Searching for new species of birds, new plants and ideas for his stories and poetry. Then one evening he came to an open area where he saw another abandoned cave, and immediately thought of it as the best option at hand. He really needed some rest, he hadn't slept for days. After setting his equipment aside, he went to look for some firewood. Then with the gift of fire he indeed lit the fire, then came the night, swift in it's arrival and with it came the fear of something lurking out in the shadows. Dorwus knew the beings of darkness never rest, and that he would've to be ready when they decide to attack with full force. Patience was once again his best friend in this situation most grave.

And so he sat down in front of the fire and waited. Minutes turned to hours, and there he just waited, almost like he already saw it coming or had at least sensed something evil in the air. And once again, Dorwus was right. Not a moment later, a group of hostile bandits tried to sneak up from behind him, but he easily dodged their pitiful and weak attacks. Now it was his turn to draw his sword. A sound of steel was once again heard, and as quick as the wind he moved, swinging his holy sword, Etherlion only once in the air. With one single move, all their heads were cut off to then roll forth on the ground. Sadly at times things like these cannot just be avoided.. Yet friends or foes, I will bury their remains. A forest grave may I dig for ye kind, but that is all I shall do, for thief's hold no honor, their hearts are spoiled with greed and are blind. After he was done, he went back to the cave and heavily fell down upon his robe and a blanket, that he used as his bed.

Then came another morning. I arose and once again heeded the sun's calling, I still had five hours to go until I'd reach my destination, yet I was determined, my heart full of hope and fire to help me keep going on.

And finally after a few more seemingly eternally long hours, I finally arrived to my hometown, Ithalón, or at least what was left of it. Many great buildings and monuments had been brought down to the ground. Yet the folk seemed safe, and the King Thargoryn's castle was wholly intact too among the rich townspeople's quarters. But I needed not to pay the king a visit this time around, for wasn't focused on that at the moment. I had come back here for a purpose. I have to find my old friend, Argus, for he was with me there upon the battlefield, when words were spoken to Frólen, the High King of the Four Great Kingdoms, and in secret a contract was made. A contract that is to bind me to his service, and I want Argus to accompany me on this one last journey to the stars, after which I intend to disappear from the world.

After walking around the poor townsfolk's quarters for a while and helping those in need, I finally came to ruins of Argus' house. And there he was too, sitting down on the ground, crying. A dying healer was right next to him, still trying to mend his wounds as Argus' hands just continued to shake. Then he saw me, and greeted me with a smile, saying:

Argus

’Dorwus, oh am I so glad to see you have finally returned, only to find this once great kingdom in ruin. Well, how was your trip to the lands of the world? Perilous in means of drinking too much for your own health?'

Dorwus

'You haven't lost your humor despite all of these years we haven't seen each other. I envy you, I truly have. And I will admit, that a drink might have tasted fine at some point of my life, but those days are now long past me.'

Argus

'These sure are trying times. It has been more than two days since I ate for the last time myself, and the last few months haven't been very fortunate. Dorwus, it was terrifying, cruel and so unhuman deed even to be done by our foes. Back then, I was sitting in front of my worktable, when I suddenly heard the cries of women and children outside. And then I looked out through my house's main window, straight up to the sky and I saw fire raining down endlessly, arrows of raging flames being shot from somewhere. I quickly ran out of my house, and one of them dark ones came straight towards me. With fury, I pierced it's chest with my sword, yet two more attacked from both sides, and so I fell. Yet they didn't finish me off, left me to bleed to death instead. Well, I'm glad you came, 'cause a few more hours and I would've been a goner. My family.. Where are.. They..'

Dorwus

’Calm down, my friend, we’ll both have our revenge but not this way. First of all, your wounds are so grave that we need to get you to someone. Is there a healer somewhere in midst all of this chaos? I just arrived, I've no glues about what is going on here. But Argus, we're honorable warriors, heroes, we'll never lower ourselves to the same level as our foes have. We'll always fight with honor and pride, and even if it's death upon the battlefield that we'll get, then so shall be it. I fear.. Nothing. I've come too far to be stopped. The light of my existence burns too bright to be extinguished. Do you not feel the same? We've both experienced heavy lossess, my friend.

But now, a time has come to cast all fear, grief and worries aside and fight!  
Now you’ve to rest and regain all of your strenght before we can begin this one, final journey, after which I shall travel whenever the wind shall lead me. To become a nameless wanderer shall be the last part of my destiny.'

Argus

’Why you always have to speak so heroically, that it inspires those around you too. Damn it, Dorwus. I was just settling on a thought of no more fighting, but I guess there's no choice. There are still many towns that were spared, but I think the annihilation of our town was just an example of what they can do. I think, that once I'm recovered enough to be able to walk, we should start walking towards the Kingdom of Ordaellon. It’s the nearest one around, and the High King Frólen still owes you a very great debt. After all, it was due to our commitmets that he became a king in the first place.

Now.. Let us get me to safety, there should be a healer's tent just around the corner, watch out for the ground fires.

Dorwus

'Alright, I'll get you there and then get some rest myself too. A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt at all. Now, let's get moving. Are you ready?'

Argus

'Always ready, Dorwus. You know this.'

Dorwus

’Indeed I do. And I say tomorrow, my friend, we shall at long last set out to walk along the hard path of the northern heroes. And wherever that path shall lead us, we’ll always stand strong and firm in the face of danger. Now, sleep quietly. May Vael Nemathrel watch over your dreams from her ethereal sanctuary, which lies forever out of time, out of our sight.'

Argus

'Good night, my friend. See you in the morning.'

Dorwus didn't actually sleep nearly at all that night, for Argus' condition worried him, he didn't seem to be doing that well. He was still sleeping when the morning came, and it was then that Dorwus looked into the distant horizon, for there he saw the army of darkness slowly marching towards the Kingdom of Ordaellon. He would've to wake Argus soon, yet he only hoped he'd be in a good enough shape for this journey.

But always have faith in healers it seems, for only a few moments later, Argus walked out of the tent with his armor on, and his weapons ready at his disposal. Dorwus took a long sip of water from a nearby spring, he only nodded at his old friend and so.. They were off.

Dorwus

'I overheard a passing conversation this morning, Argus.. Your family..'

Argus

'I know. They're dead.. I.. Had hoped they would survive the onslaught.. Now I know for certain, that this journey is the one I too have to make. Without my judgement clouded, justice shall be done. We've become men, bound to nothing but the fight. Yet by doing this, I know we've a chance to set things right.'

Dorwus

'I believe so too, my old friend. I truly believe.. During our lives up until now, we've both experienced so much death and suffering, that I've had enough of it for one eternity already. Yet I know, that if we do not meet the challenge, then most likely none will.. For the Great Arcadianth, my friend. For the Guardians!'

And so Dorwus and Argus decided, that they would avenge the deaths of their beloved ones, friends and all of those who have already lost their lives in the hands of this cold and cruelest war of our times. None should suffer anymore, and even if it would cost them their very own lives, Dorwus and Argus were ready to fight ’till the end, may the light never leave their eyes.'

And so they travelled on and on, from town to another along their journey they saw more than a few towns, that were burned down to ash and dust. And for countless of times they offered aid and help to people that were in need of it, to wounded ones and to those, who were still scared and shocked about what had happened to them.

Only they were now left, the last heroes of the kingdom of Ordaellon, and only they could break the might of those, whom began this horrifying war. And both Dorwus and Argus knew, that The Guardians would forever stay by their side, for Oerath would guide them through every land and forest as swiftly as the wind, Vael Nemathrel would let them to sleep well every single night and keep nightmares away from their dream walking journeys. And Xaié would let the moon and the stars shine as brightly as ever upon them, but Mógrah would only try to fill their minds with sadness, hate and despair. For there’s only one thing that he desires for, and that ultimately is darkness, silence and death. And even though Mógrah is still one of The Guardians, his heart of darkness does not serve the world's purposes that well. The keeper of the Hollow Halls should know better.

A week passed as Dorwus and Argus journeyed through the lands surrounding Ordaellon, doing the best they could, helping others to go on and trying to seek for new information about the ones, that were behind all of this. By ending their plans and work of evilness, it could save this world from any further bloodshed, for both of them knew that enough of blood had been spilt already. All lands of this world and it’s people were now walking with their heads bowed down under the hand of chaos and disorder. There was still some hope left, but not for long. They had to act immediately, so that the balance of Arcadianth could be restored back to what it used to be.

Finally, they came to a small town called Ranath. Everyone in that town knew them, and had at least heard of Dorwus' past deeds. So in all secrecy, the folk sent forth a messenger to The Castle of Ordaellon, where Frólen, The High King of Four Kingdoms lived. And after a long counsel, Frólen ordered a few of his men to go to town of Ranath, where Dorwus and Argus stood awaiting by the front gates. They were once again called to duty, to join the imperial army of the Kingdom of Ordaellon. And they gladly accepted.

And so they both now once again served under the high king’s command,  
towards the final battle they would march, to claim back their beloved lands.  
With the four guardians forever standing by our side,  
they would fight ’till the end with honor and might, never forsaking hope and pride.

Into the battle they rode, the bravest warriors from all across the four kingdoms.  
For Ithalón, Ordaellon, Vaenor and Esgalorn, and all other lands of this great world!  
Swift arrows of breathing fire rained down from the skies, while their swords kept singing the ancient song of blood,  
Whenever a foe of darkness fell, in the darkening sky another star was lit up.

In the end, Mógrah's winged beasts, thought to be immortal soldiers and other creatures of darkness were swiftly defeated.  
And this was the last song, that was then sung to celebrate an earned and lasting peace.  
Dorwus and Argus together with the four kings and other brave souls brought the joys of life back to these grey, and broken lands.  
But like in every other war, tragedies were many and thousands of lives were lost forever..  
But in the end, when the battle finally ended and silence overwhelmed the sky and the earth.  
Xaié returned all power of life back to the sun, and let her shine brighter than ever before.  
A victory was achieved, a costly one indeed, yet now the time has come to let go off this dark part in the history forevermore.  
And always believe in the queen of night,  
for she's gifted enough to still record these events of dread,  
in form of ancient, truthful lore.

For freedom and the Great World of Arcadianth!  
We stand here at the dawn of a new era with our beloved Guardians!  
O' Oerath, is there no end to the Dark One's thoughts of malevolence and wrath?  
What drives that man onward in his quest for darkness, as he alone walks those lightless paths.

Now after the war finally ended, the folk returned to their towns and villages.  
And even though we all knew, that one day there would be yet another new war to fight against..  
All goals for now had been achieved, and peace was brought back to those is need of it..  
But what happened to our two heroes, Dorwus and Argus, well you'd better listen carefully..

Argus remained in the king's service, but after the battle ended, Dorwus was nowhere to be seen. Almost like he had disappear into thin air, yet he himself said he'd vanish, but not even Argus thought him to be telling the truth back then. Will the world ever see him again, for his actions and deeds are still widely remembered across the continent. Dorwus, the Hope of Ithalón lived a daring and dangerous live full of peril, grief and hardship. If he wants to wander the world on his own, then who are we to deny his wish. Dorwus, your story shall never fade into oblivion. I, Alyssarian the Bard, promise to bring honor to you in form of poetry and song! May your name be remembered for long!

Somewhere in the quiet woods near the Kingdom of Esgalorn,  
a hooded man wearing a grey robe is slowly walking forth.  
What kind of journeys might lie behind him?  
Has he traveled here from far, all the way from the cold north?  
What is his fate, and is it's color utterly bright or completely dim?

'A legend says, that an old man saw Dorwus as he walked towards the harbour where he had left his ship. And according to the man, there were many arrows in Dorwus' body, yet he didn't seem to even care. Bleeding heavily, he simply prepared the ship's sails, then looked at the old man and smiled. And then.. None heard from him ever again. And to this day, this is everything that there is to be told about Dorwus and the final battle, for not even the Guardians knew his whereabouts. No words, no goodbyes. A harsh decision, yet I understand him completely. Heroes will always be heroes. They come as they go, and usually leave as they wish. Such is a life of the one, who has chosen to carry the world's burdens upon his two shoulders.'

Dorwus, the Hope of Ithalón, the valiant one,  
who helped bring a terrible war to it's end.  
A true northern hero blessed under the glorious sun,  
you'll always be remembered,  
the ember of ye legend shan't ever fade.

The end.


	3. Of the Four Guardians of the World of Arcadianth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssarian the Timeless Bard sometimes takes over Oerath's narration duties, for she is his daughter. She is allowed to do that. From time to time, not too often. 
> 
> In fact, many other characters are due to have their screen time in this now on-going series of high fantasy fiction. The existing material.. comes in plenty. I am releasing more chapters in the order I get them carefully compiled / in a reasonable enough order.

Of Xaié, the Guardian of Night, Knowledge and Lore

 

Clouds are hiding something that we can't see during the day..  
But when the night arrives and all of that light disappears and fades away..  
Only then we should be able to see an island,  
floating in the heights of the sky  
And there she resides in her shadowy halls..  
She is one with the night.. Her beauty is more than just divine..

We always speak about her,  
she is mentioned in each of our tales and songs  
And even though only a few of us have ever seen her,  
I believe that one day she will reveal her existence to us all..  
Maybe when the time is right,  
she will show us a new path and tell us all of the forgotten truths  
And once that day finally arrives,  
I hope that she will also shower this whole wide world  
with the ancient light of the moon

Oh, Xaié, The Guardian of Knowledge and Lore  
You're the daughter of moon, you're the queen of all stars  
Oh, Xaié, let the night come, let the shadows fall  
As long as there is darkness,  
it will cloak and protect your precious floating island  
And The Legendary Twilight Halls!

There you sit on your dark blue stone throne,  
reading scrolls and books from the times of old  
Looking high and far, giving birth to new planets and stars  
And always when the morning comes,  
always when the shadows cloak your precious halls  
You go to the garden of hopes and dreams,  
for there you can rest and create new star streams

And whenever she sings to the moon,  
the beauty of her voice makes all of the flowers in her garden to bloom  
And when she touches ruined pages of a book,  
it's text shall be written anew  
And everyday when the night comes to it's end,  
she whispers to Vael Nemathrel  
'Shadows be gone, let the morning come.  
We both believe in light, we both were made to rule the night!'

Even history is nothing without her care  
She holds the keys of time and space in her hands  
This world is nothing without it's dark, yet loved queen and night guardian  
This sky is nothing without the one,  
who can even restore the light of fallen stars  
Oh, Xaié of the eternally dark, yet peaceful and quiet Twilight Halls!

 

Of Vael Nemathrel, the Guardian of Dreams, Visions and Thoughts

 

Only a few chosen souls know of a secret place,  
where the existence of time is not relevant  
Where only the presence of one can be felt, and upon palms of her both hands, the two stones of supreme existence..  
The spheres of dreams and eternity are being held  
She is The Guardian of Dreams and Thoughts,  
Keeper of the Halls of Sleep..  
The one they call.. Vael Nemathrel

It is in her realm, where all dreams, thoughts and wonders of each and everyone of us are floating silently in the mystically colorful air  
And Vael Nemathrel walks high up in the sky,  
on the luminous clouds of her creation  
And from there she stares down into the eye of the abyss, of which evil forces she keeps at bay with the supreme powers bestowed upon her..  
With them, she can end all nightmares and then replace them with normal, more quiet dreams  
She also guards us and watches over our lives,  
memories and knows everything about what is to come..  
Mysteries, never to be revealed?  
This much we know though..  
She has always tried to let us sleep ever so silently and peacefully..

Vael Nemathrel, the goddess of all dreams..  
You wield the divine weapon called the Sacred Moonlight,  
the Ever-Shifting Astral Stream  
Vael Nemathrel, the guardian of fantasies and illusions,  
the keeper of all thoughts, memories and unearthly visions  
Treading forth in air, ever so quietly.. In her vast,  
mystical halls she wanders on, and wonders about many kind of things  
And sometimes for us she even weeps, for she wants us to sleep well every single night without having to fear the gargantuan abominations,  
that lurk free in the twilight, chaotic deep depths  
of the underworld realms of the Dark One, Mógrah Dormiel..

Vael Nemathrel, the guardian of the dream world,  
open the heavy gates of sleep once again  
You keep the world in balance by letting us walk  
in this ethereal realm of hope and limitless wisdom  
Vael Nemathrel, let our hopes and thoughts shine bright tonight,  
let all of us experience the long walk on the clouds across the air..  
In your mighty presence, all of the stars and even the moon fall asleep,  
if you choose so..  
And everyday when we wake up,  
we can still see an sky projected image of you smiling at us,  
while you slowly close the gates of sleep,  
those of your wondrous dream world,  
only to open them once more come the next dark dusk!

Come evening, and she opens the gates of sleep  
On the edge of a lonely and misty mountain she stands  
It’s top reaches high above the sky and every cloud  
From there she stares down into the void,  
the depths of her creation and thoughts  
And when the morning sun reaches her,  
and grants her the very first rays of light of the sun  
She whispers her thanks to Xaié,  
and then she begins to walk upon the clouds,  
an destination set towards the end of the sky..  
And so she fades into the unknown, and so close the gates of sleep..  
And then like a miracle,  
we still hear her sing a song to us from somewhere far away..  
A song of great beauty.. and awakening..

’Awake and hear my call, mortal ones,  
last night was full of wonderful dreams  
And so it has always been, by my will you all sleep quietly,  
and while nights aren't endless..  
There are many good things to be experienced during daytime too it seems.. Have no fear.. You are always welcome to journey across my starlit seas..  
I know that many of you are still feeling very sleepy, being tired of all of those journeys and adventures you have just been through  
in your individually interesting, and nicely obscure dreams..  
It is good for one to walk forth his or her own paths,  
but now one must rise up bravely, and heed the call of the newborn sun,  
for each day is a blessing to all, even us guardians,  
who will forever protect this large galaxy,  
and the Great World of Arcadianth!'

 

Oerath Windsoul: "And far over vast and raging starlight seas, there lies a mystical land shrouded in untold wonder and mystery. Across those magical, yet untamed seas I've always sailed. And with guidance and aid of the howling winds and the thundering storms, I shall forever prevail."

 

Of Mógrah Dormiel, the Guardian of Death, Darkness and Spirits

 

When he was young, he chose the path of a wanderer  
He traveled across the blood red seas  
And in the holy land of Ordaellon  
His journey towards the twilight began  
The journey of his dreams

And during his time in the ancient world..

He tamed the mighty unicorn, Blackhorn, he even flew on the back of the fire-red phoenix  
And one day, when he found the caverns of eternal darkness and freed all of the captured dragons

He became a hero, a legend who was feared even among the creatures of the mist  
And all of the people praised his name  
They used to call him the god of fate..  
He was friendly towards everyone and his heart was full of joy...  
But then one day, it all changed...

For a great war came..  
And all of his loved ones were slain..  
He lost all of his beliefs, he lost his faith to this world..  
His mind broken, he now desired only for revenge and soon he became one with death..

And so..

Everything good vanished from his own world  
But to him, it wasn’t even a curse..  
He now had a power to dominate all seven fates of the world, a power to sow the seeds of death  
Like a creature born of darkness, like a fiery beast of the underworld  
Like a shadow moving closer to the dancing flames  
With intentions to extinguish all sources of light, and cloak the world with darkness

 

Oerath Windsoul: "And soon, he gathered his own army and started an even greater war than the one, which had taken all his loved ones away from him. And then, the night of terror finally arrived..."

 

And that night was full of death, he stole over a thousand souls  
One by one, all of his foes fell into the depths and the shadows  
Nothing couldn’t break his power, he hungered only for more blood  
None couldn't slay him, his fury was too much for the other gods

 

Oerath Windsoul: "And when there was none to challenge him, he looked at all of the dead bodies around him and declared his madness and fury to the whole world by saying the following words so loudly, that even the dead heard him."

 

"Their souls I fed to my hundred-eyed sword, and their flesh and bones filled every river and lake. From fire and thunder, this name was given to me..

Can’t you hear the pounding of my dead heart, can’t you hear my thundering voice echoing inside your head.  
Wherever you go, you can’t escape my might.  
I am Mógrah, The Lord of the Dead."

 

Oerath Windsoul: "And after the battle was won, he saddled his dark horse, Blackhorn and rode on it's back into the night. And while he kept riding forth, everything withered and died around him, wherever he rode..."

Can’t you still hear the funeral chimes...  
On his dark unicorn, he rides through the night  
And Blackhorn's eyes shine, it's eyes shine so far  
And everything dies around him, wherever he goes  
Even the sky becomes so unnaturally dark and cold, that you won't be able to see any stars

Where is the one, who will become The Woodland Wanderer's apprentice?  
Where is the boy of fate.. Where is the bringer of light?  
Where is the one, whose birth was prophecised?  
Where is the one, who will save this world from the coming of the unending night?

 

Oerath Windsoul: "An ancient prophecy says that Mógrah's reign will end, when the first child of The Seven Fates will be born into his world. It is told in the olden scrolls of fate that he will become the apprentice of Oerath Windsoul, The Guardian of Woods and Lands and together, they'll stop Mógrah and the world will become safe once again. Only time will show, if there never was any truth to that prophecy."

 

Of Oerath Windsoul, the Guardian of Life, Woods and Lands

 

Far away, in complete hiding from this world and most of it's beings  
Lies the nameless lake within the heart of the forest of four winds  
It is said that in those forgotten woods, wanders an old man,  
who was once clad in shadow and dark  
But then he was embraced by light, and spirits of the nature,  
which guided him through the darkness to take another step  
on a more safer, chosen path..  
And so - once again in time - he saw a whole and totally new world just before his eyes, and from that moment on..  
He kept wandering in every forest and land of the world, spreading his teachings of the mind and of bottomless wisdom..  
Those, who would to listen, would be allowed to do so..  
At fire, he always tells about his adventures from along the countless ages to people from across many lake towns and small villages  
He speaks of Mother Earth as a spiritual deity, who should not be disturbed so greatly, as this world at one point did.. The ancient ways of old must not fade into oblivion, out of this existence..  
Heed out the words of the wise, and begin your daily meditations.  
Let calmness, peace and hope overtake your soul.. From now on..

I choose to follow her of my own free will,  
for this heart is both wise and kind..  
I want to help everyone, and aid them as much as I can in all their battles against evil, and other daily things  
Oerath Windsoul is my name, a divine gift of life and that of spirits I do bear, and a scene of complete whiteness there is to be seen,  
and soothing sounds of eternal tranquility  
to be heard in the mystical caverns of my mysterious mind..  
I've learned to respect Life, and even Death, I can shift shapes, from ferocious grey wolf with knife-sharp teeth,  
to a great black dragon with giant blazing wings!

Far from being lonely, this wise old wanderer of time  
The wanderer of the lands and the woods  
Who has chosen to walk in places, where none else dares to walk  
Not even any of the mortals  
He always ventures through the deadliest of all mists, the seemingly eternal darkness of the night bothers him not..  
For wherever he treads, beautiful miracles, singing of the songbirds & whispers of the trees follow him..  
While the whole nature all around starts to blossom and bloom..  
The sky might now be dim..  
But let the morning come..  
And they shall hear the Heavenly Song of Awakening!

And always when the evening falls, and trumpets ring high n' loud,  
sounds of shaman drums begin to shake the very ground  
You can also now finally hear, how some of the folk of the woods sing,  
and play their many kind of instruments,  
like jaw's harps, flutes and violins 'till the early morning  
Great gatherings have always been, and will always be held in their secret meeting place, an open grove in the depths of those magical woods  
It's location can't possibly be found out, it shall not be revealed to any mortal or foe, so ease your thoughts.. Let the river of the mind flow on..  
Around the bonfire of green, dancing flames the wanderer joyfully dances, sings and plays his old wooden flute..  
And then he whispers ancient words of power into the wind  
to be sent to echo everywhere across the world as images,  
songs and heroic tales of old..  
Of which sentences he hopes to reflect upon surface of every lake  
of the world with help of the pale light of the moon!

 

Tales From the Ocean World: Aquallenosh of Legend

 

There I was once again, riding the raging waves  
of the water world of Aquallenosh, a hidden realm of wonder,  
seascapes and peril, for not all of it's many inhabitants..  
have agreed to live their lives in peace, but those creatures..  
keep to the deep depths, but once in a century, some of them venture..

..out to prey upon the lesser forms of life for a day,  
yet destiny abandoned those unspeakable monstrosities a long time ago,  
and thus it is fated to occur, that like on all other past occasions,  
a nameless hero of the winds shall arrive from far away..

..through a portal of time and radiance, to end their reign  
and make their obscure; abysmal cities sink, to forever remain..  
magically chained unto the bottom of this great cyan-colored ocean.

'Aquallenosh..  
Kradethlivaaghre..  
Trik'lerashiin..

Alemne oth xuraz sorleethe faaer drajasklineth!'

The Merfolk are here to guide you..  
to help you explore the safe regions..  
of this vast realm of the deeps..  
where underwater chambers..  
filled with treasures and legendary artifacts..  
await for the taking.. along with their more evil guardians..  
a clan of mutated; hostile fish-folk, who worship..  
the eldritch ways of the horrid Elders of Quaxalathen.

In the distant past, Selenémukh oft used to linger  
within the confines of Aquallenosh in form of a young woman,  
whose eyes glowed with the purifying fire of wisdom,  
for she too cherishes this planet-like place..  
of only one ocean, three suns and one thousand isles.

It is impossible to stray from the lighted path of golden sand,  
entire kingdoms, temples and monster dens underwater,  
enter through the epic; silvery gates of this colorful dream land.

Aquallenosh..

 

Many are it's protectors, yet the strange realm itself belongs to Oerath Windsoul, the Guardian of Life, Woods and Lands. All of the four Guardians have their own realms, which defy the very rules of physics and matter. For you see, the access to the place in itself is quite limited due to the fact that the gates shall only open, once the Wandering Meditator begins his slumber, a mystical channeling with the elements. On all other times, the whole surface of the water is shielded with a powerful energy barrier, so that none of the gruesome monstrosities residing deep below could ever escape from their watery prison. Each meditation session of Oerath Windsoul lasts for over a year, after which he closes the gates of Aquallenosh for thirteen consecutive years. And the only way to enter this supernatural realm is to telepathically contact Oerath, but if your words are not wise enough, then you shall not be cosmically transported into another dimension, wherein the realm itself exists. Now there is another way, just follow.. the signs.. and instructions.

 

Hundreds of thousands of lost voices,  
there they echo in the sky of broken promises,  
swirling the three suns join together to form a burning portal,  
ever-spiraling; of azure blue, scarlet red and ivory white,  
through which - riding upon a cosmic wave of starlit water  
\- suddenly enters a timeless wanderer of the many forests,  
dragging behind a great spirit of black insanity..

..prepared to throw this essence of evil through an verdant isle,  
cutting it, it's grass and all of the high palm trees in half  
with an unimaginable force, fly all the way down into the bottom,  
break the earth deep below, torment used to be your art,  
your false; dark power of wrongful creation,  
it all shall be given back to the great Mother Selenémukh,  
for these magically enchanted chains of the blue sun's purity  
were designed by her, and given as a gift of destiny to Master Windsoul..

..this will be the final judgment..  
..of the Darkly Ascended Enemy of the Universe..

..and their sacred purpose, to keep one in place forever,  
no matter how great the spirit  
and the darkness empowering it,  
no creature of obscurity or being of celestiality  
should ever be able to break free from these otherworldly chains,  
which prevents the chosen judged from using any kind of magic,  
thus rendering him completely motionless,  
and there it finally fades away from his reach,  
his ability to ever again take a new; physical form,  
yet may he continue to influence, as he always did,  
he always will, but I can assure the folk living..

..in this part of the universe, in this galaxy of Ymdisaleth,  
Mógrah Dormiel, once the Deathly Guardian  
of the Deceased and the Spirits,  
now a vile lord of darkness, and a grave threat to the Xorposh,  
shall finally fully answer for his wicked crimes,  
you, whose soul's color was always black  
along with all of your visions and dreams,  
which lead into the more darker reaches of our creation,  
as you hunger for the void, hoping that with it's abyss energy,  
you could unleash a chaotic rain of midnight blue snow  
down upon the whole universe,  
destroying everything from within sight,  
enslaving the spirits remaining to do your bidding,  
becoming a challenger to Zhicra and Selenémukh,  
and all of the Celestial Ones born in care of the higher heavens..

..dreaming the dreams of destruction.. utterly forbidden.

 

Oerath to Mógrah:

 

"Brother... we were not meant to take justice into our own hands. Our purpose was to guide this world, and it's many inhabitants, whom us, with the permission of Zhicra, Selenémukh and Ywatheraillah created. The mortal kind would in time come to know, that there are many planes of existences, and to reach all the way up high means to advance a thousandfold and beyond the beyond one must travel, to truly understand the art of light's ascension, for pure energy is the desired form of choice, when travelling among the stars in between the galaxies and thousands of planets. Some of them have already, in the course of the times and the many ages, found their way into our hidden realms, and various other; more mystical locations, of which I shall not speak any further. Some secrets were meant to remain as secrets. The Great World of Arcadianth is finally safe, yet Mógrah's minions, led by Vórdrem, the Blackhearted One, will one day without a doubt prove their worth in being as equally a grave threat to the Xorposh as their master Mógrah too - during the long ages of his terrifying reign - was.

This day marks the end of one evil being, or not the end in the real sense of that word, but he shall terrorize the universe no more. His realm of Tha'kresis is something I cannot undo, but I have told my most loyal servants to keep watch over the place, and they shall through a joined channeling with the elements, use their primeval powers to create an energy barrier; vast and unbreakable, for which I personally lent them a portion of my magnificent powers, so that none of the realm's evil beings could ever manage to break free to wreak havoc upon the mortal kind once again. I have heard that it's few living good-hearted heroes are still out there, resisting the night's presence, fighting for the control of the realm itself. Three of us Guardians now remain, and in time, we will have to ask from our very creators, that could they - in all of their celestiality - help us in getting rid of Mógrah's darkest creation: The Ancient Demon Realm of Tha'kresis."

 

Frudjareseeth..  
Ptaoknemne..  
Olagridesh..

 

"It was painful to see such nobleness turn into unholiness,  
they were wrong in entrusting you with death and darkness.  
O' Mógrah, the fallen, the accursed and the corrupter of others,  
from this fateful day onward, we shall no longer be brothers..."

\- Oerath Windsoul to Mógrah Dormiel at the eve of his imprisonment eternal.

In time, they (Selenémukh and Zhicra) will send the young Angel Aldareth to fight against the creations of Mógrah. An embodiment of their spirituality, wisdom and immortality, she is destined not to fail in her divine task.

 

The Narrator: "And there in the bottom of the Ocean Realm Aquallenosh, Mógrah Dormiel's tainted spirit in cold chains slowly withers away, as I - in my draconian; black and colossal form - keep flying just above the surface from time to time, always staring down at him, for even as a spiritual being, his eyes.. they still glow with the same black; impure fire like they did in his days of youth.. so many aeons ago. I wonder, who will now keep watch over The Hollow Halls of Death, as it's former Guardian can no longer carry on with his duties. Perhaps I will have to volunteer for the time being, but I know that in time, we have to choose the one, who shall become the next fourth Guardian, for the powers gifted to us must forever stay in balance, because this world is far too great for only the three of us to control."

 

Oerath Windsoul: "Mógrah was all along a pawn to someone, who possesses far more power and malice. She is the third utmost celestial one, yet darkly so, following her dreams.. always lead to blood red scenes of death and horror. She is responsible for downfalls of many great and noble men, for her chaotic love blinds, until it kills all free will. Her name is Ilethriam Mag-Narakjelf, Mother Darkness, half a woman, half a giant serpent, shadows engulf her youthful form, that which only silk dyed with innocent blood adorns. Arachnids and demons worship her as their queen in the realm of Tha'kresis, her world of thoughts.. become a dark reality.. the sky is web-woven.. until she darkens it more to her liking.. in order to open a vortex of the starless sky.. with Krómelestriih, the Claw of Blood."

 

The Original Aquallenosh Trilogy

 

I: The Art of Dreamwalking

 

These two obscure hands that I now see..  
These two eyes so red, when I close them  
I always start to dream..  
Walking somewhere between the thousands o' worlds..  
Shadows in search.. New landscapes emerge..  
If I choose so.. I can also make this jump..  
Just over the edge.. Reaching out for far higher places..

You know, when it's down to continuous existence denied..  
Whoever said that nothing good comes from exploring..  
This pleasant abnormality.. This vast thing that's called the human mind..  
Must be so out of time.. It all feels so distorted and wrong.. Who likes to stand behind such a veil of distorted shouts from the past..  
One more walk towards another dim direction might be..  
Much more meaningful, but not to you.. To me..  
If this is still the same dream..  
We're even talking about!

Hey, dreamwalker..  
Show me another image.. Another landscape..  
A penny for a portion of your thoughts..  
Life has more value right now, it's simply higher..  
So much higher..  
Don't stop at the length of the space..  
You are now a part of this race..  
In which there are no winners..  
Neither sinners..  
Neither believers..  
Just only dreamers..  
Fly.. Fly.. Fly..  
Across the glass sky..  
There isn't anything.. Here.. For you..  
You've gone too far.. Down the midnight blue..  
Towards the cloud bridge that leads into the shades of eternity..  
Where the past and the future collide..  
You feel them shake the whole bleeding universe..  
The sun and the moon ain't pleased..  
With this.. You know.. This.. Is.. Just.. Too.. Much!

Just fly away.. Somewhere in the dark reaches..  
There might be something for you..  
Yeah, I believe so too..  
Just let go off that one dream about you believing in light..  
Crush it in the palm of your hands..  
And then just.. Let it go.. With the wind..  
Just like ashes against a great.. painting.. Pure art, believe me..  
Art.. That.. Is the world called.. Earth..

Just a few more steps and you're there!  
At the edge of this little universe..  
You wouldn't believe what I've seen.. During my journeys here..  
I've walked through so many vivid and psychedelic dreams..  
They all are connected..  
You just gotta find them..  
It's not an easy road, I know..  
But only time will show..  
If you ever were a true dreamer..  
Or just a mere puppet..  
Of a shape twisting undead puppeteer..  
In some freaking.. Deadly sideshow..  
I hope you know!  
That you gotta..  
Grab that landscape and make it your own!  
Color it the way you like.. Give it a perfect sky..  
Make things fly.. And let them know why..  
Their system is so grand.. It's 'cause you just simply..  
Like to pretend to be the god of your dreams..  
I say..  
Search, do not get stuck in some petty pictures..  
You've to go deeper into the dark reaches..  
Of the universe..  
From only there you'll find what you've always been looking for..  
That perfect.. So perfect dream..  
Which to then walk unseen..  
Inside your dark apartment..  
Behind locked doors..  
Your bed all upside down..  
Tied with strong metal chains..  
To the roof..  
Of the room..  
It's all so strange, it doesn't make any kind of sense..  
But I assure that you won't be disappointed..  
It's going to be..  
Such an epic and mysterious..  
Dreamwalking journey!

Once you see it all with your own eyes..  
And feel the magic cleanse your only soul, your very spirit..  
Then you will be.. In awe.. And cry out loud to the sky.. The art of dreamwalking won't ever die..  
As long as us, the dreamers.. Will continue.. To.. Exist..

The art of dreamwalking..  
The spiritual ascension beyond all realities..  
It's very real.. It obscures everything..  
You are not really there..  
Hey, you must have been aware..  
That when you dreamwalk..  
You use your mind..  
Your body becomes all useless..  
Just leave that rotting carcass behind..  
And come....

Come explore the astral heights..  
Of the gallery of all imagination and time  
Downright excellent paintings in a fine line..  
Planets and stars all aligned..  
Cosmic revelations about to take place..  
Here among those that still chase..  
Dreams that linger somewhere within the space..  
That's the only way to experience..  
Something so great.. That it could even..  
Change your life forever.. But in a good way..  
Just wake up the next day..  
And you'll feel all new and fine..  
You're still feeling dizzy and out of your mind..  
'Cause you've just been dreamwalking..  
For the whole time..  
While the others, the ones who arrived long before you were..  
Sitting in the living room.. Drinking coffee..  
Or tea.. Trying to talk.. To us.. But you and me..  
We were so deep asleep.. But ya know.. Somebody's gotta dream..  
And walk between the worlds somewhere deep in the dark reaches..  
Of the universe.. Searching for a purpose.. Or for a so-called destiny..  
All that during nights..  
And then the usual life starts..  
At the break of daylight..  
Was it a good ride?  
You even dare to ask..  
Oh well, not going to tear you apart..  
But just take off that skeleton mask..  
You caught from that one dream..  
In which we both were flying..  
Towards a cosmic portal..  
That then took us to another dimension..  
Where we explored..  
The Ocean World of Aquallenosh..  
Or so we have.. Been.. Told..  
By the greater beings..  
That are..  
Our..  
Two minds..  
Oh, will all this exploring..  
Ever.. Get.. Old.

 

II: Underwater World Overseen By the Twelve Celestials

 

Oceanic visions of an wise oracle,  
hypnotic illusions, a mind's miracle.  
A very unique silver key  
unlocks the ancient gates of Aquallenosh.  
Mystifying blue one's heart tells to stay,  
above me flies a flock of hummingbirds and a lone albatross.  
Below me ride the kind dolphins,  
joyous sounds and high jumps they make,  
one wishes me to take a hold of it's fin.  
I look closely at the bottom, strange things take place,  
I watch the universal energy spawn in a fit of rage,  
cutting a thousand murky pillars of stone into pieces.  
No such thing as a melody of light to spark into life,  
thrice you shall not play the cursed sailor's dice,  
hope is long gone from the reach of this one,  
who is no longer able to properly behold the sky.

The giant whales, the old turtles and the sharp swordfishes  
all greet me, yet so do the more monstrous dwellers of the great sea.  
I choose to ride with the dolphins, for their supreme speed  
is exactly what I need to truly feel alive deep within.  
Take me to the city of these underwater gods,  
who are direct descendants of the ancient constellations of stars.  
Their influence can be felt far,  
blood is not essential,  
war is not an answer to those,  
who are called the twelve celestials,  
of which eight are animals.  
They too keep watch upon this legendary ocean realm,  
of which deepness oft still surprises me.  
Under three suns, spirits willing, do not escape this supernatural dream,  
in which I desire to learn, how to truly ascend above  
this current abode in my quest to become spiritually free.

 

III: Aquallenosh: The Third Exploration of An Ocean World

 

Aquallenosh..  
Aquallenosh....  
Reveal another aquatic secret..  
So that the explorers would not feel regret..  
Search, oh do search..  
This realm is quite.. difficult to reach..

..Guided by the twelve zodiac signs  
I follow the upward stream,  
the gateway that stands in between life and dream,  
enter through I must, to behold the jewelled ruins  
of temple of the fabled Merfolk,  
whose existence is a mystery, of their origins none dares to talk,  
appearances the least, for in their combat form..  
they have monstrous red eyes,  
scales darkened, face deformed,  
knife sharp fangs and teeth, yet darkness, evil and lies..  
are the things their kind stays away from,  
in all their ancient and revered glory,  
into their underwater city was built  
a great library containing one million story books  
of eerie fiction and vivid fantasy,  
and a bottomless well made out of purple stardust,  
into which depths, wherein a crimson spiral nebula lie one looks..  
timelessness is the word upon mind,  
this is what I came here to find,  
all part of a prophecy,  
all part of a frozen legacy,  
and in time my fleshly being will rust,  
yet this insanely burning will.. to none it may I entrust.

 

O' Sisters Black and Blue: Xaié and Vael Nemathrel

 

What is time in the eyes of the Guardians,  
when they have been playing a game  
of catch a star with us for countless of aeons already,  
what is once made undivine cannot be changed, reversed,  
oh brother, now lost in Darkness,  
only shadows as your friends, and demons,  
you are slowly losing your touch to the plane of the spirits,  
your power of Celestiality weakens,  
for the moment you turned on against Light,  
she became furious of your actions,  
and now Night will never let you become it's master,  
for Xaié reigns supreme as the high queen,  
and never shall she forget your dark betrayal.

 

Mortals in the Great World of Arcadianth  
have short lifespans,  
yet some can live to be  
over two hundred years old,  
but then there are those,  
who are blessed since birth,  
the beings called Demigods,  
and thousands of years or more  
they can spend to walking  
the grounds of the world,  
their spirits are Eternal,  
yet their bodies were not meant to be so,  
and thus, after one such being perishes,  
it's spirit indeed rises from within the body,  
seeking to travel high up into the sky,  
to enter through A Portal of Infinite Time and Space,  
maintained by Vael Nemathrel,  
the Guardian of the World of Dreams,  
through this otherworldly gate,  
she lets the spirits of Demigods  
find their way back to the Truest Plane of Astralism,  
for therein.. in the realm of Entakrellazh..  
dwells Selenémukh, the Mother of Celestial Beauty,  
and let it be known.. that the Elder Shaman..  
Othal Nozt Barulden is one such being.. a Demigod.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "O' Xaié, the ruling queen of the Arcadianth Nights, and the Floating Twilight Halls, sweet blackened dreams can create new stars, throw them into the blackness to glimmer like a belt, another gains it's divine light of life, each time when one falls, you call out to Vael Nemathrel, yet she is ever transcending, far beyond the reach of anyone, for she is watching over the Dreamworld, her most beautiful work of creation, wherein all creatures may seek refuge, while they sleep, may no evil disturb their dreams as long as she sees all and even beyond, because after all, her Astral Wisdom of Serenity is unparalleled among the Guardians. One of the favorites of Selenémukh, Vael Nemathrel is said to be the most beautiful being in the whole Xorposh Universe."

 

The Stormy Book of Souls - Yátrinezeith Olekh Inridael

(I Hereby Call Upon the Wind to Purify Thee)

 

Oerath Windsoul: "The book, which devours on all kinds of tales, may they be good or evil, to reside forever within it's yellow; time-worn pages. When the words mentioned above are spoken aloud in the Bhakrateskian tongue, the book's lid opens, it's pages begin to turn rapidly, reaching a point in which the pages turn so fast, that the book along with thousands of it's pages takes flight, creating an unnatural storm of both wrath and wisdom. If a creature of evil is present during that time, it's life's tale and dark deeds will be absorbed unto the book together with it's soul, that which taints the more you follow the paths of darkness. A soul without any scars is truly a miracle. It was Zhicra, whose unwavering power of will made the book to materialize into existence in the World of Arcadianth. It is Oerath Windsoul's ultimate spell-type combat skill."

 

The ancient chanters of light stood upon their separate aerial platforms,  
while colossal crystal giants of the unfathomable deeps kept climbing up a hole,  
which a massive red bolt of lightning had made earlier, as it was sent hurling down  
from the higher sky by the command of Selenémukh, so that the giants could be freed,  
not to lay waste upon the world and it's many beings, but to protect them..  
from the arrival of the black storm of Mother Darkness, Ilethriam, her wishes..  
are of doom and doom alone.. she is a plague, one which cannot be cured..  
her powers are truly magnificent, for only the chosen of Zhicra, the Wandering One,  
can stand up to her alone along with the chosen of Selenémukh, the Mother..  
of All Celestiality, but the realm of Tha'kresis, we would very much wish it to fall..

..but unfortunately it's evil cannot be undone, for it is the birthplace of dread,  
which now lingers in all across the Xorposh, free, tainting the very fabric of cosmos  
with seething; pulsating masses of distorted void energy.. it's creator, Ilethriam..  
her existence is required, for she is the darkly ascended celestial one,  
she who became one with void, then let herself go through countless deaths,  
new bodies and resurrections, after finally settling to a raven haired mortal one,  
whose hair she decorated further with serpents, maggots, toads and spiders..

..but never shall she walk the world free after the prophecy will be fulfilled,  
for nothing he overlooks, all he sees, and even beyond the beyond he has travelled,  
Zhicra is his name, he who never ceases from walking forth in space and time.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "So why he (Zhicra) could not foresee the birth, the coming and the chaos of Ilethriam Mag-Narakjelf? That remains a mystery even to him. Maybe it was the truest will of Xorposh for darkness and light to forever stay in balance, by allowing Ilethriam to grow so strong, that it would take all of the powers of the forces of good to bring an end to her unholy ways of darkness."

 

Zhicra walks away, while Selenémukh stands still, whispering, he hears her as clearly as ever, telepathically he assures the Mother of All Celestiality, that everything is going according to the grand plan. Their celestial children shall prevail. And in the end, all of the Eleven will be there.. sitting on the cosmic shores of Dualekh'misriim, in Beyond the Beyond, waiting for a great dragon boat to take them all the way across the purple sea of starlight.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "So you are one of Selenémukh's favorites, the one even the King of All Dragons favors, the one they call Shaman Huntress Farlyethes the Wyvernheart. How fast can you shoot an arrow with your golden; draconic bow? Can it outrun my power of the wind? I very much doubt it, but then again, there is only one way to find out. We shall duel. Now!"

 

Farlyethes: "Hmm.. like a furious bolt of lightning from the clear sky. It has been a while, but the last time we fought a friendly brawn, must have been ages ago. In Aellon Prokhellen, and well, anywhere in Arcadianth, we prefer to ages, for ancient we are, and we originate from the greatest of all stars. This land is mine to protect, mine to color. Are you sure you want to do this, old man? I shall hold nothing back."

 

Oerath finishes smoking his pipe, empties the ashes from the firebox into the air, and throws his staff aside, hitting a nearby great rock, cutting it in half.

 

"How about that for an answer?"

 

The following scene of poetry depicts the battle between Oerath and Farlyethes, which lasted for one day, if there would have been any mortals to bear witness to such an brawl, their stay would have been long, yet not without nourishment. Pray to Ywatheraillah, ask her for aid, how could she turn a kind soul down, for she is the mother of earth, trees and animals. From her oaken body, Selenémukh's celestiality flows free unto all beings through untold numbers of roots of life, which are imbued with Chakra, the spirit energy of Xorposh.

The gusts of wind raised to oppose her will of fire,  
in a fit of unnatural rage of a dragon, her eyes blazed red,  
as she sent forth her giant wyvern, Vaergoshrak, of which claws..  
are said to be sharper than anything else in existence, and it's tail..  
could cut a man in half, if that would be the creature's desire,  
but alas, it obeys Farlyethes's every command, for she tamed it..  
a long time ago, as a test to prove her mettle and resolve to Ba'racollaih,  
for he - in all of his draconian glory - chose her to watch over Aellon Prokhellen.

Vaergoshrak leapt and leapt, trying to catch the wanderer,  
yet elusive he was as ever, smoking his spectral pipe, while sitting  
upon a thich cloud, riding back and forth with it, trying to avoid  
her attacks from beneath, while the wyvern kept chasing  
him in the air, surprising how high a wyvern can fly,  
Oerath kept casting small burning meteors at Farlyethes,  
while breathing fire at Vaergoshrak, soon he shattered the cloud..  
beneath his being, and stoned himself, hitting the ground from so high,  
that he broke it in half with his strength, and Farlythes..  
immediately lost her balance, falling, an unfortunate event,  
which offered him a chance to win the battle, only if he..  
would have known, that upon unleashing the fire in her eyes  
in form of a mighty shout in Bhakratesk, her words.. can inspire..  
Vaergoshrak, to make so many copies of himself in an instant,  
that many as a word would be an understatement, while trying to..  
understand the gravity of a situation, in which the wanderer finds himself..  
trapped in a vast vale of the forgotten full of ferocious; red wyverns.

Even with his fists of might,  
Oerath had to bend after having too much trouble  
dodging her arrows, while fistfighting all the thousands  
upon thousands of copies of Vaergoshrak, of which all..  
seemed to even have the full strength and abilies of the original,  
and so, Farlyethes won the wind upon that day,  
a great victory for certain,  
but even she knew that Oerath let her win the match,  
for he did not use any of his three spirit forms.

 

Float forth in the stream of whitest of all rivers,  
dreamer of the dreams that lead to outer starlit seas.  
Watch the sky of deep blue fall beyond the tallest of mountains,  
for she of the void does not care for anyone's pleas.

Begone from this serene dream, o' vile Mother Darkness,  
or I shall make sure you will never transcend again,  
nor disturb anyone's dream scenarios or visions,  
for my eyes may be deep blue, but they can call upon doom  
in form of two magical beams of the same color,  
to surprise the enemy with a true dreamer's spell of cosmic terror.

For the past thousands of ages or more, she has had no need..  
to open her eyes, for she sees all with the truest of her eyes..  
open the gate.. that is your mind.. leave this world.. far behind.

O' Vael Nemathrel, the blue-haired winged faerie queen of all dreams,  
let us forget everything about restlessness, let us always sleep peacefully.  
O' Vael Nemathrel, the opener of the gates of eternity for a limited time only,  
let us freely explore the vast regions of your mind's dreamscapes ever so holy.

If only for one night at once,  
you must let us swim forth in the white river of aether,  
if only for one night at once,  
you must let us fly across the glowing sky of Sjaem'liiksha

 

Oerath Windsoul: "In the Dreamworld's serene stream, Vael Nemathrel floats gently onward, while us dreamers swim forth with haste, trying to reach the end of the white river of Aetherail, which is the magical energy of dreams. She always wishes us luck, with both of her eerily glowing eyes closed. It is needless to say, that swimming is not the only option to reach the end, but even if one chose to fly or ride along the azure blue, snow-white coastline near the moon forest of starlit trees, it is still nearly impossible to pass through the final gate in order to proceed to the last stage of dreaming itself: A Spirit's True Transcension. Dream on, yet remember to wake up every once in a while, if you do have a physical form. Not all of us do."

 

A vile blood witch, yes that she is,  
queen to all of the shadows, death is her only bliss,  
she exists solely to blacken more,  
dancing, smiling, shrieking, ever wailing..  
Ilethriam will not stop, until void has become..  
the new sky, of no stars, no hope of celestiality..  
all glory of the ancient times.. gone.. that is Nostreleth's wish.

 

Alyssarian Lyminthe: "You, who once succeeded in corrupting the windy one's heart, you, who made him nearly tear the world of Arcadianth apart, for a great devourer of Chiarkelm and sunlight he became, so deeply into a state of corrupted transcendence he eventually fell, that he forgot everything about his cosmic duties, and even his own name... only Vael Nemathrel could call out to him, for she has always known, that Oerath is a wanderer treading the paths of both good and evil, light and darkness, such is his fate, to act as direct champion of the First Shard of Origin, for only a Heavenly Last Spark it takes to ignite the fires in the higher sky, wherein dwells Selenémukh, the giant Mother of Celestiality, the truly motionless one."

 

Oerath Windsoul: "More than just shame and guilt the first darkened one felt,  
as he knowingly unleashed six great evils upon the world..  
he helped to create, o' Mógrah Dormiel, the fallen, the cursed,  
after which only fury, regret and despair remained, driven by a will..  
of dark grandeur, for the whispers of insanity led him to the edge  
of his imagination's mountain, where Ilethriam herself appeared in front of him,  
hissing, she showed him.. a vision of chaos, power and temptation put altogether..  
and so a Guardian.. became a victim to great evil, and under a dreaded spell,  
ended up committing crimes, of which nature was.. beyond horrifying."

 

Zhicra: "When shining the Seven Lights join the Children of the Celestial Shards of Origin, shall begin a cosmic war unlike any other. The final clash between good and evil within the confines of Xorposh."

 

Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris: "Father Madness.. no more.. I have felt a touch of her most inner darkness.. it was enough to shatter my face of stone.. the ravens.. she stole.. a large murder of them.. and I was left alone.. in my dreaded castle.. cursing the darkness.. no more.. will I stand for this insanity. Why.. did it come to this.. all I wanted from life.. was to be one.. with ravens, pain, wind.. and whispers. Forgive my actions, o' utmost high celestial ones. I used to be Vórdrem, one of the Seven Lights, before becoming Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, the betrayer of the forces of good. But it does not matter which name I choose to keep in the end, for the evil deeds of my dark past will haunt me until the ends of times, never ceasing to torment me, for the cries of the innocent continue to ring in my ears, driving me.. ever mad, yet onward I must press on.. so that I could eventually forget everything about her chaotic love. Cursed be the very name of Ilethriam Mag-Narakjelf. I am Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, and here begins my quest.. to trap her within my best vortex painting.. forever."

 

Zhicra: "Mógrah's time.. will come. He was the first chosen of Darkness, and thus he shall be the one to end it all. The realm of Tha'kresis.. must fall.. in time.. may it's great evil be undone.. with the combined power.. of the Eleven Chosen."


	4. Tale of the Wise Elder Shaman Othal Nozt Barulden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder Shaman Othal Nozt Barulden. He is a true ageless one, but not even Children of the Celestials can keep a physical form forever. This is not the end of Othal, for his multi-dimensional spirit.. lives on. And one day, when the planets have turned enough, may he return to among the Guardians, to act as their champion of nature once more.
> 
>  
> 
> The conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

One day when time has caught up with me,  
and I have spent my time wisely in this beautiful world,  
I shall do one last journey to the sacred Woodlands of Ardaenna,  
knowing it was there, where I once lived in my youth freely,  
always leading my folk, aiding my brethren,  
helping them to survive through every year and it's seasons.  
I have seen through many ages with these tired eyes,  
as I have also wandered the darker paths,  
those of powerful, and otherworldly magic,  
which is a gift, bestowed upon me by my great and raging ancestors,  
who were the elder shamans of Ardaenna,  
wielders of the power of the five elements,  
those of earth, water, air, fire and aether,  
after that, I shall journey across the many lands and forests,  
to behold the land of frozen sorrows, it's ice mountain Arran,  
for a great shaman can physically die only one way,  
a fall from the heights, the final offering of body and will..  
all of it to be given back to the Great Arcadianth.

 

Ywatheraillah..

Noothrekleshiif-oth-aquitum-xiirakh-ezrennah..

 

Tale of the Wise Elder Shaman Othal Nozt Barulden

 

'Othal Nozt Barulden, the Elder Shaman. Of his journeys in the many forests of Arcadianth, from the Land of Tall Grass and One Hundred Lakes to the Great North of Frozen Sorrow and Peril, all the way to the Land of Frozen Beauty and Angelic Tears. Witness him finally climb atop the Ice Mountain Arran, only so that he may surrender his body and will to the worldroots of the Great Arcadianth waiting down below. His time is nearing it's end, and no mortal one could ever even hope to understand for how long Othal has already walked the grounds of this ancient world. One of the eldest creations of Zhicra, his dawn was more than tens of thousands of years ago, so he has seen much, and learned well. And of his own choosing, this one last tale of his.. shall now be revealed for all to read and see, that even in face of the end, know your magic, wield the power of the elements and boldly carry out a true elder shaman's final duty!'

A Few Words About Othal’s Life

I have seen many things,  
I have heard many songs and learned everything about these realms,  
I have traveled across every land of this world,  
I have witnessed birth of thousands of new stars or more,  
I have cured terrible diseases and illness off many people,  
with my powers, I have healed their wounds,  
removed their curses and sicknesses,  
for a long time ago, all of it now shrouded in mist of the ages,  
I made an sacred oath with the Mother Earth,  
as we have always called her,  
and so, back then it was already decided,  
that my kin should always aid the free folk of this great world.

A Journey Through the Forest of Shivering Winds

One shady, misty morning, I was wandering forward, lost in the swamps of toxic death, o' the air, so purple and poisonous, yet my magical wards never fail, but truly.. this is a place, where no mortal being should ever freely choose to dwell. At last, the mist has started to disperse, and the sun shining is once more shining from behind the clouds, and so I finally arrived to borders of an old forest, that of shivering winds, after passing by an old well for a few drops to drink, I was ready to once again follow the path of nature.

Folk of the Woods and the Dance of the Nightfall

There I walked, the birds all singing with me, and despite my movement slowing, and the wind getting even more biting, I knew this path was a safe one, for I knew all of the trees and folk living there, so there was nothing to be afraid of. And as I met some of them in a clearing, in front of the great bonfire, words of importance and power were once again exchanged, and an agreement was made, henceforth, all mortal weapons have been banished from this forest, never shall their presence grace our home ever again.

And then they took me to their village, gave me food, water and also a place where to sleep over the night. And as the nightfall arrived, and the sun closed her eyes, we once more gathered around the great bonfire, and began to dance a mystical dance.

The Dawn of A New Day, the Moment of Departure

And as the morning came, I arose and packed my belongings and waved goodbye to folk of the forest of whispering winds. After doing so, I decided to continue onward, on foot, hoping to reach the land of tall grass and one thousand lakes next. And a few hours later, I met one of my oldest friends while walking in a nearby forest, searching for berries to eat, and we talked things through, exchanged information regarding the world and the elemental balance, and waved goodbye to each other, as we both went our own ways.

The Land of Tall Grass and One Thousand Lakes

I walked for a long time, yet finally arrived to the front gates leading into the fabled land of fertility. It was already late evening, I thought that I could pay a visit to my cousin, Aellan, but unfortunately she wasn’t home. I knocked her door for three times, but then decided to go to a nearby village and ask for accommodation. A few in that village had heard of me, and they knew much about my life and journeys, thus, I was generously offered a place where to stay over night for free. I graciously accepted the offer.

I told them stories about the places to where I have been, and of the ancient times and battles, but the night descended almost as quickly as the evening fell, and so I went to an inn, took my time. And so another morning came and I arose, took my beloved staff and belongs and left the village. Two hours later, I arrived to a beautiful meadow and decided to take a afternoon nap, for it was a high time to enjoy of peacefulness of the daytime, while an older being like me still can.

I slept for quite a many hour, and almost half of a day had already passed when I woke up, then I ran towards the forest of living dreams, it suddenly started to rain, and the water just kept pouring down heavily from the sky. I continued to run for a while, but then sought shelter from under the pine trees so tall, and there I sat on a great stump of tree. And as time passed, I began to read one of my epic books. If the Mother Earth desires to grant more strength of life unto her many children, then so be it, I shall rest and wait for the fall of rain to end.

Finally it stopped raining, so I went on deeper to the woods and found a small forest spring, I washed my face with it’s clear water and filled my canteen with it, for crystal clear was the water of this fountain of the nature. But as I was rising up, I looked to the water once more, and from surface of the water, I saw a reflection showing a female centaur standing far behind me. I turned around, feeling startled a little, but after realizing she meant no harm, I greeted her and talked with her about the current situation of their kingdom among many other things, for I had never been there myself, but always knew the stories.

She told me her name was Yirellah, and that she indeed hailed from Remnorosk, the Hidden Hill Kingdom of the Centaurs, which lies a long distance away from this forest, describing their country to be very beautiful, and that one thousand lakes in total surround the kingdom itself, and that there the sky is always dressed in white and blue. After hearing about a place with so much promise of hope and peace, I wanted to see it myself and without a moment's hesitation, asked from her that could she possibly take me there, to their faraway kingdom. And she gladly accepted my request, and as I hopped unto her back, she ran so swiftly, that it felt like we had just dethroned time and conquered space for a fleeting moment. And so, in a blink of an eye, we had travelled to our destination.

Where the sky glimmered, and all around me I saw lakes boundless, endless and countless in their number, I was in awe, the sky was indeed of the colors she promised, even at night time, the colors worked together with the stars in this part of the world. The work of Xaié, her mighty and darkly divine influence.

After I stopped transcending, she introduced me to their leader, Ma'reekhi, and he personally welcomed me as a honored guest to stay in their kingdom, for he wanted to walk with me for a while, to exchange knowledge, to tell me about the lore and origins of these beautiful lands.  
I listened to him, we laughed, form an agreement and so I decided to stay there for one month.

During my time in Remnorosk, I taught them wisdom and ancient knowledge. They were impressed at my skills, and they wanted to learn more about the elder shamans and their duties. I showed them some of my books and every evening we gathered around the bonfire to talk, and when I had free time, I always left the village for while to walk on water of the lakes, seeking to learn new information from these miraculous lands, I felt it as a part of my destiny to become one with the sources of life around me, for I am a being, who was born a part of the world itself.

A month later..

And so thirty days passed very quickly, and I had enjoyed of my stay in village, but I had to go on, and the next destination would be the land of frozen beauty and angelic tears. And so, I said farewell to them, and left one of my books as a gift as I departed. They all bowed before me as I left, knowing I would reach the end of my journey, they still graced me with a present, to help me face the coming parts of the tale.

I wanted to show them a miracle, and so..

I cleared my mind, focused all my powers to palms of my hands and asked from the Mother Earth to lend me a portion of her gifted powers. And then, I touched a dead tree with my bare hands and watched it grew anew, to live again.

They were once more amazed, praising my ancient name, as I left.

The Land of Frozen Beauty and Angelic Tears

I had traveled for many days, and I had not seen anything special or heard anything new. I was now far in the Great North, walking along the snowy mountainside of the mountain Rorán, and far ahead I saw the snowy top of the ice mountain Arran. I had heard all of the stories about it, and one legend tells, that once an angelic creature fell from the grey higher heavens of celestiality, after having her wings torn by enemies of the angelic guard of divinity. It is said, that even Cyelliath herself could not do anything, as her friend was cast down as a burning meteor; sent hurling at the Arcadianth's surface. Never able to return back home; to those grey heavens of this world, where Cyelliath under minor advice of the Dreamer Vael Nemathrel rules as the queen. So, she had no choice, but settle down to atop the ice mountain Arran, and soon, her sorrow caused the land turn pale white, to become a place of extreme coldness and constant falls of snow. I so much wanted to witness was there truth to what I had heard, but then fell yet another evening, and the darkness captured a part of my essence. I had to rest, lay low, hide from lurkers of the night; drifters you may call them, for not even the Guardians can keep all evil away from the face of this world. And so, I desperately tried to find myself place where to stay over the night and wait the night's darkness to disperse, o' Xaié, do not let the shadows be overwhelming, or is the Dark One.. scheming behind the scenes, once again in time. I finally found an abandoned cave, which had no dwellers presently, so I made a fire there, to watch it's flames flicker for a while, before I fell asleep.

The Morning Of A New Day (In Valley of the Wolves)

I woke up early in the morning, the sun shining brightly from above, the Dreamer awaken, no shadows rule in the lands by Mograh's will, the first thing what I thought of was having a good breakfast, and so, I opened my backpack and cooked up a healthy meal, wild berries of the forest, bread and water of a spring, after finishing with my meditations, I went outside and started to walk forward again, and soon, I arrived to a great glacier, where I met pack of frost wolves, who howled with joy as they saw me.

I spoke to them in language of the wolves and they answered to my questions. I asked could they carry me on their back and take me to their den in depths of a cavern. They gladly agreed to this, and so we rode across the glacier and came to the hidden underground valley of the frosty wolves, a place where many lost spirits and shamans come to seek for knowledge and aid of these mystical wolves of the North.

And there I met the Wolf-King Undargakh, who told me a fast and safe way to the reach the top of Arran. He also offered one of his most trusted wolves to my use, so that I could ride on back of it half of the length of Arran, for so high was the mountain, that even they dared not to oppose it's towering heights too much. The rest of the way I would have to walk myself, despite of the coldness and the biting winds, I was ready, for I had not cared for coldness for long ages. I kindly accepted his kind offer, and so I prepared myself for a travel which would take two days in total.

The wolf helped me get far, but then I indeed continued the rest of the way on foot. Not fearing or feeling anything the storm had in store for me, I braced myself and walked through it to behold a sight of wonder. For atop the great Arran, there was a beautiful, young female angelic being sitting upon it's deadly edge.

So the stories were all true..

But she was crying, mad, muttering some words of ancient power  
And each time she dropped a tear into the depths, as it hit the snowy ground,  
the sound of it would echo for hours in the lands below.  
I must find our why she keeps on crying,  
for hearing the heart of such an angelic and divine being bleed,  
she must be saved, guided back into the light, to know joy once again,  
for whatever reasons she was cast down, in this land,  
a time has come to end the rain of snow.

At first she was scared of me and my presence, and told me to go away, but after explained myself and telling her who I was, she calmed down and was relieved. Then I asked from her could she tell me what happened to her in the ancient days, and why she keeps crying from day to day, cursing Cyelliath, divine ruler of the grey higher heavens.

First she did not wish to speak, but then she slowly and silently opened her mouth, her voice was soft and very beautiful in many ways. Expected of her kind, and this was what she told me:

’I greet you o' elder shaman, Othal Nozt Barulden, my name is Améllyah and I used to be a divine protector of the higher heavens, but as horrific and strange it sounds, even that once so sacred place has it’s wars and battles to fight. The date of those events has been lost to time, but back then, we were attacked by Inthár, brother of Cyelliath, the so-called ancient god of the storms. It seems that he had been suffering from a severe disease during the years of late, and finally gone mad. Ending up to abandon all of his beliefs, he wishes nothing but doom to this world and it’s folk. And thus, on that day when he stormed through the gates of the grey higher heavens, the fire beings of eldritch darkness came with him, and so did the army of hellish burning skeletons. What followed next is too tragic even to describe, for even a thought of it scars my heart; I cannot, no, I shall not speak of it. But as for your arrival, presence, for those things I am very grateful to you, Othal. I lost my wings in my fight against those demonic foes, and it hurts still, never shall I get them back, o' the joy of flying, lost forever..

..one thing is good though, for my heart still feels more lighter. Maybe it is a high time I stopped crying, to let my very soul heal itself anew. Slowly, I shall try to heal the land too, so this is where I must remain. As for you, ancient walker of the worlds, your time time in this world is inevitably nearing it's end, o' elder one.

Hmm.. Arran, of all the places, I should have known. Well, I shall await for your second and final return then, and may the Mother Earth always guide you on your spiritual travels. Go, say farewell to your family and kin, for the next time we meet.. you know what task lies ahead of you, great one.'

Returning Back Home.. For the Last Time

And so Othal traveled to his village in the Woodlands of Ardaenna, and told everything what had happened to his kin and family, and that it was his time to depart from face of the world. And he also told them, that his eldest son was to become the new leader of their age-old village, to boldly take on the role of a new elder shaman. And so he left the village for one last time, not looking behind, though the people alive from those times still say, that they clearly saw Othal crying as he left. And before, it was thought that Othal Nozt Barulden never cried.

'May your spirit find itself a new vessel in time; when the light of the stars shall once more shine into your soul's fragments, searching them to merge them, to make your very being anew.'

The Fate and Glory of An Elder Shaman

He traveled for long, though the voice of mother earth guided him, and soon he reached the frozen lands once again in time. But no longer he climbed, for he called upon his gift of nature's magic for one last time, drawing lightning from the dark storm clouds that suddenly spawned into face of the sky, he quickly harnessed all of that majestic electric force, and through the palms of his both hands, shot lightning bolts that carried him up into the heights to atop Arran with a speed incredible and unseen before. The true power of a wielder of the elements.

And there he was, standing at the edge of mountain, looking at Améllyah, who stood nearly right next to him. He was ready. Thunderbolts of true power kept striking the mountaintop, igniting sparks from the rocks, which then turned into small fireballs, and then into a meter tall pyres of dancing fire. The wind felt restless; it's breath unimaginably cold, as if it was sad for losing it's master, for same felt the earth, the air and the trees.

And these words were the last spoken by Othal, whose eyes blazing with blue fury of the northern lands, uttered them before completing the final rite of the Elder Shamans of Ardaenna:

'O' the Mother earth, take my pure and innocent soul and put my spirit to rest fow now, for I have served you well for so long I cannot even remember when was the day you brought me upon the surface of this world of promise. I have always trusted and respected you deeply, and followed the path of your nature with the best I have could. Now, facing the end, I shall take flight back to the plane from whence I came from, but may you take my body and everything I have achieved in this world. Let it become a part of the worldroots of Arcadianth. This is my legacy. Farewell, my mentor.’

And so he threw himself down from the edge of the ice mountain Arran into the depths of the Great Eternity, smiling while he fell, the blackness in his eyes, as his body turned into ashes, spread across the garden of roots and flowers. Yet not all of him ceased to be, for after descending down from atop the mountain for the first time in her life, Améllyah was left in awe staring at a mysteriously glowing ball of blue; enchanting light. It's light so inviting, nearly compelling her to touch it, she could not resist, and so, reached out for the orb. And in her hands, she could hear the Elder Shaman whisper to her a very important message; a final departing gift.

'Heal the land, o' angel Améllyah. Restore it's glory, divine be this new paradise.'

And so, after infusing the artifact with her own gifted powers, Améllyah unleashed forth a massive wave of celestial energy, which then purified the Land of Frozen Beauty and Angelic Tears, removing all of it's snow, shadows and coldness, shaping it anew into a valley of hope, dreams and light.

The glory of an elder shaman.. Othal's final gift to the Great World Arcadianth.

 

The end.


	5. The Otherworldly Journeys of Zael'thrim, the Eternity God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

I have always been, I am everywhere, omnipresent. My realm is the Great Eternity, to which no existing pathway leads. And there they all dwell, vanquished evil beings from along the untold ages. I've helped Mortal heroes to slay them, and I shall continue to do so, as long as I rule supreme over the flow of time itself. All unveils to me in time. So it is. And now, I have chosen to lend my aid to another heroine, who has chosen to pursue Unriel, for they say he has indeed awakened after his eons long slumber. I always knew this day would come to occur, so I am prepared to aid her, the one they call the Daughter of All Light, for she is in grave trouble.

After battling for countless years with the minions of Unriel; his gargoyle-like, black-winged, ghostly guardians, she finally managed to slay all of the vile beings. And yet when she was so close to Unriel, his ancient shrine of evil shifted place and plane again, leaving her there, in the desert. He always remains within the galaxy though, but only a few possess such knowledge. I am one of them, but I am not allowed to use my powers at every given chance. Us higher beings try not to interfere in affairs of the Mortals too often, but I haven't always been fully able to obey this rule, and thus I've given aid to a few chosen ones.. And right now.. She is..

Lost somewhere in those endless deserts, she's the only one to be seen  
This truly cannot be the end, will she find a way out of this most painful dream..  
Staggering down the dunes, there isn't really light left in her tired eyes  
Will this day indeed become her last, did she come all this way here just to die?

I may have no other choice.. I've to interfere, and use my gifted powers to save this mortal's life  
I desire to grant her this one chance.. I wish her to complete the quest she set out to finish, for it is a reality, that a great evil walks free in this universe once more.. A being, who only spawns after eons of wait in the Great Eternity, my realm..

And so I searched for her through my visions, and managed to locate her, but in order to form a spirit link with her, I sent her these thoughts as whispers to echo inside her mind, so that she would understand that help is on it's way.

 

Zael'thrim:

 

'I sense great power in your core, in your very soul.. I know we can defeat him, and then banish him back into the realm where he belongs.. The final realm of all existence, where time is highly irrelevant, in that mystic void of everything that is twisted, corrupted and broken.. And near that place, also lives the Ancient Void Queen.. The one, whose child this dreamer of a god is.. Those aware of him have always called him: 'Unriel, Sleeping God of the Stars'

He will not bring the sky down upon this world, which I've protected for so long.. For I am the Eternity God, Zael'thrim.

And so she accepted the link as an gift; a share of my powers.

It has been decided.

And so I descended down from the heights of the sky  
To greet this mortal woman, who was nearing death, out of breath, still smiling at me upon my fated arrival  
Then I touched her forehead with my right hand's palm, which bears the magical sign of healing..  
And transferred some of my own energy of life unto her soul, so that she could finally open her eyes once more..  
And there I was, floating on a cosmic cloud of creation above her in the air..  
And it was then, that I asked from her..

 

Zael'thrim:

 

'You are on a quest to find the shrine of a sleeping god, are you not? Yes, I am aware of this plan of yours, for I've been following your recent journeys and observing your actions closely. I know you're to be trusted, so know this. You're not alone on this fateful journey, for I shall guide you with through this spirit link that now exists between us.'

Do not be afraid, during this journey, you will become the master of space and time..  
Focus all of your spiritual energy, look far and wide from across the galaxies, their planets and their constellations. Look from all planes of existence, realms, realities and dimension..

What, are you saying that you have already located him. Well, do tell me his whereabouts, for if he is within the range, then I can use my divine powers one more time to teleport us to that place. Do you where he is? Ah, so you're saying he has moved to a cold planet, one they call Bracholl'eth. And he has taken over the Temple of Crystallized Ice Flowers?

That place, the frozen world of Bracholl'eth lies in a very distant galaxy, but I have the means to get us there. This requires more than just a mere teleport. So, are you prepared for this?

And so I opened a great rift in the sky, a glowing portal through which we entered, and for a while, traveled through a cosmic gateway, a long tunnel that runs with energy of the stars across this universe and many, many others. And there we were at last. Upon surface of Bracholl'eth, the current resting place of Unriel, Sleeping God of the Stars.

And it was there, that she chose to speak for the first time to me during our short, yet mystical journey, for Mortals aren't very talkative, and said:

 

Aldareth:

 

'Thank you, Zael'thrim, O' ancient one. I do not know why you have helped me to get this far, but I shall never forget your kindness and efforts. You truly are the slayer of evil in this universe, because from you all known heroes have gained power to defeat their powerful foes. We both know this day of doom must be stopped at all costs, for if he will fully awakes and starts singing his dark songs, then all in existence will fall into his never-ending eldritch dream of insanity..

 

And so I cast the first spell, that of elder blood upon her to strengthen her forces and resolve  
'Do not fear, daughter of all light. He will be no match to us.. Soon, we shall rip off the gem eyes of this sleeping god.'

Enter the ruins of the forgotten..

Marks and runes.. Frozen passageways.. Strange statues.. Not clear is it night or day, there are no colors..  
Nothing to point towards the right way.. Walking in this darkness feels unsafe.. Unriel might see, so we better not dream of salvation for too long..  
We must keep going on though.. It seems, that today his grand chamber is without any guards.. Maybe he knows of our arrival already.. We cannot trust anyone..  
Here none's a friend.. Here everyone's a vengeful demon or a dark fiend.. He may be the god of stars, but his cold heart.. Is tainted by dread of ages long past and gone..

And so it finally begins..

And as we finally got there, and broke through the doors of his grand chamber, he was standing there at the end of the room, very much alive and awake, shouting..

 

Unriel:

 

'You're far away from your home, Mortal.. And you.. Cursed God.. Zael'thrim, this is not your fight. You shouldn't be here, why are you helping her!?'

 

Zael'thrim:

 

'Because I believe in her. I believe in Mortal Heroes, that is why I saved her soul, so that she could fulfill her destiny. She has come for your eyes and your life, Unriel!'

 

Unriel:

 

'Ha, such ignorant and blasphemous thoughts must cease to be! She shall never have the pleasure of it!'

 

And it was then, that Unriel began to cast his dark and wicked spells  
But I strongly held my ground, and kept blocking all of them  
Before this fight, I gave her my trusted sword, the Moonblade of the Eternity God  
Attack from the blind spot, and thrust it through his head now, before him no more shall people bow! Do it now!

And so Unriel finally bleeds!  
He curses, he staggers back  
It is my turn to cast a spell of wrath!

'By sacred powers of the spirits and the specters, I, Zael'thrim, banish you forever from the existence. I shall now send you back to the Great Eternity, and from this day onward, may no pathways ever lead from there back to one of the galaxies of Xorposh.'

But first, Daughter of All Light, please go and claim your trophy, remove his gem-like eyes, that glow so enchantingly in snow and darkness, for this frozen chamber will start to collapse anytime soon. I am sure Unriel saw to that.. But this journey was never meant to end like this..

And so the god of stars shrieks in agony.. Good.

It is time I used my powers once more.. Let me take you to a place, where you can use those eyes you now have in your possession.. A place, from where you can into everywhere across this universe, for there are many things to be realized.. Learn the knowledge.. It comes with a cost though.. You can now open secret pathways to different galaxies and more.. There are so many interesting doors open now, awaiting you to enter through.. Choose very carefully, though, for there is no return once you set foot on the path of stars.. You really want to go after other evil gods and beings like Unriel? I had hoped you would say that..

If you know what you're wishing for.. Then let me show you.. It is this one..  
Enter through this door, I shall follow..  
What you should now see before your eyes, is a more or less forgotten realm, that is also the origin of darkness and evil..  
I don't often venture out here on my own.. But I know this..  
They lurk somewhere in this vast space of obscurity..  
Where the six greater evils await for the doom's day..  
And I am ready to summon my six burning stones of Destiny to aid us in our battle against them..  
Let the challenge be declared, as a cry of victory is sent out to echo across the vastness of countless galaxies..

'The Eternity God and the Daughter of All Light have come to vanquish every being of evil from the face of existence upon this chosen night!'

Let the cosmic battles begin.. in time.

 

The Six Burning Stones of Destiny

 

The truly Timeless One, the Eternity God currently holds all of the six burning stones floating about him,  
yet at times they move in a plane-shifting manner, elusively dancing in the air, sometimes even changing form to that of a sphere of eye burning light.

In the deepest depths of a very old world,  
where no mortal or creature of purity dares to dwell.  
There were created these so-called, fated six stones of scarlet flames.  
Even into the great lake of shadows they were thrown, for it was to test,  
would such an experimental attempt forever darken them.  
At the end of a long river of smoldering lava, the work finally reached it's completion.  
A weapon so great was then indeed forged, that it's power would in time make the universes tremble.  
But given the fact, that such an artifact of immense and brutal power belongs to the One,  
who is one with the Great Eternity, surely eases the breath of the thousands of worlds.

Peace and a calm state of the mind have always been in reach for those,  
who choose follow me into the depths of time and endless mysteries.

'I am Zael'thrim, and these magical stones I've just created,  
will without a doubt one day be used.. for many great things. And each one of the legendary stones has powers of it’s own.

Agredhle, the stone of truth and wisdom, with this power..  
you may save any of the many usurped, cosmic kingdoms.

Om’rahk, the stone of death and life, with this power..  
you may open the gates of the end, if the sky is about to fall down once again in time.

Raa'lehen, the stone of shadows and spirits, with this power..  
you may talk with the beings of the night and encounter lost spirits,  
their auras nearly completely and wrongfully diminished.

Erlad’hrin, the stone of the forgotten and the legends, with this power..  
you may show us the events of the past, scenes from the ancient days of many heroes, and ever so legendary battles.

Ikkhaé, the stone of immortality and destiny, with this power..  
may you forever wander in between the untold worlds of the many universes in all silence of eternity.

Zael'thrim, the last stone, that of astral light, the unknown and the mystical..  
with this absolute power.. you suddenly open more portals than you possibly can even manage to close,  
for in the depths of time you dwell, watching stars born into planets,  
always treading forth the omnipresential path.'

 

The Otherworldly Journeys of Zael'thrim: Quendariion

 

More than thousands of years ago, the Mankind of Terra was at the edge of destruction. Wars had reduced our overall popularity, and it had continued for too long. Generation after generation, nothing ever changed. And then one day, leader of the wandering rebel army, Haerdos, realized that the only place we had not destroyed was the sky as an abode itself. But how could we ever even benefit from this knowledge? We all thought the same, but apparently Haerdos saw things way differently. He was a widely known, respected and gifted man, and without hesitating, he told about his daring plans to us:

'If we cannot live in this world, my brethren. If we cannot put an end to this unnecessary fighting, then we must depart from this earth once and for all. Accept the End, the Spiritual (Abysmal) Teachings of the Blind (Serpent) Goddess of the Universe (Void), for it is the black sky up high, which will become our new home.

We shall build ourselves a new, glorious kingdom. And for the first time in ages, the Chosen of the Mankind will get what it has been desiring for so long. Hope, and everlasting peace..'

And so, we abandoned the Mortal World and cast our physical bodies away. Then as wholly spiritual; ascended beings we gently walked on the clouds reaching ever so high above. And before we could even notice, in space we now walked, weighing less than a feather, surefooted we climbed those long cloudy stairs. I was so proud that we finally did something our elders could not, for we finally found another way to continue our ancient existence.

A land shrouded in mystery,  
a land that cannot be seen.  
Hidden from their eyes we are,  
they can never learn the truth about the True Sky.  
There our kingdom boldly stands,  
it is a creation of magic and corrupted purity.  
We once held the Gifts of Life in our hands,  
but our growing pride and a need to advance  
constantly in ascension shattered all of our dreams.  
Then came Haerdos, an agent of darkness, caller of void,  
he who would one day awaken the slumbering evil of Mureognis.

Upon ascending, we were now able to use the Energies of the Universe, to even slow and stop the Time. We were now able to control things and beings, that were so unimaginable and divine in their horrifying wonder and might. Every single gift comes with a heavy price, and we only realized it far too late to even hope to save ourselves. Because the fateful day of doom finally arrived, when our leader Haerdos, finally ordered us to draw energies from a nearby nebula fueled by Shadow Energy, the Abyss of Mureognis itself, that which absorbs all light.

Madness and chaos were all we gained  
from using those uncontrollable and chaotic powers.  
But Haerdos only forced us to continue,  
we had to make more and even more experiments.  
And then one day, the most unimaginable thing happened,  
when one of our elite researchers fell  
down to the spiraling depths of the gnarly; staring Abyss,  
the bony Maws of Black Death devouring on his existence.  
And after that incident, the horrors began  
to follow one another, and I knew that this event  
at hand would herald the coming of the end.

So I left, you may even say I deserted  
the Astral Kingdom of Quendariion,  
I, who was there at the very beginning,  
truly witnessed the birth of those  
who walked upon clouds all the way up to space.  
And here I am, cursing this new celestial homeworld  
and everything it stands for.  
Once I felt the power of his words,  
that I too would be reborn someday,  
my newborn spirit full of both life and hope.  
But alas, I do not believe in his empty words  
anymore, for when Haerdos gave the final order,  
he became a king, who was not worthy of his crown.

'Forgive me, my brethren. I shall take my leave, never to return. We did not build all of this, so that it could be used as a stage in order to let the tragedies begin again, like an never-ending play, so I say let it all burn! If you all meet your end by using the energies of the Abyss, then so be it. I will not be there to mourn your deaths. You have all abandoned the divine teachings, and for this fact alone I hereby say farewell to you fools, to forever linger in this wretched place. I condemn and curse your spirits within, broken existences, I shall begone from this galaxy, time and age.'

And so, I opened an otherworldly portal, leading to another galaxy in the Universe. I could no longer stay in the Kingdom of Quendariion, nor descend down upon the surface of my former, now nearly lifeless Homeworld of the New Mankind to cause further confusion. The only option was to leave. May I indeed find peace from another galaxy, for to create a better world is now my only possible Destiny. Terra is no longer safe. The forces of darkness grow stronger day by day, yet the timelines and order of the dimensions remains intact. It may be so, that there is nothing to worry about. When the day of returning back arrives, I shall know. In fact, I already do. Yet sometimes.. I find myself..

Lost..  
Where..  
Nowhere..  
Everywhere..  
Life..  
Costs..  
Roads..  
Lead..  
Void..  
Eyes..  
Never..  
Escape..

Empty, long forgotten shores..  
broken cliffs, sinking ships.  
When we lost sight of our dawns?  
When did it all end,  
and when it all will begin again?  
Even the sun is growing weak and cold,  
and it's light is about to die..  
Will it all end, if I just keep walking  
towards the increasingly red horizon?

Soon there will be nothing left..  
on the earth's surface.. I have to dive..  
If the queen of light crumbles..  
then the end is at the doorway..  
that of eternal night..  
oh, shivering coldness..  
in the embrace of these clear waters..  
I am slowly losing my breath..  
this feeling so eternal..  
though instead of seeing the light..  
all I can hear is beautiful singing..  
that of a woman, or a choir..

Singing..

'Take care of sleeping souls of the ocean, the ones whom this world loved not, for I now leave them in your care.'

Because the sun is falling, oh I can see it's crimson, yellowish colors underwater.. so destructive, yet so beautiful.. and my heart is still beating, and I will not even think about accepting the gift of death, if someone will not tell me.. that who in the world.. keeps singing and repeating that same sentence over and over again.. it's so... alluring..

And so, here in all peace and silence, I still await for that last verse to come, for only then I will be ready to give my soul away.. at the same time, an eagle flies close to the ocean's surface.. has it come here to stay on some small piece of an island, and wait for others of my kind to awake?

Then it finally stops.. the singing.. and a sound of pure serenity echoes in my mind, probably for the rest of my astral and hollow days I will wander across the oceans, and from now on there will be no more.. unheard news, things of some significance or any events to be remembered..

And so the sun falls down,  
leaving nothing alive upon the surface.  
And no more will echo the ghostly voices  
from below the dark waves of a world collapsed.  
The souls are in my care, ease your thoughts:  
'We still exist upon the plane of the unknown.'

But if given more time, I wonder would they allow me, the walker of a thousand worlds, to go back in time and end all the unwise decisions of the doomed mortal kind.

I am afraid it cannot be so, thus Destiny must move on.. to another galaxy.

 

The Preventer of Chaotic Events

 

The river of souls beckons my being,  
once.. upon a time.. I was entrusted  
with the task of walking through the veil of eternity..  
to meet and free all of the spirits wrongfully tormented.

A voice of power was all I needed to hear,  
and thus I answered with a roar of the heavenly beast,  
the mind's third eye vividly burns, as one finally masters..  
the Secret Art of Conjuring: Dimensional Tear of Truth.

The preventer of chaotic events,  
step through the mirror of creation  
imbued with magic of the light's purity,  
a time has come.. for another world..  
to be selected.. as the battleground of fate.

In the past ages,  
each time hope materialized  
itself in the form  
of a holy maiden or a sacred hero,  
it's destined vessel was destroyed..  
in the conflicts of ancient kings  
and their long-lasting wars.

When will they learn..  
when will my eyes..  
cease from burning..  
the fabric of time?


	6. The Kherantaia Tales of Xorposh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

My blood flows not red, but green,  
this vision is very colorful indeed,  
now climb atop a giant turtle carrying an isle,  
see the world of water dragons and sea-wraiths,

here, throwing of dark purple meteors is not allowed,  
if the celestially unseen ones suddenly showed themselves to us,  
in a blink of an eye, our whole existence would be written  
into thirteen volumes of legendary books to forever..

rest upon their rightful; dusty,  
yet cosmic shelves, somewhere..  
in the great blackness of this universe,  
chaotic black holes await,  
dying planets about to turn into supernovas,  
when a star falls, a new one is born,  
lifespans measured only in eons,  
little it may now seem to make sense,  
yet this is an ultimately dense moment  
for the wise stranger hailing..  
from a much more lunar; distant destination.

 

Kherantaia Poems of Xorposh Collection - I

 

Fire, We Are One, Rebirth and Truth (Part I)

 

His shouts in the dark seemed to reach into eternity,  
with tens of ravens taking wing,  
an ancient incantation was recited,  
for he is one of those, who can see  
Dark Creatures of the True Night  
with their powers, those vile beings..  
for long have they desired an access to this reality,  
because in their dismal kingdom they speak..  
of a faraway and magical world,  
where everything flourishes, meadows green  
open out everywhere, and in the sky..  
fly the many birds, butterflies and dragonflies  
of the old world, and upon the land..  
grow all flowers of the old world.. Terra.

The song of sleep and equanimity resounds  
along the vales and lands, giving power  
unto their rushing streams and rivers,  
which freely flow to care of the great old sea,

from where it all began so long ago,  
when from it's red glowing depths  
an isle carrying ruins of the Phoenixian temple  
once arose, one which not even the books of history

first did recognize, from there his place  
found a certain young boy, while searching  
for a timeless moment never-ending,  
the pages of his mind spoke of a kind of burning truth,  
that only he can see with his white; flaming eyes,

he whose spirit now rests upon golden feathers,  
accompanied by cryptic rites, inspired by the furious,  
yet righteous fire, from earth and ash is to rise  
a new promised child of knowledge and magic,

King Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha, hatch out,  
this is your chosen vessel, now remember and create  
a vision about the distant world of Kherantaia,  
of which largest kingdom the Ashengrey Lords  
once by the aid of your flawless radiance governed.

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'My hair is grey, my eyes are completely white and without eyeballs, it all burns, the only way to learn.. is to become one with the truth.. that there can only be one.. thousand years in waiting.. five hundred to use wisely.. this time.. I shall leave behind a world free off the Burmxawass, and the dreaded forces of darkness behind their unholy manifestation. My true form is both golden and orange red, of unearthly shrieks and massive spheres of fire. I leave mostly ashes in my wake, and thus no evil being.. ever dares to stand in my way. O' fire, we are one, rebirth and truth. I am Phoenix, mighty bird of the blazing sky!'

 

Fire, We Are One, Rebirth and Truth (Part II)

 

And this magical world,  
the planet called Kherantaia  
is located in the dwarf galaxy of Mimindra,  
of which other planets whereabouts are unknown,  
for they are so far apart from each other,  
and so it has been for long,  
that The Seven Aegis Beings  
protect this world, and the six of them  
must proudly guide their great High King..  
Phoenix the Fire Bird by his name,  
who died in a very distant war,  
when he still spiritually mentored the Ashengrey Lords..  
with his power of fire.. when suddenly..  
the Burmxawass.. entered into this world..  
through an unstable portal  
of most abyssal; black energy..

..those vile dimensional beings..  
born in the swirling depths..  
of distorted time and seething shadows..  
many lesser beings died..  
in the battle which ensued,  
until King Phoenix managed to close the portal..  
with the whole might of his radiating flames,  
disrupting the dark ritual of conjuring at their end,  
sending all of the dreadful forces..  
of the Burmxawass back through the portal,  
to the place from whence they came,  
whatever dismal dimension or kingdom..  
it may be.. however, this great act of bravery..

..took all of Phoenix's..  
remaining magical powers,  
for he was already five hundred years old,  
fully prepared to surrender his burning being  
to care of energies of the Universe (Xorposh),  
so that he could one day be reborn again  
fully in both body and spirit,  
giving his fiery knowledge once more unto the use..  
of all of the other fabled Aegis Beings,  
whom in their ancient sacredness are:

Embraltha, one of the three elder dragon sisters,  
who is also called the mother of all dragons.  
In her head, she has a decorated; glowing crown,  
her skin color is bright golden, whereas her sisters,  
Andriltha and Fyreseltha, are coloured orange red  
and greenish yellow. As for the other kings of the world,  
whom protect the forests and the skies,  
they are: Utgomnos, king of the coal-black bears,  
Dhageromis, king of the midnight blue wolves,  
and Qellathasiv, king of the winged snow-white unicorns.

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'Come a cold, yet quiet night in the reddish yellow land of Autumn, called Undrilahtúm. The mystical wolves of Dhageromis rule this eerily beautiful land full of different kinds of wildlife, like: murky orange wyverns, sly green foxes and one-eyed colossal black hawks. It does not even end to that, and thus, it truly is such.. a strange land.'

 

And so at last dawned the return..  
of a golden; orange red mythical creature,  
blind the sun with dashing colors..  
his aura changed, the young boy comes back from depths..  
of the Phoenixian temple, his white eyes..  
shed three teardrops.. release the dancing flames of truth..  
to tell everything about the occurrence of an event,  
upon which King Phoenix the Fire Bird  
has returned back.. to the World of Kherantaia,  
in both body and spirit,  
the phantasmal metamorphosis..  
takes place.. and so.. the pages..  
of the book of destiny  
are allowed to turn again,  
for the royal keeper..  
of knowledge and magic  
is here, and his responsibility and duties  
are far above the rest, his eternal test..  
is to burn for those five hundred years in reign..  
ash brings forth rebirth.. the wait is one thousand years.

 

With Fire and Ash I Answer to the Call of Destiny (Part III)

 

A war is about to dawn..  
in the supernatural world..  
of Kherantaia.

Ruthless giants of green ice,  
drink from the impure  
blood fountain of vice ideals,  
then step forth along with the other minions.

Mountain trolls with giant horns,  
wearing a full set of magically enhanced armor,  
wielding two-handed; bloody spike hammers.

The eyeless, deformed goblins of burning greed,  
embers for eye sockets, their skills in engineering  
are unparalleled, and their most well-kept knowledge..  
is the dangerous telepathic art of pyrokinesis.

O' raging creatures of hate,  
rise from the depths of this earth,  
venture out of your hideous caves,  
for Chimera the Monstrous leads the attack..  
and he always takes.. a few mortal slaves..  
but the rest.. he simply.. decimates.

This call is a long-awaited summon,  
Sphinx the Riddler oversees,  
toys with the weak, let the battle..  
for this very old and magical world..  
finally commence.. vile traitors,  
you swore to protect this planet with your lives,  
yet now.. you serve Vrithaegen,  
and your dreams are empty..  
how low have you two fallen?

Griffin the Treasure Hoarder,  
leave ye otherworldly vault,  
and go forth, the protection  
of your mighty wings is needed,  
take the elder dragon sisters with you,  
together, you should be more than a match  
to the invaders, whom have set out to conquer our lands.

This orders I, King Phoenix the Fire Bird,  
and I shall join the great fight  
with the whole might of my radiating flames  
of righteousness, when I believe.. the time is right.

Stand proud and unwavering against  
Dark Creatures of the True Night,  
my friends, for we are The Aegis Beings,  
Seven is our sacred number,  
Winter is land of the coal-black bears,  
the furriest and potentially deadliest of our kind,  
whom at given divine times are known to hibernate,  
so that once they awake, and journey to the land of Summer,  
where warmth reigns, there they can run freely with the wind.

 

'Nwatrojeleg blamstreliath oghe javakh rumkatheia, trakhilm doreek, undaen krellosiv siik-letram-azeiath!'

 

'The Aegis Beings and other formidable/famous Beings/Monsters of the Myths departed from Terra, the old world of mortals once their individual reigns came to an end over there. And the mystical galaxy of Mimindra in itself is the spiritual gateway leading to Kherantaia. In Kherantaia, once a supernatural being loses it's physical form, it's spirit seeks to return back to within the gateway; their final plane of existence, from wherein it is then released after one full cycle of life, which is roughly one hundred years. Phoenix is different in this regard, for his flawlessly burning existence can only take on a physical form once in one thousand years. He has always been pleased with these terms, for in return for those one thousand years spent in his spirit form, he is allowed to reign in his physical form for half of the time he has to spend resting.

However, darkness eventually managed to break through the protective barrier of Mimindra, allowing them to open a black portal to it's vicinity. They are called The Burmxawass, and they are dreadful beings indeed.'

 

Pegasus Qellathasiv - Carrier of the Selected (Part IV)

 

All below in the World of Kherantaia each night silence to behold the flight of Qellathasiv and his kin, the tens of thousands of snow-white unicorns. With their spectral wings of blue spirit energy, they ascend lightly into the heights, forming an azure bridge of wonders leading all the way up into the high heavens, where the garden of Emristhial, the sanctum of the Seven Aegis Beings floats freely in the air, from which great fountain of purity, seven waterfalls run down upon the world, keeping it's many rivers forever flowing, and rich vegetation blooming.

 

It was the great and white;  
flying blue-winged unicorn,  
Pegasus, who brought  
one female and one male,  
the selected mortal ones with him  
to Kherantaia from the old world of Terra,  
once it was finally his time to depart.

The desire to survive was strong,  
and the need to reproduce great,  
yet it took many full cycles of life  
for the race of mortals to regain  
back it's mighty population.

Then.. at the dawn of recorded time,  
in the beginning, it was justly decided,  
that some of them should rise further in ranks,  
and receive Draconian combat training through pain..  
in order to be able to win hundreds of dangerous battles,  
for only the strongest and wisest would be chosen  
as the wielders of the greatest Phoenixian gift:  
The Unfaltering Flame of Untold Rebirths.

An glowing ashen skin eternal,  
the restless spirit of fire  
forever resides as a living entity  
within their triangle-patterned red eyes.

 

The Ashengrey Lords:

 

'We are The Ashengrey Lords, King Phoenix's Mortal Elite. With grace we accept our role and duties as the instruments of fire and truth.'

 

'Qellathasiv, onreleighe deruskmah rodliezhe moaig ziruubalokh.'

 

The river of souls beckons my being,  
once.. upon a time.. I was entrusted  
with the task of walking through the veil of eternity..  
to meet and free all of the spirits wrongfully tormented.

A voice of power was all I needed to hear,  
and thus I answered with a roar of the heavenly beast,  
the mind's third eye vividly burns, as one finally masters..  
the Secret Art of Conjuring: Dimensional Tear of Truth.

The preventer of chaotic events,  
step through the mirror of creation  
imbued with magic of the light's purity,  
a time has come.. for another world..  
to be selected.. as the battleground of fate.

In the past ages,  
each time hope materialized  
itself in the form  
of a holy maiden or a sacred hero,  
it's destined vessel was destroyed..  
in the conflicts of ancient kings  
and their long-lasting wars.

When will they learn..  
when will my eyes..  
cease from burning..  
the fabric of time?

 

Planetary haze descended,  
dooms arrived with swift wings,  
the roaring thunder neared,  
the rain never ended,  
as a thousand lightning bolts  
were shot down from the restless sky.

There walked the dead,  
shadows and evil trees,  
with miseries prepared  
to break all of your dreams,  
upon the mountain's peak  
a one-eyed colossal black hawk  
oversees the new and strange  
land of the prey,  
firing mystically red  
laser beams so scorching  
from his only eye,  
dye the sky in your chaotic color.

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'How will it all end, I wonder. The sky is burning, the verdant lands have been torn asunder. The Burmxavass are here, Vrithaegen is wreaking havoc, fear is becoming a feeling overstayed. My flames.. my children.. my brethren. Sphinx. Cease ye riddles obscured by corrupt wisdom of the ages. Griffin. Step forth outside ye lair of gold, scrolls and artifacts, the time has come for all of us to fight until the last breath, scorch the earth, o' fire we are one, rebirth and truth claims the day, winds of the future blessed with hope, carry our wishes away to another galaxy. Zael'thrim's presence is needed once more. Tell the news with haste of the stars, for this dark war.. is about to tear our sacred world apart.'

 

The Ashen Prophecy (Part V)

 

He was born in the flames of the old world and it's domains  
From fire he gained everything, his knowledge, wisdom and burning wings  
None of us do remember, when he spread his wings and flew away  
But all of us do remember the day, when he soared down from the skies  
With the power of firestorms and clouds of black and grey!  
And from the ashes you will arise, to set the skies ablaze with your might  
You were born to be the keeper of eternal flames,  
the ancient guardian of the light of day  
Oh, Phoenix, the ever-living being of rebirth and immortality,  
show us the path of wisdom and destiny  
Imbue our hearts with the fury of volcano's,  
bestow us the gift of the ancient gods

If you can feel his presence, then look up to the heights of the sky  
If the sky is glowing with the colors of black and red, then you should be able to hear his battle cry  
When he descends down from the heaven's of this world, the whole sky burns in all of his fury and might  
He is the true guardian of lore and history, he is the only one..  
Who can vanquish the impure spirits of the night..

All of the dragons and lords of dragon blood, they all were taught and protected by him  
He taught them to understand the elements of fire, and to learn of control and powers that lie within  
They all had to face their dooms, build their instincts and see all of the secrets of the sun and the moon  
Once upon a time, before the birth of most men, dwarves and elves..  
The Order of Ashen Lords ruled wisely and without any claims..  
But it was all to change with the coming of the age of chaos and despair.. the Burmxawass.. are coming..  
   
We used to hold our ground.  
We used to hear his fierce, but enchanting call.  
But one day, he faced something horrible..  
A being that was not from this world..  
He was fatally wounded, but he never yielded,  
and he fought until the bitter end.  
And he said to us: 'The flame never dies..  
It lives on forever.', before he fell..  
   
It all happened untold hundreds of years ago..  
But he helped us to win the great war..  
We still remain as The Ashen Lords,  
fighting for this world and for it's united forces of mortal souls..  
And now as we all gaze at the valley where he was consumed by the flames of his own.. We still know something deep in our hearts and souls..  
Let there be more than thousand nights so black and dim,  
but nothing can stand against his might..  
He is the fire that burns within..  
A fire that burns within our hearts and minds.

He dreams.. His shackles will break soon..  
And then he will be released..

One thousand years have passed beyond the walls of time..  
And soon the ritual shall be complete.  
There he sleeps in the realm of spiritual beings..  
Waiting for the day of reincarnation, so he can fly once more..  
He'll seek out the mortals of this world,  
and he'll offer them aid to survive  
through the coldest and blackest of their dawns..

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'And from ashes of my funeral pyre I shall arise  
This world is truly sacred..  
A realm of hope and blessed light  
Those who decide to harm my children,  
or any of the mortal beings  
Will face all of my wrath..  
And die in the embrace  
of my flames and smoldering wings.'

 

Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha, the Last Dragonlord

 

I: Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha

 

One seemingly nameless child was found from atop the mountain of shadows. He had nearly lost his will to live, yet somehow the light did not leave his orange red eyes. He was rescued, and then raised by three mighty dragons, who never had even seen this boy before, yet they still knew his very name. But of this knowledge they would not talk with him, because back then, even they were afraid of the fire that burned furiously inside his heart.. the undying fire of the Shining Fates.

And he lived with those three ancient dragons, while day by day he continued to grow in combat skills and in sheer strength. And come the evening, everyday they flew across the endless skies, fighting the forces of darkness together. And all of that despair and sadness slowly started to disappear from Caen's life, until one day after countless of victories over the skies, all the darkness within his heart had faded away forever!

And during his young adult life, first of the dragons taught him all he needed to know about common skills, knowledge and of the world's history. Second of the dragons taught him into ways of spells of the unknown, about and the very arts of sorcery. And third one, the last of the three dragons finally told him his name:

'You are Caen, Son of Ash and Fire, and by the will of the Scarlet Mother of Suns (Selenémukh) you were born into this world, to act as her champion of fate. And you are to become the First and the Last Dragonlord this world has ever had, or will ever have. We, as your three mentors, will try to guide you well and with wisdom on your path into greatness. And along the way, we will teach you everything we know, and even how to control your ever-burning will, along with all of your hidden powers!'

And where the mystical rivers flow,  
where the tallest of trees grow,  
there he stands upon the great runic stone  
looking at the endlessly gleaming sun,  
when he sings to the wind,  
the whole nature hears  
and listens to his ancient song,  
his burning eyes are imprinted  
on the face of the endless skies,  
for he has become the master of time.

And where the stars never fall,  
where even the daylight answers to his call  
on the back of a red dragon,  
that of the Scarlet Dragonflight,  
he flies across the darkening sky,  
and whenever he whistles,  
other dragons from across the many great broods  
come immediately to his aid,  
for in the end he is the one  
who was born from fire,  
from ashes of the old gods,  
and their dancing flames of eternity,  
he is the one with the burning heart,  
a heart that will never even start to decay!

'And then came the night, when Caen used all of his inherited powers to open a burning rift leading to a world, where he could begin the meditation of the ages. And so he bid goodbye to his friends and teachers, and stepped through the open gateway of startraveling, in order to reach the distant world of his. And for long, Caen meditated by staring at the burning flames of his dragon-shaped candle, of which flames no wind or rain could extinguish. No night could stand against the dragon-shaped candle's vanquishing; shining light, for a part of Caen's very soul now resided within the flame of that candle. And forever the candle would burn, until Caen himself would decide to put an end to the flames. He would return from this otherworldly journey only five years later, because time flows differently there than in Arcadianth. Over there, he experienced it all in a much larger scale, for in the another world, Kherantaia, upon which soil he chose to begin his long meditation, Caen sat on the ground staring at the light of his dragon-shaped candle with glowing; ruby eyes for twenty thousand years, before he finally became one with fire, allowing his newfound and burning will to give birth to a new kind of being. And the candle's flame flared once, then twice, and there.. it was. The candle's flame suddenly burst into a huge torrent of orange, red and gold, resulting in a burn of the clouds, dyeing the sky scarlet. The bird deity, Phoenix, was born on that miraculous day. Rise from a pile of ash and undying fire, o' creature of truth and rebirth!'

Kherantaia..  
it calls for you..  
once more..

Listen to softness of the howling winds,  
their freezing yet gentle whispers  
will ease your thoughts and calm your mind.

Even as silent as this night is, you cannot get lost now,  
follow the paths lit to you by the gleaming moonlight,  
if you are chased by creatures of evil and wickedness,  
you may seek shelter from my house of eternal brightness.

As long as the fire inside my heart burns,  
this house will be that of all light!  
The sanctuary of purity must be defended,  
assault on the evil beings in the thick of night!

And my heart knows no coldness, my eyes cannot tire  
even my soul shall burn forever with flames undying,  
and ever so fearsome in color.. my divine task,  
that given to be by the Fates is to live with these dragons,  
for they are my family and my only hope, so remember..  
all I have said upon this day, and tomorrow..  
we shall all joy once more.. this is my promise,  
that of Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha, the Last Dragonlord.

Sent into darkness of the great unknown  
by the dancing mother of all suns,  
a fiery tale which started without much hope,  
turned out to be an adventure to discover,  
that the souls of dragons are immortal.

 

II: The Ashen Meteor of Scarlet Truth

 

A fusion with fire is a possibility, if given an unbreakable power of will, great wings of rebirth, treading outside the passages of time slowed by a black hole residing seventy five light years away from the galaxy of Mimindra.

I am Caen, I am the scarlet truth, this is my tale, and even though I fell from the heavens higher above all else, sworn of Kherantaia, the colorful haven, Arcadianth's bravest, thirst for knowledge knows no bounds, I am Caen, I am fire, to protect is Selenémukh's fiery desire.

A dancing sphere of scarlet flame one day danced astray, it fell from the higher heavens to top of a black mountain, urden or gift, these wings received carry much weight, made up my mind set ablaze for more than eight eternities. Twenty thousand years the candle burned, chants and cosmic incantations learned, blessing of the endless ages is not easily earned, time has come for Caen to return back home.

 

III: The Phoenixian Birdsong of Righteous Fire

 

The song of sleep and equanimity resounds along the vales and lands, giving power unto their rushing streams and rivers, which freely flow to care of the great old sea, from where it all began so long ago, when from it's red glowing depths an isle carrying ruins of the Phoenixian temple once arose, one which not even the books of history first did recognize, from there his place found a certain young boy, while searching for a timeless moment never-ending, the pages of his mind spoke of a of burning truth, that only he can see with his white; flaming eyes, he whose spirit now rests upon golden feathers, accompanied by cryptic rites, inspired by the furious yet righteous fire, from earth and ash is to rise a new promised child of knowledge and magic, King Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha, hatch out, this is your chosen vessel, now remember and create a vision about the distant world of Kherantaia, of which largest kingdom the Ashengrey Lords once by the aid of your flawless radiance governed.

 

IV: Musings of A Burning Bird Deity

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'My hair is grey, my eyes are completely white and without eyeballs, it all burns, the only way to learn.. is to become one with the truth.. that there can only be one.. thousand years in waiting.. five hundred to use wisely.. this time.. I shall free this world from the terror of Burmxawass, and the dreaded forces of darkness behind their unholy manifestation. My true form is both golden and orange red, of unearthly shrieks and massive spheres of fire. I leave mostly ashes in my wake, and thus no evil being.. ever dares to stand in my way. O' fire, we are one, rebirth and truth. I am Phoenix, mighty bird of the blazing sky!'

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'Come a cold, yet quiet night in the reddish yellow land of Autumn, called Undrilahtúm. The mystical wolves of Dhageromis rule this eerily beautiful land full of different kinds of wildlife, like: murky orange wyverns, sly green foxes and one-eyed colossal black hawks. It does not even end to that, and thus, it truly is such.. a strange land.'

'Nwatrojeleg blamstreliath oghe javakh rumkatheia, trakhilm doreek, undaen krellosiv siik-letram-azeiath!'

 

Phoenix the Firebird:

 

'How will it all end, I wonder. The sky is burning, the verdant lands have been torn asunder. The Burmxavass are here, Vrithaegen is wreaking havoc, fear is becoming a feeling overstayed. My flames.. my children.. my brethren. Sphinx. Cease ye riddles obscured by corrupt wisdom of the ages. Griffin. Step forth outside ye lair of gold, scrolls and artifacts, the time has come for all of us to fight until the last breath, scorch the earth, o' fire we are one, rebirth and truth claims the day, winds of the future blessed with hope, carry our wishes away to another galaxy. Zael'thrim's presence is needed once more. Tell the news with haste of the stars, for this dark war.. is about to tear our sacred world apart.'

 

V: Kherantaia, the Haven of Seasons and Waterfalls

 

And this magical world,  
the planet called Kherantaia  
is located in the dwarf galaxy of Mimindra,  
of which other planets whereabouts are unknown,  
for they are so far apart from each other,  
and so it has been for long,  
that The Seven Aegis Beings  
protect this world, and the six of them  
must proudly guide their great High King..  
Phoenix the Fire Bird by his name,  
who died in a very distant war,  
when he still spiritually mentored the Ashengrey Lords..  
with his power of fire.. when suddenly..  
the Burmxawass.. entered into this world..  
through an unstable portal  
of most abyssal; black energy..

..those vile dimensional beings..  
born in the swirling depths..  
of distorted time and seething shadows..  
many lesser beings died..  
in the battle which ensued,  
until King Phoenix managed to close the portal..  
with the whole might of his radiating flames,  
disrupting the dark ritual of conjuring at their end,  
sending all of the dreadful forces..  
of the Burmxawass back through the portal,  
to the place from whence they came,  
whatever dismal dimension or kingdom..  
it may be.. however, this great act of bravery..

..took all of Phoenix's..  
remaining magical powers,  
for he was already five hundred years old,  
fully prepared to surrender his burning being  
to care of energies of the Universe (Xorposh),  
so that he could one day be reborn again  
fully in both body and spirit,  
giving his fiery knowledge once more unto the use..  
of all of the other fabled Aegis Beings,  
who in their ancient sacredness are:

Embraltha, one of the three elder dragon sisters,  
who is also called the mother of all dragons.  
In her head, she has a decorated; glowing crown,  
her skin color is bright golden, whereas her sisters,  
Andriltha and Fyreseltha, are colored orange red  
and greenish yellow. As for the kings of the world,  
who protect the forests and the endless skies,  
they are: Utgomnos, king of the coal-black bears,  
Dhageromis, king of the midnight blue wolves,  
and Qellathasiv, king of the winged snow-white unicorns.

 

Oerath Windsoul:

 

'The Aegis Beings and other formidable Monsters of the Myths departed from Terra, the old world of mortals, once their individual reigns had come to an end over there. And the mystical galaxy of Mimindra in itself is the spiritual gateway leading to Kherantaia. In Kherantaia, once a supernatural being loses it's physical form, it's spirit seeks to return back to within the gateway; their final plane of existence, from wherein it is then released after one full cycle of life, which is roughly one hundred years. Phoenix is different in this regard, for his flawlessly burning existence can only take on a physical form once in one thousand years. He has always been pleased with these terms, for in return for those one thousand years spent in his spirit form, he is allowed to reign in his physical form for half of the time he has to spend resting.

However, darkness eventually managed to break through the protective barrier of Mimindra, allowing them to open a black portal to it's vicinity. They are called the Burmxawass, and they are dreadful beings indeed.'

 

End of the Chapter I:

 

Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha,  
Last Dragonlord of the Shining Fates,  
the Stories of Xorposh Universe:  
the Undying Heroes of Arcadianth.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "Kherantaia is a magical world located in the galaxy of Mimindra in the Xorposh universe. The Floating Garden of Emristhial is the resting place and sanctuary of the Aegis Beings, from which fountain of purity thirteen carved lines allow waterfalls to rush down, watering the world, keeping it's widespread vegetation and flower species alive."

 

The Phoenixian Birdsong of Righteous Fire

 

The song of sleep and equanimity resounds  
along the vales and lands, giving power  
unto their rushing streams and rivers,  
which freely flow to care of the great old sea,

from where it all began so long ago,  
when from it's red glowing depths  
an isle carrying ruins of the Phoenixian temple  
once arose, one which not even the books of history

first did recognize, from there his place  
found a certain young boy, while searching  
for a timeless moment never-ending,  
the pages of his mind spoke of a of burning truth,  
that only he can see with his white; flaming eyes,

he whose spirit now rests upon golden feathers,  
accompanied by cryptic rites, inspired by the furious  
yet righteous fire, from earth and ash is to rise  
a new promised child of knowledge and magic,

King Caen Phoenix Sidaenkha, hatch out,  
this is your chosen vessel, now remember and create  
a vision about the distant world of Kherantaia,  
of which largest kingdom the Ashengrey Lords  
once by the aid of your flawless radiance governed.

 

The Ashen Meteor of Scarlet Truth

 

Where to meditate next,  
challenging oneself,  
staring at a candle,  
which shall one day  
never cease from burning.

A fusion with fire is a possibility,  
if given an unbreakable power of will,  
great wings of rebirth, treading outside  
the passages of time slowed by a black hole  
residing seventy five light years  
away from the galaxy of Mimindra.

I am Caen, I am the scarlet truth,  
this is my tale, and even though I fell  
from the heavens higher above all else,  
sworn of Kherantaia, the colorful haven,  
Arcadianth's bravest, thirst for knowledge  
knows no bounds, I am Caen, I am fire,  
to protect is Selenémukh's fiery desire.

A dancing sphere of scarlet flame  
one day danced astray,  
it fell from the higher heavens  
to top of a black mountain,  
burden or gift, these wings received  
carry much weight, made up my mind  
set ablaze for more than eight eternities.

Twenty thousand years the candle burned,  
chants and cosmic incantations learned,  
blessing of the endless ages is not easily earned,  
time has come for Caen to return back home.


	7. The Final Clash of the Winds & Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

All of the Eleven present along with so many others,  
joined as one, to witness the battle of spells and wraths,  
in which the fate of Xorposh will finally be decided,  
darkness and light, sworn enemies, no longer to be divided.

Farlyethes the Mystic Huntress boldly rides  
on the back of a colossal wyvern,  
in it's ground form, the red beast oddly strides  
down the stream of sky blue water frozen mid-air.

Rain of comets, sign the arrival of Caen the Firelord,  
ambassador of Ba'racollaih, the god of claws,  
the ruby-eyed dragon candle's flame never falters,  
with fire comes birth, youth and truth, o' stoic father  
Zhicra, I am become a crimson of feathers,  
my wings can either raise a storm or calm the weather.

Alyssarian Lyminthe, the Autumnal One With Time  
plays the Dawnlight's Harp until the red sunrise,  
gusts of wind blow her away, her bow's aim  
is never amiss, in the shadows she dreams,  
her world of thoughts is Ajelsk'noqreim,  
the twilit paradise of waterfalls, colors and leaves.

Xathurm the All-Lighted One of Shining Fates,  
a golden-eyed druid, leader of the eight open gates,  
the first apprentice of Oerath the Wandering One,  
of meditation, reading books and wisdom of the trees,  
Ywatheraillah's prized student, step forth to guard the throne  
of Four Seasonal Regions with your thunderous will alone.

 

Maerqwath entered the blue; swirling portal of time  
leading to the safety of one thousand verdant isles,  
accompanied by three blazing suns of different colors,  
and an ocean of cyan the length of infinity,  
unfathomable depths of ancient underwater prisons,  
Father Madness's black birds took flight to see,  
if they could somehow reach the end of the aquatic realm,  
but the ocean seemed to reach even beyond the beyond,  
the second dark lord felt convinced, that he could win,  
full of determination, he cried at the crowd gathered around:  
'Now is my dark time to shine, stare, whisper and shout!'

 

Oerath waited, his blackened red wings of green spread, a grin on his face not worn by time, a book he read at the time, Yátrinezeith Olekh Inridael, is the artifact of tales, soon to include more than hundreds of pages about the raven king, Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, whose reign of terror was darkly flawless.

 

And there they both stood,  
with the Xorposhian singularities  
of celestiality and darkness  
accounted for, the battle..  
was soon set to begin, but first,  
they would take part in activities,  
like being thrown through an isle  
with tall palm trees, a true test of mettle,  
who has the speed to swim back fastest  
back to the surface all the way from the bottom  
of the depths of legendary Ocean Aquallenosh?

 

Dómir the Frozen One With Storms and Snow  
rode upon clouds of the sky glaciated by his might  
on the back of a wild ice mountain horse,  
descend downward from the pale sky,  
cyan-colored gleaming waters beneath beckon  
the silent ruler of Winter to suddenly dive towards  
treasures and artifacts shining an inviting; golden light.

Ywatheraillah's green presence of life and fertility  
attracts many kind of beings, she radiates glory  
of the olden days and ages, impossible in years to number,  
the forests are her thrones, homes to animals and trees,  
talking and walking the grounds, protecting her sanctuaries,  
o' Mother Earth, through your teachings and mentoring  
many of the Guardians and Shining Fates have received  
lessons immemorial, let there always be wind and rain,  
o' the second daughter of Astral Giantess Selenémukh,  
the Mother of Celestial Beauty, the defender of purple infinity.

 

Zhicra, spread ye wings of silver,  
eyebrows transform into black dragons,  
the long grey hair reaches so far,  
that it becomes a lizard cloak,  
wanderer of upside-down roads  
of white granite stone with visions,  
an ascended meditator's eyes see  
into all existing worlds and dimensions,  
his will allows the cosmos to alter,  
while a maroon colored raven croaks,  
Selenémukh, the Mother of Celestial Beauty  
ignites the scene in her youthful female form.

 

O' Vael Nemathrel, the blue-haired  
winged faerie queen of all dreams,  
let us forget everything about restlessness,  
let us always sleep peacefully,  
o' Vael Nemathrel, the opener of the gates  
of eternity for a limited time only,  
let us freely explore the vast regions  
of your mind's dreamscapes ever so holy,  
the Azure Dreamer has come to watch Oerath best  
the once so Shining Windy Fate of Whispers,  
who was lured with temptations, promises of power,  
a heart once corrupted, soon to be allowed  
join our cosmic ranks, but first, a punch.. awaits.

 

Xaié:

 

'I was once given the assignment to hunt down Mógrah Dormiel, the Guardian of the Dead and the Spirits, who I brought unharmed from a dreaded realm faraway back to this world under the orders of the Two Utmost High Celestials. Now, Oerath the Wise Wanderer has once more tasked me with an important quest, to locate Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, and tell him.. that if his desire to be a Guardian burns with a flame so inextinguishable in his heart blackened by Ilethriam's lies, yet not completely lost beyond the reach of salvation, then..'

 

Oerath Windsoul:

 

'Make haste.. and come.. to my dimensional oceanic realm.. of Aquallenosh.. the silvery doors.. have been opened.. for a limited time only. This is an invitation to a cosmic duel, in which ye jaw is to shatter, mouth disfigure, never to regenerate ever again. I have seen it befall, and if I have seen it in a vision, then so it shall come to pass. After your loss, never shall ye be in touch with Mother Darkness, or.. you will suffer the same fate as Mógrah, your former Master did. The ocean floor of underwater stone prisons, or the universal Guardianship? The choice.. is yours.'

 

Two chosen of the wind clashed, a hit after another,  
punches and kicks from all possible angles,  
Oerath did everything in his power to wear down  
the mighty stamina of Maerqwath, who kept shouting  
so loud, that with his voice alone, he could shatter an isle,  
it's rocks and trees all in a half, if that was his desire,  
then the whispers.. tormenting, ravens always flying about him,  
he sends them in great numbers, in waves of three-eyed  
birds gone mad, o' such misery.. is to be found,  
when you are near Father Madness, draconian form equipped,  
laughter of darkness, fill the air with dread, soon to end,  
serpent demons have come to aid Maerqwath from Tha'kresis,  
such loyalty is commendable, yet evil must not be welcomed  
foolishly into one's life, a final lesson awaits, o' dark lord humbled.

 

Oerath Windsoul walked towards Lord Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, his feet and movements hastened by the might of northern wind, he feared not, as he stared back at Father Madness with a stare as equally dim, a feeling of fear began to creep up into Maerqwath's mind. He, who was not supposed to feel any fear, hesitated. Then, he unleashed his ultimate shout, hoping it would tear Oerath's being into pieces, but there the wanderer of time stood, unharmed, his body transformed into that of a dark draconian warrior. In a blink of an eye, Oerath had moved to right in front of Maerqwath.

 

Oerath Windsoul:

 

'Foolish student of mine. May thee feel the might of this punch, which is to shatter ye jaw, and bring you down into the bleeding ground!'

 

And then he punched Maerqwath so hard in the face, that to this day, his jaw and mouth remain disfigured and refuse to regenerate. And the massive shock wave created; an after effect of the punch shattered many isles and tore down trees from all around Aquallenosh, where the duel itself took place. It even made a rift into the fabric of it's pale sky. The realm is said to be the haven of legendary duels and ancient monstrosities, for every evil being Oerath has battled against and won, is chained unto the bottom/living in one of the underwater cities of entrapment. There is no escape from under the waves of cyan imbued with magic, unless the wanderer of time sets you free, you shall not see the daylight, o' servant of darkness. That is the supreme rule of Aquallenosh, the mightiest Ocean of mysteries.

 

An ill prophecy of Zhicra tells about the fallen one,  
he whose alignment as a chaotic neutral being  
will one day give the Guardians the keys of victory  
in their battle against Ilethriam, the evil Queen of Shadows.

Return back from the dreaded demon dimension,  
spirit broken, be punished for ye malevolent actions,  
go through a fusion with the chained spirit of Mógrah,  
and fatefully become.. the Fourth Guardian of Arcadianth.

Outcome: the fusion.. has been completed successfully!  
Introduced: Lord Maerqwath, the newborn Fourth Guardian.  
Responsibilities: to watch over the resting place of dead and spirits,  
in the realm of the Hollow Halls, the underground of Arcadianth.

 

In the distant past, Selenémukh oft used to linger  
within the confines of Aquallenosh in form of a young woman,  
whose eyes glowed with the purifying fire of wisdom,  
for she too cherishes this planet-like place..  
of only one ocean, three suns and one thousand isles.

It is impossible to stray from the lighted path of golden sand,  
entire kingdoms, temples and monster dens underwater,  
enter through the epic; silvery gates of this colorful dream land.

Aquallenosh..

 

The Narrator: "Many are it's protectors, yet the strange realm itself belongs to Oerath Windsoul, the Guardian of Life, Woods and Lands. All of the four Guardians have their own realms, which defy the very rules of physics and matter. For you see, the access to the place in itself is quite limited due to the fact that the gates shall only open, once the Wandering Meditator begins his slumber, a mystical channeling with the elements. On all other times, the whole surface of the water is shielded with a powerful energy barrier, so that none of the gruesome monstrosities residing deep below could ever escape from their watery prison. Each meditation session of Oerath Windsoul lasts for over a year, after which he closes the gates of Aquallenosh for thirteen consecutive years. And the only way to enter this supernatural realm is to telepathically contact Oerath, but if your words are not wise enough, then you shall not be cosmically transported into another dimension, wherein the realm itself exists."

 

The Final Prophecy of Zhicra

 

Enter the azure frontier of spiraling Goruldalocks nebula,  
sense a sudden collapse in time; a distortion of space,  
while staring at all the rifts and bergs of purest blue energy,  
feel the timelessness of cosmos call your inner being,  
empty ye vessel of flesh off tormenting memories  
and fruitless misery, look at the golden moon river's  
blessed surface, a reflection..  
from a mysterious belt of cold stars,  
witness the heiress of darkness..  
deflect all white arrows of Aetherail  
shot from Beyond the Beyond  
with rage of the great eternity.. (Dualekh'misriim)..

Shadow guides the will of black matter,  
while Light seeks to constantly disrupt  
the unhallowed existence of a nether realm  
of dark cathedrals and starless temples. (Tha'kresis)

The eternal wayfarer's thoughts lay scattered  
across the endless; spectral ocean of infinity,  
where thousands of stairs lead to astonishing portal halls,  
far away, a wandering ghost of ice with open arms  
welcomes the final cosmic war of the Utmost High Celestials.

The Guardians were created to prevail,  
all remaining Shining Fates will be revealed,  
Ilethriam the Blood Queen of Shadows..  
will become royally trapped..  
within a masterfully painted vortex painting,  
the finest work of Lord Maerqwath,  
the Mad King of Ravens and Whispers.

Zhicra the Eldest Overseer will one day..  
cease from walking forth on the fabric of time,  
for an limited epoch, then.. after visioning,  
active the ascended meditator's view, telepathically..  
his starry children always receive enigmatic instructions,  
once the Heavenly Last Spark ignites the fires of higher sky,  
it is made known.. that his journey.. was never meant to end.

Selenémukh the Fairest Defender will prove..  
that the olden; burning spirit of wisdom..  
still dances in her light grey eyes..  
and that she of beauty and creation..  
may once again transform..  
from a celestial giantess..  
to a maroon-haired young woman..  
surrounded by hundreds of whirls of crimson flames.

 

The Shining Door of True Winter's Timelessness

 

Foreword

 

Where the following events take place, in space or in time, cannot be fully explained, for such is the Great World of Arcadianth, full of unexplained mysteries of astral quality. This is an origin story, that of Zhicra the Eldest Overseer, the Heavenly Last Spark.

 

'Five hundred thousand steps it takes to walk to the end of the long tunnel leading to front of the Shining Door of True Winter's Timelessness, and it's ever frozen tides. Here begins the journey of an entity, who wanted to be celestial a thousandfold.'

 

The Shining Door of True Winter's Timelessness

 

Longest is the path in question,  
at which echoing and shining end  
awaits a three-dimensional door.  
Seeking to enter have many,  
yet those five hundred thousand steps  
are full of unwanted peril and uncalled devastation.  
And thus, only a truly winter blessed one may succeed,  
he whose heart indeed beats no more,  
has carefully prepared the core of his precious memories,  
frozen end the greatest of all stories.  
And for long the centuries had to wait,  
to use the heaven's spheres of fire as a bait,  
the man called 'The Eternal Wayfarer' began to walk,  
far the path him would take, he had only one wish to make:

'Seeker of the end times, the watcher, he who once rang  
the clock tower of a soul's redemption's thirteen promised chimes,  
I shall leave all of my now earthly belongings to him.'

 

Ten thousand steps:

 

And once the level shifts,  
none knows what springs forth from the unknown,  
but down it goes, the path,  
while upwards so many rivers of stars flow,  
these moments know not of woe,  
for fifty brain ravishing levels there are left,  
until the path reveals it's many secrets,  
that untouched remain waiting for the chosen..  
at the end of 'the Shining Door of True Winter's Timelessness'.

 

Dawned another plethora of hazy days,  
spawned more beings to greet,  
if mysterious before were the wayfarer's ways,  
then now there is just too much spiritually at stake,  
so many new and celestial faces to meet.

 

Twenty thousand steps.. taken,  
no oaths yet broken,  
the burning heavens themselves..  
once granted me this husk,  
a dweller of the dusk,  
the thousands of books lined in the shelves,  
speak of an unnatural interest  
for the mystical and supernatural,  
and for long shall this conquest..  
continue without even a moment's rest.

 

Thirty thousand steps:

 

With the lingering spirits of the previous wayfarer's he talked,  
as the same path without feeling any regret he walked.  
Their presence made sense, obviously appeared to guide him,  
if the journey would for some reason take a turn for worse, and become dim.

 

As for the shades following, their existence most disturbing,  
their lust for mortal flesh.. quite insatiable, ever unending.

 

Forty thousand steps.. behind,  
pushing one's body beyond the physical limits,  
the elements acting aloof, suspicious,  
their lives are endangered due to the vicious..  
shades, whom wish to chase the members of our race,  
original inhabitants of this vast, dark and cold space.

 

Silence.

 

Transcending.

 

Only I remain upon the surface of this world,  
a man of unparalleled wisdom and holy words,  
I learned well, followed the path, a victory in means of knowledge,  
to be able to stand on the edge of the universe,  
in a state of deeper understanding,  
no end there is to the astral glory,  
and forty six more levels lasts..  
this strangely obscure winter story.

 

Fifty thousand steps:

 

There I was, taking the fifty thousandth step,  
my memories caught in a nest made out of tree branches and spider web,  
the method of today is a mix of jogging and insane bursts of speed,  
it is what the body and mind needs, a stamina most incredible,  
mental abilities beyond god-like; savage even,  
yet graciously cold must be the heart,  
as it was fated to be.. right from the start.

 

Sixty thousand steps:

 

'A call is issued from the cavernous depths of one's delightful psyche. Awaiting for the cards of etherealities to turn the dominant realities in the current wayfarer's favor.'

 

Seventy thousand steps

 

So much silence. Strange, as if I was never even meant to write this part. Could it be so? I cannot be certain, yet I feel.. like I have taken these steps.. so many years ago, but how? Exhaustion, impossible. Run, oh run, the path is long, dreamy, senseless even, yet in a good way.

 

Eighty thousand steps:  
Unaware of a sudden change in the past,  
the pathrunner, the righteous wielder of dreams  
ceases himself from moving along  
with the flow of time, curiosity gone wild,  
Winter, do bless ye heavenly strange child.

 

There is only one chance to do so,  
for in four hundred twenty thousand steps  
of pure greatness, should nothing go wrong,  
I have become a dweller completely..  
out of space and time.. though not forever,  
that experience shall grant me the vision to build a world.

 

The dreamy and oft dangerous scenarios began to show signs of repetitiveness, and there I was, counting a step after another, until I eventually got to the number.. two hundred thousand. Nearly halfway there, one's full storages of physical energy in form of immense strength have been emptied by two quarters out of four. No time to waste, no energy to wrongfully spend. Run, oh run. The path is long.

 

And so passed another twenty thousand steps, then some.. things happened, but the mighty door remains open still, yet the evil snow lords have awakened. Their inherited powers of magic boosted to their most potential, this is a grave threat, one I must face.. alone. Once again in time.

 

Winter, your son I was then,  
now and forever to be.  
Sealed is only one  
truly frozen destiny.

 

Baptized in the ice of a cold lake,  
risen with fire in his eyes.  
When spiritual matters are at stake,  
to restore the balance.. he cosmically arrives..  
a jump from the heights..  
to set the scene aflame with a dance of azure lights.

 

Silence.

 

Thoughts.

 

'A time has come for one to awake from a seemingly eternal slumber. The possibilities become endless, when the mind turns ageless, one less destiny to worry about, o' starry voices reaching, carry my whispering thoughts home..

 

..for astral fury of the primal forces sleeps within my eyelids,  
it's time to awake is not yet at hand, right now, I quietly walk in the air above the frozen pyramids.'

 

'Many choose to trap their souls down here upon surface of the planet, they once called.. Terra. The reason in itself escapes me, for to me, this life is but a fleeting dream compared to the astral travels ahead. I have never feared death, and I never will. These thoughts leading away from this realm of man.. I am truly glad for them, of which each cost only fifteen thousand steps.'

 

'The dead waiting at the spectral chapel's doors, icy sorrow in their empty eyes, they carry the coffins of their soon to be brethren, all of this under the gleaming blue sky. Do they obey the laws of demise and decay? And how can they too be following my eldritch journey. A true mystery.'

 

Forty five thousand steps in total.

 

Fascinating.

 

Obliviating.

 

Evil beings.

 

From the face.

 

Of all existence.

 

The path is quite long, I must have already taken three hundred thousand steps or more, yet so far remains the shining door.. I must make it, I cannot surrender now, my willpower forbids it, stubbornness of the heart and mind, guide me now if ever, as I run towards the frozen victory in form of endless knowledge, treading at the edge of one's sanity's limits, my existence shall prevail, I have resolve of the gods, I must have the strength to carry out this task! If I put on my ancient; black and horrid mask of mysticism, it shall allow me to run over twice as faster than I now do, but alas, to grant oneself a leverage of the legends or not to, now there is a question.

 

Silence.

 

Meditative scenarios from the depths of a mind most vivid..  
it all comes back to me.. the scenes, the voices and the noises,  
all of it, yet untrue.. this vision.. overrun by forces,  
of which stay I forbid, yet I am not in league with their powers,  
with which I choose not to play, for I wish to see the light..  
of another day, upon which the eternal wayfarer finally finds a way,  
to vanquish these sordid creatures of darkness.

 

Oh how long this path has been,  
ever since of that day, I have only dreamed  
of getting there, to finally be able to enter  
through those shining doors of cold eternity,  
I lost the count.. of the steps a long time ago,  
but with sheer power of will, the wayfarer..  
must carry on, for the task at hand is a divine one,  
foreseen by the ancient ancestors, so it is,  
and so it has always been, that when the chosen  
walks through the door, after taking..  
the five hundred thousand steps of ghostly peril and destiny,  
purified by the otherworldly scenes and their timelessness,  
he is now prepared and ready to face all challenges,  
that the evils of this world - in all their drenched; wrongful power  
\- would recklessly in form of horrid monstrosities spawn  
to terrorize the realm of the living forever.

 

Oh, it shall not come to pass,  
for it is the will of these lands themselves,  
that should they once more become evergreen,  
blossoming with might and beauty,  
to last throughout the ages,  
yes, that is why I must go on,  
I have not come to the end of my life's book's pages,  
no, there.. behold, long I ran,  
yet I always held unto my beliefs,  
my resolve was great,  
determined beyond normal limits,  
as a.. simple task given it all began,  
and now..

 

I am about to enter through The Shining Door of True Winter's Timelessness. What will follow from here on, is a question to which even I do not have an full answer. Astral travels, I am become a guide for those in need within the confines of the galaxy of Yldramaezen.

 

And Winter, rule with a peaceful touch of frost from henceforth,  
let no evil claim your spirit, hold unto winds of the Great North,  
I have my starry destiny to fulfill, and by my will,  
may this world of wondrous miracles and magic  
continue to shine on, may nothing tragic ever befall  
this realm of high fantasy and pure impossibilities,  
as I now step through this door, to find something so much more..

 

Spawn forth, o' beings of pure celestiality,  
this is how the world is shaped,  
this is how the myth of Zhicra, the Arcadianth Creator is created,  
an embodiment of immortality,  
yours is the will of Xorposh itself.

 

The end.

 

The Revelations of Zhicra: A Listener of Spirits - the Dweller Beyond the Door

 

Some olden folk among the mortal kind still speak of the mysteriously carved stones, that lie in the more forgotten and unreachable places of this land, which for it's one thousand lakes, tall grass and countless rich forests is known. To only a few mortals were ever meant to be shown the most hallowed of secrets of the old world. Much they - as a species - abandon: traditions, daily practises, cultural heritage, yet the spirits are wise and eternal, one should listen to them, for I always have. They, if any beings in this world know those, who have the right to call themselves gods or simply the higher ones. Theirs are the realms most magnificently phenomenal, of this I am certain, for I am one of them. The first chosen one, who saw it's awakening by the grace of another; force of a living thing, a red star. There in blackness of the universe I was suddenly born, the last remaining shard of hope and starlight. That I indeed was, and now I am become the guide to all travelers in this part of the galaxy. Long live the Guardians, and may the World of Arcadianth never fall nor succumb to evil.

 

I follow them, taking part in their unearthly conversations, lost to time, transcending, all above, nothing beneath, not trapped in between the worlds I walk, for in images my very presence stalks.

 

O' shamanistic spirits of the forests, the earth and the sky,  
the winds restless, calm down, I am your long-awaited child,  
reborn far in the North in care of the pines and birches,  
fed berries and plants by the animals,  
there I was, living, carrying on with Mother Selenémukh's starlit wishes.

 

In silence of the times I evolved,  
and so did my resolve,  
many riddles along the long ages I solved,  
before I was ready..  
to become universally involved..  
with divinity for all eternity,  
omnipresential now and forever,  
I am this moment, I deny the never,  
for I am Zhicra,  
and be that name even whispered,  
then the stars of the higher heavens themselves..  
shall glow at the time.

 

The Ascended Meditator's Vision View

 

The meditator's triangle hand stance: the astral view,  
a fresh scent of the early morning's dew,  
patience, silence, a clear conscience,  
blank white is the screen of the mind's third eye,  
for in the unseen kingdom of thoughts and impossibilities,  
only serenity of the aeons reside together with darkness and mysteries..

..all in a perfect harmony, let the mind flow like a river,  
feel the world's agony, feel the spine of your back burn,  
now is the time to learn the teaching meaning..  
of pain in the universal sense,  
sit down to perform the lotus stance,  
in time's absence, forget this plane of reality,  
enter the deep meditation state, focus your inner being,  
only breathe through your nose, slow and effortless breaths,  
close your eyes, imagine the palace of your life's path shown..

..as a library with all of the shelves and books in a perfect order,  
this is known, once reason and sanity finally begin to fade away,  
the Astral Plane becomes so much easier to picture, to locate,  
journey through the dreamworld and all of the gates..  
the vision path is.. like a burning.. sign.. floating..  
in the strangely multi-colored sky..  
of the haunting realm of all and any dreams..  
constant cosmic explosions.. continue to divide the holy land..  
from the endless outer seas of stars and infinity


	8. Tales of the Draeconaih (Dragon Kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons are one of the oldest creatures in the range of the Xorposh Universe. They dwell on a distant and verdant isle, called Aellon Prokhellen. Lost beyond space and time, only true heroes should find their way to the forgotten land of the myths.
> 
>  
> 
> Farlyethes is the being, who they chose and sent forth to scout the area for impurities. She would become the protector of Day, and the scourge of Night.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

From somewhere very far away, flying across the vast starlit oceans they came all the way over here.  
The golden sun was rising high up into heights of the sky for the first time, the great painter was still quite busy with her work, chosen for the scene were the colors of blue, grey and white.  
Of powerful feelings there was only that of light and hope, no such things even existed yet as darkness and fear.  
The meditating men of peace, levitating with their eyes closed in the air declared, that never should the balance of the scales of life and death try to outweigh each other in this time.

Across the black universe with young stars about to gain their splendor in both light and brightness they would fly, to reach a galaxy, a promised world where wonders of the day and the night are still relatively new things in the beholder's eyes.

Not many souls know of this, but during an seemingly eternal battle with the chaos bringing demons and the underworld kings,  
it was decided that as a whole of race, upon achieving a flawless victory they'd leave the broken landscapes of their homeland behind and travel far, far away.  
To start it all anew, another world must once more hear the clapping of their giant wings.  
And so, the Ruler of All Dragons, Ba'racollaih led his mighty brothers and sisters onward in his quest of following after destiny's chosen trails.

May the astral winds give them the right speed of flight they need.

Across our gleaming sky they would then fly, heading towards the sun and the rise of a most beautiful dawn.  
Across our darkening sky they would indeed fly, never spending any time for sleep or even momentary rest.  
The undying flame of ageless wisdom burns brightly in their hearts,  
it is what keeps them going ever so forward, it tells them to reach out for the stars with their sharp and long claws.  
Above the many forests they now soar,  
with the flame of all eternity burning wildly against their chests.  
Steady work with the oars if you may, for now the oceans truly roar.

Of old age you may not lose the light of your radiant existence,  
in all silence you must now drift on the clouds of the sky.  
Dreaded fate only awaits the ones with too much grief and negativeness resting upon their hearts, yet omniscience always belongs to those,  
who not even for a single second stop to wonder why..

 

Farlyethes: "Today I witnessed the arrival of dragons so ancient and magnificent, how could I not allow such mystical creatures of pure magic a safe passage to this old world. I must dye the skies in orange, red and yellow once more, for even our wildest dreams are nothing compared to the things, the miracles that these more or less timeless travelers have to show. Dra'oknar.. Eladrinellah.. Trekhazh omnii ethlon xakrosha!"

 

The Long Flight of the Dragons Through Time and Space

 

It is so calm now, only silence to be heard everywhere in the winds.  
But if you listen very carefully, then you can still almost hear the clapping of their giant, spectral-like wings.  
Only a few of us have seen those magnificent beings in all of their ancient glory and might.  
Do you remember those otherworldly stories, that were always told around the great bonfire of green, dancing flames at the times of night?

And if you truly remember those distant,  
yet not at all entirely forgotten days of old.  
Then you very well know,  
how all of those stories and legends were really born.  
For I speak of forgotten words of an unknown language,  
written eons ago by none other than me,  
into surface of this most red, silky yet burning sand.  
Marvelous truly is the beauty of this one, ever so legendary northern land,  
of which immortal and crimson shores I've for long wanted to see once more.

O’ The Mother Earth, would you kindly wash the grounds of this magical world with your purifying rain?  
Blessed be your gift of the heavenly skies, of which power is always seen in colors of blue, white and grey.  
You may call forth the might of all storms and seas,  
and then tell to all of us young ones about the ancient dragons, who once traveled here through time and space, always following destiny.

 

Farlyethes: "Long ago, when even the sun was still young, along with their mighty leader Ba'racollaih, seven thousand great and wise dragons and their broods arrived to the borders of the Great Arcadianth. Through time and space they had indeed traveled, and all of the guardians seemed to know about their coming beforehand, for ever so mysterious are the ways of these celestial ones. Oerath himself then walked down the clouds to reach the surface, but then suddenly jumped down with great haste and precise power, shattering the ground nearly in half with sheer strength of the forceful impact. Fierce cries were then exchanged across the air, and so an alliance of might was formed. And once more, the Path to the Evergreen Land of Aellon Prokhellen was opened for all races to journey. And even the mortal kind could now freely visit this land, which for long was thought to be just a myth."

 

Aellon Prokhellen: Land of the Dragons

 

I fly through ashen clouds  
of the crimson higher sky,  
my vision reaches both far and high.  
And maybe you can hear me cry  
for the sheer beauty of freedom.  
For the first time in centuries,  
the days of peace are nigh.

I was given golden wings; the color of sunlight  
my claws glimmer like the night's stars.  
If you can see me flying in the cover of night,  
and seeing me does not invoke any anger inside you,  
then it means that you believe I am more  
than just a fiery beast down in my core.  
And that I too can weep, be wounded,  
or have deeply burning scars.  
For so long, mortal kind  
hated us without a reason.  
Was it, because we were something  
beyond their understanding?  
Those times were painful,  
and what made it even harder to go on.  
Was to watch my brethren,  
and even my own children fall.  
One after another in their meaningless  
wars against the mortals blinded  
by fury. Oh, all that suffering  
I felt as pain in my draconian heart,  
it felt like I had lost everything.  
Eternal is the grief of a mother,  
who has just lost so many..  
of her daughters and sons.

 

"And so we chose that as a race, our only option was to flee and leave our homes behind. And yet, by all of the world's light, we hoped that one day, they would learn of kindness and grace. And also learn to respect our kind, our ancient race. Though after some time, a chain of twenty peaceful ages, some of us returned, whose wounds had healed enough. And I was one of them."

 

And in time, many of them  
forgot everything about hatred.  
And began to appreciate life instead of death,  
then dawn a day of joyous awakening,  
one of them did something truly sacred.  
For I watched from the sleeping shadows,  
as a young woman brought wild roses,  
and placed them in front of our abandoned den.  
And at that moment, my heart rejoiced,  
and I thought, that had all darkness  
finally disappeared from the face of this earth.

And slowly, I stepped closer  
to the edge of gleaming sunlight.  
For I feared that she would just run away,  
Instead, upon seeing me, she gently smiled.  
And for once, I did not know what to say,  
I was speechless, and only cried.

To think, that even a dragon's grief  
can turn to joy of heart.  
When someone chooses  
to see them as they are.  
Do not pass judgment so lightly,  
do not let hatred tear you apart.

And always believe in right things.  
Give your imagination wings.  
And let all of that sadness go.  
To be able to see beyond all and everything.

And after I had talked with her  
about everything, that happened in the past.  
She said that that she would like to come  
with me, to where never and forever  
are not just pale words spoken to the wind.  
In a most strange, yet beautifully designed world.  
A dragon's world of vivid dreams and high fantasy,  
An Evergreen Paradise called: 'Aellon Prokhellen!'

 

"Come, o' child of the sunlight. Climb unto my back, and we shall leave this realm far behind. But only do so, if you are certain that you do not wish to stay here, for there may be no returning back from where we are headed towards."

 

"Are you taking me with you to.. another world?"

 

"Yes, curious one. A whole new world awaits. For you see, at the end of this world's sky, lies the path of stars. And by following that path and by choosing the right star stream and the right portal, we will be able fly through both time and space, through the great cosmos itself and past all, that is that should not even be. So I must warn you, it will not be the safest of journeys, but if you have made your decision, then so shall it be. So, child of all light.. What is your final answer?"

 

And to this, she only nodded and said: "Yes, I am ready to leave. By the way, what should I call you?"

 

"Zie'lamorien the Goldwing."

 

And so we finally took flight,  
and after journeying for a while  
we reached the end of the sky,  
and from there, it went all well.  
We found the right path of stars,  
and then finally, we were able to enter  
a portal of time that would lead us  
to the place I was speaking of.  
The dragon land of dreams and fantasy.

And on golden wings  
across the crimson sky,  
she boldly chose to fly.  
Towards a wondrous  
realm of magic,  
where nothing ever  
withers or dies.  
Where long rainbows  
always appear after  
each fall of rain.  
Where birds of legend  
and rare butterflies  
circle great waterfalls,  
that run endlessly down  
the arcane edges of the azure sky.

Where all beings live in a complete harmony  
with their forgotten world,  
where thousands of free dragon's cry  
as they fly free; unbound.  
Where the whole nature bathes  
in the sun's undying and eternal light,  
there on golden wings, flew a curious mortal child.

 

"A far away; magical land, shrouded and protected by a thick mist. Rich forests and long strands of red and silky sand, oh, could such a beautiful place even exist. It's up to each of us to believe, what we choose to see. But I know that I as long as I live, I want to find my way into that land.. A land where even the sky has no limits. A land, where I could truly be free."

 

Where dreams unite to become one,  
where the moon shines together with the sun.  
Where dreams unite to become one,  
there a dragon of golden wings, and the child of all light  
continue to fly towards the enchanting dawn.

Aellon Prokhellen,  
the Evergreen Land of Dragons.  
An distant isle beyond space,

unreachable by the scheming Mortal Kind.  
Fly forever free, o' draconian being,  
the gates are open for those with wings.

 

The Last Flight of Rhaelyth

 

Determination guided her scaly wings that night  
When she flew higher and higher, towards the end of the sky  
But then she suddenly disappeared out of our sight  
And at that very moment, arrows started to fly

Mortal men battling their cruel and meaningless wars  
Hearts full of hatred, corrupted minds full of wicked thoughts  
And just because she was in the reach of their archers  
They decided to hail her with an army of burning arrows

And no matter how masterfully she flew, desperately trying to escape  
Steel pierced her wings and fire burned through her skin  
She tried everything to make her wings move, but her wounds were too grave  
So she closed her eyes instead and said goodbye to her family and friends

Deep within.. Her heart..

But fate decided to interfere for one last time  
And against all odds, she landed roughly against a very old oak tree  
From there she fell to the ground, but somehow, she didn't die  
And while she lied there, the other dragons from her brood quickly arrived to the scene

Oh, Rhaelyth, that was your last flight..  
Now hurry, rise up and together we'll find a shelter  
You may have lost your wings, but do not surrender yourself to the embrace of night..  
Don't become an instrument of rage, don't become an avenger

Together, they escorted Rhaelyth to a nearby cave  
And used their healing powers to mend her scorched wounds..  
But they knew that she wouldn't ever be able to fly again  
And for that she could never forgive those arrogant mortal fools..

And there was such fury and sadness in her eyes  
When the elders refused her request to leave the cave  
But in her condition, she would only go on a rampage and sow destruction and demise  
For she was no longer herself and they feared that she would never be the same

My wings are torn, yet I can move them a little but still, the hope is lost. I won't ever be able to fly again. I won't ever be able to explore the skies, feel the joyful touch of the wind or race through the air with my children. All of those things have been taken away from me. By steel and fire, they took my wings. So by steel and fire, I swear that I'll take them down too. For now, my only choice is to remain in this cave with my family and friends. But one day.. When a mortal crosses paths with me, I may not be able to be forgiving or understanding. Mankind has showed to me that it has nothing, but cruelty to offer to the other beings that live in this world. Even us dragons, the children of the gods are not safe. None is safe as long as mortal men continue to walk the chaotic path they've chosen.. That is what I believe.

"Months turned into years and from the shelter of her cave, Rhaelyth could only watch as her children grew up rapidly, met other dragons, found mates to themselves and eventually gave birth to their own children. Now more than twenty years has passed since the day, when she lost her wings. She still holds grudges against mortals, but she has also forgiven some of them. And little did she know that more than twenty years later, she would finally wake up from a nightmare that has been haunting her ever since that day. She would finally wake into reality and realize that it does no good for one to dwell in the memories of the past. Instead, one should look forward into the shades of future with bright and hopeful eyes."

And so the summer arrived once more.. And then..

One beautiful summer day, she ventured out of the cave  
Still longing to fly, she looked at the astonishingly blue sky  
Countless flowers were blossoming and blooming, the whole nature was glowing  
She had not seen such wonderful colors ever before and after all these years..  
For once, she couldn't think about her wings anymore  
The magic of that summer day made her burst into tears..

Weeping, she started to sing a song about losing her wings  
But for once there was no hatred in her voice that had become soft, yet so strong  
Was she finally ready to be that same old Rhaelyth, who was always so friendly and kind  
None could tell, but they all silenced to listen to her.. For it had been so long..

Since anyone had heard her singing  
For a dragon's voice can be both powerful and absolutely stunning  
And there was such beauty in her voice, it was more than just soothing  
Everyone who were present, even the birds,  
will remember that song forevermore..  
'Cause the moment she started to sing..  
Even time stopped,  
and as her voice echoed through the lands and the forests,  
it overwhelmed everything!

The Feelings of Rhaelyth

My mind used to be full of hatred  
My life used to be constant struggling physically  
My thoughts used to be dark and depraved  
My heart used to be broken, I was broken.. Emotionally..

But then, while residing in the realm of darkness, I heard a voice  
It told me to leave that place, it told me to go outside of my cave and rejoice  
At first, I wasn't eager to do as it asked, but then I rose up and did as the voice said  
So I stepped out of my dim cave and to my surprise, I was no longer angry nor afraid

As the feelings that I had once cast away and left behind  
Started to fill my heart, I finally accepted the loss of my wings  
And at that moment, both peace and calmness found their way back into my mind  
Upon seeing my past errors and mistakes, I finally realized that there are so many kind of things

Left to be done, before I'll be gone..  
So once again, I want to be able to see that..  
When darkness finally turns into light  
When suddenly joy can be found instead of misery  
When one can escape the shadows of the night  
When one can find inner peace successfully

When coldness changes into warmth  
When hate changes into love  
When one chooses a totally different path  
When one hear's a true call of destiny from high above

The clouds..  
And without a doubt..

I may have lost my wings  
I may have been unforgiving towards everyone  
I may have done terrible things  
But now I've finally found peace within my heart  
All these years, I was wrong, but now I've chosen to become one..  
With nature and this world..  
I've vanquished my inner demons, I've truly freed myself..

And now I feel that I can live the rest of my days in a complete peace  
I can finally forgive those men, who took away my beautiful wings  
And now I feel that I can continue to walk the path of my dreams  
I can finally say to myself and to everyone.. I'm sorry for everything..

And before she even finished, we all were already crying. But for once, the tears we shed were not for sorrow. Those tears were for joy and joy only. Rhaelyth was finally the same dragon she used to be and we may never even know who we owe for that. Maybe it was The Mother Earth herself, who called out to Rhaelyth and convinced her to go outside, so that she would witness the beauty of summer and be healed even deep within her soul. Who knows, but the most important thing is that she no longer mourns the loss of her wings and bears no hatred towards mortals. Now she can finally start her life anew. Twenty years of sorrow is more than enough for a dragon to bear, now instead of that, let there be twenty years and more of pure joy!

A mysterious man stands in a great distance, holding his left hand against a high pine tree. Wearing grey robes and his face covered with hood, he watches the dragons and their great gathering. A smile can he seen on his face, as he turns around, picks up his wooden staff from the ground and reaches out for something in the pocket of his robe. From there, he takes out a sea wax pipe, lights it's firebox and blows out some smoke. Raising his wooden staff into the air, he mutters a few odd words, shaping and changing the form of the smoke into that of a dragon. Sending it to fly towards the sun, he says:

"Rhaelyth.. Be safe and never let anyone to hurt you again. I must depart now, but know this. As long as you keep your family and friends close to you, you won't ever have to feel sorrow. Farewell."

Rhaelyth suddenly feels a spark inside her mind, quickly raises her head and looks into the distance, at the place where the mysterious man was. But there's none to be seen. Then she realizes something.. The voice that she just heard inside her head, was the same voice that she had heard earlier in the day.'

She was more than glad to answer the mythic call of this mysterious savior.

"So it was you.. You called out to me and showed me a way out of that darkness. Thank you.. Because of you, I have found joy in my empty life again."

And as she blinks her eyes and looks into the distance once more, she suddenly sees a grey wolf standing on the edge of a high cliff, howling at her. A grey wolf that she saw for the first time when she was just a little dragon. Nodding and smiling at the wolf, she watches as it turns around and runs off, disappearing into the afternoon shadows of a nearby forest.

Now there was no doubts about it. It was The Guardian of Woods himself, who had saved her. For only he has the power to purify the hearts of mortals and other creatures alike. He wields the power of life itself. He is one of the first children of the Eldest Overseer. His name.. Oerath Windsoul..

 

Desert Ghosts & High Hopes

 

Trying to reach  
the eerie land of the ghosts,  
she sought the sky  
up high for more hope,  
atop a carved  
wooden totem she climbed,  
with haze and chants  
she praised the mother earth,  
and looked skyward,  
the crimson moon's light  
and her dark purple eyes met,  
as her being began to fade,  
soon she would greet  
wandering desert ghosts that dwell  
among the azure night's endless emerald stars.

The journey never ended,  
as it began anew by allowing  
one to walk through..  
the veil of black mist,  
out of the reach of time,  
brace yourself, for this..  
is what it means to exist..  
in a reality.. that obeys..  
the ever-changing rules..  
of celestial fantasy.

 

Scaly Lay of the Draeconaih

 

Far out on Arcadianth's open seas of Orinhaelg,  
there lies an mythical timeless isle.  
The home of dragon kind, Aellon Prokhellen,  
where the daylight reigns, and night never fell.

Guarded by Farlyethes, the only daughter of Ba'racollaih,  
a violet-haired huntress of scales with a perfect aim.  
The ruler of the brave winged Draeconaih  
sleeps atop a cloud-tall mountain's peak.  
And there his ancient majesty shall remain,  
until he is called upon to wield the flames,  
should the grand plan of origin become bleak.

The most trusted commander in the service of Zhicra,  
they can exchange thoughts through the vision view.  
A higher plane of existence, called Ciruex-Nimra,  
where the past is present, and old is new.

Oerath is able to communicate with them,  
his vast mind is the long-sought key.  
Build ye sanctum of awareness as a temple,  
where those caught in conflict may freely stay.

 

An Untold Mortal Tale Revealed

 

Calm the Storm Only to Transform Into A Black Dragon

 

Once there was a man, a warrior of wisdom and might,  
the folk of his town respected and honored him with all the sun's light.  
Then one day came the great storm of thunder and fire, and all of the oceans roared.  
He decided to save the world from such a ruinous end, for his soul had been called.  
Answering to the cries, he left his home behind and walked down to the dark shores.  
Back then those days he was fearless and strong, so not even for a slightest moment did he hesitate within his core!

Therefore he raised his golden, sky blessed sword up into the air, and hit a crack into the earth with his two iron fists.  
Then he spoke to the dark gods lingering in the sky above, whom had awaken the restless spirit of the storms, a threat that shouldn't even exist.  
Angered by their actions, the warrior let out a fearsome war cry of which echo can still be heard widely in the winds across the world.  
And so one man fought valiantly against the molten fury of the wicked gods, vanquishing them, ending the curse they had cast.  
Yet the battle wasn't without a cost, for in the face of their defeat, before losing their physical forms in the hands of the warrior. They in return blessed his life with a terrible curse, one that would transform him into a black dragon of malevolence. Destined to scar the sky with fire, an act that would then become his last.. Unknown to his past.. No.. He wouldn't surrender.. Never..

Collapsing unto the field of battle, the warrior looks up to the sky in anguish, at the departing of the evil ones. He sighs, then falls and begins to transform..

'Flee, for from this moment onward, I will lose myself in course of the coming centuries. My fate is for now.. Inevitable. I did all in my power to help you. So to help me in return, my existence must be forgotten to an extent. Let them still hear about my deeds, for one day when I've finally managed to find a way to break this curse, I shall return to you and become the guardian this world always deserved.'

Coughing blood out off his mouth, his eyes begin to change their color from deep blue to dark red.. And yet in their spiritual splendor, they still taunt him from the beyond. Those gods he just banished..

’You foolish mortal one. You may have won this battle, but the war of your own life has only began. And from now on, you will have to live with the rage of the black dragons inside you heart, until you meet your end. Death is already waiting for you, and we assure you, there's absolutely nothing you can do to save yourself from this dark fate. You may have calmed the storm, but at what cost. Still willing to go, and act like a brave warrior!? Such foolishness to even think twice, that you could still save them. Your quest is without hope, mortal. We depart now, laughing at your achievements, for you've met your doom.'

'In solitude and silence I must fight this curse alone, thus I've decided to fly away. My wings can already carry me across the skies. But even as I now leave you, I hope you will all hold faith close to your heart, for I promise to return one day. Keep your candles lit for me, and know this.. The storm is finally.. Over..

Farewell..'

So there is now another storm living inside his soon to be half a draconian and half a mortal heart..  
Yet his spiritual beliefs, his soul's awesome power and his increasing strength of the will won't forever keep him apart..  
From us, his old home, the small town he was born in..  
For once a brave warrior, always a brave warrior untouched by darkness and sin!

Remember the one, who became a dragon for our sake,  
defeated the evil gods, and dissolved a great storm of late.  
In the end, at least one of his deepest wishes became true,  
and thus we were granted a lasting peace under these skies of white and blue.

He helped the sun, and her eternally smiling daylight,  
may our cursed brother one day begin it all anew.  
Sometimes, if you look very closely at the sky,  
then you may even see him flying there, as a black dragon with scaly wings.  
Trying to keep balance of the darkness and the light intact,  
searching for burning truths, and for a cure to the curse.

We won't ever forget your sacrifice,  
and what happened to you upon that fateful day.  
Through a true act of selfishness, no longer entitled to a mortal's life,  
your deeds of remembrance won't still ever fade away!  
And once more without a doubt, to honor you at the skies we scream and shout,  
for your actions always spoke more than any of our words ever could.  
And these are the very words, from which we'll always remember your kindness the best:  
'By what right do you lay claim upon this world, which clearly is not yours to take. Begone, for this is not a jest!'


	9. Of the Shining Fates of Light & Other Heroes and Heroines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vórdrem is an older/forgotten name for Maerqwath, the one he used to be, but can no longer recall the memories of those times.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.
> 
> A Dream Devoid of Light is a complex work, so let me explain a little: it is imagined to have occurred on Terra (the plane of Emy'kresis, called by some in Tha'kresis), and Death is not beaten. Anqellekh Aldareth by her full name, she is a Heroine of Arcadianth.

Many are the Brave in the Arcadianth Tales

 

I : The Blessing of Vael Nemathrel

 

We all have our souls, there they lie inside of us awaiting, yet willing to hear the song of awakening in it's true beauty and might when the time is right.

They will find their own place from this world, those mortal ones, for even the realm of the stars and the night is a safe place, and so is the realm where dwells all that is good and part of Xathor's holy, ever gleaming light.

Go now, brave warriors of the North, and take this as a blessing from me and all of the other three Guardians, we've placed so much trust on your kind.

Now you must rest heroes but do not be afraid, just lay down upon the grass and quietly fall asleep..  
I am Vael Nemathrel, the Guardian of the Realm of All Dreams  
And I will keep watch through this yet another night from my afar realm, for there hidden from reality I remain unseen.

 

II : Too many are the Brave..

 

We never asked for this constant battling, but we all know that we must win the war. And if it weren't for the Gods, our guardians who have chosen to fight by our side, then all would be lost, and we could just let the sun and everything else to fall.

But deep inside my heart I know they would never abandon us, and during these trying times. Our faith must remain unbreakable and strong, o' mighty guardians, please guide us through the shades of these darkening nights.

 

III : You can always seek for guidance from The Mother Earth..

 

O' The Mother Earth, hear my words and let me know that you're here. Grant me a divine sign and enhance my soul with your wind..

I am here to ask for your guidance, just like so many times before. For aid to all of my tasks at hand, let it be known.. That the power of your heart and soul is quite strong, and your endless wisdom is still a mystery to even the most wisest of us, who have chosen to tread forth in the lands obscure and unknown.

 

IV: You thought she wouldn't hear you?

 

Spoken by The Mother Earth:

'Yes, I can hear you, o' old one and I do know why you've come to this forest shrine.. To seek for my ancient guidance, isn't it so? Yes.. I can see what all of the trees and the animals see, for even the song birds that fly freely in the sky singing are my most loyal servants. Every being that lives in this world knows of me, and I know of them. You know this.. I have never thought about abandoning you or the mortal kind, even though there are a few select souls full of evil and wickedness, that belong to people who'd do everything in their power to harm me and my many great forests. I love all of my children very dearly, and war is something I hate so much, that once again in time, I am willing to give you something.. Valuable to fight the darkness against with.. Behold..'

R'aelinh, The Might of All Winds.. With this otherworldly shining mace of awesome power, you shall defeat all of your foes..

And as long as it glows, as the name suggests, the might of the winds will always be there with you, protecting you from even a slightest clash of any weapon. And the yellow, nearly golden aura it casts about you was created to be unbreakable, for even a destructive breath of fire from a gargantuan dragon's mouth would never be able to shatter the beauty in design and the unparalleled craftmanship of this one, mysteriously forged and sacred weapon..

But with this gift I present you now.. You know where this path will eventually lead you, don't you my apprentice? Oerath.. Yes.. In time, you may have to face Mógrah in a combat to death, if he's not willing to take care of the duties and the responsibilities he once committed to.. I just hope that day will never arrive, for you four are such celestial creations. He.. The one, who always journeys among the stars. He would be.. Proud of you, Oerath. Always believe in yourself, for you're the one.. The true wanderer of time and fate.

'So.. Once again, I've to bear the weight of this great world upon my two shoulders. R'aelinh, I call upon your chilling power of a freezing touch. Let me ride with the wind in the sky towards the setting sun in the distant horizon.. There's a thought.. Let me open up another portal to enter through.. This one.. It leads to a very distant, forgotten realm where stands my mystical halls shrouded in ancient cosmicism and radiant hope.'

By now, you must have realized that in this world, justice shall forever prevail..  
And that way too many are the Brave Heroes in these legendary Arcadianth Tales!

 

Seven Once Were the Fates of Light

 

The Seven Fates of Light  
would be born into the world  
one at a time, the first one,  
Xathurm Angriel, the Lord of the Second Season,  
the second one, Vórdrem,  
then the Lord of the Wind,  
but he would in course of the ages  
stray from the path chosen for him,  
and become affiliated with Mógrah Dormiel's  
dark schemes of treachery, leading up to the shattering  
of his pact with Celestiality,  
yet the one made with the wind remained,  
and thus, as swift as death can be,  
Vórdrem, now the Blackhearted Lord of Maggots,  
would use his newly found dark powers  
together with the wind's sharpness,  
and for nothing but the deeds wrong,  
unholy and unforgivable,  
o' breaker of earthly spirits,  
the day of reckoning will arrive,  
and then you shall no longer ride the clouds,  
o' despicable creature of darkness.

 

Fallen, fallen, broken, broken,  
the Wind's second chosen  
would forget the teachings olden,  
to become Mógrah's right hand,  
and like an army of hungering shadows  
under the command of their feared; dreadful leader,  
the two would eventually seek to wreak havoc and terror  
upon Aellon Prokhellen's sacred and verdant land.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "May they never succeed in tearing the four great seasonal regions of the world apart, nor in corrupting the Evergreen of Aellon Prokhellen, a mystical land of the beings ancient beyond comprehension."

 

Xathurm, the Fate of All Light

 

Far, far away in the northern lands of Ordaellon,  
there lives a wanderer whose mind knows no rest  
or thoughts of returning back home.

For hundreds of years he has traveled  
with the shadowy wolves of Dol'Mirthein,  
he is even older than most of the trees,  
who live in the great, mystical wilderness.

He has been in every forest and every land of this old world,  
he has seen far more than most elves will ever see during their seemingly eternal lives.  
And he is a true man of honor, ancient wisdom and holy light,  
he is the only one, who could even hope to challenge all of the four lords of the forever dark night!

Xathurm, the Fate of All Light, Another Wanderer of Time, the Protector of the whole mankind.  
Wielder of runic staff of the Guardians, Keeper of the Ancient Scrolls of Power and Sacred Might.  
You're the apprentice of Oerath, and the right hand of the Guardians.  
Enlighten the dangerous paths we walk, and cloak the world from the evil eye of The Dark One.

'The Hall of Whispers and Quietness, The Hall of the Highest of All Trees, there he lived and learned from Ormak, The Ancient Tree of Wisdom.  
It is a silent and beautiful place, where the shadows dance no more. And the sun has always protected it's olden walls, and the well of all knowledge and lore which resides within The Great Hall. And The Great Council of Trees, together with Xathurm, succeeded in preventing a great and unholy war.  
And a day shall arise once more, when we will once again need their aid. And they've all sworn an oath of blood to always fight for those, who are with The Guardians of Arcadianth.'

 

Let the Dawnlight's Harp Play It's Divine Melodies

 

Play the golden Dawnlight's Harp,  
let it's divine melodies heal the land,  
aided by shamanistic whispers of the trees,  
rushing water of the ever-flowing rivers,  
and songbirds of the blue; cloudy sky,  
each of them are always willing to act as her choir,  
she is doing more than just writing her memoir,  
for she is living the long and complex Arcadianth history,  
always writing heroic songs and timeless poetry,  
moving back from the past into the shades of future,  
then to the present, witnessing heroic battles,  
events of magnificence and legends in the making,  
always willing to return back to her windy house  
in the realm of leaves, waterfalls and colors,  
from wherein rules the Autumnal One With Time,  
Alyssarian Lyminthe, Lady of the Third Season.

 

The Journeys of Ice & Fire (Of Dómir & Caen)

 

The wind is blowing ruthlessly,  
and the heavy snowfall won't leave him alone.  
As he continues to tread onward carelessly,  
at his own peril, for he's already hallucinating and cold to the last bone.

His long beard is frozen, so is his black hair,  
his hands are bleeding and his legs are numb.  
His eyes have gone dark blue, and his face is so pale,  
his whole body is completely worn out, and yet he still carries on.

So what kind of power keeps this man going,  
though he's already so close to death.  
Not even the endless blizzard seems to be able to stop him,  
he's just not ready to surrender his last breath.

To him..

Coldness is just a dark illusion,  
a mind's most simple and most dreadful delusion,  
something that can always be battled against.

With sheer power of will and unwavering determination,  
he defies the touch of coldness, his endurance is beyond imagination,  
he's the champion of corrupted fire, his burning heart is full of rage.

No snowfall can cease him from moving onward,  
no blizzard can freeze him, no gust of wind can take him down.  
The undying will of fire drives him ever so forward,  
towards his ultimate goal.. to steal the Winterlord's icy crown.

And if none dares to oppose his might and stop him,  
he'll indeed storm through the great gates of coldness.  
Once he manages to steal the might of winter, the whole world shall go dim,  
for he'll send forth an all-powerful gust of wind,  
bringing forth only destruction and darkness.

The world trembles,  
Dómir, the first son of winter stands nearly powerless.  
For a very dreadful being graces,  
this sacred realm with it's malevolent presence.

Gorthuukan Ethios, the Corrupted Firegod  
has emerged from the depths of the abyss of time in his spiritual form.  
He has returned to grant more power to his own flesh and blood:  
'Do not surrender, this coldness cannot claim you, my son.. Gomar'um.'

Now Gomar'um's eyes are blazing with red,  
he has been granted even more power.  
The spirit of fire and corruption inside him has truly awakened,  
from it's long and patient slumber.

So which will prevail, fire or ice,  
will Lord Caen be called forth into the fight.  
Must fire be fought with fire, eye to eye,  
will Dómir hold his ground, or will his spirit just quietly drift into the night..

'Caen.. heed out this call of mine, do come n' offer ye aid, for death..  
is quite close to me, as we speak.. it's power is overwhelming.. o' son of the sun.. for the first time.. I am.. losing..'

But will the fateful child of fire hear his call?

The master of all remaining dragons,  
a furious warrior unlike any other, Caen the Red Dragonlord.  
He could very possibly have a chance against Gomar'um,  
on the back on his scarlet dragon he would ride forth,  
and show to the false champion of fire,  
what it means to be the wielder of righteous fire and burning truth!

Far in the distant horizon,  
a high mountain can be seen.  
On it's edge, stands a mysterious man, so wise and bold,  
that even the sky listens to him, and so do both the animals and the trees.

His name is Caen, and he was born into this world,  
by the will of the Solar Queen, for he's the Son of the Sun.  
A true son of fire, and the eternal flame in his heart has burned  
ever since the ancient times, when this world was still so young.

'Someone is calling for me, Varthax, I can feel it. The whispers are getting louder and clearer, and the wind seems to be guiding those whispers.. directly to me. Could this be Master Windsoul's doing? No.. could it be.. either way, Caen the Firelord never denies a challenge. I shall answer to the call, whoever it is that is in need of my aid.'

Caen silences for a moment and kneels down. He opens his mouth to devour the nearby winds. His eyes change from red to green and back. Then he rises up, and speaks to his dragon, Varthax.

'The wind has spoken to me for one last time, and now our mission is clear. There's a battle going on in the North. Dómir, the first son of winter is losing to a being, called: 'Gomar'um, the Champion of Corrupted Fire'. It seems that he's indeed the son of Gorthuukan Ethios. That corrupted whelp of a God.. Well, Dómir may be having difficulties fighting against fire, but I shall defeat this so-called champion along with his evil father. They're no match for someone, who was born to be the keeper of fire and restorer of the elemental balance of the world. Varthax, let's go! We've a fight to win.. Firegod or not, the flame of righteousness shall always prevail.'

'And so Caen decided to ride forth into the battle to face Gomar'um. He has a long way to go, so meanwhile, will Dómir be able to hold his ground. More importantly, will anyone else come to his aid. Surely the Guardians are watching, but do they see nature of the situation at hand dangerous enough? Their interference might change a lot of things, but so far, they've chosen to remain silent. They surely know about Dómir, and that Caen is on his way to aid him. Mysterious are the ways of the Guardians, but so it was written, that should a lesser being oppose the peace of Arcadianth, the demigods and sons of the seasons would be the ones fighting in the front. Only when the danger is truly grave, the Guardians would then join the battle to prevent greater chaos and destruction. But surely, Oerath is ready to interfere at any time of his choosing, for he still remains the mightiest and the wisest of the Four. But all of these things remain to be seen, for without a doubt, a legendary fight.. is about to begin.'

 

Of Dómir, the Lord of the Fourth Season

 

Oerath Windsoul: "I feel like this will be the last true Winter day in a long while, unless Dómir himself lets us enjoy of it's frosty beauty and awe just a little longer, I, for one, always wished for this season of snow and ice to be eternal, even though I care much for the other passing seasons, the green fertility Summer brings, the splendor of colors Autumn grants us with the dance of the leaves, and Spring will always have my love, yet wildest this heart beats in the presence of coldness, a feeling of eternity it leaves lingering within my soul, and ever since I was but a child, I have tried to see the world through with these three eyes one of a kind, and even as we speak, my spirit form is racing with the northern Frostwind, forever playful and mystical from one's mind, go on, you may not damage my unreal visage, for I enjoy of the everlasting protection of the pale skies of ice and snow's whiteness."

 

Dómir: "The Guardians once gave me a mighty weapon, Ye'krosilf, blessed by my Mother's shining grace of the nature's more harsher will, for when the first snows pour down from the sky, begins the watch and reign of Dómir, the Lord of the Fourth Season, go forth, may all your foes either freeze to death from a single hit of the sword, or flee in terror and vain the mighty blizzard, of which force your powerful voice alone can awaken, to be released from within the sword itself to heal and purify the land with those divinely raging storms of snow and biting coldness."

 

Dómir, The First Son of Winter Answers to the Call

 

Rise up, my brothers and sisters and hear the call of winter. See all of it’s storms of snow and feel it’s cold, yet soft winds that blow from the distant lands in the north.’

’Though the evil gods have now spawned forth a great snowstorm, which has already conquered many towns and kingdoms. Now it is nearing the legendary town of Ordaellon. What will happen to the folk there.. If they get caught in the storm, will they survive or just die of hypothermia and coldness or worse.. Be turned into beings of spectral wind in the hands of this most cruel and raging storm in the long history of this great world.'

And for many years, we’ve now been wandering hopelessly from a snowy land to another..  
The storms of late have not been very fortunate, and snow has poured down heavily from the white skies  
I wonder where are the true gods of this north, it’s so silent everywhere..  
I know that there’s something wrong, I can hear it from the wind, and from all of trees, I can feel it in the air and in my every breath

It really is so cold, and the sun has long since descended beyond the horizon  
And it would seem, that there's naught hope left for us..  
Just one heavenly spark of light left, which once fell down from the sky above  
I was the one to find it, and as I took the floating artifact to palm of my hand, suddenly all my weaknesses, illnesses and worries were all gone

’And as it's power filled my heart and soul with newborn joy and wisdom, even the sun indeed arose from beyond the mountains and the hills back to the sky. And it’s ever shining light smelted all of snow from around us. And then a familiar voice echoed inside my head, and suddenly I knew that there was no need to be scared.. Not anymore.'

'And then we saw the Mother Earth, as she walked towards us in her mortal-like form, with small trees and flowers growing upon her shoulders, birds just sitting there.. She's truly an entity from some another world.. And as she raised her hands into the air, the rest of snow from all around us stepped aside from our path. Then she only smiled at us, and spoke out these words of encouragement and bottomless wisdom.'

’Do not be afraid, mortal ones, I mean to harm to you. I am here to help end this trialing storm and show you a new path, which to follow. I am so sorry I didn’t come earlier, and many of you were lost in this terrible storm. It was not a creation of mine.. But now, let us forget the tragedies, leave them behind for now, for behold.. As was said, a new path is open once again.. Leading to where? Well.. To the evergreen land, of course.. A forgotten vale the mortals call: 'Aellon Prokhellen'. A lost elven and draconian land of wonder untold.'

’And so, the mother earth asked from one of her sons, could he end the storm once and for all and bring peace and life back to the world and it’s many lands. And so, Dómir, The First Son of Winter went to challenge the evil gods, whom had cast the terrible storm upon the world. Swiftly as the wind he arrived to the battlefield, beat them to the cold ground, calmed the winds and ended the storm. And then the sky answered to him in delight, and it suddenly started to rain soft drops of crystal blue water. There was no need to worry anymore, and since even the sun seemed so eager about returning back to the sky as mightier than ever before, all was good in the world again. May the weathers always belong to those, who were born to control them.'

 

The Divinity's Light Rests Within Her Eyes: The Angel Aldareth's Path of Perils

 

'Upon losing a physical form and touch to the plane of Emy'kresis (Terra), Death, She of the Darkest Nightfall, had finally been banished from the mortal world. Yet his brother remained, a legendary demon warrior, called: 'Destruction'. He would seek out the one, who was responsible for Death's banishment and seek to exact revenge. A battle is to come, but first, we shall go.. to the very beginning.'

 

Darkness grinned at Sun  
at the dawn of the world,  
then it fled into the Shadows,  
escaping, always plotting  
behind the scenes,  
obscurities follow it,  
Evil it then befriended,  
Chaos in it's firm leash,  
all was to become one with the below,  
by all that is Hate, hollow be the heart of this world,  
Destruction used to follow Death wherever she went,  
but alas, she has been lost to time, her current whereabouts unknown,  
for an angel divine her vanquished, spiritually banished,  
her name is Aldareth, and still, she has her destiny to fulfill,  
and because of her future deeds of magic and celestiality,  
she will be remembered forever, her name shall not be forgotten,  
the Divinity's Light's spirit energy rests within the eyes of she,  
who was born to challenge the creatures of evil and their vile lies.

O' Aldareth, Death's Bane,  
the Shatterer of Evil Dreams,  
your second wind is here,  
yet have no fear,  
even though this time..  
the End could be.. quite near.

Eight years ago, you ended the reign  
of She, who the Divinity's Light could not previously find,  
nor the Heavenly Mirrors see.  
And once more, in this time,  
you have been chosen as the one,  
who shall fight against Darkness,  
and it's many puppets like the one Death was,  
for she could not possibly be alive, could she now?

You have since left the old manor, for your mother passed away tragically just recently,  
and since then, you have been traveling the world in the pursuit of higher knowledge.

'Your angelic beauty witnessed by the stars of the sky and the pale white moonlight, adding to the color of your silken white robes with a hue of sparkling silver. You still tread on quietly in the Night, with a candle firmly resting in your hands, yet a divine one, for your powers have grown greatly. Go forth, Angel Aldareth. Vanquish all, that is evil. Purify their souls, and send them down into the Bottomless Nether Realm of the Deadly Deeps.

Go onward, for a very daring challenge awaits,  
as you will soon have to face the severe consequences  
of banishing Death from the realm of Emy'kresis back..  
to where she truly belongs.. the dark reaches of Tha'kresis,  
where all evil and demonic dark beings dwell in silence of the aeons.

There shall come forth one with the will to set everything on fire,  
which he touches.. All hail the first challenger, Destruction, and the second one, Chaos.

 

A Dream Devoid of Light

Aldareth & the Dancing Shadows

I : An old mansion upon the Silvershade Hill

'Aldareth.. One day, a night is to arrive, one with such dark shadows dancing 'bout all life. A dream devoid of light, you must survive this coming event of dread and fright..'

Those were the last words of Aldareth's father, that he left in form of a note. His sudden disappearance occurred nearly ten years ago, yet she still remembers the words so clearly.. Almost like it had only happened yesterday. Now she has only her mother, who's taking care of her in their vast and almost eerie mansion, which certainly radiates ancient glory of the days past.

Yet it's location is an old one with a certain reputation, and a very dark history..

They say that nearly three decades ago, the mansion's former owner.. A nobleman called Charles von Blevimberg.. Was found dead.. Discovered by the authorities.. A bloody shard of mirror resting in the palm of his right hand.. His whole body.. Had been cut nearly in half.. And only one weapon in the world's existence could leave such an enormous wound.. A scythe.. Of a certain woman, whose name shouldn't be uttered around mindlessly. But to the ordinary folk, she has one name in particular..

The Lady in the Mirror...

'Unaware of fateful arrival of the night of terror, Aldareth is sleeping quietly in her room. But alas.. Her dream wasn't meant to last. Throw in a nightmare become reality.. In an old mansion upon the Silvershade Hill.'

In the darkness echoes a voice, whispering.. Awaken, Aldareth.. Awaken.. The Night has arrived..

II : Shadows are dancing, and they keep laughing..

The old grandfather clock downstairs is ticking so loudly..  
The midnight of terror slowly approaches..  
Suddenly, she awakes to a shivering scream..  
And at the same time, all light from around her just simply vanishes..

Her room's fireplace goes out cold..  
No longer do the flames burn..  
And even though she's already seventeen years old..  
She is still afraid to walk in the shadows of the mansion..  
Without a lit lantern..  
For it's so very dark out there..

'What in name of all that is divine is happening.. I am so scared..  
What on earth awoke me from that wonderful and pleasant dream..'

Brave from her heart, she quickly took a lantern from her night table..  
And ventured out to walk among the spiritual forces of darkness awaiting outside her room unseen..

And as she got out of her room, with sacred prayers she spoke against all dooms  
As she found herself to be surrounded by ghostly fog and dim darkness  
The atmosphere was very uneasy, horrifying and full of utter gloom..  
And then even the wind howling along the passage slammed the door shut right behind her..

Wearing a white night dress..  
Holding a lit lantern in her right hand..  
There isn't that much oil left..  
And when it finally runs out, will she be able to calm her thoughts..  
And ease her breath..

There she just stood all alone against the forces of Darkness  
An angel, so lost in the Night..  
Shadows kept dancing around her, ever so silently and soundless  
She's everything that is left of a mystical power, we used to call the Divinity's Light..

And as she kept walking along that passage of horrors..  
Still wondering what in the world was going on..  
Even her own reflection in every mirror seemed to stare back at her..  
The paintings looked so evil, she definitely felt a dark presence about them..  
Tears kept dropping from corners of her both eyes, she had never ever before been so scared..

Descend down the mansion's main stairs, Aldareth..  
Descend into the awaiting darkness..  
For she has already arrived, dragging her long scythe behind..  
Her footsteps, way too quiet..  
Her existence.. So forbidden and vile..

A shimmer of light coming from the living room..  
There she sees someone move in the shadows..  
A woman wearing a black, bloody yet silky gown..  
She closes her eyes, and then only looks down..  
For if their eyes are to meet..  
'You know, it could very well mean the end of thee!'  
Anxious and powerless..  
Feeling utterly breathless..  
Aldareth collapses that instant..  
'Who is this.. terrifying woman?', she asks from herself..  
And then falls down on the floor, so forever gone are the sands..  
Of her life's great hourglass?  
No.. She's currently visiting her vast mind's twilight lands..  
Where a long fall into the abyss shall send her back into the distant past..

'For it is there, where you must face your life's ultimate horror..  
And rid this mysterious world off the Lady in the Mirror..'

III : Into a maze of horrors she's so relentlessly thrown..

Unknown to the fact, that she has slept for three whole days..  
She suddenly awakes, with no glue of her whereabouts..  
Next to her is a long scythe, struck deep into the blue colored marble floor..  
Besides it - however - rests it's owner, the Lady in the Mirror..  
Bringer of the Darksun's Death Rays..

Her mind filled with dread, Aldareth suddenly feel immense pain in her chest..  
The End's doors about to swing wide open, an angel in grave distress..  
Dangerous monsters hiding in the shadows all around her,  
that just quietly dance their deadly, macabre dances without an end..

Forbidden rites are the only ones She of the Night performs..  
Devoid of all light this dream truly is,  
in which the heroine has no strength to rise up..  
she must see through the illusion?

But alas, was I telling only half the truth?  
Yes, for a mighty spell also binds  
her body with earth-strong vines to the floor.  
Divine voices, though, suddenly arrive to the rescue,  
and Aldareth slowly opens her eyes, trying to figure out  
how intact remains the light of her life.  
Here, she's always more than two steps behind, oh the horror  
of the dark realm of the Lady in the Mirror!

This truth so horrifying cuts through her shivering skin,  
leaving a wound a hunter's knife definitely would.  
This is not the realm of the Mortals anymore,  
and here shadows do not have to fall..  
for they fell forever too long ago,  
for anyone of the living to remember..  
The landscapes nearby are cosmic, yet constantly plagued..  
by the Eternal Rains of Soul-Freezing Snow of the True Winter..

Then Her thoughts suddenly darken the young angel's vision,  
throwing Aldareth through time and space into a dark maze,  
with so many Vile Creatures of Darkness and Terror lurking about..  
Ghoul-like beings, greatly disfigured all around,  
their both fangs and teeth dripping with acid.  
Ancient Vampiresses with powers over those bitten,  
eaten and hence mind-controlled by them,  
both lustful, yet horrifying is their serpentine appearance.  
Demonic Warlocks casting their Incantations of the Night's Blackness,  
summoning minions from the Void of the Twisted Eons to She of the Night's realm to aid her.  
Beside the warlocks ride the Vengeful Spirits, former Tyrants and Dark Warriors,  
riding forth on the backs of such Nightmarish Horses,  
that are - in their dim color  
\- too much for one to behold, blazing with fiery red are their eyes,  
that bleed liquid gold.

And so She, the Lady in the Mirror finally appears  
as an projected image to Aldareth,  
who is sitting in one corner of the maze.  
'Do you have any idea, where you currently are, my dear?  
What is the Plane? What is the year at hand?  
None of those things matter, for I have thrown you..  
into the place of your many nightmares.  
You used to see dreams about being trapped in this.. most terrifying maze,  
when you were younger.  
Don't you remember your own dreams?  
Surely you do..  
I sincerely hope you enjoy of the colorlessness  
of the distressful and grave situation you're now in..  
This advice I give to you, cling unto your awareness and secret senses,  
upon this event, which so dearly and clearly burns your powerful soul,  
slowly wearing you down from within..

So, what will you do in the face of all of the mentioned  
Vile Creatures of Darkness and Terror, I wonder..  
One thing is for sure, you will have to choose your cards extremely well,  
or you are very likely to die an death so instant,  
I know you're no mere mortal girl, Aldareth..  
The maze is so vast, you can get lost so quickly..  
and then mercilessly.. my servants will hunt you down..  
You fail to find the Sun, it is gone..  
Oh run, do run..  
Let the Chase of the Six Terrors begin,  
Twenty four hours it shall last,  
this test of darkness to throw off the balance  
of your powerful soul residing within.

Let us see, will you survive this one trial,  
for indeed getting lost in this forsaken, gloomy and dim place  
could be very fatal..'

IV : And so finally wins the Light, and down falls the Dark Lady..

In midst all of this darkness, and events so cruel,  
do you even remember where we left off?  
Yes, she was being chased by the fabled the Six Terrors, monsters of doom.  
Aldareth.. How wildly is your heart beating right now?  
Oh, a feeling of both distress and torment is felt, burning within you,  
reaching your mind soon completely clouded by my malevolent gloom.  
It is a great labyrinth, you know this to be true..  
The vision you have been granted for this chase, is so dark, so blue,  
that little can you even see, as you so courageously choose to continue..

You may be stronger in will, than I thought..  
This changes nothing, though,  
only time you may buy to yourself,  
but in the end, your angelic divinity won't prevent  
you from falling down from grace...

With her unbelievably accurate aim,  
and a moving speed unlike any ever seen,  
she throws spells at them, but all in vain,  
immense pain in the back of her head is suddenly felt,  
yet she must hang unto the dream become real,  
the Lady in the Mirror must be dealt with..

They are trying to force you into a corner,  
a dead end, which you are not meant to escape..  
The only choice left, is to call upon the Light's divine power,  
for it might still save your life.  
Surprisingly, the call is answered by those,  
to whom vanquishing the forces of evil is a sacred duty.  
They are those ancients, originally called:  
'The Crystally Ethereal Dream Gods of Holy Judgment.'

You may have had a family taking care of you,  
but indeed by our supreme will, you were born into this world of men.  
Our wishes guided the forthcoming of your very existence,  
o' angel with a hair dyed in deep blue,  
our wisdom and gifts shall do good in your hands in this situation so grave.

And so, they close in,  
unknown to the spiritual link of higher understanding  
one that was just formed between Aldareth,  
and the Ethereal Dream Gods, as we usually call them.  
Now temporarily residing within her soul, in all silence,  
they lightly guide her forward.  
And the task at hand,  
is to finally put an end to the hauntingly dark ways  
of the Lady in the Mirror,  
it is time to pay the last respects in this dream land,  
that she once created, only to later trap me here,  
in this forsaken labyrinth filled with dangerous monsters.

No more you shall live in the darkness,  
prowling on the weak.  
Face the one spell, of which radiating brightness  
will surely burn you into cinders,  
your memories shattered, mind emptied and left entirely bleak!

And so Aldareth's last spell is cast,  
hitting the horde of enemies running towards her.  
And the explosion, so mighty and astral it is,  
that after obliviating them, it's lightning-like effects rise  
all the way up high to scar the face  
of the Lady's Dreamworld's Void of a Sky  
with astral, multi-coloured fire!

And so everything finally falls, with the monsters gone, the labyrinth collapsing, Aldareth quickly runs towards the end of the labyrinth,  
which she sees in the distance.  
There lies the portal, through which the Lady in the Mirror has already fled, and it is closing.. However, with the speed that Aldareth possesses,  
how could she not make it, for being present to behold her divine speed makes the Gods stare at her,  
all of them in a deep state of both awe and vigilance.

Courageously, she follows Her disappearing footsteps,  
and enters through the portal,  
which teleports her back to the Silvershade Mansion.  
Aldareth's eyes now blaze with azure flames,  
and as for the Lady, her a very cold fate awaits.  
Wide shall swing open the Doors of the End,  
the powers of the Dream Gods resting within Aldareth's soul  
have reached their ultimate potential,  
and supremely awakened!

There she stands, somehow bleeding,  
maybe she heavily felt the effects of her realm's great shattering.  
She swings her scythe, but so slow is her attack, that I manage to dodge it,  
and then by conjuring up a spell, a storm made out of weapons of war,  
I boldly send the unstoppable whirlwind spiraling forth,  
and henceforth, no more this one entity plagues this world.  
For I have finally completed the task at hand,  
and thus, I may sleep well at last.  
I have ridden these lands off the Lady in the Mirror,  
the Dark Lady, who the Six Terrors so mighty commanded,  
has now forever been banished from all existence.  
And so freed also are the ghosts of the past,  
who too will try to forget these events of ultimate terror and sheer horror.

And so, the Angel called Aldareth prevailed in his both physical and mental battle against the infamous and ancient being,  
called the Lady in the Mirror,  
who many also know as Death, the Dark Judge, the Soul Stealer.  
What awaits her now, as an addition to the continuation of her sweet dream,  
from which this cursed being so wrongfully awoke her from.  
Suddenly, her mother yells in panic, upon entering the house,  
for she had been away for the Night, upon which the darkness was set free.  
And so Aldareth explains to her,  
how coldly she was indeed thrown into that dark, dark kingdom,  
where no hope existed, and weak was presence of the Light,  
which felt the terrible power of her many blessings of death.

Then her mother only laughs,  
then turns around to look at the Lady, but there is no corpse to be seen,  
no scythe either, no blood, only more mirrors.  
It seems like it's over, but then, did you really manage to slay her,  
or was it all just simply meant to vanish upon the final defeat  
of this one creature, who also as Death was known.  
And let it be known, that captivating was her work of darkness,  
yet full of such unimaginable and unforgivable horrors.

So please, let this be the End.. for now.

 

Of Waegnarr Ebonhammer, Rothigon Amhedreus & Bekhsindria Silvertree

 

And so another three characters are given birth,  
as through the same old door of celestiality I step forth,  
to find myself caught in a classic tale of fantasy,  
thrown through a portal of magic, perils await ahead, followers of heresy,  
vile, murdering bandits are out there following their ways of nothingness,  
desires and misplaced ecstasy,  
yet the chosen ones, at times called mercenaries, and at other times heroes,  
will heed to the call of adventure, gold and fame,  
and now it would be a high time to give them all a name.

Waegnarr Ebonhammer,  
carrying a black iron shield, wielding a black iron ax,  
known for his combat skills, crushing blows  
and a naturally hardened skin,  
known also as a master dwarf,  
and the most resilient loot-seeker  
among his kin.

Rothigon Amhedreus,  
wielding a dark, metallic and runic spear,  
a true avenger of immense power,  
who possesses a will of iron,  
in his presence all the foes cower,  
be it a bandit, a bloodthirsty troll or a demonic, red-eyed baron.

Behksindria Silvertree,  
one of the eldest elves still treading upon face of the world,  
a master wizardess, possessing thousands of years of studying  
in the arcane arts of ice magic,  
a true winter sorceress of ageless wisdom,  
for never has anything tragic befallen the kingdom,  
that she has sworn to forever protect.

A group of three, all hailing from separate lands,  
known for their overall toughness and cunningness,  
accepting dangerous contracts at times, but none them commands,  
theirs it is to walk, the path of the world's exploration,  
heroism and sweet madness.

 

A Truly Frozen & Shamanistic Dream of the Chieftain To'rumh Khoruen

 

Far away in the North once lived a mystical race of people,  
who were mighty and known for their physical abilities,  
for they lived in the lands of Eternal Ice,  
where coldness never fades away,  
and the rains of snow fall endlessly down from the grey skies.

They became immune to coldness long ago,  
and it has only strengthened and hardened their bodies since then.  
And for many years they fought against their burning foes,  
always proving themselves victorious,  
until one fateful day, they were relentlessly attacked  
by servants, the elite warriors of the Chaos God Umbrueshakl Omneisha.  
Could this be.. the end for all dreams of Ice, all of it coldly to be taken away,  
never to let this race see the light of another day.

And in this terrifying, long battle,  
nearly everyone of the Ice Tribe were slain,  
except for a few escapees and chosen captured,  
including the legendary Ice Chieftain, To'rumh Khoruen.  
For them, the followers of the Chaos God  
melted a hole unto the great ice mountain, Arran  
and cast the Chieftain along with the other prisoners of war  
down into the depths, and using magic,  
they created a shield, a cloak of anguish,  
set it upon them, and left the village in all silence,  
more than sure of their flawless victory.  
But this story is far from over, because in the darkness,  
only one kept dreaming, to finally obtain the power of omniscience.

'And as time passed and winter continued to do it's work,  
by continuously covering the pit with snow.  
Then arrived a day, when an unknown adventurer came to the old village,  
and went inside the mountain cave,  
where he clearly kept hearing a faint beating of an heart in the darkness.  
And there, encased in a wall of ice,  
he saw chieftain To'rumh's body, trapped inside.  
And when the adventurer stepped forward to look more closely,  
the frozen chieftain suddenly opened his age-old eyes of azure fire,  
and the adventurer ran away in fear and never came back.  
Sadly, it was the only thing the chieftain could've done,  
for he did not even know was he alive or dead or something in between,  
and he was barely alive, living inside the dream,  
awaiting for a day of awakening.’

It has been a very long time since I have awake,  
with this strong will to live, I have carried on, my life is not anyone's to take.  
For ages I’ve lived in this serene, yet tormenting dream,  
for it is so silent and dark in the mystical place, where I reside in this frozen state of peace.

A walker in the great void,  
searching for a path of light leading back home.  
Spiraling are the ways illuminated by light of the stars only,  
in this blackness, hope is close to vanish for all ages to come.

Yet an awakening is closing in,  
suddenly, I start to feel a new power arising within.  
Screaming the spirits dream of a release,  
asking to be freed, let the calamities cease.

During the last few days, I’ve felt a new and unknown power,  
that has began to grow inside me, could this be it.  
I am still searching for something that I just cannot seem to find,  
I am lost in this dream, the realm ethereal, a frozen paradise.

Then.. a call of the cold sun shatters his bonds,  
and To'rumh manages to cast a spell,  
forming a clean tunnel leading out of the depths of Arran.  
And so the great Chieftain To'rumh Khoruen,  
was free once again, along with the other survivors,  
for the moment he had gained his strength back,  
be had began to revive the spirits of those trapped along with him.  
No matter how dim seemed the untold days spent in that cage of ice,  
I never lost my beliefs, my will nor did my thoughts turn lightless and grim.

Now..  
a great revival in form of an awakening awaits.  
Let it be done,  
all of you..  
bow before the Goddess,  
known as the cold winter sun!

Arise my fallen brothers and sisters,  
let us all rejoice and see the wonders of the nature once again!  
Join me, and together we shall banish Umbrueshakl Omneisha,  
along with his evil Fire Tribes forever  
from the face of this old world,  
now, do rise back from the dead, from under the still and frozen oceans,  
dig your way through the earth and the ice to finally see the daylight,  
ask for it’s power and follow me until fall of the dawn of infinity.

Victory after victory they walked without any fear,  
being empowered by the nature’s power,  
then one day when everything had been done,  
they returned to their village,  
and there the sky opened before their eyes,  
as an emissary of the cold winter sun  
descended down the clouds from so high above,  
to snowy and white ground,  
wearing clothes of glimmering gold and silver,  
her scarlet hair burning, she looked very young,  
but as she spoke, everyone of the Ice Warriors knelt down before her,  
to heed out these words of power:

’You have deserved and earned your final victory against Fire in this world,  
and now your spirits may finally feel at ease,  
and catch some well needed rest.  
The great hall of miracles awaits all of you,  
and may you still prove your worth in this life,  
thus I now bid you all farewell, Chieftain To'rumh,  
may you and your fellow warriors of the Ice Tribe always rule  
with great spiritual strength and wisdom.  
Forever in time, never to fall,  
your fate is to keep the harsh weathers of this world in control.  
So until the next time, o' brave sons and daughters of the North.'

And so the emissary ascended back into the heights,  
to once more become one with her divine light.  
The gleaming sky of deep blue and shining white,  
it belongs to us once more, as we march on,  
turning all foes into ice, breaking them,  
we are here - once again - to stand valiantly against the night.

 

Four Shouts of Zen In the Chiming Darkness

 

A high tower's bell sounds it's final call,  
a night hopefully not dark awaits it's fall,  
a hooded glowing monk observing the growth  
of moonflowers in the timeless garden of Celestiality.

A sorceress of the winter age, ancient and true,  
her paths cross those of a quiet huntress  
in the practise of art and magic.

Down the black mountain walks a wanderer  
noble and untouched by darkness,  
together, they are about to enter  
an unholy monster den,  
for a group of four with souls mighty  
it takes to slay an horde of evil; merciless enemies.

He wondered while he wandered,  
a deep state of the mind successfully reached,  
they say a heavenly gust of wind once brought  
him sitting upon a pile of golden bird feathers,  
eyes closed, a stranger sent from beyond the beyond  
arrived to the borders of an evergreen land shrouded in mystery.


	10. Aerryn & Ulmen: the Shapeshifting Wolves of Dol'Mirthein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

Aerryn: 'We used to live in the shadowy forests of Dol'Mirthein.'  
Ulmen: 'Then the blackheart arrived, and most of our family and friends were ruthlessly slain.'  
Aerryn: 'We tried to escape, so that we would live to see the rise of a new day.'  
Ulmen: 'But we were captured, oh the memories of those tragic times will probably never truly fade away..'  
Aerryn: 'So no, we couldn't return back to our home, we were now cursed forever.'  
Ulmen: 'But no matter what happens to us, we will still always stay together.'

And after hearing them out, Oerath arose from his wooden throne and spoke to them:

'I will help you, for you've had a terrible life because of him. For far too long you've lived in endless fear and torment, and no living being deserves such a fate.'

Taking a seawax pipe from the secret pocket of his worn, brown robes, he lit it's firebox up and smoked a few rings that formed a longboat sailing skyward. After that passing moment of magic, he continued:

'Even the blackest of all shadows, the creations of evil aren't as dark as their master, Mógrah. As for his most trusted servant, Vordrem the Blackheart. Once a brave soul, now accursed by that madman's paths, his existence may come to an end not too long from now. His calling is to be banished from the very face of this world. He shall come to know the meaning of true despair.'

Thunder in the sky met his cry of wrath, as bolts of lightning simultaneously hit the ground around Oerath. He didn't even as much as to blink his eyes upon this event occurring. Heavenly signs are always sent to those, who are entitled to a revenge, yet Oerath knew he could probably never be able to take his brother down, for their bonds are ancient. Who knows for how long they've existed, but never has the truth been revealed to the mortal kind. And after the event of nature's glory ended, so continued the wanderer:

'Well, we shall now begin your training. And when you are both finally ready, I shall bestow upon you the great gift of controlled transformation. After that, you can change your shape during the daylight, but once the night falls, you'll instantly transform back into wolves at the first sight of the moon. This is how it has always been with shapeshifters, though until now you were forced to always stay in the form. So in a way, this will be your life's greatest trial, yet there's no other choice. This is the one challenge you ultimately have to face. I have always been more than glad to serve as a mentor to your magical race, for a long time ago you were created by none other than me. The thought about a shapeshifter's race occurred to me, while I was sailing across the seas of time and eternity. Now, come. Your training may begin!'

Aerryn and Ulmen only nodded, and then followed Oerath as he began to walk towards his ethereal halls of power. And there days quickly turned into months, and months into a full year. Time flows so very much differently upon the face of the Great Arcadianth. Some would even say, that to these Guardians, time has never been more irrelevant. So it is, for some laws were not created to be fully obeyed.

And day after day, both Aerryn and Ulmen continued to fulfill all of Oerath's given tasks, and meditate with him in order to reach the final state of nature's harmony and peace. Many were the joys of those days. Glorious missions, enough rest, bountiful feasts, listening to the wanderer's stories by the fire, music and even singing. It surely was a magnificent a year and a half they spent training with him.

Then one day, Oerath awoke them early and requested their appearance in his mystical halls, where one of his apprentices, the Child of Light, Xathor stood boldly in the light of the sun, an golden aura vividly dancing about him.

Then the Guardian spoke again:

'You've been excellent students, my children, and now you can use the pure energies of nature itself. And as I promised, your lives now see another chance granted, for no more shall you run for your lives. Consider yourselves free wolves from now on, and may the light never leave your eyes. And after this day, I'll see to it myself that all other shapeshifters alive in this world will regain back their rightful freedom!'

Crying towards the awaiting skies, Aerryn and Ulmen join their hands together.  
'Now truly continues one of the greatest love stories of our times!'

We've seen both the perils and the wonders of this world through our grey eyes,  
we've travelled from land to land, most of the time running for our lives.  
If he hadn't ever found us, then we would still be hunted like wild beasts,  
entitled to no life at all, kept tightly in a tormenting, dark leash.  
He showed us another path, he taught us so much about respect and trust.  
He showed us might of the winds, and true beauty of this world's sunsets and dusks!

Long ago when a star fell down from the sky, we truly wondered why.  
But then we saw that star transform into Xathor, the bringer of light, now dressed in robes of glimmering white.  
And he told us to stay, he told us about the wonders of the day and not to be afraid:  
'From now on, you don't have to run anymore. None will ever hunt you again, A time has come to let go off your fears, my dear friends!'

'I shall lead you to halls of the one you seek. Please, follow me through this forest so seemingly dim.'

'He began to walk towards the nearby forest, and told us to come with him. He said there we would meet the guardian of woods and lands, Oerath the Wanderer. We followed him, as shadow of the moon grew in size, soon it's light covered the path we walked. The moonlight was so soothing, it's calmness was more than enough to ease our minds and our hearts, it even encouraged us to talk. And after we had walked for two full hours, we came to front of a strange looking cavern. And there in front of it he sat on a large stump of oaken tree, an old man playing his wooden flute with many kind of birds and animals sitting upon his two shoulders. Then he greeted us by transforming into a great grey wolf, showcasing his ability to shift too. And then after a long silence, he pointed towards the sky and said: 'Behold the gift of Xaié, the true queen of night, for she let's us bathe in the light of her shining stars come every night. Isn't their light.. Beautiful.. Ancient? Hmm, I can read your thoughts, they speak of sadness and pain.. What kind of horrors in form of a cold fate have you two magnificent creatures faced? Do tell me everything.'

And so Aerryn and Ulmen told him the same story they had told to Xathor earlier that day:

Aerryn: 'We're loyal servants of the mother earth, yet a long time ago, under orders of Mógrah, Vordrem the Blackheart came with his shadowy warriors and slew nearly all of our brethren in the forest of Dol'Mirthein. We tried to escape, but were captured and delivered to Mógrah's citadel underneath the Hollow Halls.'

Ulmen: 'We were experimented on, our shapeshifting abilities were tried. Our will power was used against us, and we knew of nothing but darkness for a long period of time. He made us to forever stay in form of a wolf, slowly corrupting our hearts with evil thoughts. We were driven to the edge of madness, for our minds were tortured too. For a long time, there was no hope in sight and none answered to our calls.'

Saddened by their fate, Oerath arose and said:

'I will help you regain your honor and the wisdom within in order to achieve a state of controlled shapeshifting once again. This I promise to you upon this day, and may no power break this oath. Your training will last for a year and a half, which seems like a long time, but believe me.. In my halls, time is.. Usually not of the essence.'

Aerryn and Ulmen weren't sure what he meant, but they bowed to him in deep gratitude, thanking him a thousandfold.

And so it came to be.

And now..

'There's only one thing left to do. I shall now open a mysterious portal to your homeland, the forest of Dol'Mirthein. Tell your remaining brethren, that the day of freedom has finally arrived. Live your lives without any regrets or fears from now on. May the winds always guide you through dark forests and trying storms. Farewell, my children.'

Transforming into a black raven, Oerath begins to fly towards a land, where his appearance is once more needed. A land he visits quite often, yet he's one of the only ones who knows it's hidden location. And you know this one land too by reputation, for it is indeed the evergreen place of wonder untold, Aellon Prokhellen. A secret kingdom, where the dragons and other creatures from across many myths and legends live in peace.

Waving goodbye to him, next they see Xathor arriving to the scene. He speaks nothing, only smiles at the two young wolves, transforms into a great, golden eagle and flies away.

'We won't ever forget the two of you, master and apprentice. We're Aerryn and Ulmen, and here ends and begins our story.'

'And after those words were spoken, they entered through the portal Oerath had opened to them, and disappeared into the vortex. And as the portal closed, Oerath smiled from high above, looked at his apprentice flying beside him and said:

'Xathor, I am truly glad we decided to help those two, and I find it very strange that they were able to master the gift of transformation again in such a short time. Usually, it takes more than just a year and a half to learn of control of this level. We can be proud of them, and may they help their brethren rise once more, for this world needs shapeshifters like them. All races are precious and have their worth, be they evil or not, they're our creations. And we, as the Guardians, must take responsibility for everything we do in this world, or else we too would be lost.'

Xathor:

'Once again, your words are wise beyond description, my master. They indeed show much promise, but will they ever be able to forget the horrors of the past? Or will those events hunt them 'till the ends of the world. Of course, I have no doubts, for it was you who trained them after all. And now they can enjoy of peace and quietness, and explore the lands and the forests of the world again. May this new life of peace be nearly eternal to them, for they deserve every single second of it.'

Somewhere in the shadowy, yet beautiful woods of Dol'Mirthein.

'There they sat on a high hill, grass was green and wet from all the rain. And there they just were, looking at the silver moon above, and at looked at each other, they couldn't help it but smile. In their joy they decided to sing a song to us for one last time, and upon hearing it, even the moon started to cry..'

Aerryn and Ulmen

I don't know, for how long we would've been able to live in the foreverdark night..  
Now it is the night stars that remind of how beautiful you truly are, how can your eyes even be so mesmerisingly blue and bright.  
Do you remember the olden times, when we too used to silence and just stare at the moon. Those were the days, when we used to smile at each other.  
Now once again, let us howl together until those howls reach the world's end!

Nothing could ever break the bond of our old love.  
Here ends the tale of two wolves, who silence to thank the ones that travel with swift wings in the sky above.

'And so they closed their eyes, crossed their hands, for once the night was theirs to take. And there they stayed until the morning sun gave them yet another reason to awake.'


	11. Mysteries of the Seasons (O' Spirits of the Trees, Sky, Earth and Ocean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Oerath Windsoul's recorded Epic songs.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

Mysteries of the Seasons (O' Spirits of the Trees, Sky, Earth and Ocean)

 

Foreword of the Mystical One

 

'Once there was boy, who knew how to communicate with the spirits of the Mother Earth. He had been doing so ever since his birth, which he believes to have been the will of the gods unknown and shadowy. No higher beings oft reveal themselves to the lesser ones, yet as he grew older, he began to feel.. destined. Like he had been chosen to spread the message of the Nature, the Supernatural and the Mythologies. The more he grew, the more increased his visions. The light instability of one's mind is both a gift and curse to be born with, for he had always known, that only by going beyond the beyond, far away from this reality, he could achieve clarity and serenity altogether. To him, one year.. is a great journey of writing, meditation and careful planning.

The confuser of minds, the walker up high, consume the winds, your time draws nigh. To be able to behold the mysteries of the seasons, one must first travel far beyond the plane of mortality and reason.'

This is a collection of old, and new, and pieces, which have already been written, but they are in the nonexistent form. Those pieces will reveal themselves in time, somewhere in the shades of future, they linger. With mysteries until the end. And obviously, this is more than just a collection of poetry. Towards the end, you will have finally realized it. I am the strangest of the strange. - Oerath Windsoul

 

Miraculous Is the Supernaturally Silent Nature

 

There I was, searching for a higher purpose to be,  
from the mountains I would then flow down like an endless river,  
I.. wanted to stay, yet ended up wishing this life away,  
a tall pillar of stone I then climbed until I reached the stars,  
which in their grace have always called me a lucid dreamer.

The nature can be so mysteriously silent on many occasions,  
singing of the songbirds nocturnal wholeheartedly accepted,  
a future entangled in earthly vines, white pearls for blue eyes,  
vigor for the ages to come, pure obscurities for some,  
the gift in form of the frozen will to forever be zoned,  
let the great twilight kings of evil remain dethroned.

Now it is my time to shine for the heavens  
I empty this cup half full of black wine,  
after which I shall be completely fine,  
able to barely count from one to ten,  
but not eventually back from ten to nine,  
for there finally disappears time,  
the moment of a high ascension is nigh.

Appointed an ambassador of extremely peculiar decisions,  
for his visions, he is to turn the tide of well-thought out propositions,  
countless plans are realized within the halls of one's mind,  
momentarily bask in the moon's pale; wavering light,  
as it crosses the endless waters of purple starlight,  
to form a solid; silvery bridge, leading to temple of the sky goddess,  
where stands hundreds of stone statues created to resemble her likeness,  
each one holding a lantern full of fireflies in it's right hand,  
and a divine scepter blessed by the good faeries of air magic in the left.

So, here I sit by a waterfall, at the eve of my strange rebirth,  
I find myself looking up to the sky, spring coldness brings mirth,  
while eating herbs and berries with the spirits of the Mother Earth.

 

Your Path Leads.. Through the Waygate.. Far Beyond the Beyond

 

Wind and sunlight, lifting heavy objects,  
immense strength, call upon the gift of restlessness,  
walk in a meditative state, the journey is now,  
do not be distracted, become connected with the world  
once more in this age and time, body and mind in harmony,  
now is your time to transcend the borders of this reality.

Become immersed in daylight visions,  
it requires otherworldly preparations,  
break through the veil of dark illusions,  
nothing should stand still in your way,  
except for time, and should your eyes,  
now focused more than ever before,  
still seek the skies for answers and signs  
to help you in unlocking of the secrets of the third eye,  
the great mindsight, the ability to explore the planes,  
then you have failed, but you are always allowed to try again,  
for not even I could get it right the first time,  
one's methods must be the state of art,  
but if you are ready to explore the astral tunnels of infinity,  
then transcend, from planetary levels to the outer planes,  
and enter through the blue waygate leading far beyond the beyond.

 

Like Moths.. We Hatch.. From the Cocoons of Destruction

 

Sleep, the mind's serene kingdom of vivid dreams,  
the balance has been momentarily disturbed,  
the great glass wall of imagination has been shattered,  
all that once mattered has been lost for a passing moment  
of unexpected creational chaos, and like moths so colorful,  
we must learn how to hatch ourselves from within the cocoons  
of destruction, to escape the darker fates, to finally be able..  
to behold the shining fabric of the universe, going too far..  
no such thing, o' little earthlings, here I linger, where none else dares,  
here I wander on among the luminous stars, fearing nothing,  
hearing nothing, feeling only one single thing.. celestial unity.

 

A Divine Conversation From the Days Long Past.. Yet Never Gone

 

The Mother Earth once said to me:

'O' child of the many forests, my oft chaotic yet free servant and loyal follower, I shall let the flowers bloom verdantly, the winds blow wildly and the weathers stay ever in your cold favor. Go forth, o' son of the unconquered north of mysteries, wonder and peril, from the winds restless comes your power, use it to lay waste to your enemies evil and remorseless. You wield the nature's spirit energy, Chakra, you communicate with the spirits of animals and trees, you listen to the wind and the whispers it's gusts carry from forest to forest and land to land. Remember.. you were meant to come this far.. walk the path of destiny.. your valor shines bright.. I am your guide.. the light dividing the greater waves of darkness and insanity.. remember.. your creation.. your divine task.. never doubt yourself.. you were chosen.. you shall not fail.'

Master Windsoul, the Child of the Many Forests: 'I shall never fail you, o' the goddess of nature. Here begins my journey, and along the long way, I shall write about my encounters with you and your servants. Be safe, and may your paths always stay evergreen and full of green leaves of the Summer tides, for I know the season is to your liking. Until the next time, o' Mother of the Earthly World, the Nature and the Spirits.'

 

The Guardian Owls Ascending the Path of Higher Knowledge

 

A short moment of silence is followed  
by a deeper; longer period of silence,  
focus.. your.. mind, utter a serene, light or dark mantra,  
transcend, escape the end, send mystic prayers  
flying through the abyss of time and space,  
the ancient constellations feel themselves at unease,  
the Daughter of All Celestiality is not pleased,  
until the rains of scorching fire and seething darkness cease,  
we have to believe, and not let our hearts be conquered by disbelief,  
for us walkers up high must now begin our great healing process,  
and through the sheer effort of will,  
aided by very powerful incantations,  
we shall mend the ocean's heart anew,  
and even though this mystical channeling  
of the primal forces will last for more  
than one hundred ages to come,  
we shall stand firm,  
continuing our work of creation,  
as it was always meant to be.

Follow the path of celestiality and dreams,  
never the fallen, always the chosen,  
win the day, blow the clouds of evil away.  
worry not, for the dawn will save our souls  
by turning the wisest of us into guardian owls.

The guardian owls ascending the path of higher knowledge,  
leaving everything earthly behind,  
to be able to stand on the reality's edge,  
cross and returning shall be impossible  
for more than centuries to come,  
but if you have the resolve to do whatever it takes,  
then please make haste with no mistakes,  
never let a single doubt linger in your mind,  
focus, and slowly leave it all behind.

Enter through the gate that is your mind,  
leave, leave it all far behind,  
enter through the epic silvery gates of Aquallenosh,  
for once again in this mysterious age and time,  
you have been called to explore the ocean realm evermore!

 

Aquallenosh, the Underwater World Overseen By the Twelve Celestials

 

Oceanic visions of an wise oracle,  
hypnotic illusions, a mind's miracle.  
A very unique silver key  
unlocks the ancient gates of Aquallenosh.  
Mystifying blue one's heart tells to stay,  
above me flies a flock of hummingbirds and a lone albatross.  
Below me ride the kind dolphins,  
joyous sounds and high jumps they make,  
one wishes me to take a hold of it's fin.  
I look closely at the bottom, strange things take place,  
I watch the universal energy spawn in a fit of rage,  
cutting a thousand murky pillars of stone into pieces.  
No such thing as a melody of light to spark into life,  
thrice you shall not play the cursed sailor's dice,  
hope is long gone from the reach of this one,  
who is no longer able to properly behold the sky.

The giant whales, the old turtles and the sharp swordfishes  
all greet me, yet so do the more monstrous dwellers of the great sea.  
I choose to ride with the dolphins, for their supreme speed  
is exactly what I need to truly feel alive deep within.  
Take me to the city of these underwater gods,  
who are direct descendants of the ancient constellations of stars.  
Their influence can be felt far,  
blood is not essential,  
war is not an answer to those,  
who are called the Twelve Celestials,  
of which eight are animals.  
They too keep watch upon this legendary ocean realm,  
of which deepness oft still surprises me.  
Under three suns, spirits willing,  
do not escape this supernatural dream,  
in which I desire to learn, how to truly ascend above  
this current abode in my quest to become spiritually free.

 

Two Vivid Scenes Painted in the Autumn Red

Scene One: With Vivid Colors, Impress My Very Windy Being

 

Into the forest of so many colors a long time ago,  
one child of the timeless frost ventured,  
where no mortal souls should at dark times go,  
he desired to witness the work of Autumn,  
for it's influence can be seen in all across the nature, for red..  
are so many of the trees and their leaves  
accompanied by a hue of deep orange,  
and greenish yellow, all of it sweetly darkened.

'Haelaehahaiyahaiya-  
yamahaehaelalalaehalahaela  
-hahahaahaahahahaahaeea',  
shamanistic chanting, olden traditions found in the nature,  
o' spirits to whom wisdom of the ages belongs,  
guide a soul lost in thought, back into the golden days it longs,  
and so begins the overture, and a hymn sang by those who are pure  
of heart and serene of mind, and so I sing with the animals and trees,  
as I prepare to momentarily leave the mortal plane behind,  
only I can choose the final path, and I know that in time..  
mine will eventually inspire others.. enough for them..  
to set sail across the starlight sea of infinity.

 

Two Vivid Scenes Painted in the Autumn Red

Scene Two: O' Listener of Voices, Become the Sky's Foundation

 

After using the skill of a picture's documentation,  
the man, a listener of voices, steps forth to become the sky's foundation,  
a long journey lies behind him, whose paths were never dim,  
eternity is a short time for one,  
who tries to escape from the realm of shadows,  
his heart is freed off the touch of evil, a vile force of magic,  
which one's very thoughts darken, and the soul it steals,  
mortal greed and hatred it uses as it's primary source,  
so it is truly tragic, that it's existence cannot seem to be undone,  
but let us celebrate with a thousand of multi-colored leaves  
falling down from the trees, a courtesy of the harsh northern wind,  
may such an event of true beauty leave one in a state of tranquility,  
as from the depths of mysteries and time,  
a powerful voice is suddenly calling:

'May you for now continue to freely tread these reddish paths,  
wanderer, but remember, that my wrath you wish not to invoke,  
o' servant loyal, forgive me for these words, but your thoughts..  
are oft so much shrouded in haze of the eons,  
yet your inner silence never broke,  
so you are still worthy of being called my first apprentice,  
o' child of the coldest season,  
and may your Autumnal paths be colorful,  
windy and hopeful, the illuminative light of your life shines on,  
for never shall it truly fade.. into the home of finality and oblivion.' 

 

The Clearings Are Safe, Yet the Woodland Wanderer's Work Never Ends

 

For over twenty years, I have enjoyed of your guidance,  
yet I constantly fail at becoming one with a much greener life,  
let it be known, that I still respect the animals, as one always should,  
for the birds are the voice in all of nature,  
the foxes kind follow their silent ways, while the rabbits oft venture  
out of their hiding places, when it finally starts to rain,  
wash away the worries of this world,  
lend her all the aid you can, feel the weight of her burden,  
no more suffering, for the sanctums of evergreen magic..  
will soon definitely disappear, if we all stop visiting them..  
to become one with the universe even for just a fleeting moment,  
is worth of giving a shot to, do not be so distracted,  
meditation, focus and silence form the key,  
when did we - as a race - allow ourselves..  
to come constantly distracted by noise..  
and entertainment of the eye,  
outside awaits the sunlit landscapes of her creation,  
connect with the Earth once more,  
for under her protection,  
your wisdom increases,  
and your soul becomes one with peace.

 

Communicate with the spirits of the trees, sky earth and ocean,  
bringer of the mythical tides, here under glowing high trees  
earthbound and underwater I walk with unwavering pride,  
creatures of the aquatic realm are many, some are friendly,  
while others are horrid and hostile, but never fear the Merfolk,  
they are on our side.. but the days of questing there,  
they indeed are perilous, yet extremely rewarding,  
for rich in treasure and powerful artifacts of the Celestial Ones  
is the world of Aquallenosh, the world of deep watery below.

 

'With visions confusingly divine you keep haunting my mind timeless, o' earthly mother and goddess of trees and mysteries, without your guidance, I would have never made it this far.'

 

The early Spring mornings are so cold and serene,  
as I walk with the winds, even my wounds  
seem to regenerate faster, a master of meditation  
and mind control is one with time, let it's flow bother you not,  
for otherworldly purposes only, may endless travels  
among the stars both near and distant immediately commence,  
because so it is written, that we were meant to voyage far,  
yet to even hope to exist in a world or plane untouched by war..  
is nothing, but a fleeting astral dream.. luckily, Spring mornings..  
offer treasured things for those, who appreciate the fresh touch  
of coldness over the endless comfort and warmth, and there will be..  
no second time of choosing, for I shall never walk a different path.

 

More Than Just A Blank Gaze.. Into Beyond the Beyond

 

Jumping from a moss-covered rock to another,  
absorbing chakra of the forest,  
where the spirit guides seek for shelter and rest,  
there also wanders a hooded man with a blank gaze.

'His astral and otherworldly visions keep him mindfully occupied, accompanied by nothing, but the winds of his childhood. Was it all.. a hundred lifetimes ago or more, for who knows how many thousands of days I have spent among the wilderness. I observe both the growth and barrenness of the nature, I enjoy of it all, for I am a true son of the Mother Earth in a most spiritual and magical sense.'

The Supernatural Unknown calls out to me,  
and time indeed does go away, whenever I tell it so,  
for I have partially mastered it's ways, though I know,  
that even the wisest ones always fall in face..  
of the terrible curse of time, but now..  
tell me.. what brings a traveler such as yourself..  
to behold the end of the lady Spring's Days of Splendid Regrowth,  
as the Rivers of Divine Healing Magic are allowed to flow at long last,  
to greet the lady Summer's Days of Evergreen Beauty.

Never a child of the gleaming sun,  
for her warmth brings me great pain,  
curse you, yet bless you, I shall always endure,  
for in my heart, I know..  
that the ruthless lord Winter of Snowstorms..  
will always return, a year after year,  
his Days of Everlasting Coldness are a blessing,  
watch over the world covered in ice and snow,  
yet before that, we must allow the silent shady one,  
the merciful lord Autumn of Colorful Dusks  
to spend his Days of Invited Joy and Darkness wisely,  
before the Frost of Cold Eternity finally covers it all.

Three hundred and sixty days to be given to four children,  
soon to become god-like beings of the supreme nature,  
ninety days to each lord and lady, five to the Mother Earth herself,  
who keeps the forests and sanctums safe, much she has endured,  
the path to an evergreen salvation never ends, for mortals..  
can be such arrogant and pitiful creatures on occasions,  
when it comes to honoring the ways of the world and of nature,  
become connected with the trees again, feel the freshness of the wind,  
listen to the tales from days long past and gone retold in whispers,  
imaginings and visions, all of it the divine one's rooted plan,  
she sent forth one with the imagination to create worlds with words,  
unearthly and otherworldly, pray to her, do not be so distracted,  
watch the flowers and spirits of Summer be resurrected,  
witness the magic of our goddess, as the sunlit rainfall of the ages  
washes over the world, like a tidal wave of miracles,  
cleansing it's lands off all evil, despair, sorrow and madness.

'Let the Spring night's darkness help you see the stars shining in the sky, so dim yet so bright, now if ever is the time to draw mythic energies beyond imagining from the ethereal moonlight, always follow the celestial signs in the sky, let the Celestials tell you how, when or why you were chosen, or let it remain a great mystery, as the windy one mystically ends the strange, yet far from short poetic collection of a story.'

 

A Song of Celestiality: Healing Music of the Ever Flowing Rivers

 

Part I : To the watermill, enter the dream

 

The bright and clear blue sky waits ahead, the wind is absolutely still  
The sounds of nature echo everywhere in the forest  
Up the cliff and down a steep hill, there lies an old water mill  
And there I shall go, for I'm in need of some rest

Smoking my sea wax pipe, I sit on the mill's porch, dwelling in the realm of dreams and thoughts  
Wondering about many kind of mysterious things..  
A nearby river runs with ease, it's water radiates calmness and peace  
Summer season has began and as I look at the sun, I wish I had a dragon's wings

For they've been granted the unique gift to be able to explore the skies  
They're able to fly across all of the regions of this wide world  
Their spirits are imbued with magic and their hearts burn with flames that won't ever die  
A dragon's soul is immortal, so even if their physical bodies would fade into the dark beyond  
They wouldn't ever truly be gone..

Immortality..  
A dreamer can always dream  
Unfortunately..  
Great dreamers often get lost at the starlight sea..

But oh, why every dream and every thought  
Must always come to an end..  
This time I'm a mortal hero, a wanderer who once fought  
Alongside those mighty winged beasts of legend

I'm a servant of the mother earth, the protector of her woods  
I only fight by using my knowledge and wisdom  
And as my only weapon, I wield the book of justice and a thousand truths  
I do not serve any king, I do not fight for any kingdom

My journey never ends, it's been long since it even began  
And wherever her evergreen paths will lead me  
I've sworn to keepsake a very precious instrument on her behalf  
A flute with a power to resurrect, that which dead should be

For the flute's wondrous magic to work, you need to become one with the nature  
You've to be able to hear the melodies of the sky and the songs of the ever-flowing river  
Your intentions must be pure, your spirit must be able to endure  
In the face of defeat, your heart must be able to accept a failure  
And always believe in yourself, take the flute and play it's song of life  
And become one with the spiritual world forever..  
Use it's unique and divine powers to do good  
But remember, only interfere the work of destiny to prevent..  
A soul from fading into the realm of no return and never

 

Part II : The false awakening, the arrival of fear..

 

I lay on the floor, right next to me I see my sea wax pipe, it's firebox empty..  
It's cold and black ashes spread across the mill's porch..  
I can't even hear the birds singing, what is this reality?  
Or has someone trapped me in some evil dream.. It seems like I'd need a torch..

For it's so dark.. I can't see anything..  
It seems.. That my dream was longer.. Than it should've been..  
Night is about to fall.. The Shadows are ready to devour all good things..  
They're lurking everywhere.. Behind every stone and every tree..

I.. wish I was a sorcerer, so that I could cast a spell of light!  
And ignite a white bright flame in the dark of this night..  
I wish I was a warrior of immortal strength and ancient might!  
So that I could strike the darkness down on sight and end it's vicious life!

But oh, there's no escape, I must face the night's shadows..  
I cannot lose my sanity now, I cannot just surrender and break down..  
Yes, I feel so.. Lost.. So empty and hollow..  
But I still must.. Have strength.. To.. Summon all of my courage.. And face.. Whatever waits out there..  
And..  
In the darkness..  
Must exist a safe path..  
I can't wait for madness..  
To invoke my wrath..  
I must have.. No.. Is.. There.. Hope..  
I can feel myself drifting away into the hungering darkness of the night..  
Oh moon, save me from high above..  
Grant me some of your pale, yet eternal light!  
Usually, it's alright.. But I.. Still have my fears and doubts..  
For a dreamer like me, darkness feels more than just dreadful..  
Oh, why won't you appear from behind the clouds..  
I'm losing my faith.. My courage.. It's so dark.. Oh how dreaming can be so cruel..

 

Part III : Daughter of the night sky knows mercy..

 

'And there I saw him..  
A broken man on his knees..  
His face pale and thoughts dim..  
A dreamer left with nothing, but shattered dreams..

And I couldn't just ignore his pain  
So I decided to grant him a portion of my luminous light  
Pray, mortal one.. Your prayers haven't ever been in vain  
I wouldn't ever let you disappear into the night..

So, please accept this gift and with it, vanquish those threatening shadows  
Decide to believe in yourself, the night's reign will end  
You'll live to see the dawn of tomorrow!'

At the last moment, when all hope seemed lost  
Monstrous shadows ready to devour him whole  
A wanderer, ready to pay the ultimate cost..  
Too weak to rise up, his mind broken, all alone..

Suddenly, something very unexpected happened  
The clouds disappeared from the sky, giving way to the moonlight  
The wanderer looked up and arose on his feet  
He couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't know why, but then he realized  
That he had regained his faith, courage and sight!

And with the cold, yet bright blue light of the moon on his side  
He lit up the firebox of his sea wax pipe and threw himself into the night's embrace  
Time to be bold, time to prove one's true might, he was no longer afraid of the night  
'I feel no fear, oh it's been so long since the last time I felt like bravest one among the whole mortal race!'

 

Part IV : I've conquered fear itself

 

The moon smiling at him from high above  
He left the mill's porch, following the path he had followed before  
Desperately trying to find right way back to his home  
Then he heard the river playing it's joyful melody  
Divine voices accompanying him on his journey towards ultimate victory  
Singing to him about the glory of the ancient battles of the north..  
That took place in the days of past..  
And then he found the path, the clearing and the grove  
All of the sights he had seen not too long ago  
When he was suddenly greeted by a flock of black ravens..  
They knew how to speak and so did all the nearby trees  
And at that precise moment, the wanderer thought that was this just another dream  
But they all convinced him otherwise and told him to look far into the great outer seas!

And together they said to me.. 'Listen, dreamer, you've to..'

Look out there and then picture to us everything you see, and don't go telling us you see nothing at all  
Look out there and tell us how much you'd desire to be free!  
Look out there and embrace the magic, the impossible and the supernatural  
Look out there, for what you now see is nothing more or nothing less..  
Than the deepest wishes of your wildest dreams!

Oh, dreamer..  
Hear the divine healing music of the ever flowing rivers once more  
The mythical call of the mermaids from across all the world's oceans will make you shiver..  
Behold, the waterfalls that run down from the sky, all the way down to the ocean floor  
See the fishes jump in the air, just like birds they take flight  
See the great turtles swim freely in the sea, under the rainbow and the crying sky  
Close your eyes, feel the wind cherish and wave your hair..  
This is a moment to be remembered..  
Forever and ever!  
Go now.. Be free and let the whole new world know..  
That you truly feel alive!

The ocean is roaring, warm summer winds are blowing, the whole world is calling!  
Countless adventures are waiting for you, this is your chance, you've nothing to lose  
Who knows what awaits at the end of this world.. Mysteries unsolved, fame and gold, secrets untold  
So go now and follow the signs left by the higher beings of this realm in the azure blue sky.. And with their heavenly guidance you shall begin..  
Possibly the greatest adventure of your life!

 

Part V : The true awakening!

 

Oh, it seems that I was sleeping all the time..  
But it sure was a very interesting and most strange dream  
The river is babbling nicely, the water mill is silent and I haven't even finished my glass of red wine  
And it seems there's truth to the fact, that a great dreamer always gets lost at the starlight sea

But now I'm finally awake, it's time to head back home  
Up a steep hill and down the cliff, there I must go  
All candles are out, ashes lay cold on the floor..  
As I open the door..  
And disappear into the evening's comforting shadows


	12. The Guardians Revisited: Edýlfinemra's Secrets Explored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

Oerath Windsoul: A Child of the Forests

 

Nearly fifteen ages have passed   
beyond the walls of time,  
since of that fateful emerald dawn,  
upon which arrival I chose my true name.  
In embrace of the harsh winds,  
my eyes turned white, as I heard a chime,  
which began a song of serenity,   
played by an instrument of wooden beauty,  
that of a lute of frosty awe.

Chants so strange and eerie were performed,  
as a pact so spiritual was formed,  
simultaneously the birds took flight from all the trees,  
as the man was brought down from comfort of the sky,  
he momentarily collapsed on his knees,  
yet all he now sees, as he pants heavily,  
a calling has been realized,  
and through each day,  
he paints paintings with the celestial brush of his mind,  
his eyes now dark blue and still truths reveal not,  
his whole being seems petrified,  
for so insane is the flow of his thoughts,   
that it will not allow him to rest,  
and thus he eternally wanders forth, a forest after forest,  
peacefully may one explore the wild North,  
and occasionally meditate upon a mountain's crest.

As fast as the wind,  
as pale as the moonlight,  
all the stones and trees he climbs,  
a spirit, whose greatest strength..  
is quietness of the night.

 

Oerath Windsoul: Conqueror of Many Cliffs & Great Rocks

 

When the wandering poet was younger,  
maybe thirteen of age, there was a place near the cliffs  
sacred to him, a clearing in which center stood a strangely shaped rock,  
over two meters in height, and the boy tried and tried,  
but he could not get a grip off the rock and climb it,  
and for long he pondered, that what could be the key  
to overcoming of this great structure of nature's earth and stone,  
molded so perfectly, and so.. after listening to the winds,  
the sky and the trees, he decided..  
he would climb atop the cliffs once more, a rise of twelve meters  
is nothing to those, who know the best paths,  
those who were meant to explore,  
to never feel fear in face of the heights,  
and so, he ventured to a spot directly above the rock,  
reached a little out over the cliff's edge  
and jumped as high as he could,  
almost miraculously landing upon the rock,  
making the fall over three meters in height,  
yet, with his strong physicality,  
even then, it felt like nothing,  
and so he once again assumed the half lotus stance,  
became one with the rock's murmuring timelessness,  
all the ages it has seen,  
and many other cosmic things,  
which none of these much younger trees  
all around him could not possibly comprehend,  
for only one is destined to become the time's true wanderer,  
whose general abnormality has never known any bounds,  
and may his extraordinarily strange poetic journeys.. never truly end.

 

Dance of the Winter Spirits

 

Cold winds of the north once guided   
me during a deadly silent night,  
as I journeyed forth without my armor on,   
lacking a source of light,  
and when it finally started to snow heavily,   
I knew I was on the olden path,  
tonight I would witness the spirits dance,  
upon this night I would face Winter's beauty and wrath.

With the light of violet auroras by my side,  
my feet buried in blue snow,  
I venture deeper into the woods,   
where it is always night,   
murmuring, whispering,  
loud sounds of the shaman drums  
of spirit sages can be heard far and wide,   
even in the distant land of evergreen and draeconian mysteries.

 

The Shadowsoul's Song

 

Oerath Windsoul:

 

'Once, I thought of this silent life as part of an everlasting dream, until I found myself standing in the dreamy halls of Sjaem'liiksha, talking with the Guardian of Dreams, Visions and Daydreaming, Vael Nemathrel, if it were not for you, this world.. would be lost forever. Your beauty.. has ended my nightmares with radiance so mighty, that Ilethriam herself must be blinded with hatred, for she.. has failed once more in her quest to disrupt the reigning harmony of the World of Arcadianth.'

 

I - The Lament of Azure Forgiveness 

 

How could I ever possibly forget  
the horrors of insanity I once committed,  
when the cursed Mother Darkness   
filled my mind with black despair,  
and took away my ability to feel regret.

I was darkness itself, I was the one  
who nearly blackened the sun,  
and because of my deeds,   
this world was lost  
for six days of fear and strife,   
during which I was a soulless creature,   
a black shadow in the heart of night,  
dark were my dreams and thoughts,   
curses kept pouring out of my mouth,  
devouring on tall birches  
and rich cherry bushes,   
threatening all life in sight.

But then I found my kindred soul, ancient and true,  
a person, whose serene thoughts made be want to believe..  
in the nature, lands, woods and wind.. again.

I watched into the endless black of night,  
my very eyeballs missing their original; vivid color,  
as she, Vael Nemathrel, walked towards me,  
surrounded by a brightly azure light so hauntingly.. beautiful.

 

Oerath the Shadowsoul:

 

'Oh, queen of the faeries, end.. my.. torment.. I.. can.. no.. longer.. carry.. on.. with.. my.. Guardian duties.. for.. her tendril-like shadows.. my soul.. intertwined.. so tainted.. lost.. beyond.. hope. Go, and leave.. me.. be... I am not worthy... of your presence...'

 

Vael Nemathrel:

 

'No. I shall not leave, instead, I will.. stay.. and.. open my eyes.. for the second time ever.. the beams I am about to unleash.. shall purge the corruption lurking within the palace of your labyrinthian mind. You may have given up on hope, Oerath, but I.. cannot allow myself to do the same. Look.. me.. straight into the eyes! Feel the cosmic pain! O' Selenémukh, empower my will with Celestiality, let the raging fire of azure wrath purify the lost wanderer's soul, so that he may find his ascetic path in life once more in this age and time!'

 

II - The Corruption Takes Form

 

The corruption then took itself a physical form,  
thus a new chaotic neutral being was born,  
of shouts, pain, ravens, wind and whispers,  
the painter of vortexes, rifts and bergs,  
trap the queen of shadows for the ends of times,  
and you shall become the Fourth Guardian of Arcadianth.

Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris (Vórdrem)

 

O' Weeping Sun, Protect the Trees of Life

 

Drifting in several dimensional realms simultaneously,  
two hundred days and nights behind without rest or sleep.  
The mind's ethereally white river of serene dreams  
divides the holy lands from the blessed seas.

With the whole might of my inner being,  
each step taken on the path of transcending  
between the realities of light and shadow  
is carefully measured beforehand.

And as I now place my burning hands together,  
in order to perform a mystical prayer,  
my eyes once blinded by time begin to shine again.

O' weeping sun of cold solace,  
let thy colossal tears of purity fall,  
as I boldly inhale all existing gusts of wind,  
soon to become a part of my great lungs.

I will cleanse this land off evil,  
I will see all it's legendary events unfold,  
for now I can even hear, when the falling  
leaves of the trees of life touch the eververdant ground.

 

'Aellon Prokhellen.. serath-mara-lieth-olagh-ridesh.. djuurzarakh oumelishe.. fyn-trazhe-baralekh.'

 

The Wanderer, the Dreamer & the Seeress

 

Yesterday, I watched as thousands  
of purple waves of starlight  
suddenly decided to challenge each other.

One after another, those waves kept battling  
and changing into forms most intriguing.  
Of raven, wolf, dragon, serpent and dolphin,  
a truly impossible scene of transcendence and purity.

Today, I awoke from the same beautiful shore  
of finest; silky moonlit sand, like all of those  
millions of times before, I asked the wind  
for my epic book of storms, then I closed  
my silvery grey eyes and whispered  
to Xaié, the merciful Queen of Arcadianth Nights,  
the proud Guardian of Knowledge and Lore:

'Let us awake Vael Nemathrel,  
the Dreaming One With Serenity,   
the Guardian of Visions and Dreams,  
and tomorrow.. the three of us..  
shall go together to see.. if those waves  
would still be willing to play their miraculous tricks,  
for I wish her to witness it all,   
so do not let the night fall yet, as I now ask of you..  
to open your glowing blue eyes once more.. in time.'

Look far into horizon of the glimmering  
purple starlight sea, then turn to face me,  
I know one thing for certain..  
the blue raging beams of light  
of your mesmerizing eyes opened wide  
could never truly hurt my windy being,  
o' Queen of the Faeries.

No visible lights, only an eerie ambience  
to greet serene darkness of the night,  
Chiarkelm blades of the moon in grip of chaos,  
the cuts of no hope in sight..  
are as deep as the ocean of lost dreams.

The red labyrinthian garden's white flowers  
used to shine so bright under the sun's watchful eyes,  
in the times now too distant to recall, my memory lingers,  
still unable to return back home to the haven of tranquil thoughts.

 

Xaié, the Lady of Nightfall, the Mother of Stars 

 

The lady of nightfall, the mother of stars,   
overseeress of the nebulas and meteors,  
the Guardian of Knowledge and History,  
no bit of information slips ye mind as old as eons,  
scrolls and tomes decorate Edýlfinemra, the Mercurial library. 

The twilight halls of divine foresight,  
a floating mountaintop cut from the source,  
a serpentine rock formation upward,  
see the violet crown of stars adore  
the green blue hair of a cosmic goddess,  
whose precious book withholds  
all the pages of Xorposhian lore,  
wielder of the multi-colored   
draconian sword of light, Avenumrel.

O' Xaié, the ageless legless princess of Arcadianthian nights,  
proudly wear the living magenta strings of astral darkness  
tied tightly around the skin of ye slim; triple colored body,  
give the aquatic adventurer's lost without hope a dreamy smile,   
tell them to find a sanctuary, before Father Madness arrives.

 

Xaié:

 

'I was once given the assignment to hunt down Mógrah Dormiel, the Guardian of the Dead and the Spirits, who I brought unharmed from a dreaded realm faraway back to this world under the orders of the Two Utmost High Celestials. Now, Oerath the Wise Wanderer has once more tasked me with an important quest, to locate Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris, and tell him.. that if his desire to be a Guardian burns with a flame so inextinguishable in his heart blackened by Ilethriam's lies, yet not completely lost beyond the reach of salvation, then..' 

 

Oerath Windsoul:

 

'Make haste.. and come.. to my dimensional oceanic realm.. of Aquallenosh.. the silvery doors.. have been opened.. for a limited time only. This is an invitation to a cosmic duel, in which ye jaw is to shatter, mouth disfigure, never to regenerate ever again. I have seen it befall, and if I have seen it in a vision, then so it shall come to pass. After your loss, never shall ye be in touch with Mother Darkness, or.. you will suffer the same fate as Mógrah, your former Master did. The ocean floor of underwater stone prisons, or the universal Guardianship? The choice.. is yours.'

 

Xaié:

 

'The red labyrinthian garden's  
blinding white flowers  
used to shine so dashingly bright   
under the golden sun's watchful eyes,  
in the times now too distant to recall,   
my ancient memory lingers,  
still unable to fully return back home   
to the haven of tranquil thoughts.

I sing to the flowers believed   
to have faced an extinction  
more than thousands of years ago,  
this is an watery act of redemption,  
it is my voice, which can soothe  
the weathers and awake the dead,  
as long as I walk in the night,   
I know of every major event that lies ahead.

Gifted the fervent eye of Celestiality,   
she sees through my actions,  
Selenémukh's foresight allows understanding   
of when and where to appear,  
my dimensional pet serpents travel between the galaxies,  
bringing crucial information back to me,   
whenever Ilethriam's dreaded daughters stir.

Ebsontheia relies too much on the power of prescience,  
yet her inner wisdom is far from being at my level,  
victory is achieved through foxiness, for in the night's silence  
I await, anticipate, prepared to ambush all, that is evil.'

She knows what lies beyond.. Black dragon burial sites, demonic shrines and nameless tombs of the ancient void queen, who now dwell in the mythic realm out of space and time.

And for the first time in untold years  
It will soon truly start to rain  
The pale lady of whispers shall burst into heavenly blue, crystal tears  
And then no more shall we feel any pain..

Upon losing your physical body, she urges you to continue your journey on another, completely new plane of existence..  
Do not forsake this cosmic guidance, for you've to shatter the wall of silence..  
Forever, my friend..

And so she enters the ethereal catacombs, that lead to the beginning of the spiraling stairs of one hundred thousand steps..  
Descend into the burning depths of the world, all this to retrieve that which was stolen  
The twin gemstones, the red spheres of eternity..  
A sacred oath was broken..  
And he, the Dark One fled once again..  
This time into the very heart of the great Arcadianth  
And so, in pursuit of justice and righteousness..  
The queen of night, the twilight guardian, Xaié, has chosen to keep..  
Hunting Mógrah Dormiel until the End, which - as a moment - due to being a very powerful goddess herself shall never even come to be!

Oh, Xaié, the ageless princess of sweetest darkness..  
Oh, Xaié, banish all of the evil beings lurking out there by merely reading out loud..  
The revered passage from your book of forgotten legacy, the shining tome of infinity and endless knowledge..  
Oh, wise ruler of the Twilight Halls..  
The Lady of Nightfall and Lore.

 

Of Raomakhá, the Rainmaker & Gaorukhá, the Windbringer

 

Every time you hear the great ocean roaring  
Every time when you see a seemingly terrifying storm approaching  
Do not be afraid, instead, just look up high  
And you may see two celestial; draconian beings  
Walking upon the clouds of the sky.

Two beings impossibly old and wise  
They have seen many worlds and untold wonders  
They have existed among us already for more than a thousand lifetimes  
They are called Raomakhá, the Rainmaker and Gaorukhá, the Windbringer  
The chosen wielders of wind, rain and thunder!

Always when you ask for a fall of rain  
You will have a taste of their powers, so great and divine  
Always when you are lost and in pain  
They will paint the sky in blue and white  
And decrease the darkness of the night  
So that you could find your way back into the home of all light.

Always when you are seeking shelter from a storm  
Remember their names, call upon them for aid and wisdom  
Shout words of power into the wind and listen what kind of answers  
The attempt in itself brings back to you, now, follow the signs in the sky  
Those glowing ones, which were left there ages ago, for with their ancient guidance  
You will find your way back.. To the land, where the sky is always clear and blue.

The Rainmaker and The Windbringer  
Whoever gave birth to you two  
Must have been the most hallowed and godly being  
That this strange and magical world has ever seen.

 

Enter the Nocturnal Trance of Merlekhan Yldramaezen

 

Merlekhan Yldramaezen, hawk shaman of the last solar age,  
a sworn elder, one of the nature's ethereal sages,  
the knower of all that is otherworldly divine.

In the realm of the mortals, the spirits and the faeries,  
peace seems everlasting, yet they speak of a dark day,  
of which arrival draws near, towards the end of a dragon's year,  
come an eclipse, the moon's light wanes, as the darkness hungers,  
this world becomes a dangerous place to wander,  
always look behind your shoulder,  
many dark things could be there, lurking in the shadows,  
awaiting for the right moment to strike,  
to devour upon the souls of our kind,  
with no good intentions in mind,  
you must flee from this place, and take your original form,  
o' Merlekhan, is chaos slowly becoming..  
the new ruler of this once so great world?

'The end cannot touch beings like myself, who will always keep defying..  
it's deathly will and finality, but who knows can I escape..  
it's claws for an eternity, but only time will tell..  
if another hawk shaman will come to take my place..

Along with my frosty prayers..

Ichev'rakhen..

Sosuk-atrej..

Bomgruuhaaken..'

Countless cosmic turns of the planets later..

Enter the nocturnal trance,  
watch the nightfall spirits dance  
around the cold blue bonfires,  
spectral smoke keeps rising up in spires,  
it does no harm to the sky nor it's stars,  
long ago, this world was in the grip of chaos,  
plagued by endless wars and tragedy,  
but then, the doors of the temple of moon tears opened,  
revealing the secrets of the sun seeds lying in waiting,  
more than one thousand books to study and read through,  
many worlds, ages and different timelines to visit,   
a dedicated startraveler must always be thorough.

 

Where Darkness Fell Long Before the Creation of Rain

 

Far away from the mortal world, there’s a place unlike any other  
Called the hollow halls, it’s a palace where all of the dead meet  
Each other after their lives have come to an end in the world of men..  
There time cannot be seen, it's presence once again cannot be felt!  
And forever are the days more darker than they seem!

It’s a place for no light, there shadows dance in twilight of the eternal night  
It’s not a place for any living ones, there no rivers flow and no birds sing their beautiful songs..  
There even stars won’t glow in the night sky, and nature's flowers refuse to bloom..  
Indeed grey is the color, which reigns supreme in these shadowy parts..  
And there the legendary hollow halls lie out of reach of the mortal men  
There it mysteriously awaits for the wandering spirits, that come there in search of calmness and rest from these dark halls of quietness!

And this way it shall always remain, there rain pours down heavily everyday  
It’s a home to those who are lost and gone, it’s might is known everywhere around..  
O' the dim halls of death, of which calling you shall answer only when you leave the earth..  
Everything falls into place, as the light finally escapes from your face..  
A bolt of divine, black thunder is cast down from the sky.. And yet you still wonder why..

This place is so silent and cold, yet so wondrous and magnificently built  
May spirits of the dead forever roam these sacred grounds..  
I wonder are there many outsiders that know of our secret world of twilight  
This path wasn't meant to be followed.. It was meant to be discovered..  
Upon dying.. All and everything.. Give up on your body.. And once again..  
Follow the dark wanderer.. One called Mógrah Dormiel...

And whoever arrives, if righteous and dead, he or she shall be welcomed  
These rules were created to be upheld..  
For this is the world of dark comfort, that was created by using our dreams and thoughts..  
It may not be something so beautiful, but it is a place, where we will most likely continue to dwell forever and ever on..  
And thunder never sleeps, where darkness fell long before the creation of rain..  
Welcome to spectral realm of the lost, the broken and the slain...

 

When A Divine Star Fell Far Beyond the Sanctuary of Dreams

 

This story tells of the night, when one of Xaié's most divine stars fell beyond Vael Nemathrel's halls, they decided to find out what caused the fall, for it was not the will of Xaié, the queen of all stars.

Evening quickly fell,  
and she slowly lifted her very being  
up into the air to levitate, to awaken all of the night stars.  
And so the moon arose once more too, like always before,  
to enlighten paths of the mortal kind,  
and her blessed soul from far,  
healing her old scars.  
Suddenly,  
all of the clouds and thoughts  
were momentarily drifting away,  
searching for the sun,  
the celestial light of day.  
Arrive the welcomed darkness,  
invoked are now all of the stars.  
And so only one thing remains to be done,  
let the shadows cloak the twilight halls.  
I am known as Xaié,  
and to my bidding the night always falls.

Another guardian nearby, was talking to the moon,  
lending some light from the stars high above,  
then from afar someone cast hurling, a burning one,  
which fell far beyond the seen horizon, beyond the very sky of this world,  
yet she knew, that if anyone in this world, she could retrieve it,  
for she is far from being ordinary,  
in fact, she is.. a very celestial being.  
On the edge of the Ethereal Halls of Sleep,  
stands a mysterious woman in embrace of the harsh winds.  
Vael Nemathrel is her name,  
yet in all her power,  
even she could not prevent this lively piece of the universe  
from falling down.

'Curious, yet patient, foremost,  
I shall send a loud choir of whispers to Xaié,  
hurry here, open a portal, use your gifts.. and imagination..

Oh this star, such an astonishing thing to occur,  
nearly.. impossible, oh so shining it still is,  
it's heat nearly burns my hand,  
as I reach out for it,  
lifting the massive sphere of astral light  
with my right hand to then face the ever so storming sky.  
O' sister dear, you who is called the queen of night.  
Would you please come to my location,  
quickly, for there may be a reason to fear  
that, which I have found tonight.'

And so Xaié walked forward and said to Vael Nemathrel  
'If we wish to know the truth, then we've to absorb the light of this star  
to further learn it's secrets and to possess it's knowledge.'  
Vael Nemathrel agreed, and so Xaié moved closer to touch the star,  
while the sky and the earth were completely still,   
yet nothing happened, no horrifying rift formed up into the heights,  
everything seemed to be alright so far.

Vael Nemathrel was still keeping the star within her grasp,  
when Xaié teleported them to the twilight halls.  
Her ancient library is vast enough to hold many scrolls,  
which could tell them more about falling stars of fate,  
and how rare such events are.  
And so they studied and studied the star,  
obviously their worries had by now all faded away,  
for before they solved it's message,  
the night had already twice turned into beginning of a new day.

 

A Journey Through Saekmoeran, the Forest of Whispering Winds

 

I know of a a very long and narrow path, which is surrounded by trees so high they reach far above the clouds.. It is said to lead into very heart of this vast and majestic forest, called: Saekmoeran, the forest of whispering winds, that speak of ancient lore, legends of old & of countless myths and stories that still may remain untold..

For it is so, that one of few remaining shrines of the earth goddess lies at far end of this path..  
You've to be careful with each and every step you take, while treading there, for very dangerous things lurk free at night in shadows of those long, long trees.. No evil can be kept fully at bay at all times.. They only venture out into this world's existence during nearly moonless nights.. Those nameless; black spirits born from a severe corruption within the flow of time..  
Never will they let you walk there freely, so you've to be swift like the howling wind.. Do not let them catch you.. Do not let them devour on your sacred energy of life and spirituality..

A very long journey lies ahead of you, so how will you prepare your mind for such a daring attempt.. I did these calculations long before I even knew, that I would someday have to send you on this dark path of peril! And according to these numbers, it takes approximately twenty five thousand days for one to travel from here to the estimated destination, Saekmoeran Forest on foot.. But for this one task, you shall have one of my own horses.. A steed of dark silver color. It is of rare breed, swift as the wind, just like I silently promised.. Now, go.. May you forever prevail righteous and mighty against the growing forces of darkness!

Those dreadful shadows neared him in all their hatred and despair  
Willing to strike him down to the ground so cold  
But in quietness of the great unknown, he had already managed to cast upon himself a protective spell, one which is imbued by magic of the air that we all breathe.. In sight of warm evening winds, in a fall of crystal-like rain gentle and fair..  
Now is the right time to be bold!  
Arm yourself with a great spear of dancing flames, that have already burned for countless ages..

Equip yourself with an armor, gauntlets and heavy battle-boots made out of dark iron, and put on your legendary dragon helm made out of pure silver, of which eyes are rubies, horns emerald and wings of gleaming gold..  
I hope you've taken good care of such an item of value and importance.. It was forged by using long since forgotten ways of olden blacksmiths, and never shall it break, for even beauty of it's jewels was meant to last.. Forever..

But on a closer thought, why not dress in long grey robes; greatly worn by time, and simply cover your face and head with a hood.. Wield a magical wooden staff, which is made of nature's finest oak.. May the fiery red ball of light atop it's root-like clutches bring some more brightness into existence for these dark; foul beings.. Put an end to their chaotic rule of dominance over the night!

'A cry of unimaginable power and fury was sound, and then a spell of purifying light was cast into heights of the stormy sky. And as it exploded, it sent forth a raging wave of light so powerful, that the world had surely never seen anything like it before. And as it all suddenly turned completely white for a short white, I thought I had already died.. But then I finally opened my eyes to see, that the shadows, the creatures.. They were now simply gone, burnt to ashes.. Banished from all existence.. So a question immediately arose in my mind.. Was this all somehow meant to happen?'

More than ten thousand days have now passed beyond the walls of time and oblivion, since the day you began your long journey.. And now a low voice of eerie familiarity echoes throughout the path, that you still tread onward on back of your dark silver horse.. A voice of such tremendous power, that it will for sure be heard from here all the way into the eternity..

'We have chosen to further speed your progress.. Behold.. Your steed has grown wings. Use them bravely to ride across the sky to your destination, but beware of many wraiths and unholy beings, who have chosen this sky as their playground of death. You may have to battle them, but else, may you forever stay on your course, for it is your undying justice and iron will, which drive you forward on this quest to find the shrine of the earth goddess. The one who we, the Utmost High Celestials, left in our stead to oversee the world's forests and their continuous growth. And it is so, that you are to become her next apprentice, for such a silken thread of fate has always belonged to you. So, go now.. Go and journey the path to it's long end, on ground or in air..

May a gentle breeze always be upon ye back, and may all of the weathers and the storms yet to arrive be fair in their icy judgment.'


	13. Of Selenémukh, Zhicra & Arcadianthian Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

So let me begin by saying that..  
A long river runs.. Deep within my cavernous mind..  
Here all dreams and thoughts.. Are within my astral all-seeing sight..  
I walk this path all alone.. 'Cause it's not for the most sane..  
But if there wasn't any challenge in life, should I just stay home..  
And then.. Just.. Sit there staring into the depths of some blue swirling abyss..  
That all day along.. No.. Way..  
I'd definitely go.. In(sane).. All at once.. Hey, it's all the same..Just.. Right now.. I'm like screaming at the distant stars of the great heavens..  
Let's make the ground tremble.. I swear by my given name..  
I shall always take good care of this ancient temple of long-lost cultures, alien artifacts and secrets so powerful that you can't even whisper 'em aloud..  
But hey, at least I'm full of rage and determination.. So I'm going to catch one of those stars, when I just see one falling down..  
I'll just claim it as my own, and then I'll show to you that when you use some of a star's energy, you'll feel much more free and everything around you changes colors.. It's so strange..   
Okay..  
Now, tell me..  
About that river.. What does it reflect unto others?  
And how does it really work? Is there a switch and all.. Or somewhere a text reading out: 'Please press here for maximum control. ' - And will it solve all your problems then.. Can you just throw it in.. I mean.. A whole flask containing all your bad memories.. Hoping it to sink..  
Though why.. Why it always has to sink.. Like.. Everything.. Not this dream though.. No, it's not about to collapse.. I've seen this all through..  
Just so that you know.. I'm about to drown...  
In my own thoughts..  
So now.. I've to..  
You've to..  
Hold unto your inner peace – maintain it!  
Breath and release – all that creativity lies within!  
You.. Just have to walk..  
And never ever look down..  
'Cause it might be too much for your kind..  
Yeah, (I'm) definitely not human anymore..  
But hey, go on, just steal the crown  
(Let) It's bright shimmer blind your eyes..  
Possess your mind..  
Trust me, your sight will return in time..  
But please, don't be blind..  
And realize..  
That by going through the gate.. That is your mind..  
You'll really have to leave it all behind..  
I mean.. All of it..  
But only for a while..  
That's what it costs, yeah..  
So..  
One more image?  
And talking about being blind..  
Have you ever heard of..  
The great painter of the skies..  
Whose..  
Origins are unknown to us..  
But we call her the great painter of the skies..  
She holds the keys to the universe, she doesn't leave anyone out of the picture.. Never..  
And she does not feed vile lies into our weak and accessible minds  
For as long as she gets to control all that to her – is the sky,  
She will continue to paint our futures, even though she is already completely blind..  
Oh, one more thing. Did you know?  
'That colors were created to keep her alive..'

Somewhere in the distant shades of her past..  
Something three thousand years ago..  
Once upon a time in a house full of mirrors  
A woman desperately sought to see her own reflection  
Yet she knew that nothing could cure her blindness..  
Nothing could change that birth error..  
Though is it really an error to be blind?  
If colors..  
Can make you feel like you were not..  
Maybe colors.. Can make you even feel alive!  
And on that quiet spring night, she suddenly realized..  
That all you need is just one eye..  
An eye that's called the celestial mind..  
And so she opened the third eye of healing, focus and calmness for the first time..  
So that the blind could finally see..  
Into a world that is so corrupted and dark in so many ways..  
Feel the absence of light..  
And feel.. How it affects this reality..

And on that quiet spring night, shining in the moonlight  
She looked up into the sky  
'And so it all shall be justified. For with this new eye, I truly feel free and alive.'  
And then like in a blink of an eye..  
Out of space and out of time..  
We were granted a little fragment of the past..  
A rare token from the depths of her mysterious mind..  
In which...

A whispering gust of wind took flight and it arose up high – close to the end of the sky..  
From there it drew new strength and grew speed, so that it could deliver to our unsuspecting and silent world – the greatest storm ever seen..  
And she was there, observing the wind, trying to learn all it's secrets hidden within. But as soon as she looked into the wind's stormy soul, she saw something that she had not foreseen in the days of old..

How could it even be possible? She thought what could be the final outcome of this betrayal..  
She knew she would've to prevent the wind from creating the storm of storms, but she wondered how much she would destroy herself, if she would use her divine powers to travel back in time.. It could very well be her end.. And think about how much of history it could change.. How many of us could never even be born?

No.. No such thoughts..  
Just..

Open the third eye of mindsight  
Here's your paint..  
Now, go and paint the sky completely black, please anything but the color white!

So many choices..  
You've to choose..  
Do not listen to any other voices..  
Than that of your own..  
Do not speak your thoughts aloud..  
We are here to guide you..  
To show you the way..  
Of the truth..  
That is out there by the way..  
So find your way back into the daylight  
Because you if anyone can escape the specters of the foreverdark night..  
Now would be a high time to take flight..  
So just spread your feathery wings, and go paint that sky..  
But please use the right colors..  
This time.. No errors..  
It will be the perfect picture..  
Something I will definitely take with me..  
To some another dimension..  
Why not even visit the world Aquallenosh?  
'Yeah,  
Why not.'

 

So it shall be.

 

A Petrifying Glance Into the Realm of the Exalted Motionless Giant Goddess

 

Once again, I walk in safety of the snow-clad pine trees,  
facing a harsh and unforgiving breeze,  
coldest in many centuries,  
a burning heart was never made to freeze,  
yet now the promising obscurities  
in form of all the fragile dreams encased  
in a prism of glittering ice,  
are questioning the land's will,  
let arrive another gust of deadly chill,  
I will stand still, for my body was made to withstand..  
all that is, or could ever be,  
for I only may die by my own hand.

I, for one, have harnessed the powers  
of the timeless stars, for a long time ago,  
I was sent to guard this old forest of snow  
with all of my spiritual strength, until the silent end.  
Magnificent is absence of the sister darkness  
during this dark blue evening,  
slowly becoming unknown to everything,  
to even the tides of time,  
for as always, I am here to mend  
the broken and the unfit pieces  
of a very peculiar relic together.  
That of a magical crystal ball,  
through which I can see into the realm  
of the exalted, motionless giant goddess,  
with whom I have requested an audience,  
but first, with powerful enchantments,  
I must fortify my soul's defenses,  
and increase the awe of my eerie presence.

All of this, so that my very being  
would crystallize, and be absorbed into the crystal ball,  
of which finding started everything,  
yet I regret nothing,  
if by doing so,  
I can at least once visit the fabled realm  
of she, whose real name was lost  
countless of ages past,  
to behold her in flesh,  
to look at the sun-like light  
dancing about her blazing and restless eyes,  
is to know both true wisdom and pure fear,  
though near her, the end cannot be near,  
for too luminous is her existence,  
and may this awaited awakening be realized..  
one of these pale days..  
at long last.

 

Eternally Purifying Rains of the High Celestial Heavens

 

O' Selenémukh, the Daughter of Xorposh, Your Arrival.. Is Awaited

 

Shoes of crystal shining,  
the jewels blue only add to your beauty,  
for the dreamy maiden of astral lights goes,  
where no foes or woes could locate her timeless grace,  
there she in all silence resides, out of this world,  
hers are the keys of infinite time and space to hold,  
for she is a being, who can no longer grow in age,  
alas, she has always been neither young nor old,  
but eternally something from between,  
and in her realm of unnaturally deep serenity,  
she treads lightly, and completely unseen.

The omnipresential creator oft speaks of her kindly,  
all the stars joy in her delightfully gracious presence.  
Her great work of the ages is not to be taken lightly,  
for she is destined.. in a most heavenly kind of sense.

O' Selenémukh, your time draws nearer than ever,  
as clearly I stare through the void down into the glowing depths of never,  
to see what good lies there after all these untold millions of years,  
during the dream with a higher purpose.. you decided.. to conquer all fears.

O' Selenémukh, eternal be your glory,  
the spiritually dedicated do not worry.

 

The Ascended Meditator's Vision View (of Zhicra)

 

The meditator's triangle hand stance: the astral view,  
a fresh scent of the early morning's dew,  
patience, silence, a clear conscience,  
blank white is the screen of the mind's third eye,  
for in the unseen kingdom of thoughts and impossibilities,  
only serenity of the aeons reside together with darkness and mysteries..

..all in a perfect harmony, let the mind flow like a river,  
feel the world's agony, feel the spine of your back burn,   
now is the time to learn the teaching meaning..  
of pain in the universal sense,  
sit down to perform the lotus stance,  
in time's absence, forget this plane of reality,  
enter the deep meditation state, focus your inner being,  
only breathe through your nose, slow and effortless breaths,  
close your eyes, imagine the palace of your life's path shown..

..as a library with all of the shelves and books in a perfect order,  
this is known, once reason and sanity finally begin to fade away,  
the Astral Plane becomes so much easier to picture, to locate,  
journey through the dreamworld and all of the gates..  
the vision path is.. like a burning.. sign.. floating..  
in the strangely multi-colored sky..  
of the haunting realm of all and any dreams..  
constant cosmic explosions.. continue to divide the holy land..  
from the endless outer seas of stars and infinity.

 

The Fiery Dance of Selenémukh

 

Water of blood bless the rebirth  
of ever destined mortal kind,  
unto the stream lifeforms are cast again,   
hopefully darkness remains blind,  
screeching echoes from the past  
exploring the moonless outer sea,  
only draconian ships with scaly; leathery sails  
dare to challenge these purple waves.

Spiraling black trees growing   
aqua blue fruit, sun yellow star flowers   
rise along with tendril-like lime green  
vines from underneath the surface,  
Selenémukh dances, so do the spheres  
of scarlet flames, Entakrellazh's towers   
are virtually too tall for the vast realm,   
upward the colossal structures float in deep silence.

Zhicra, spread ye wings of silver,   
eyebrows transform into black dragons,  
the long grey hair reaches so far,  
that it becomes a lizard cloak,  
wanderer of upside-down roads   
of white granite stone with visions,  
an ascended meditator's eyes see   
into all existing worlds and dimensions,  
his will allows the cosmos to alter,   
while a maroon colored raven croaks,  
the Mother of Celestial Beauty   
ignites the scene in her youthful female form.

Stars of fire glimmering, no sun or moon,   
light of warmth, thwart their ophidian plans,   
telepathically alert the united Four Guardians,  
a celestial war awaits in the event horizon ablaze,  
keeping the colorful higher heavens alighted.

 

Selenémukh:

 

'Sorjualthem esknif nodar voext  
najastrillah dro zubriikhenmas,  
sadaarlein olekh frualthe ceb'evimra  
eladrinellah truojenma oth Entakrellazh!'

Salvation in reach, let purity's aquatic teachings  
of the rain dancing wash over the chosen vessel,  
destined to obscurity from the first rays of ages,  
safeguard tomorrow's flame in the higher heavens.

 

Of the Mother Earth, Ywatheraillah

 

Through the forest of nightmares,  
visions and whispers,  
giant; spiky roots descend down  
from the half yellow, half green sky,  
in the safety of the higher heavens  
they grew from the purest of moonseeds,  
which were planted unto the cloudy soil  
of this magical kingdom located so insanely above,  
so long ago, and even more starward we must now go..  
thousands of ages back in time, to witness the birth  
of the Mother Earth, Ywatheraillah,  
who has been partially walking among the stars,  
and among the mortal ones  
ever since the dawn of her beginning,  
which was realized during the third age,  
the Age of Astral Mindsight and Great Prosperity,  
by the radiant grace of Selenémukh,   
the Mother of All Celestiality.

Unto her verdant care were trusted all,  
that is part of the Nature,  
the trees, the plants, the animals,  
the rivers and the daylight spirits,  
emerald green plains of starflowers,  
tulips and lilies lead to a hidden valley,  
wherein reside the Great World of Arcadianth's  
most ancient and mythical beings.

Aellon Prokhellen..

Ba'racollaih..  
vetrente.. zuirekhlatriiv..  
draoknar.. eladrinellah..  
trekhazh.. omnii..  
ethlon.. xakrosha! 

Ywatheraillah's spirit of serenity  
wanders free wherever there are trees,  
let the rich vegetation of this old world bloom..  
wild with the essence of life and purity,  
think of peace as an ideal so strongly,  
that those thoughts become so holy,  
it suddenly starts to rain,  
o' teardrops of the sky goddess,  
bless this world with hope,  
light, wonder and powerful artifacts,  
with which to fight against the night,  
and it's everlasting armies of dark knights,  
undead mercenaries and various; enslaved monstrosities..  
like.. dead; revived unicorn, abyss dragons and black basilisks.

Shining Fates previously unrevealed,  
many forbidden books left to be sealed,  
never to be read by the mortal kind,  
for even reading aloud more than thirteen verses..  
in a row.. is enough to render one empty off all sanity,  
cause the collapsing of inner balance,  
and one to turn completely senseless and utterly blind.

 

Ancient Arcadianth & Tha'kresis Poems of Xorposh

 

Vael Nemathrel: "From the edge of great mountain of Arran,  
I foresaw the destruction of the Kingdom of Esgalorn.  
And by staring into eye of the storm of time and dreams,  
I knew, that this vision would haunt my mind and life ever on."

 

Blessed shall be this seasonally divided earth,  
and glorious be the sky and mountain of dragon’s breath.  
I have served mortals enough for today, soon night will replace the day.  
And now it’s finally time for me to spread my wings and fly away,  
back to the ancient haven of Aellon Prokhellen, far beyond the North.

 

Zael'thrim: "None else could succeed to foresee that, which the dark wise eyes of the future have shown and revealed upon this fateful night to me. A world full of chaos and disorder, shadows of the death and creatures of unholy light. Writings and pictures written and drawn by using means forgotten, a language long since dead, a skill long unused throughout the untold ages past. Old secrets and forgotten stories being told in the silence of a rainy and black night. A darkness so haunting released, and the void will come to last.. throughout the eternities."

 

Alyssarian was standing at the edge of the twilight shores,  
when she saw the spirit of the maiden of seas, a sailor's mystery.  
The winds were silent, as the sky opened for the fall of the night rain.  
Only a few words were spoken, before the maiden disappeared again.

 

And as the darkness crawls out of it's den,  
The Dark One returns from the deeps of the forgotten depths.  
He strives to steal the power of night from Xaié, but without any success,  
for she is too powerful, her will is like the moon's everlasting blue brightness.

 

With it's wings clapping silently, a black raven flies across the sky.  
It is flying towards the dark sun, it is the messenger of night.  
And when the sky will change it's grey clothes to dim black,  
that raven shall arrive to it's master's den, to home of the damned.

 

Beneath the abandoned ruins of Esgalorn,  
there lies the ancient city of gold.  
Under dark soil and stony ground,  
in the depths untouched it awaits   
for all of it’s gold and treasures to be found.

 

Many have tried to reach the city’s gates,  
but all of them have fallen down to endless valleys and depths of caverns.  
It is said, that an entire civilization resides in the golden halls,  
with old strong shields and glimmering swords and spears of steel,  
they keep guard in their ancient down, inside the great city walls.

 

The ancient city of gold,  
like any of the stars and planets, it’s history is that of old.  
The ancient city of gold,  
like the lost lands in the depths of frozen seas,   
under still and motionless waves,  
secrets are born, so they could forever stay uncovered, untold.

 

Maidens of the river play their timeless songs,  
the world itself seems so calm and quiet.  
A hero walks under the trees, he's on a quest to end all that is evil and wrong,  
but little does he know that the earth and the sky are about to be engulfed.

 

Only mere fragments of peace to remain,  
everything else to become lost and forgotten.  
Why, or when did we even allow our existence be stained,  
By war and hatred, the two main curses of men.

 

Once there was a queen of legend, so fair and beautiful,  
a blonde-haired heir to the throne, o' Ardeanna of Esgalorn.  
Great was her wisdom and kindness that she held in her heart,  
even a single gaze from her could have torn any man's heart apart.

 

Our days have been so cold and dark since the beginning of this war.  
Our kingdoms have been destroyed one by one, the light of hope is fading away.  
I wonder will this battle ever end,  
I wonder can we win this day..

Where’s the one, who could guide us safely through all these shadows and flames?  
Where’s the one, who could sing songs with the sun before the beauty of morning rain?  
Where’s the one, who could master the powerful arts of light?   
Where’s the one, who could even challenge the lord of the night?

Could he invoke the spirits of nature?  
Could he revive the strong roots of earth, the sun and her ever so gleaming daylight?  
Could he ask the birds to sing, could he decide our fates and choose our very dreams?  
Could he dance with the moon, and tell stories to the stars?

Of glory and bloodlust, of vengeance and pain.  
I wonder will this world ever see another dawn again.  
I think of the days of old, and recall all the ancient times.  
When all those mighty dragons ruled these crimson and cloudless skies.

I wonder will this battle ever end.  
And I hope that we can regain our full strength.  
After all now there’s only one who could aid us,  
For the Dark One has finally awakened.

Spoken to Mógrah by an army of mortals:

"Only Mógrah, The Guardian of Death can change our fate or curse us all.  
For he is no mortal creature, but a being of shadow and eternal dark.  
The only one who can slay Aronth, the Fierce Shadow Beast.  
Then he may vanish again, and wander back to his cursed castle in the East."

Spoken by Mógrah:

"You shall know that I am Mógrah Dormiel, The Guardian of Death and Decay, of the Spirits and the Halls of the Dead, and you have called for me, and I shall grant you what you are asking for. I will slay the beast, but you must promise something to me and to yourself. Never shall you call for my name again, or I will end your life, and forever you will wander in your own nightmares searching for light that has already died. And there you shall remain until you are cold and dead, until there is nothing left of you. Nothingness is to choose the wrong path, but if this is what you desire, then it shall be granted, but remember.. should you betray me, know that a painful lesson in the form of an agonizing death awaits." 

Silence replied back to him, with the fear of death itself present in it's current vessel of darkness. Who on Arcadianth could deny it's will. None.

And as the conversation ended, so in fact did the battle, for short it was, a victory gained, a beast slain.

The legend tells, that Mógrah walked towards Aronth, clad in darkness, he wore long black robes, had a coronet in his head and the legendary hungering blade resting in his right hand, that which drains life from living creatures, eats their hearts and souls, making Mógrah even stronger with each blessing of life consumed. And as he came to front of Aronth, he said: "Finally.. It has been too long, Aronth, for too long you have remained out of the sight of my black eyes, and now.. you shall die.. never to be remembered.. afterwards."

And so Aronth charged towards Mógrah with rage, but he stood still, his face was covered with the hood of his black robe, but as Aronth got closer, Mógrah revealed his face, and suddenly thousands of shivering screams filled the air and the beast's mind, and Aronth stopped like it had suddenly hit a mountain of corpses, it was.. utterly terrified. And Mógrah stretched his left hand up to the air, and he muttered the following words of darkness: "You cannot escape from me.. this is your final day in this world, and soon you will be nothing, but a shredded green leaf.. fallen down from the tree of life, turned grey in the process."

And as he clenched his fist, the heart of Aronth scattered to fleshy pieces and the great beast fell as dead to the ground, then Mógrah walked towards it and took it's soul and swallowed it, and smiled as he said to the fleeing spirit of Aronth: "In the end - you were nothing, but a weak hound - now begone.. to oblivion."

Aronth was a great dog-like beast, who was created by Mógrah in the ancient days, but in the process, Mógrah ended up sharing too much of his own strength with the beast. And in time it wanted to break free of it's chains, and so it turned against it's own master, Mógrah, and at that time, Mógrah had gone through many battles, and those battles had drained a lot of his powers and strength, and so he lost to Aronth. As a sign of defeat, he did break the beast's chains and let it go free. And because Aronth was created by Mógrah, therefore only he could slay it, come a time he would be strong enough to face it. Through training most enduring, his preparations lasted for many ages, during which Aronth roamed wild and free, preying on it's victims in the shadows, stalking in the tall grass, it could stay awake for as long as it would take for the chased target to collapse out of mental exhaustion. 

At this time, none except Zhicra knew what would follow from letting Mógrah walk free, for he had already fallen.. for someone as old as the universe itself. She, who was left behind, would one day claim the day as her own, so that the night could forever rule over that what was once, is, or shall ever be. The tentacle-like chains of darkness, that burn with black flames unextinguishable, are tightening around his neck and limbs. Mógrah Dormiel's life and fate now rest in the pale hands of void become flesh. And She.. does not let you go.. until you are.. a broken man.. from bone.. to bone.

 

Queen Ilethriam: "The Destruction of Esgalorn.  
The Unexpected Death of Queen Ardeanna.  
Prophecies dark, all come true.  
Tragedies conceived, fall, Arcadianth."

 

The Shadowmight Incident

 

This tale tells about Oerath Windsoul's downfall, and about his miraculous return from the Realm of Shadows. Once there was a time, when Oerath longed for Vael Nemathrel, The Guardian of the Dreamworld (Sjaem'liiksha), but he did not have the courage to talk to her about his feelings. And Mógrah knew about this, and as a part of his own plans, he somehow convinced and corrupted Oerath's mind, by lying and telling him that she does not love him. And being angered by Mógrah, Oerath attacked him fiercely, and so an unimaginable battle took place. It lasted for nearly three days, but in the end, Mógrah succeeded to take Oerath down. He was so blinded by anger and rage, that he could not see through his own errors and mistakes, was careless with his actions and finishing moves, and thus, the battle was easily won by Mógrah. And then Mógrah unleashed a shivering hail of cries, which caused Oerath to collapse on his knees, and for a longest moment, he was vulnerable, in the grasp of agonizing pain. Mógrah did not hesitate, and he used his only chance and breathed Six Evil Spirits out off his mouth and used them to take a complete control of Oerath's palace of mind. Then, he ordered him to destroy the Sun of Xathurm, so that The World of Arcadianth would see the coming of an eternal night at last.

But when everything seemed lost, Vael Nemathrel appeared from out of nowhere. And before Oerath could reach the sun with his blackened green; draconic hands, she ran to him, kissed him and shouted: "Do not believe everything a vile serpent hisses to you. Return back to me, this is the Realm of Light, your hellish night must cease. There is no other choice, I must unleash the purging beams!"

And so he miraculously returned, and while the beams unleashed by Vael Nemathrel nearly blinded his eyes, it emptied a part of his brain where the dark corruption resided, forcing it to materialize in another form. The azure outburst of light also cleansed him off the evil spirits lurking within, yet they managed to flee back to Mógrah's palace of mind in terror. Everything was well again, and his heart felt purified. And while life slowly started to return to Oerath's body, he opened his eyes and saw Vael Nemathrel, and by taking a hold of her hands, this is what he said to her, like he was singing an ethereal song.

'Death is merely an obstacle,  
life is only part of a long dream,  
and if you fail on your journey  
to the land of golden and distant stars,  
you will never able to try again,  
you will never be able to float so far,  
for the sun has descended beyond the veil of life,  
my heart waits, encased in ice, frozen in time.

Oh, how could I ever forget the days of horror,  
all of those terrifying things once committed,   
it all happened so quickly, I lost the battle to my torment,  
I have to carry on, and leave that part of my life behind.

I was darkness itself, I nearly destroyed the sun's golden light,  
because of my deeds, this world fell to an eternal night,  
I had no soul, no free will, I was an instrument of death,  
dark were all of my dreams and thoughts, cursed to obey.

But then, I found something that awoke me  
from that nightmare of the ages,  
and filled my heart with light's brightness,  
I watched with empty eyes,   
as you walked out of the darkness,  
surrounded by an aura so powerful:  
"Your presence shines far brighter  
than any of Xaié's countless stars."

And as you touched my pale and cold face with your soft hands, it was enough to purify my heart.

And so I returned from the Realm of Night, my soul did not burn, as I was welcomed by the Light.

Like Xathurm always says: "When you are lost and nowhere to be seen, do not lose hope, stay away from the shadows, that are trying to devour you whole. Courage is to believe in Light, and scream towards the black sky. Fear is only in the way of one's thoughts. The sunlight shall soon show you the way." 

And when I finally opened my eyes, I saw her standing right in front of me.

She smiled at me, and said I was free, and that none could corrupt my heart ever again.'

And then I looked at the sun, and knelt before the dawnlight shining behind her, which gave her blue hair a hue of gold, and said: "I.. have been to the kingdom of darkness. And.. I did not enjoy of my stay there. Feverish it was, that experience of ultimate pain. Tormented by Mógrah, never again. How can I even apologize for what I have done? How could I ever atone for such.. a crime?"

At this point, Vael only smiled and said: "You owe neither me or Xaié no apology. Oh, Oerath. Always thinking about others. If you wish to apologize to someone, then do it to the mortals of Arcadianth, who were worried while you were away. Win back their trust before the arrival of the next pitch-black dusk, and then you will have to battle against him, to win back the right to be the head of the Four. But remember, Mógrah is now a soulless being, and none has ever won him in battle except for you. But do not fret, use your dark dream experience as your strength, and prove that no shadowy king can rule forever. Beat him in a fair fight, and restore the balance between darkness and light. Use all of your might, and take away his right to rule over the night. It belongs to Xaié, and her alone."

And so he challenged Mógrah to a duel, not to death, and won that gruesome and bloody battle, and managed to banish him to the Hollow Halls. And in a short amount of time, the wounds of Arcadianth and it's people healed, and everyone started to remember Oerath as who he used to be, before he lost his soul to Mógrah. A hero, a wanderer, and the strength of Arcadianth.

And thanks to Vael Nemathrel's words of encouragement, that is what he shall always be remembered for. And after the tragic events of those days, he has never doubted himself, nor he ever will.

But no matter how hard he tries to forget, he will never be able to erase those memories from the depths of his mysterious mind. They shall be his eternal scar of battle in the war against the forces of darkness.

And being forgiven by everyone lighted a spark of hope in his heart, that shall never fade.

 

The re-visited version

 

Once there was a time, when Oerath and Mógrah were friends, and a time of which none wants to speak of, for it was known as the Age of Unending Night. During this.. incident, Mógrah eventually succeeded to corrupt the heart and mind of Oerath, the most noblest of all the Guardians. Oerath was.. lost, for he thought at the time, that Vael Nemathrel did not love her, and Mógrah exploited this knowledge, and convinced him to believe, that Vael does not hold any feelings towards him, and that his quest is in vain. Anger and hate filled Oerath's mind, as he soon realized what Mógrah was trying to do, and from that moment on followed a fight between the two Guardians, a fight, that is known as: 'the Shadowy Battle of Times'.

Being fueled by wrath and anger, Oerath couldn't even think clearly, nor act wisely, and Mógrah kept whispering to him constantly. Hurtful lies on top of lies, whispers so dark and unpleasant, that he was having a hard time keeping his usual cool; meditative state of mind.

And sooner than anyone could realize, slowly yet stradily, he was already losing to Mógrah, though the battle did not end shortly, no, for it took three painful days for Mógrah to take Oerath down, so powerful was the Guardian of Nature.

Mógrah won that fight, and took a control of his mind through the powers of darkness, and now Oerath served to do his bidding. Xaié and Vael Nemathrel knew of this too, and they made haste, so they could find Oerath, while Mógrah ordered Oerath to vanquish the sun of this world and slay all of those, that would resist. For without the sun, this world would fall under the never-ending and dark dream of Mógrah, the night of all nights.

And finally when they found him, they were almost late, for Oerath was already draining powers of the sun, and had killed a few mortals, who were there by a chance. Showing a mixed facial expression on her face, Vael knew what she would have to do. And so she walked towards him, and then Oerath turned, his eyes were dark, lifeless, his face was pale, as cold as ice, and his hands were burning, but still, he could not do anything to the only person that he loved, Vael Nemathrel, now standing right before him. And so Vael Nemathrel took a hold of his hands, and told Oerath of her feelings, and that he must put an stop to all of this madness, and return from the Realm of Night back to the Realm of Light. And as she kissed him, all of that light and power returned back to Oerath's body, and his form changed back to what it was before, no, even more so, and then they both smiled, and Vael Nemathrel teleported the two of them to her dreamy halls.

And thereafter Oerath went to home of Mógrah, challenged him, and won, for his mind was now clearer than ever. And his strength of heart and will was more, than Mógrah could handle, and as Oerath stared deeply into eyes of Mógrah, he spoke:

"You may have succeeded in corrupting my heart once, but it shall not happen again, for I am now stronger a thousandfold, because I have found something, that I have sought for all of this time, that I have spent walking the lands and woods of this world. Love. And if you ever lay hands on either Vael Nemathrel or Xaié, I swear I shall banish you from the very surface of Arcadianth, open a portal to Aquellenosh, my oceanic realm, and smash your deceptive being through one of it's isles, and chain you to the bottom of the ocean, along with your black hate. You have been warned. Now, begone from my sight. Forever. Go back to your dark duties. This world.. still needs.. a Fourth Guardian."

And so Mógrah left without saying another word, and peace was finally brought back to the lives of the Guardians, and Arcadianth.. was safe. 

 

'Not long after this, (according to the lore) Darkness would make it's next move, by making it's most trusted servant (Mógrah Dormiel) use his inherited powers to unleash six evils, that his existence serves as a vessel for. Enter the Age of Six Greater Evils. The scariest beings of them all.'

 

Arcadianth Previously Unreleased - Dómir Preview

 

Part I : Domir The Winterhearted

Long ago, when the ancient and strong winds blew, one child was born under the stormy sky. He didn't yet recall his true name or inherited memories, yet he felt the powers inside of him, and he knew the course of his own shining fate.

But he didn't learn it all in a short breeze of wind, it took him time to realize the greatness of his might, it took him time to understand all of the possibilities, so he would never fall, so he could never fail.

And day after day, before night of black turns to morning so grey, faster than a leaf falls from a tree, something finally awakened in his soul  
The restless spirit of the storms.

It took control of him, a forest it was, 'cause I was so young, but as I kept walking deeper into the woods, all of the trees gave me shelter I needed, and soon it rained no more. And as I came to one open area, I found a small pond of water, I washed my face with it's cold and clear water, and then I heard some noises from behind me, and as I turned, I saw a man who was dressed in grey robes. He carried a long wooden staff, and he had a hood on his face, and I couldn't recognize him, so I asked from him: 'Who you are, and where you came from, 'cause just a moment ago, here were none save myself.''

And so the hooded man stepped forward, took off his hood, and said to Dómir:  
'If you do not recognize me now, then you're either a fool, or you haven't ever heard of me before. But I suspect that you do recognize me, am I right?'

Dómir remained silent and looked at the man. There was something strange and familiar about this man, and at first he wasn't sure what it was, but then he looked at his head and noticed that he had horns of a stag, and when the man took a wooden flute off his pocket, Dómir suddenly realized something.

'You.. you are Oerath, The Guardian of Woods.. Of course.'

Oerath sat down on stump of a tree, smiled a bit and then said to Dómir:  
'It may be, 'cause I usually travel in form of either raven, eagle or wolf. But this form that you now see, is my original form. I was born as a mortal one, and I needed to accept their ways and knowledge, before I could move forward in my progress to become one of the guardians. I think that your mother taught you all of this already, or did she?' Oerath took his flute and laid it down to ground, and took an old pipe from his bag, filled it with some fine tobacco, and lighted it up. And then he arose, and said to Dómir: 'Well, Domir the Silent Oak, do you want me to call you with that nickname, or do you want to open your mouth, say something clever or momentarily great, or do you wish to come with me and let me to teach you something about controlling the powers of nature?' Dómir soonly realized that this man was making fun out of him, and for a short moment he felt anger inside his heart, but then he realized that The Guardian was just testing him, and he also knew that Oerath was his mother's greatest ally and her apprentice. So, he answered back to Oerath: 'I'm sorry if I've been too silent. I wish to come with you and learn everything you've to teach me, Oerath Windsoul, The Guardian of Woods and La..' Oerath snapped his fingers and said to Dómir: 'I hate it when people call me with that name, I'll only tolerate it in official situations, so please, just call me Oerath.' Dómir felt a little embarrassed and said: 'I'm sorry.. Oerath, well, let us go then.' and as Oerath had blown his last smoke, he put the pipe back to his pocket, and looked at Dómir once more, nodded and said:

'Well, Dómir the Winterhearted, Son of The Mother Earth, Lord of the Fourth Season, follow me and we shall journey into the heart of this forest. There's my camp, and there I'll teach you, and there we'll also get drunk and dance around the great bonfire with some of my friends, who knows.' and with laughing oddly and strangely, Dómir was left in all silence and then as they kept walking forward, he thought: 'Sigh, how am I supposed to learn anything from this man, if he already thinks that I'm a fool..'  
then Oerath stopped, and Dómir got confused and thought: 'No, he couldn't have..'  
Oerath: 'Oh yes I did! Now, Dómir, it's time for your first three lessons. One: you're not a fool, but you're a complete idiot, if you think that I cannot read your thoughts. Two: If you'll listen to all of my tales and facts, only that will help you to become more wiser than any learned man, and three: I'll tell you what to do, and when to rest, and when to continue. And that is the wish of your mother, Dómir. She wanted me to be your master, 'cause in four years, when the time is right, we'll travel far to north, to the legendary and magical lands of Eamor, and in one hidden cave lies the reason for that journey.. The Throne of Four Winds.

After Dómir had heard this, he suddenly wanted to hear more, and asked from Oerath: 'Could you tell me more about this throne?'  
But Oerath turned around already and said to Dómir: 'All in due time, my friend, all in due time..' then he began to sing some travelling songs and said to Dómir once more:

'Oh and Dómir, I almost forgot.. Welcome to the Forest of Whispering Winds.'

And so they were off.. on and on they walked. 

But then Dómir realized that he couldn't win this fight  
so he called upon the powers of winter,   
and sealed the spirit of storm within his mind  
For a moment he wandered in the dark realms of night,  
but then he returned back to the world of light.  
His eyes were full of madness and despair,   
and his body was weakened, cold and dim.   
But his strenght was undying,  
and his frozen will couldn't let him to sink   
down to the bottomless world of eldritch nightmares.

And their battle raged on and on,   
and finally he managed to slay the spirit of storms  
he longer needed to use the spiritual powers of his own mind,   
he finally understood the meaning of having to leave it all behind.

Of course he still had to use some lesser parts of his own mind to think and to avoid possible threaths, but from now on he would only use the two natural sources of power, which were granted to him when he was born; heart and soul. By doing this, he wouldn't be tricked by anyone, his mind would be sealed, and he could always follow and protect those, whom he holds dearest in his heart. His mother, and her devoted followers, not forgetting the other Shining Fates of the Seasons.

Part II : The Journeys of Dómir and Saekmoeran, the Forest of Whispering Winds

From far he saw the rise of the golden dawn, the beginning of a new day  
he looked at the sun with his restless and stormy eyes, but soon his visions faded away  
And so all of the clouds darkened at high and wide  
and water poured down from the grey sky.  
Dómir tried to calm down the winds, and stop that rain, but all of his tries were in vain  
he didn't realize what was wrong, but he had a bad feeling about this all  
so he decided to seek out shelter, and wait for this storm to end.

'It rained and it poured, and I had walked for more than two hours before I arrived to borders of one forest.

'Send your hails to the gods above, my friend, 'cause they're keeping watch upon us. There they await silently, looking forward to our victory, so do not let them down, and do not betray them, for this is the day, when you'll be finally sitting on the throne of four winds.'

'She once said to me that when the time is right, I shall become the lord of winter. Domir is my name, and those who know me, must also know my mother.. The Mother Earth.'

'It all began thousands of years ago, and back then I couldn't realize that my task wouldn't be so easy and unchallenging as I'd thought. It proved to be a challenge that would nearly take my life in the process, but it was worth of it. And now all of those events can be told shortly in this song, but remember, shortness is nothing compared to the astral journeys inside the abyssal realms of one's mind. The edge is always too far away, and you aren't allowed to reach it, 'cause there's only death and darkness in the depths of the world's void. So, remember this, and one day you shall have my thanks.

'And all of you will be granted a winter without any storms.'

 

Part III : Meetings within the depths of woods

 

Hours turned to days in a blink of an eye, and Dómir began to wonder how long their journey would last, 'cause he was quite hungry and in need of some rest, and even the gleaming sun shared his pain, and it shone more brighter than usually to ease his thoughts, but Domir couldn't think clearly, 'cause he was still partially a mortal, and he knew it too. He felt the hunger, he felt the need to rest, and he also felt how he slowly started to become exhausted and weak. And at this point, Oerath stopped, looked all around, and then he sighed and said to Dómir: 'Well, lad, it seems that we've some company. So, be ready for an ambush.'

And at this point Dómir nearly begged for some rest. He didn't want to fight against anyone in such a weakened state, but just before he thought to open his mouth and say something, Oerath suddenly yelled at Dómir: 'Someone is getting closer to us as we speak, so be ready for anything, Dómir!'

And there they both waited, their weapons ready, and when the shadowy figure finally appeared from behind the woods, they both charged towards it, but to their surprise, this person screamed and looked like a woman, and she got so scared that she even dropped her books and fell on her back to ground. And at this point Oerath got a bit confused and said to himself: 'No, it couldn't be..' - and then he ran towards that woman, and as he saw her face in the sunlight, he suddenly realized something and said: 'Aha, I knew it! So were you following us, Alyssarian, or did our paths just magically cross, 'cause last time when we spoke, I told you to stay at home, and here we still are.. sigh.' - and so Oerath sat down, while for a moment, Dómir felt he had left the comfort of Arcadianth, because he found himself quite inspired by the looks of Alyssarian, but then Oerath suddenly returned him back to the books of living, and shouted: 'Hey, Dómir! Come over here, 'cause we've nothing to worry about.' 

And so Dómir walked towards Alyssarian, and then their eyes unwittingly met, and Domir found himself staring deep into the eyes of this unknown woman, and soon he realized that this woman was blushing, and quickly he released his gaze, and aimed it to ground, and then he heard something that he didn't want to hear.

Oerath turned at him, and said: 'Well, you two haven't met ever before, so, Dómir, this is my daughter, Alyssarian. Alyssarian, meet Dómir, one of The Mother Earth's sons, and the rightful ruler of The Throne of Four Slashing Winds.'


	14. Tales From Terra: Rise of Saerloth Reidell Melrethis II - Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

Rise of Saerloth Reidell Melrethis II  
  
'Through ways of alchemy, and by using most forbidden knowledge, I will become the lord of the dead. This I swear.. in the name of the Melrethis family.'  
  
  
Chapter I: A Family Secret  
  
  
Part I: The Truth about Father  
  
  
My name is Saerloth Reidell Melrethis II. Aged twenty three and these letters are going to serve as means to document my discoveries and findings. What I am about to tell you is true, all of it. Oh the dread.. oh, so much has happened lately that I am uncertain where I should really begin, but I guess.. the beginning would be good.. or in this case.. the day my father died.  
  
Lord Sebastian Reidell Melrethis II and he served as head of the Melrethis family and as caretaker of our castle. He was a well-known nobleman and a personal advisor to then ruler of Transylvania, King Haraldan Odvar V, of Agnothis family. Unfortunately my father died of a rare plague when I was twenty years old, and as his first child and heir, I took his place as head of our family and inherited our castle. I don't have much more to say about my father, 'cause I didn't know him that well. This was due to the fact that he was a nobleman after all and also a very busy man. When I and my brother Saalen were little, we would only see him from time to time, 'cause he travelled the world a lot. Being a personal advisor to the king didn't make it easier either. It was our mother, Isabell, who took care of us most of the time. Thank gods for her. Without her care and love, I and my brother would've most likely strayed from our path of nobility. But I'm not saying I didn't love my father. He was just so absent and hard to reach. He wasn't there with us, but our mother Isabell was, and that's why I've always loved her more than father. But only now I realize that my father did something much more important besides his work at the court and constant travelling. And that's why he never had time to be with us. I came to know about all of this on the day he died. It was 13th of November, 1719 and for now; I'll explain things and events that followed from my own perspective.  
  
  
13th of November, 1719, Castle Melrethis  
  
  
We were all gathered around his dying bed. Me, my brother, my mother and a few other members of the Melrethis Family. I remember that he looked distant and worried, but to me it seemed that it was not because he was about to die. There was something else going on, I could tell. And my suspicions were confirmed; when the doctor said that it was time for him to read out the will. At that point, his condition had only worsened and he was close to death. He didn't leave much to my brother nor my mother, but when my turn finally came, he entrusted me with our castle and the position as head of the Melrethis family. He spoke with each of us briefly then he asked everyone else to leave the room, except me. And when the others had left the room, he suddenly started to look around him, as if to make sure that we were alone. The timing was, odd. I thought father was starting to lose his sanity. I was about to rise up and leave too, when he took a hold of my right hand and asked me to come closer to him and turn my head. I did as he asked and then he whispered the following words to my ear.  
  
  
Sebastian - 'Saerloth.. You're a clever boy. I've already left you.. Many things.. But the most valuable thing I'm going to leave you is.. My secret.'  
  
Saerloth - 'A secret?'  
  
I asked from father, but he was already close to death. There was no answer.  
  
Saerloth - 'What secret?'  
  
I repeated, more loudly and urgently.  
  
Saerloth - 'What do you mean?'  
  
There was still no answer. Then he suddenly coughed, coming back to life. I don't know how, maybe it was his last act of duty, but the following sentence he said to me is what started it all. While drawing his last breath, he placed something into the palm of my left hand, closed it into my palm, then looked at me straight into eyes and said:  
  
Sebastian - 'S-saerloth.. A library.. A tunnel.. Beware.. The.. Spiders..'  
  
I don't know what he expected me to make out of that kind of gibberish talk, but I quickly placed whatever he had given me into the secret pocket of my jacket. Then I yelled for mother and they all hurried back to the room, but it was too late. There was nothing to be done. The moment they got here, he had already passed away. At the young age of forty eight. We all silenced to sing a memorial song in his honor, and then a priest came to speak last rites to him. After that, the preparations for his funeral began. I tried to be like nothing had happened, but I'm not sure I hid it that well. I'm certain that my mother noticed something, but to my surprise, she didn't say anything. Or maybe it was 'cause she didn't want to. I am not sure, but after we had agreed on the funeral expenses and decided where the ceremony would be held, I went into my own room. I carefully locked the door behind me and reached for the item in my pocket. What I discovered, was a sealed scroll with the following text written on it.  
  
'Dear Saerloth, in case I don't get a chance to say these things to you in person, I'm going to write it all down unto this scroll. What I'm about to reveal to you is something that you must keep a secret. None else must know about the content of this scroll. Now I'm going to reveal a little about myself. As you know, I've been travelling the world a lot and for the past fifteen years, I've been acting as a personal advisor to our late King Odvar V. Well, there's much more to it. Inside the castle, lies a secret room and beneath it a tunnel that were both built and constructed by my grand grandfather, Severos Reidell Melrethis II. This happened during the time, when he served King Odvar III, of the Agnothis family.  
  
While acting as a personal advisor to the king, Severos built both the secret room and the tunnel, of which entrance lies in the cellar of the castle. He managed to do all of this in complete secrecy and without the king's knowledge. The tunnel he built leads straight into Melrethis family tomb, 'cause the tomb holds secrets beyond imagining. The room was built for storage purposes, for in the room resides a very important book and other valuable documents. But the tunnel is the most important thing, since it's the only possible way into the tomb. I can't reveal everything here and now, but I'll tell you this. Our secret has been in grave danger since Severos began his work, because during those times, another royal family emerged from the shadows. The Barindon family.  
  
And the two families are like darkness and light. The Barindon's somehow knew what Severos was doing, but at the time, they didn't have solid evidence on anything. However, it was enough to convince Severos to seal our tomb and it has remained tightly closed ever since.  
  
With no access to the tomb and its secrets, he devised a cunning plan. Severos aimed to increase the Melrethis family's popularity and reputation by doing charity and other kind of weak and humanly things, just to gain the trust of the king of Transylvania, King Odvar III. He succeeded in it beyond expectations and he did it 'cause he knew that to maintain our secret's safety, he had to make sure that no Barindon would ever set foot into the castle. He remained as the king's personal advisor until his death and after that, his own son continued his work and then his son after him. So by now, you must've realized that it's your turn. You shall become a personal advisor to King Odvar VI, the current king of Transylvania. The formalities have already been handled and I told about the continuation of our family's services to his father prior to his, let's say, untimely death.  
  
I secretly orchestrated his death by means of poisoning, 'cause I knew that his young son would be much easier for you to influence. Just to be sure that the young king listens to you; I left a letter of agreement bearing his father's signature to my personal quarters. It should be on my work desk and the key to my room you'll get from your mother. Gods be praised she doesn't know anything about this and that's how it shall always remain. Promise me that, Saerloth. Promise me that you'll keep Saalen and Isabell out of this. Now a little about the tunnel itself, Severos completed the building process during his time, but even I had difficulties to gain access to it. This was due to all the guards that frequently patrol near the cellar, so there’s no point in rushing there on your first day. You’ve to handle things like I did, so in order to get to the tunnel, you’ll have to gain the trust of the king.  
  
Now something about the secret room and how to locate it. When you finally find its entrance, make sure that you've read a book called: 'Melrethis Family History'. Also, memorize this sentence or write it down: 'When you face a pathway dividing to three, the most right path will guide thee'.  
  
This is all the information I can leave to you. The rest you've to find out by yourself, but once you find the room, I'm pretty sure that you'll come to understand everything. And remember that these pre-cautions have ensured safety of the room and the tunnel ever since they were built. Don't compromise that. You can't trust anyone but yourself with this task. Now, there's so much I would want to tell you and talk to you about, but unfortunately I'm running short on time.  
  
Long ago, I contacted a disease that cannot be cured, a plague of sorts. I've been able to slow its process with different medicines and methods for over ten years, but nothing can save me from my cold fate anymore. That's why I've been feeling so ill and weak lately and I believe I've merely weeks left before I'll finally succumb to the disease. But this plague is the key to everything. It doesn't even spread, so you, your brother and your mother are all safe. You’ll realize the plague's importance by yourself when the time is right. Now it's time to say farewell, my son. Complete our family's long work.. Please.. Unravel.. Everything and pray to Yan-Xielth you'll succeed.  
  
PS. Burn this scroll, once you've memorized it's content and remember to check out my room. I left you a note somewhere. That note should help you to gain more knowledge about the Agnothis family. And once you find the room, let me warn you. There are things there that might frighten you or even make you go insane, but I hope won't happen. Whatever you'll find in the room, will definitely make you to understand the magnitude of our secret.  
  
  
Signed.  
  
  
\- Sebastian Reidell Melrethis, 4th of October, 1719  
  
  
At first, I was shocked about all of this bizarre and strange information, but then I realized that all this time, our family had had a secret of this magnitude. And maybe that's what made me so curious about it. I burned the scroll without hesitation then went back to the main hall, where the others waited for me. I quickly approached mother and asked for the key. She knew what I was talking about and she opened her purse and picked up a rusty key, handing it over to me saying:  
  
Isabell - 'Here, Saerloth. Your father told me about the letter. That and his room, it's all yours now. He left the castle to you after all. Okay? Now I'll leave you to it.'  
  
Smiling briefly and blurring my hair, she went back to my brother Saalen, who was crying madly. He was still too young to understand why father had passed away and at that moment, I remembered father’s words and promised to myself that I’d keep Saalen and mother out of this. They wouldn't ever have to know about our family’s secret, nor that I would be the one to maintain it from now on. And from that point onward, I would act alone and alone only. I resisted the urge to go to sleep and decided that it could wait. I returned to my father's room to retrieve the letter. I also found the note and some interesting books and documents about his endeavors with the king and the court. I knew that I would've to go through it all. I needed to prepare myself for tomorrow, for tomorrow I'd meet the king, so I sat down in front of my desk, lit up a candle and started to read. It was going to be a long night. There was also something else upon my mind. I didn't pay much notice to it earlier, but now I couldn't stop thinking about it. Who is this Yan-Xielth that father mentioned? Yan-Xielth, a special destiny, over hundred and fifty years of secrecy. It all seemed like the beginning of some dark fairytale. (But oh, that's exactly what it was.)  
  
  
Part II: King Odvar VI  
  
  
14th of November, 1719, Castle Melrethis  
  
  
The annoying and ever so gleaming sunlight awoke me from my sleep. One could almost think that summer was at hand, for my room was so warm that I had to open the windows just to get a breath of fresh air. But this was due to the fact that I had put a lot of firewood to my room’s fireplace, before I went to sleep. The firewood had lasted through the night. Sweating from my forehead, I drowsily opened my wardrobe and took the best clothes I had available. I knew that I would have to impress certain people in the court today. With that done, I picked up the note and a few other things with me and headed towards the main hall. Luckily the curtains had been drawn from across the pathway that leads to the main hall. As always, I looked at all the paintings and the statues. Our castle has always been known for its beautiful decorations and rare antiques. And on my way there, I saw the youngest maid, Rósann sweeping floors of the living room.  
  
I always freeze a bit when I see her and damn did she look beautiful that day. She wore her usual maid's uniform, but her hair was well done, she had a common, but good make-up and some lipstick on her lips. I wondered if mother had done her hair, 'cause one of her requirements for our maids was that they had to look good and representative. I stood still for a great while just looking at her. Oh such beautiful figures, I-  
  
'What are you thinking, Saerloth you fool! You're going all crazy about a maid, but still..'  
  
Then she noticed that I was staring at her intensively and quickly blushed. I turned around, my face changed quite red and I just, barely got the words out of my mouth and laughing a bit, I waved my hand at her saying: 'H-hi, Rósann.. Beautiful day, isn't it?'  
  
Rósann - 'Oh, h-hi. I mean good morning, mi ‘lord.'  
  
Bowing, she hurried to continue her sweeping. I too decided to go on, but I still couldn't resist looking back at her as I kept walking towards the main hall. There she was sweeping, then she glanced at me and I had to turn around quicker than one says 'Blast!' - and then I thought to myself: ‘Ah, what are you doing, Saerloth.. I just have to forget about her. It wouldn't work out in the end.'  
  
And as I finally arrived to the main hall, my brother and mother were already there. Mother looked at me for a moment and then she starting to smile and said:  
  
Isabell - 'Oh, Saerloth, you sure look sharp. No doubt you'll impress everyone at the court.'  
  
Saerloth - 'I sure hope so too.'  
  
Then I looked at the old clock on the wall and said:  
  
Saerloth - 'Oh look at the time, I better get going.'  
  
Before I could get to the front door, my mother suddenly shouted at me:  
  
Isabell - 'Oh, Saerloth, I knew you were going all the way to the castle, so I ordered a chariot for you. Edward will take you there. He should be waiting just outside.'  
  
Saerloth - 'Splendid! I was going to walk, but I wouldn't mind chariot ride. Thanks and bye.'  
  
So I left entered through the castle's heavy front door and as my mother said, the chariot was there and so was the driver. Our family had used the same chariot driver for as long as mother and father had been together. His name was Edward Harrigan. I greeted him as usually by saying:  
  
Saerloth - 'Good morning, Edward.'  
  
Edward looked at me and said:  
  
Edward - 'Good day, sir. How may I be of service today?'  
  
Saerloth - 'Please take me to Castle Agnothis. I'm going there to claim my father's place in the court.'  
  
Edward - 'Oh yes, late Lord Sebastian. Eternal rest for his soul. He was a good man.'  
Saerloth - 'Yes, I know. Thank you, Edward.'  
  
Edward - 'Now, shall we get going, sir?'  
  
Saerloth - 'Yes, let me just climb the chariot and off we go.'  
  
And so Edward took his riding whip and hit the horses two times and so we were on our way towards the castle. On the way there, we passed by familiar sights. The town square, the marketplace and the church. The weather was good, it didn't rain at all and the sky was nicely blue. I watched through the window of the chariot at the clouds and thought about my father and his last words. I really don't know what he meant with that spiders part, but I guess it all will be revealed once I can finally access the secret room. It's all so strange, but father has placed his trust upon me, so there's no turning back.  
  
But what really bothers me is that even though the scroll he left to me was full of useful information, why he couldn't reveal what the secret is all about. He mentioned the two houses, their battles and something about darkness and light. So is Melrethis family supposed to represent darkness and Barindon family light? There are so many questions I would want answers to right away, but I guess there's nothing I can do. I just have to find it all out by myself.  
  
And there I was, sitting and pondering in my thoughts again. I was so focused on the secret that I didn't even notice that we had already arrived to the castle's front yard. Then I shook my head and returned from my thoughts to notice that Edward was holding the door open and said:  
  
Edward – 'Here we go, Lord Saerloth. Castle Agnothis.'  
Saerloth – 'Thank you very much, Edward. Um, do you've other appointments today?'  
  
Edward – 'I'm afraid, sir that I do.'  
  
Saerloth – 'Oh well, thanks again. I suppose mother paid you already?'  
  
Smiling, Edward said: 'Yes, it has been taken care of. Well, good say, sir!'  
  
Saerloth - 'Likewise, Edward.'  
  
And so he whipped the horses again and was off. I cleaned my jacket a little and made sure I had all of the needed papers with me. Then I sighed deeply and said to myself: 'Right, I better get going.'  
And so I walked across the large front yard. In the middle of the yard, there was a very elegant looking fountain and countless royal statues deciphering the past kings of the Agnothis family. Left to the yard was the royal garden, which was just huge. I had never seen so many flowers before in my life. There were at least fifteen servants tending to the garden itself. As I walked past them, they all bowed to me saying things like: 'Hi, sir.' - 'Good day, sir' – 'How are you, sir?'  
  
Their voices were so aligned that it was like a choir's welcome and it felt really strange for some reason. But being a noble and all, I politely said hello and thanked them and continued towards the castle. Before I arrived at the gates, I looked right where the stables, the armory and other kind of workshops resided. I could hear horses neighing and red hot steel being hit against the anvil.  
  
  
Fire sparks were flying across the air and the continuing sounds of sword sharpening increased the atmosphere. Suddenly it felt like I was going to battle. I laughed a bit at myself and then focused on  
the present once more. Oh I'm such a thought dweller.  
  
Finally at the gates, the guards greeted me and asked on what kind of business I was. I told them that I was Advisor Sebastian's son and I had come to the castle in hopes of offering my services to the king. After confirming this, the bridge was lowered and I could enter the castle. In the corridor, I was greeted by the kinsmen and a man, who looked at me strangely. He then identified himself as one of the counsellor's by saying:  
Morredon - 'Greetings, Lord Saerloth. I am counsellor Adam Morredon, please follow me. I'll take you to the king.'  
  
Shaking hands with him, I said:  
  
Saerloth - 'Pleasure to meet you, counsellor.'  
  
And so we were on our way. We walked through numerous halls and pathways and counsellor Morredon was more than happy to tell me plentiful details about each place we passed by. I don't bother explaining it all, 'cause words were literally flying out of his mouth. I hope people don't always talk that much here. I prefer a little silent approach myself and talk only when I see it fit. But when we finally got to the castle's pride, the throne room where the king sat on his throne in the distance, I was in awe. Such magnificent details. I paid attention to the windows, the roof, the paintings and the beautiful rose window behind the throne. Braziers lit, armed soldiers standing in line, holding their spears out above our heads. Their spears were bathing in the sunlight that shone through the windows. Two jugglers playing their tricks near the king, female singers singing some royal hymns and oh, there was a bard too. But the king didn't look like he needed him much at the time. Near the king, stood many counsellors and other royal folk. I- I never expected it to be like this. Now I was sure that I would enjoy my stay here, even though my true purpose for my being could never be revealed.  
  
Morredon looked at me, then looked and funnily asked:  
  
Morredon – 'Lord Saerloth, are you with us? You look like you're a bit off. Anyway, this is the throne room and that man over there, sitting on the throne is our great King Odvar VI.'  
  
Saerloth – 'Yes.. I know, I mean yes. So-sorry, I was focused on all these details. This place must have a rich history. My apologies.'  
  
Morredon – 'I take it that it's your first time in Castle Agnothis. Well, this place surely is amazing. Even I've to admit that. Now, time to pay our respects to the king.'  
  
Trumpets rang as we walked across the long red carpet and finally in front of the king, I and counsellor Morredon humbly bowed down. Beside him sat his queen, Queen Aleena. And as I looked at the crest in her dress, to my surprise, she was of Barindon family. Damn it, I suppose father could've mentioned about this. Counsellor Morredon quickly introduced me and smiling, maybe a bit fakely, I greeted them both by saying:  
  
Saerloth – 'Greetings, my king and my queen. My name is Saerloth Reidell Melrethis II, son to Sebastian Reidell Melrethis II. I've come here to offer my services as the new royal advisor. Here's a letter of agreement bearing your father's signature. Thank you.'  
  
  
And so I handed over the letter and the king nodded at one of his servants to bring him a letter opening knife. Then he read it through. At certain times, he glanced at me almost suspiciously. He also showed the letter to his wife, Queen Aleena.  
I could feel the heat on my forehead, small drops of sweat dripping on my shirt. But suddenly it was all good, when the king finally arose and spoke:  
  
King Odvar II – 'Rise, Lord Saerloth. Your father came to see me some two or three weeks ago and already then, he explained the situation to me. My sympathies to your whole family. My father always told me how great man Sebastian was. Now, I hope you'll succeed in being even greater man than he. So hereby, I accept you as my new advisor. Welcome to the court.'  
  
I bowed and then the queen also welcomed me by saying:  
  
Queen Aleena – 'Welcome to the court indeed, Lord Saerloth. I know about our two families and our past clashes, but let us put all of that behind us, shall we?'  
  
Nodding, I bowed at her too, giving her another smile. After that, the king sat down and suddenly, everyone in the room were clapping at me and I was being greeted from every direction. Shaking hands, bowing back, I sure was happy. I never expected my welcome to the court to be this warm. Now I knew that I would definitely enjoy of my stay here. But if there was a certain person I'd have to keep an eye on, that would be Queen Aleena. I didn't trust her and for a good reason. She was a Barindon. And old enemies can't be forgiven or trusted. That's what I thought back then and I haven't changed my mind.  
  
  
Part III: First Day, First Week  
  
  
My first day in the court proved to be full of introductions and formalities that I do not even bother to explain. Everything there is so strict and I'd say, 'long watery'. But I had some good conversations and got a lot of helpful advice. Especially from counsellor Morredon. He seemed more than eager to help me become indulged in the court's activities. Most of the day, we would wander around different halls of the castle, talking about history of the castle itself. And at times, we would gather in throne room to listen to King Odvar's and advise him in things concerning the kingdom and how to rule it properly. It seems that Agnothis family have ruled Transylvania much longer than I expected. Their rule goes well beyond the time, when my ancestor Severos served as advisor to the then King Odvar III.  
  
After talking with the king about my duties and working days, he revealed that I could stay over nights in the castle, if I desired so. He had already some of the servants prepare a room for me that would serve as my personal quarters inside the castle. I was glad for that, especially since I knew that I would've to spend some nights in the castle. That was because of the two glues my father left to me. And no matter what, I would've to find them and the entrance to the secret room. And upon the evening of the day, I began my shadowy investigations.  
  
  
21th of November, 1719, Castle Agnothis  
  
  
Seven days went by very quickly and on the morning of the 21th of November, I was sitting in my own room, sipping coffee when someone suddenly knocked on my door. I hurried to open the door and to my surprise, it was Queen Aleena. I quickly stepped back and bowed to her, but then she asked me to rise up, saying:  
  
Queen Aleena - 'There's no need for that, Lord Saerloth. Now, there's something I need to talk to you about.'  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she looked at me and started by saying:  
  
Queen Aleena - 'I know that you've been spending many of the past nights wandering around the castle. But what I want to know is why.'  
  
Saerloth – 'I.. Wait a minute, have you been following me?'  
  
Queen Aleena – 'No, I mean yes, but only 'cause I was suspicious about you. You're much like your father, he too wandered around the castle at night. Are your intentions pure?'  
  
Saerloth – 'Yes, I'm only doing so, 'cause I'm greatly interested in the castle's history and by spending some of my off time walking around the castle is merely for the purpose of getting to know it's halls and places better. I assure you. That is my only reason.'  
  
Queen Aleena – 'So.. There's no way you're doing this, so that you'd be able to discover a certain.. Secret room hidden inside the castle?'  
  
At that precise moment, I froze. Suddenly I didn't know what to say next, 'cause I realized that whatever I would say next would be something my life depended on. How.. How does she know about the room. Unfortunately I didn't have time to wonder about it further. I quickly cleared my throat, looked at her and answered, trying to sound as normal as I could:  
  
Saerloth – 'A secret room? I don't know what you're talking about.'  
  
Now, Aleena glanced at me very strangely, walked around me one time and then said:  
  
Queen Aleena - 'That, Lord Saerloth.. Remains to be seen. I'll let this matter be for now, but let me make myself clear. I'm going to keep a close eye on you.'  
  
With that said, she left the room and slammed the door shut behind her. I was left with nothing, but a pale and ghostly expression on my face. My morning was ruined, my coffee was cold and the only thing I could think about was that could this be the end of my investigation. 'No, I can't give up so easily.’ I thought. My father believed in me enough to trust matters into my hands. I can't fail him or his memory!  
  
  
Part IV: Discoveries In The Dim Of Night  
  
  
Two meetings with the king and some other important business followed later that day, but once again at approximately six o'clock on evening, my duties ended. I grabbed my things, wished everyone pleasant evening and started to walk towards my own quarters. The evening was so misty that no stars could be seen. The atmosphere was quite eerie. Then after walking a little further, I suddenly arrived to an unfamiliar turn, from which there was three directions, three different passages to choose from. It seems that I had accidentally taken a different path, for I had not been in this part of the castle before. I was sure of it. No candles were lit, there was none else around besides me. How could this be?  
  
I was certain I took the right turns, yet there I stood, unable to identify my location inside the castle. Then I remembered father's words: 'When you face the pathway dividing to three, the most right path will guide thee.'  
  
Without a doubt, this was what he was talking about. I noticed an old candelabrum lying on a table nearby, so I grabbed it and well, even luck seemed to be on my side, since I found a box of matches from my jacket's left pocket. After I had lighted all candles of the candelabrum, I took some breath and then ventured forth into the most right passage. And damn it was dark, if it wouldn't have been for the candelabrum, I couldn't have seen my own feet further in that darkness. The passage seemed so strange. For one, there were no guards, no servants, basically none around except for me.  
  
And for second, the decorations and statues started to differ from the usual. As if this passage didn't even belong to the castle itself. A little further, stood a long line of bookshelves, filled with different kind of books. At that moment, I realized that this was it. I could suddenly hear my father's voice very loudly, as if he was standing next to me, saying: 'And make sure that you read Melrethis Family History.'  
  
Without hesitation, I started to go through the books on the shelves and then one book on the third shelf caught my attention. It bore the crest of our family. I quickly took it from its place and read out the title: 'Melrethis Family History', then I noticed that there was something behind the book in the shelf.. A switch. I took some breath again and pulled it. Suddenly, the bookshelf made a clicking sound and started to open sideways. Now in front of me lay a passage that without doubt.. Was the entrance to the secret room. I entered on the other side and found another switch that closed the bookshelf behind me. Leaning the candelabrum further, its light revealed a sight that made me take a few steps back. Such hellish and evil paintings, malevolent looking statues, stony gargoyle heads on the walls. A long black carpet covering the floor. More bookshelves standing in line, but his time the books were totally something out of this world. Books bearing titles such as: 'Arts of Necromancy', 'Life Is A Dream' and 'Ancient Gods and Demons'.  
  
I stopped for a moment to notice that my forehead was sweaty and my hands were shaking from fear. I could feel the room's touch of pure evil deep in my heart and my soul. And I could almost hear a demonic choir singing on the background, their dark singing becoming louder with each step I took. Silently, I thought: 'What on earth.. Is this place?'  
  
'So this is why father said to me about getting frightened and going insane, well he sure was right.' I thought as I carefully treaded forth along the passage, now there were bookshelves on both sides, very much like in a library. Then yet another flashback brought the following words to my attention: 'There's a library..' - That was part of a sentence father said to me, just before he passed away. Something else changed too the more I walked along the passage. The paintings.. They had changed from their already evil nature to something even more sinister. Now each painting displayed a demon with each demon's name written under the picture. Names such as: 'Ygmael, 'Lythox', 'Asprah', 'Xilian' and 'Bergul'.  
  
Most interesting. Now there was absolutely no doubt about it. Our family had something to do with these demons, 'cause I could somehow recognize each of them in the paintings. I'm sure I've read about them, but I just don't recall when. Or maybe that's it. Could it be that this is part of the secret, that we serve demons? No, I don't think that's it, but there sure must be some kind of connection. Then suddenly, I could see the end of the passage expanding into a circle shaped open room. A room with bookshelves standing against the walls, everything aligned it its circle shape. Above the bookshelves, there were four large portraits on the wall. I stepped a little further, so that I could see them more clearly with the light of my candelabrum. And I wasn't surprised anymore to notice that they were portraits of my father, Sebastian, my grandfather, Sevallon, my grand grandfather Sorennos and my grand grand grandfather Severos. They all looked so young and mighty in the portraits. And it was only then, when my eyes saw a black pedestal standing alone in the middle of the room. The carpet beneath it was also circle shaped and its pattern formed a burning pentagram. The pedestal looked very, very old. Not old, more like ancient. It had long claws on top of it, claws that held a black book. And just black, its color was blacker than night itself. And as I stepped closer to the book, I could suddenly hear a terrifying voice speaking inside my head, saying: 'Young Saerloth Reidell Melrethis II, Son of Sebastian Reidell Melrethis II.. So.. You've finally entered into my lair of madness.. How bold of you.. Considering your age.. Do you not feel the insanity starting to take a firm hold of you.. If not.. Then proceed.. Open the book and realize the TRUTH!  
  
Those last words made my mind tremble in fear and the world spin in front of my eyes. I suddenly felt a painful spike in my chest and collapsed on the floor, feeling utterly breathless and powerless. But then I gathered all of my strength, rose back to my feet and pulled the claws aside that were holding the book. As I opened the first page, I could feel as something evil and demonic entered into my body through my breathing. Something spiritual and ancient. At that very moment, my eyes became distant and focused and started to bleed as I witnessed flashbacks and memories that were not my own. Hundreds of thousands pictures filled my mind as I started to read out the text on the first page:  
  
  
Yan-Xielth & Zur-Elath  
  
  
'In the beginning, there was nothing but void. And from void emerged two most powerful entities. Yan-Xielth and Zur-Elath, two brothers with two different destinies. For long ages, they tried to figure out how to use their powers to enter through that wall of void and when they finally did, that led to a great discovery. Discovery of something they had never imagined to exist. An entire line of different dimensions, galaxies and worlds. Worlds that were inhabited by primitive, yet somehow civilized beings. And from all of those worlds, they chose our world as their new home.  
  
With a power to influence things and a power to create, at first they started to do things together, good things. But since Yan-Xielth had always been the strongest of the two brothers and also the one with an evil heart, he soon came to realize that he didn't even want to help mankind. He wanted to destroy it, bit by bit. He told about this to Zur-Elath face to face and asked him to help with the task. However, Zur-Elath turned his brother down in disagreement and swore that if spreading darkness and evil across the world was what Yan-Xielth truly wanted, then he would do the opposite and become a beacon of light and good. And so the brothers went their own ways and settled down to different parts of our world and took new titles to them. Yan-Xielth became 'The Death God' and Zur-Elath became 'The Life God'.  
  
But then they crossed paths with yet another grave problem. They both realized that since they never even had physical bodies to begin with, they would've to look into other options and search for suitable mortals to their needs, so that they could start waging their battles by using them as their puppets. So in the end, neither Yan-Xielth nor Zur-Elath had good intentions, but both of them thought they were doing the right thing. When they began their search for humans that would have the potential to be their trusted servants, this world was still very young. One can’t be sure what year we’re talking about, but back then, ice age reigned mighty in this world. Through countless ages and eras, they searched and searched, all their efforts in vain.  
  
But finally, who knows how many hundreds of thousands years later, their unending search yielded some satisfying results. It was year 1512 or 1513. From the silent country of Transylvania, both of them made great discoveries. They discovered two families that seemed to differ from each other in every possible way.  
  
Yan-Xielth chose a family called: 'Melrethis' – Because he had seen evil and lust for chaotic power in the souls of the men in that family. Zur-Elath chose a family called: 'Barindon' – Because naturally, as opposite to his brother’s visions, he had seen purity and desire to do good things in the hearts of the women in that family. And from that moment onward, it was clear what the brothers would do. They would try to influence these people by appearing to them as gods in hopes of gaining complete control over them.' - Severos Reidell Melrethis II, 9th of May, 1520  
  
'So this is how things are.' I thought as I had read the first page of the book. Many questions without answers arose into my mind, but I didn't dare to spend any more time in that room, no matter how the voice inside my head tried to convince me. A voice I now knew to belong to Yan-Xielth. I quickly gathered a few chosen things, among which was the book itself and left the secret room by the way I had come, by using the switch to move the bookshelf. And as I closed it again behind me, to my surprise, night had already began to fade, slowly giving way to the arrival of morning. I was in a hurry. I started to run as fast as I could and soon I reached the turning point. Then I looked back and I still can't believe it, but where I had earlier seen three different passages, was now just one single passage. The one leading towards my quarters. I wasn't sure what was going on, but then I realized that this must've been the work of Yan-Xielth. He must've casted some kind of illusion on the castle itself. That's the only 'logical' explanation that I came up with.  
  
Soon I found my way back to my room and I even got there unnoticed. I was safe. Our secret was safe. I quickly opened a safe in my room, placed the book and some other papers there and locked it up tightly. And so, on that night, I had finally found out our family's great secret. And while a part of me didn't want have anything to do with it, a much larger part of me told me to follow my father's footsteps. And so I wholeheartedly accepted my newfound fate as a servant of Yan-Xielth, The Death God. And from that moment on, I knew exactly how to proceed. My next task was simple.  
  
I would've to gain access to the castle's cellar part and locate the underground tunnel.  
  
  
Part V: Severos Reidell Melrethis II – A Man of Talent and Vision  
  
  
29th of December, 1719, Castle Agnothis  
  
  
Much time has passed since the last time I wrote one of these letters. One month and eight days to be precise. But trust me, I haven’t been sitting idle in my room sipping coffee and reading newspapers. No. Ever since I learned the truth by reading the first page of the book, I’ve been devouring its unholy contents. The Book of Yan-Xielth is full of events, stories, spells and everything that makes you think that this is just an ordinary fantasy book. Well that is partially true, except for the fact that everything that’s written in the book is real. It has all happened. I still can’t completely accept it by myself either.  
  
But something else troubles me. Yan-Xielth, he has taken a... How I’d say it, a sort of permanent position inside my head. What a strange way to gain another personality. Fortunately, his presence doesn’t affect to my movement, behavior or doings in any possible way. He’s just... there and that’s what disturbs me a little. But then again, I’ve learned more from him during this past month than I’ve learned during my whole life of reading different books and studying different things. His knowledge is superior to everything that exists. Absolutely everything.  
  
But now, back to the matter at hand. I’ve finally gained the ’trust’ of Queen Aleena. She still suspects me on occasions, but she doesn’t have any solid evidence on me. And she can’t just run to the king and start talking to him about these things. No, she understands her situation all too well. But one thing is certain, she doesn’t have any idea of what now resides within me. Yan-Xielth said to me some time ago that even though he suspects that his brother, Zur-Elath has already transferred his spirit into Aleena’s mind, Zur-Elath doesn’t know about us. This is due to the fact that when the brothers severed their bonds, they also lost their ability to sense each other’s presence. So Yan-Xielth doesn’t about Zur-Elath’s whereabouts, nor does Zur-Elath know about Yan-Xielth’s current situation.  
  
I believe that’s for the best of us all. My master, as I’ve come to call Yan-Xielth, has explained to me the nature of many things. My goal is now clear too. The plague that my father talked about in the scroll seems indeed to be the key to everything. But that could wait. What I wanted to know was the story of Severros, my ancestor. And Yan-Xielth was more than happy to tell me about him. This is what he told:  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘So you wish to know about Severros, Saerloth? I can tell you about him, but it’s going to be a long listen. Bear with me, for we’ll have to go way back into the past. So, take a seat. This is going to take a while. Let me tell you about Severros Reidell Melrethis II. Back in year 1513, which I believe is the correct year; I approached Severros in a dream for the first time. I showed him scenes from times past and memories that were not his own, very much in a same way I showed those things to you, when you finally found your way to the sanctuary within the castle. I may as well reveal something else to you now that we’ve got to this point. A small part of me has existed within your mind since the day you were born, but somehow, prior to your arrival to the sanctuary, I couldn’t do anything. I don’t want to believe that it was my brother’s doing, but nothing has convinced me to think otherwise. But back to Severros.  
  
In that dream, he rejected me, as if he knew what was going on and that’s when I realized I had chosen wisely. If he possessed such ability, I could only benefit from it. I started to appear to him much more often and finally, he made contact with me in a dream. He asked who I was and what I was trying to achieve by entering his dreams time after time.  
  
I told him the truth and that alone ignited the evil spark in his soul. Without a moment of hesitation, Severos suddenly told me that he wanted to know more and more. I did as he asked and only mere days later, he was completely under my control. I then helped him to gain fame and rise in ranks as a nobleman. This all happened within months and by the time we both could realize it, he was already serving as a personal advisor to King Odvar III. And so our grand work finally began.  
  
One night, I told Severos to venture into a certain part of the castle. Now this will sound familiar to you. When were near the room he had been given by the king, I casted a spell of illusion on the whole passage, dividing it into three different passages. I then told him that the two other passages could only be seen at night from now on. The passages could be seen by other people too, but only Severos would know what passage to choose. Now comes the best part of that illusion spell. Anyone else, who would venture into any of the passages, would eventually get lost and go insane in search of a way back, which wouldn’t just be there. But why there are no corpses lying around in the passages? Well that’s because each time the night ends and the three passages come together to form one single passage, everyone whom I consider an outsider, will vanish with the passages, never to be seen again.  
  
This fascinated Severos a lot and so in all secrecy, he began to construct a secret room into the right passage, he found that particular passage to fit the most for his plans. He would bring workers with him to the castle without anyone’s knowledge, workers who would help him to carve a passage behind one of the bookshelves and to create a mechanism for the hidden door. Then in time, he would tell them that their work was done, take them for a walk to the other passage, increase his pace and make those workers lose the sight of him. The workers would get lost, go insane and then simply disappear with the arrival of morning light.  
  
Oh how evil Severros was. I admired him greatly for that. He managed to build both the entrance and the room in about nine months by using the previously mentioned way. It was very effective and clever, but to this day, I believe that he did it mostly to gain my trust. Severros was definitely the most cunning one of Melrethis family. Even your father, Sebastian couldn’t execute his plans as well as Severros did, thus he was often left in his shadow.  
  
Then came the time for Severros to build the underground tunnel. This is how Severros managed to pull off the whole thing. By that time, he had already served the king for more than three years. He approached King Odvar III and told him he wanted to re-construct the cellar and its wine and ale storage. The king agreed to this and so Severros was left with free hands to do to the cellar area whatever he saw needed and required. His craftsmanship had become excellent, so he didn’t need any outsiders for this job. He wanted to do everything by himself. And by assigning new duties to the guards that had previously patrolled the cellar, Severros now had the whole cellar to himself. Everything had gone according to our plan so far.  
  
I told him to start from the cellar itself, before moving to building of the tunnel. He agreed with me, ‘cause by doing so, he would gain more and more recognition among the court. We would only benefit from all that. Weeks went by and after three month had passed since he started his work, the cellar looked better than it had looked when it was first constructed. All of this resulted in the following: Improved ale and wine storage with proper wooden shelves for all of the barrels, new decorations, new locks and two additional rooms. One for other and common storage purposes and one for Severos himself, to where, as he told to the king, he would begin to storage alcoholic beverages acquired by himself. The king was pleased with the overall construction and as a reward; he declared that the room belonged to Severos from now on. And so the only forged key to that room was now his officially.  
  
And so began the most important part of our work. The tunnel, its constructing and building. Your father explained some of the details to you in that scroll of his, but let me remind you why the tunnel had to be built in the first place. To connect the castle with your family’s tomb. Before all of this, I had Severos inspect the tomb and measure the distance between that and the castle and the results were good enough for this plan to be put in motion. He broke one of the tomb’s walls with a sledgehammer, so that it wouldn’t get in the way of our plan later on. Then he sealed the tomb itself, so that none could access it from the outside. Oh those requirements. I really liked Severos, he was so much ahead of his time. His plans and skills were totally out of this world. Even without my powers, he was an outstanding man of true power. But.. Unfortunately the tunnel proved to be the first and the only set-back along our journey. Since he had to build it by himself and do it in silence, he could only dig the tunnel from time to time. There were times of the day, when he sat in the king’s table with his counsellors and the court, sipping coffee and talking all fancy and royal and then there were times, when he would dig the tunnel and reinforce its walls by every meter he managed to dig.  
  
Safety always came first to Severos and he was a very careful architect, but even with all of that skill and vision, it took him more than ten years to build the tunnel and another year to reinforce it through and through, just to make sure that the tunnel wouldn’t ever collapse. But finally, on his 39th birthday, the tunnel was complete. Severos reached the tomb and entered through the wall he had destroyed over twelve years earlier. The tunnel ended up over five kilometers in length, even though it was built straight forwardly towards the tomb. I remember how painful it was for Severos to place torches every ten meters apart from it’s other to walls of the whole tunnel. But he pulled that off too. At that time, he didn’t do anything to the tomb yet. He needed rest after such a long process. I rewarded his actions by granting him that, but he wanted to be thorough with the tunnel. So he handcrafted a trapdoor and installed it as an entrance to the tunnel. He bolted it to the floor and placed ladders to the tunnel, so he wouldn’t have to jump there anymore. Since he had the only key to the room, there was no need to cover the trapdoor, but he did it anyway.  
  
He acquired a carpet from the town’s market place and placed it on the floor as a cover, but he didn’t build any mechanism for the trapdoor itself. It wasn’t necessary, since he had made everything by himself. The door, the lock and the key. According to Severos, without the key, the door couldn’t ever be opened by force nor by using a lock pick. And so, Severos could finally rest a little, start visiting his family more often at his own castle and help the king with his problems again. Later on, he built a shrine in honor of me to the tomb among many other things.  
  
That’s when Yan-Xielth stopped for a moment and continued by saying:  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘That’s all I’m going to tell about him for now. Let us save the rest for another time. At this point, everything should be crystal clear to you. Well, almost everything, since there’s one thing that even I am not sure about. You must’ve thought about it too. As I said earlier, there’s no mechanism to the trapdoor that leads to the tunnel, but the real question is this. Where... Is the key that unlocks the door of the room, where the trapdoor itself lies? Your father still had it when I was present inside his mind, but he must’ve hidden it away after I exited his mind due to the fact that he was close to dying. Had I stayed, some of my spiritual power would’ve died with him. Either way, we must find the key to proceed further.’  
  
I nodded in agreement and so began another search that could very possibly take a while.  
  
  
Part VI: Leaving the Court For A Few Days  
  
  
30th of December, 1719, Castle Agnothis  
  
  
That morning, I somehow found it incredibly tough to rise up. I hadn’t slept that well, ‘cause once again, Yan-Xielth had kept me awake most of the time by sharing some of his infinite knowledge. But fortunately, it seems that even gods need the sleep and after three o’clock at night, he remained silent until the morning. Though I don’t really understand why a spiritual being living inside a human’s mind could even need sleep. Some things just don’t seem to make sense these days, oh well, a lot of things. There I was again, lying comfortably on my bed, thinking about such idiotic things. If I could blame someone for that, I’d throw the dagger at my father without a moment’s hesitation. Lately, I could find so many similarities between him and myself that it confused me greatly.  
  
Nevertheless, I arose to my feet, sighed and dressed up. Today I would visit my mother and brother at my own castle and I might also stay there for a few days. I had already talked to the king about this the other day and back then he reminded me of the fact that being his advisor didn’t restrain my movements. I could leave the castle at will, visit my family and then return back to the court. But I could stay away for only a few days at maximum. That was his only condition.  
  
However, in the light of the information I had acquired from my master, I decided that before I’d leave and head out to Castle Melrethis, I’d sincerely ask him about the key. I had already thought about what I was going to say, so I would be fine.  
  
And so I left my room and started to walk towards the throne room. As usual, the guards and the servants I met along the way all greeted and bowed me. And known for his sharp timings, as I passed by counsellor Morredon’s quarters, he quickly opened the door and greeted me by saying:  
  
  
Morredon – ‘Good morning, Lord Saerloth.’  
  
He bowed and then continued.  
  
Morredon – ‘Such a nice morning to take a little walk to the throne room. The winter sun is shining, the weather is good and I just had one of the best nights in a while. Oh, I slept like a log.’  
  
I laughed a bit and feeling a little amused, I answered:  
  
Saerloth – ‘Counsellor Morredon, you weren’t waiting for me by any chance?’  
  
Counsellor looked at me with a confused expression on his face, and then he suddenly burst out laughing and said:  
  
Morredon – ‘No, no, hah, I am just a, let’s say, a master of timings? Yes, that’s what I am!’  
  
Saerloth – ‘Without a doubt. Well, since you’re now here, in this sunlit passage - standing beside me, how about you’ll join me for a walk. I was just about to head towards the throne room.’  
  
Counsellor smiled and punched me on right shoulder, saying:  
  
Morredon - ‘Splendid! I was just about to head there by myself too. Let us be on our way then.’  
  
Saerloth – ‘Fine, fine, counsellor.’  
  
Morredon – ‘Oh, just call me Morredon, like everyone else here does. I still find it funny that here, in this castle of boringness, only a few people actually use their forenames. Oh wait a minute; you’re one of those fellows, Lord Saerloth.’  
  
Sighing, I answered:  
  
Saerloth – ‘I guess I am... Cou-, I mean Morredon. I suppose we could go now?’  
  
Morredon nodded and so we were off.  
  
On our way, just like a professional tour guide, Morredon couldn’t just keep his mouth shut and ended up telling me this and that about the castle and its history. Things I might’ve heard some weeks earlier, but to be honest, I didn’t find it boring at all. He just talks too much, but Morredon sure knew how to talk and judging from his voice and its elegancy, he has been hosting more than just a few fancy meetings and parties. His voice is trained, his accent is top notch and the way he speaks would make him a good salesman at the town’s market place. And sooner than we realized, we were already in the throne room. Before I went before the king, I thanked Morredon for his company and said:  
  
‘You know, Morredon, you’d make a fine salesman with that voice and your conversation skills.’  
  
Laughing, he replied:  
  
Morredon – ‘It may be so, but I feel that my skills are in better use here at the court. Well, I’m going to grab something to eat and then tend to my own matters. So, have a pleasant day, Lord Saerloth.’  
  
Saerloth – ‘You too, counsellor Morredon.’ – I replied sharply.  
  
Nodding once again, we went our own ways. Then I approached the king and the queen, bowed before them and said:  
  
Saerloth – ‘My king, my queen. Today I’m going to leave the castle for a few days. I believe my mother and brother have been greatly missing me, so I’ve decided to spend my off days in Castle Melrethis. I hope you’re both okay with this?  
  
Queen Aleena only nodded, then King Odvar looked at her and then at me and said:  
  
King Odvar – ‘Well, you’ve surely earned a little time off the court. You’ve been doing very well during these past one month and a few weeks. So by all means, do visit your family and send my greetings to them. By the way, by judging from your facial expressions, there’s something else you wish to talk about, am I right?’  
  
How he could know, I thought, but it didn’t matter. I went straight to the point by doing a kind of tricky thing.  
  
Saerloth – ‘Oh, yes. I was just wondering about one thing the other day.’  
At this point, I looked at the king and then somewhere else and continued  
  
Saerloth – ‘Oh, it’s nothing that important.’  
  
King Odvar – ‘My curiosity is growing. Go on, Lord Saerloth. I’m listening.’  
  
The king was known for his interest in all kind of matters. Well, no harm done in asking I thought and proceeded further with my question.  
  
Saerloth – ‘Well, since you put it that way, it’s about a key that my father had when he was still working in the court. A key that unlocks a storage door in the cellar that my ancestor Severos built there. I was just wondering would you know anything about its current whereabouts.’  
  
King Odvar silenced for a moment to think, then he seemed to remember and said:  
  
King Odvar – ‘Oh yes, now I remember. Your father, Sebastian used to carry a key with him all the time. He acquired a metal chain for it some years back and I never saw him take it off during the time he served under my father’s command. Could we be talking about the same key?’  
  
Saerloth – ‘That is very possible. And did he have it during his last weeks of service?’  
  
King Odvar – ‘No, I don’t believe so. Lord Sebastian officially left the court on 27th of September, this year and back then I didn’t see him wearing the keychain anymore. Maybe he left it somewhere in your family’s castle. That’s the only reasonable explanation I can think of.’  
  
Saerloth – ‘Hmm, it could be so. Well, I thank you for your information. I must now take my leave and head towards my castle.’  
King Odvar – ‘You’re welcome, Lord Saerloth. Safe travels and remember to return in three days’ time.’  
  
Bowing, I nodded at him and so I was off. This time, I didn’t ask for chariots. I decided to walk to my castle on my own feet, for it had been quite long since I had time to enjoy of such a walk. The distance between Castle Agnothis and my own castle is just some ten kilometers anyway. Of course, by using the tunnel, the distance would be down to five kilometers. But on a closer thought, disappearing in the cellar for a few days would arise quite a few questions and suspicions and besides, I lack the key to open the storage door.  
  
At this point, my master decided to awake from his little sleep and before I could say it myself, he read out my thoughts and sharply said: ‘Sometimes I feel that my stupidity will be the death of me.’ – Isn’t that what you were going to say, Saerloth.  
  
Sighing, I said to him:  
  
Saerloth – ‘Yeah, that’s what I was going to... Wait a minute, so you can read my thoughts too?’  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘Of course, why I wouldn’t be able to do so? I’m living inside your mind after all.’  
  
Saerloth – ‘Well, what do you think? Could the key actually be somewhere in my castle?’  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘That is a high possibility. I believe that we may also discover something else. Something much more important, for I.. I’m not sure about Sebastian’s actions anymore.’  
  
I could sense some seriousness in Yan-Xielth’s voice all of a sudden. Quickly, I asked from him  
  
Saerloth – ‘What do you mean? I thought that during all those years you lived inside my father’s mind, you could see through his every action.’  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘I’m not fully certain about that anymore, ‘cause I just realized that he could’ve hidden something from me. Sebastian was always a good learner and he had great mastery over spells. There has never existed any spell that would work against me, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have managed to create one. This changes some things. It could also explain the key and its sudden disappearance. Now that I think of it, the reason I’m not sure about the key’s location could be, is that I don’t simply know it.'  
  
Saerloth – ‘Could my father have been so cunning, even though the real question is that why he would’ve wanted to create such a spell and what could it even do?’  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘Well, to put it simply, I guess that the spell, if he even created one would momentarily force me into sleep without my knowledge. By momentarily, I mean that the spell could very well last from one hour to several hours. If he managed to do something like that, then every hour he spent with me in a forceful sleep state, would’ve left no signs of his actions. Oh such trickery. If he really managed to pull that off, then there are more secrets lurking around your castle than I even care to think about.’  
  
Saerloth – ‘Well, shouldn’t we head out there then. This all seems important to you, so why hesitate?’  
  
Yan-Xielth – ‘True, Saerloth. Do make haste with your walking. Let us head towards your castle. Sebastian’s true actions and reasons must be revealed!’  
  
And so Yan-Xielth silenced once more and let me do the physical part. I took it as a kind of an opportunity though. Now I could focus on the sights, the weather and also think about starting to write something. For years, I had thought that I should start writing letters. Now, in the light of all of these events, I realized that I might just have enough material to make something out of it. But I quickly dismissed such thoughts and decided to focus on the present once more and so I finally started to walk towards my castle. It would surely take for a while, but it didn’t matter. I had more than enough time.  
  
To be continued.. one day.


	15. The Teachings of Ywatheraillah (Mother Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This modestly long collection of songs and poems is based on Oerath Windsoul's endless wandering in the dim, yet vast and magical forest of Saekmoeran, among many others, including his timeless meetings with the Mother Earth, Ywatheraillah, a being only spoken of in legends, for she is deeply rooted to the earth of Arcadianth, providing all of it's living beings with the radiating energy of ever-life. Nature is my second home, and the forests are my sanctums to visit, to honor and there I wander on, writing about her spiritual teachings. And adding some of my own as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Know that it always.. starts with night.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter's conversational parts and layout/structure will be edited afterwards in a minor manner.

The Path of Trees Frozen by Time

 

It’s a cold, yet so enchantingly beautiful night  
The wind doesn’t blow, silence is one with the moon’s light  
And as I look at all of these snow-clad black and white trees  
Something in this scene reminds me of the path that I always walk in my dreams..

The path of trees frozen by time, the path where shadows dance and live  
And even the snowy ground glimmers just like the stars  
That are shining high above in the darkening sky

And even the cold, yet guiding light of the moon  
Is enough to warm my heart, as snow just keeps falling down so quietly..  
Upon this most lonely path I only walk.. 

A star just fell far beyond the horizon, all I ask for is a source of light..  
I came here with a purpose.. I wish to find something mysterious that was left behind..  
By the otherworldly.. Nordic Gods.. Who are said to have shaped this world and all it’s wondrous realms..  
If these words of wisdom can’t be heard, I will nevertheless.. Always follow the path.. Of the Mother Earth!

The path of trees frozen by time, the path where shadows dance and live  
And the snowy ground glimmers just like the stars  
That are shining high above in the darkening sky

And even if I’d find the lost teardrops of the moon  
I don't think I'll live long enough to see the dawn of another; new day..  
For all I've ever known, even my memories and thoughts are ever so silently drifting away..

For far too long I wandered amidst the coldness of that night  
Now I am only a spirit myself, a memory that lies in the hands of this pale and strange world  
But there’s nothing to grief, for all of my plans were always so clear, never brief..  
And the same path of fate still lies ahead of me..  
The path, that I always wanted to follow  
No matter the outcome.. No matter how hollow..  
The days were.. I was always fully aware..  
Of the fact, that no journey lasts forever..  
And even though I won't ever.. Be truly gone from the shades of this realm..  
Know this.. It may take many, many winters for my existence to spawn forth..  
In another form.. Spiritual a thousandfold.. I'll take the truth of these events to the awaiting skies with me..  
As I now part with the harsh northern winds to be free..  
Once again..

 

The Final Dance of the Autumn Leaves

 

Here I sit in my father's black rocking chair  
Looking outside, wondering about strange things inside my mind  
The winds seem so restless, there's something magical in the air  
And I would truly be blind..

To not be able to see and hear that the trees are whispering to each other again  
Speaking of an event that will take place later in the evening  
And I feel that I've to be there, I've to go to the forest where only a few men dare  
To walk.. For there I'll be able to talk with the trees and to communicate with the spirits of the night  
There I'll have a chance to witness the great dance of the leaves year after year, time after time.. And even though it is a place where the sun has no power, it rarely shines through those thick pine trees, yet we can still see with the help of the moon and her radiating and bright light..

So now I must ask of you that do you want to go there with me?  
Do you want to witness something that can set your spirit free?  
Do you want to feel the coldness of the wind.. That freezing, yet so comforting feel of chill?  
Not to mention the mysterious dance that only those can see, who possess a kind and good heart and a soul free of taint and sin

So, walk with me..  
It is dark, but can you see it, can you feel it, can you hear it?  
Let the wind guide you through the trees  
To a clearing, a great clearing, a home to many friendly spirits

Close your eyes and let the moonlight cleanse you, bathe in it's purifying light  
And open them when I say so and you shall see more than just the darkness of this night

Now, open your eyes..  
The atmosphere may feel eerie, but I promise you..  
Everything is alright..

The trees have spoken..  
And together with the wind..  
They'll show us the one dance we shall never ever forget!

Behold the final dance of the autumn leaves  
Behold the sight of your deepest and dearest dreams  
A true masterpiece of both harmony and peace  
A scene of great beauty, a scene that won't ever cease  
To amaze me, to inspire me and oh..  
Year after year, tear after tear, this spiritual event always sets me free!  
Like a black raven flies onward in the midnight blue sky to see  
What lies far in the distant horizon and is it worth of keep going on  
Is a great and new land waiting for it on the other side of this world?  
Even if not, it still won't give up it's desperate search  
For a better place, for it's entire race..  
A haven where to spend the last of it's precious days  
A haven where to die peacefully when all life finally turns into ash of grey  
And like that black raven, I too wish to find something very similar..  
A new world free of diseases and disorder.. A new world free of the cruelty of war..  
But for now.. This silent mortal life has to do  
At least I still have you by my side  
And together, we will face everything happens under the sun and the moon  
And upon the end, together we shall die..  
But for now..  
Let us enjoy of this dance as long as it just lasts..

 

'Holding each other's hands they just danced and danced, while the leaves kept swirling around them. The wind acted as the conductor, the singing duties fell upon the trees. And oh, there were many kind of instruments that the little folk of the woods kept playing. Leaves were the main dancers and the moon and her millions of stars formed the audience. And even the night itself bursted into tears by looking at this most wonderful and beautiful performance. But all that is good has to end in due time and so the great show finally came to an end. The wind ceased to blow, the trees fell asleep and the little folk headed back to their cozy holes and hollows. And all leaves now lay there, softly and firmly in the frosty ground, all ready and prepared for the winter to come. Finally, the moon turned around and wished her stars and everyone else a good night, and so the silence took over the forest. And upon this moment, it started to rain snow for the first time in that year, and those two mortal souls made a brave decision. They decided to stay there through the cold, yet so enchanting night.'

 

A Little Winter Child

 

Oh Mother Earth, can you hear me  
I want to sing something to you  
And the song that I've chosen to sing  
Tells about winter and about the days of my youth..

Oh wind, do not be gentle with me  
Give me your harshest breeze  
Let me feel that pure touch of coldness  
And show me that perfect snowy scene of my dreams  
Encase my heart in ice, and let my very soul freeze

Oh wind, with such beauty and elegance  
You always wave all the branches and all the treetops  
And I assure you that I would remain here amidst all this snow  
And just joy and dance, if all time around me could just be stopped..

I may look like a grown man, but in the eyes of the mother earth  
I'll always be a little winter child  
Age may have caught up with me and it may have worn me down  
But despite everything..  
I'm still that very same fourteen-year old boy inside my adventurous and strange mind!

And I just wish.. That I could go back in time  
To relive those golden days of my youth..

When this world still was a good place to live in  
When all the beauty and good decisions could be found from within  
Each of us, whatever happened to trust, kindness and peace  
It's so sad, 'cause all of those things now seem to be as fictional  
As our daily dreams

But even if those things won't ever see a needed change  
I won't ever stray from my path, I'll always remain the same  
I'll continue to tread carefully in every forest  
I'll continue to treat all flowers, trees and animals with respect  
Because I'm noble and kind, truly one of my kind  
My heart is both restless and wild  
I still live my childhood inside my mind  
I'm the nature's son, a little winter child

Mother Earth is and will always be the queen of the woods  
Her powers are unmatched and she just cannot be replaced  
For that is something the tides of time have proved

So goddess of the earth..

Maker of snow, maker of rain  
Conjure up one snowstorm for me  
Let the cold winds blow once again  
Let the storm and the wind set my very spirit free  
I know that I cannot stay in this fragile mortal coil forever  
But as a spiritual being, I won't ever truly be gone  
And all that, 'cause I don't ever want to abandon  
These snowy and sacred fields..  
These snowy and sacred fields that I've come to call my home..

 

The Cold and Gleaming Morning Sun

 

And this journey goes on forevermore,  
it goes on and on  
I still remember the day when it began,  
and now I will not lose my track,  
'cause soon this winter will be gone

And this long, rough road will never end  
it may very well never end  
I still remember the times of old,  
when during days like this, I used to sing this song  
And it's truly sad that once again..  
Soon this winter shall be gone

So as long as I can, I will always come to stay here in this snowy magical forest with all of my best friends  
together we shall wait for summer, we will all be there when it finally awakes  
But for now, we all must silence to thank the spirits for this wonderful winter; this great year of joy and fortunate in plenty o' crop, of our great harvest, 'cause soon this winter will indeed be gone..  
And as long as I can, during this life, long or short,  
I'll always remember to greet  
The cold and gleaming morning sun

Embrace the coldness, hear my words, and see it for yourself  
Do not worry, this darkness will not stay forever, you've to be calm and brave!

'For this night will feel as eternal as the moon and the sun  
This night will be colder than all of the ages to come  
This night will be as white, pale and glimmering,  
as snow on the mountains and the many hills

This night will be a gift for all of us to keep who are now present..  
A pleasant, dark and treasured memory of this winter,   
once again so beautiful, snowy and dim..'

And as long as I can, I'll always remember to greet  
This frozen world's cold and gleaming morning sun  
And as long as I live, I'll promise to keep  
the memories of each and every winter close to my heart

 

My Heart Was Made of Ice and Snow

 

Behold, the frost of morning light,  
the herald of Winter and darker nights.

The sun doesn't want to be awake at the arrival of frost and ice,  
it wants to sleep, it wants to descend beyond the white sky.  
And as the frost claims all of the landscapes and forests as it's own,  
snow is falling down from the sky,  
you know it has arrived, day of the first snow.

Dance, my friends and bathe in the light of the Winter sun,  
it radiates pure coldness, it wants to shine once more for the end of Autumn.  
There are no more leaves to collect,  
the Mother Earth has given them all of her care and shelter.  
And so we sit down, and wait for the sun to descend,  
and so arrives an evening, so soothing, cold and almost even blackened red.

And as the moon rises up to the sky, she gives me a sign,  
she wants me to dance and sing with her, now and forever.  
But I don't have that much time,  
this darkness is trying to take control of my mind.  
I don't want to get lost, I need a torch,  
I don't want to forget.. the first true day of Winter!

And even if I'd get lost and forget who I really am, I would still know,  
that my heart was made of ice and snow, of Winter and it's many storms.  
And even if I'd dream myself away, and leave this world far behind,  
I would still remember, how to survive through the coldest of all nights.  
And without any kind of source of light, I'd still find my way,  
even the birds are wise and know, when it's their time to fly away.  
As for me.. here amidst these moonlit snow-white trees I shall forever remain, for like always, I truly want to see it through,  
this blessed season of colder and darker days.

 

Silence of the Trees

 

Clouds are not moving in the sky  
It's all so white, it's all so bright  
This snow is heavy enough to carry my worries and my weight  
This feeling is so pure and free, and I hope it will stay that way..

Last night, it was so cold and dark..   
But come the morning light, now it feels so warm..  
Just like a scene from my recent dream..  
Now I hear nothing.. It's just me and silence of the trees

I see an old and abandoned tower, a sight full of wonder  
Covered in frozen moss and vines, surrounded by crystallized crimson flowers  
Years ago I used to come here to pray, but those times are long gone  
Yet, here I stand once again.. Why am I drawn to this place of power..

One song, so old and mighty.. One voice, so cold and enchanting  
Just like a scene from my recent dream.. Slowly becoming one with silence of the trees..   
This forest is full of memories.. And this heart of mine is full of hope and yet unfulfilled dreams..  
And that age-old tower still tolls for me.. All of those lingering spirits within it are whispering:

 

'Seek us out upon the day, when you're ready to fulfill your destiny.. When you're ready to become completely one with silence of the trees.'

 

The Ancient Ways of Old

 

A long climb, a path blocked by strong earthly roots and old stairs made of wood  
It's all that stands between me and this nature's crown, a place of power most hallowed  
I'm talking about a wondrous forest clearing, where you don't have to wear your hood  
You can listen to your paganheart, for there nature's magic and enchantments of good are allowed

And there we gather, from week to week  
A small group of people, who strongly believe in existence of magic and fantasy  
And upon the twenty great rocks, facing the mountains, looking beyond their peaks  
We shout into the wind, for it's a sacred custom to send important messages with it's aid  
And the message always says: 'Hurry, oh hurry.. Be here before the nightfall. For only with all of the twenty present.. We may begin the ancient ritual.'

'So it was written, and so it is. By the one with a paganheart; the all-father with one eye.'

And in the midst of a magical forest  
We gather leaves and branches to the fire  
Listen to the heart pounding wildly against your chest  
Give in to the beauty of our music, and come play with us.. If that is your desire

We sing with the moon and the wind, we play through countless of hours  
Our instruments are many, and so are the gods; the beings we praise  
Storms always awake in amidst our dancing, and rain rarely ceases to pour  
But it doesn't matter to us, we're hardy people; iron-willed folk..  
Our blood is our gift, our strength..  
A great part of our mystical and old ways..

All of us.. Were born in wild forests of the far north  
Many of us still have great decisions left to be done about the great path..  
That will come to shape the rest of our lives  
We've come here to call the wise spirits of the forest forth..  
Our task is to unite all clans of the shattered world, all druid circles and other nature's age-old tribes..

But for now, forget everything about that, just 'joy of your life n' dance  
Through days and nights, our great festival goes on and on  
And while maintaining our sacred customs with all the required elegance  
Our wardrums won't ever cease from playing, not even let the morning come!

We're sons and daughters of the northern parts  
In many battles we've fought, but now those times are slowly over for us..  
Now we honour nature and everything it stands for.. Our task at hand is to end all wars!  
And in the overwhelming silence of the night and the dusk..  
We pray to the mother earth, while smiling at the great silver moon and looking at the golden stars above..  
Along with our nordic gods, she's the only one who we truly trust..  
To her, we've all sworn an oath of blood!  
For we're paganhearted folk..  
Our final fates yet remain to unfold  
But one thing is for sure, countless stories will be told..  
To the whole wide world about..  
Our faith in the ancient ways of old!

 

Of Frost Wolves & Winter Nights

 

Rain is still falling down, but not so heavily..  
As it used to, but as my eyes are finally about to close, the sky seems like it could be slowly opening...  
I wonder am I still present in this world, or have I already lost touch to this reality..  
If so, then all I now see in front of me could just be part of a long dream..

And even if this would be that one last dream..  
It sure seems like a wonderful one, it sure feels quite real..  
For I can hear the wolves' howling, the sky just keeps crying and crying..  
I can feel cold winds blowing, and so even the moon decides to arise..  
All the way up to heights of this grey sky..

And then only two can be heard...  
Winds have already calmed, silent is the whole earth...  
I don’t want to awake, I want to keep dreaming this dream..  
For now a mystical howl echoes everywhere around me..  
And there.. In shades lit by the queen of night..

A red-eyed frost wolf cries to the moon, while heavy rains begin to pour down again from high above  
And then that wolf just quietly disappears into dim shadows of this strange winter night..  
A mysterious, blue-grey skinned frost wolf cries together with the moon, crystal-like tears keep dropping down to snowy; glimmering ground  
And then that wolf runs away, disappearing into dancing shadows of this long, and dark winter night..  
And I know for a fact, that if I won't rise up soon..  
Then my eyes will forever lose their unearthly azure light..

 

Dance, o' Snow-White Winter Spirits

 

Superior in agility; in sheer swiftness  
Those lingering specters made out o' ice and coldness  
They just dance, and dance about me; in their eerie presence..  
My thoughts are slowly fading away.. An aspect so mystical, yet equally horrifying..  
Quite mysterious are their strange ways.. Some would even say very disturbing..

Not me though..  
For soon I am about to witness..  
The ritualistic dance o' the winter spirits invoked..  
Long since forgotten are their rites o' ancient magic that are..  
Imbued with the winds that blow all the way from the great north – through a black; abysmal tunnel, which seems to have no end – desperately trying to reach the longest o' all reaches.. Those o' Eternity..  
With my soul cleansed.. And my formerly earthbound spirit released..  
All that seems to be left.. Is to forget everything 'bout how to even breathe..

Their loud choir o' whispers echoes throughout the endless caverns o' my mind..  
Tormenting me beyond explanation.. And so I finally surrender.. The alien artifacts to them that I came here to find..  
For soon I shall go blind.. And until the ends o' all time, I'll be remembered after this night..  
As a man, whose mortal coil; his weak body was torn apart by infinite amounts o' raw spiritual energy, that o' the blackened; moonless and starless sky..

Dance, o' snow-white winter spirits o' eerie horror, o' eternal sorrow..  
In all your cold and dark splendor..  
I am not sure why I choose to follow something as hollow as you, who just keep dancing 'bout your ghostly meadows o' pale comfort..  
Forget everything 'bout the light, just walk into the night..  
And don't you dare to look back..  
You are not even supposed to understand..

Why it's so distorted all of a sudden..  
A large portion o' ye thoughts begone now; beyond reach o' hope  
And before might o' these spirits; coldest and oldest in this world's long existence  
Not only the subjugated o' winter's wrath choose to bow..

 

The Great Bonfire of the Midwinter day

 

I see misty fields, white mountains and silent hills  
All of these snow-clad trees are sleeping so heavily  
The sun has been away for so long  
But fortunately her sister, the moon has chosen to enlighten our nights  
And let a song.. Of awakening echo across the blue sky

Our dreams are sometimes so long, and what I see in this world with my eyes..  
Some of it doesn't even make any sense at all..  
But now my heart joys once more, for it seems to be the long-awaited Midwinter day  
And the moon rules mighty in the starlit sky above  
Yet the night lets it's dark beings lurk free in every forest and land  
Under the great shadow of the legendary lonely mountains..  
Dreams are being broken as we speak.. Most trialing times lie ahead..  
For the day of darkness it at hand..

And so we kept treading forth our feet buried deep in the heavy snow..  
The sky was changing colors constantly..  
It looked so pale, so fragile..  
It was getting so dark and cold  
And then we saw someone moving under the trees, suddenly it got so hard to breath..  
And so we beheld that creature, so sluggish and horrifying..  
It looked at us with it's freezing stare of death, it felt so unreal..  
It was like one of those nightmares, in which a giant black widow corners you at the end of an ancient labyrinth..  
Never to be seen again..  
But then it suddenly began to waver in it's presence, and then in a blink of an eye..

The being had simply disappeared, vanished into the shadows..  
And then we ran as fast as we could towards the frozen shores of the old sea  
We would flee across it's ice, for far in the distance, there's a magically protected village where great miracles..  
Are about to take place.. So let this be a chase.. Of good and evil..  
For one last time in this time and space..  
Let it be one mortal against a hundred thousand demons!

And upon reaching the distant shores of a far northern village  
There on a high and snowy hill, a great bonfire stood still  
Waiting for someone to light a torch in one of the thirteen braziers of fire surrounding it..  
Soon we are to witness something magnificent and truly incredible

And so I lit the bonfire, of which flames began to burn with magic and fiery desire  
The smoke keeps rising in rings up high into the pale heights  
And the spirits of our ancestors keep dancing in the healing light of the moon..  
Using their wind techniques, with their breath they blow leaves and branches of trees to aid the growth of this great bonfire!

And there I stood with the animals of the forests, the spirits of my ancestors and the free folk from over the land of lakes and waterfalls  
Shouting aloud, we declared this is not to be our day of doom  
We are aware of the sinister forces currently at hand..  
A great evil has for long tried to lay claim upon these sacred lands..  
So with this great bonfire of the Midwinter day comes a very special sacrifice..

A white stag, gold, idols, berries, herbs and flowers are being offered to the heathen gods of legend  
It is said that if the gods accept the offering, then the sun will return back to the sky tomorrow..  
And with it a pack of white wolves will run across the sky to our lands to become the guardians of protection, sent to shield us from beings of the night.. So finally..  
A new hope shines bright in every leaf of the world tree of life  
I sit my time under one of it's giant branches  
So worry not, for tomorrow will come, and with it the sun, you must hold strongly unto your beliefs.. Listen to your heart..  
The night may still be dark, but at least now we can lay down peacefully..  
And take a step on another journey; another path..  
Another chosen dream..

 

It's Another.. Shady Winter Evening

 

Here I just sit my time all alone,  
it's another.. shady winter evening  
My only two companies are the moon,  
and the silver bridge she at every night creates  
And those thousands upon thousands of stars that smile at me  
I wonder do they choose to share their joy and laughter with the others  
Too..

Deep is the peace, the serenity of this winter night  
It is so quiet, I hear only soft drops of rain, I see only darkness in my way  
An old, worn and weary lumberjack returns from depths of the misty forest  
He has just worked miracles with his ax 'till the daylight's end..  
And now he'd just wish to rest, and for once.. Remain silent..  
He's a honorable man, and thus he only cuts down trees that have withered and are indeed dying..

'For the white nature now glows with a shimmering light, that of a silvery pearl from the oceans many and wide.'

And it's pure light is what in time will solder  
all shores, lands and cliffs back together  
It's mystical appearance tells about peaceful winds of the future  
And may the white nature shine on forever..  
O' thoughts wise, o' spirits kind..  
I've faith in your vision..  
Hear out my bold decision..  
This winter night is to become flawless..  
From all my heart's freezing coldness..  
I give you.. A scene of true beauty..  
O' gentle snowfall, complete this one frozen dream..

 

Waiting For the Arrival of the First Snow

 

Grey skies, no clouds  
I've been waiting for this moment for quite long  
Complete silence, no signs of a coming storm  
Yet the mother nature still has time to prove it all wrong..

And even though coldness is already ruling these lands  
With an iron fist  
Harsh, and cold are it's hands  
That reach everywhere, where any life exists

Why I still feel like there's something missing  
From this familiar scene of coldness  
Oh yes, why can't I see it..  
For I see only the frost, but where's the first snow..  
And the sacred grounds of gleaming whiteness

Why the winter seems to be so late  
Could it be that once again my fate  
Is to stand proudly against all this hate  
That so strongly tries to reign and rage  
Within my most kind and noble heart  
Trying to tear my righteous soul apart

I wonder how many days or weeks I still have to await  
For arrival of the first snow, the darkness and the spiraling waves of aurora borealis..  
But just like an old friend of mine once said:  
'Patient waiting will always be rewarded, my friend..  
So do not lose your faith as long as even a tiny spark of hope exists.'

 

The Colorful Work of Autumn & The Great Winter Tide

 

Golden color of the sun adorns the trees  
So many leaves lay scattered on the rainy ground  
First you're greeted by a gentle, chilly breeze  
And then you're hailed with a mighty breath from the distant, northern seas  
The clouds cover the entirely white sky  
You don't even have to wonder why..  
The weather is so cold, yet beautiful, the Colorful Work of Autumn can still be seen all around  
But as you look up high, smiling at the quiet sun  
Thousands of images about forgotten, snowy landscapes and ancient forests suddenly start to appear into your mind  
At that precise moment, you realize it has once more began..  
The yearly wait for the Great Winter Tide  
And even if coldness and snow aren't completely to your liking  
There's no denying the beauty that Winter brings with it  
And were you a fair and beautiful lady, or a mead loving viking  
You must have faith in your heart and in the grand vision, that of your spirit..  
There must be something good for you in these last two seasons  
You have to be strong, you have to believe!  
For I'll include you in my prayers from now on  
And every night, before I enter the hallowed realm of dreams  
And go to the land of crimson meadows, rich landscapes, waterfalls and magically long, forest streams  
I'll sing into the night, and may the wind fully remember this song full of hope and light  
As it then whispers these words to you, I hope you'll accept this one blessing,   
and let those melodies grant you newborn strength of the mind and increase your inner might.

 

And Where the Black Ravens Fly

 

Pt. I : Raindrops and Fallen Leaves

In this realm, it rains forever..  
The sky is weeping for those who are lost and gone..  
Leaves are falling down from branches of all trees..  
And though most of them are already yellow and red  
Still some of them will always remain as silvery green

Pt. II : Silent Nights and High Hopes

Spirits were dancing in the rain, awaiting for the call of storms  
When something suddenly awoke from the night's dark shadows  
But it was not a threat to anyone, they all remained calm and bold  
When the rain finally stops, will the sun greet us once more..  
As brighter than ever and with so much hope, like it used to do thousands of years ago..

Pt. III : The Rising Dawn

The sun slowly arose from beyond all mountains and hills  
Flowers began to bloom once more, and even birds dared to sing  
I was dancing with the river folk, whose magic kept all of the leaves swirling  
In a great vortex of wind  
Many a folk noticed the rising dawn, a sight so enchanting and beautiful  
Those who managed to see it, and capture the image with their souls  
would always remember the event for the rest of their hopefully eternal days

Pt. IV : Cold Seas and Northern Winds

An ancient longship approaches from the western shores  
It's sailing towards it's destination, towards the great north  
Fortunate, but cold winds are guiding it's sails  
And though it has been yet another stormy and rainy day  
These mortal warriors were made to carry on, it's not yet their time to wither away..

Pt. V : Visions, Darkness and More Rain

O' the Mother Earth, it has rained for so long  
Let us see the splendor of Autumn, oh why must the sky weep so much  
This day is not like so many thousand other days before it, tonight the stars will mysteriously unite  
Darkness has no place in this world, it's presence will always be denied  
The lady who travels through our visions and dreams is the one you must find

Pt. VI : The Daughters of Water

I know a place that lies deep within this forest's heart  
There the dryads live, near the lake with waters so pure and crystal clear  
There they await for adventurers to pass by, wisdom is something they wish to share  
Some say they're seductive by appearance, I say they're wise beyond our understanding  
These wonderful beings gifted in elemental magic  
They're masters of knowledge and lore, and keepers of nature's many sacred artifacts

Pt. VII : Fates and Dooms, Sailor's Gloom

That ship unfortunately never made it's way to the northern shores  
But though it did sink, all of those aboard still managed to fulfill their dreams and goals  
Those men were all seeking for a brave and heroic death  
From the battlefield, or from the embrace of the sea  
They had already found all of the hidden treasures of wind and earth  
Now let us honor the memories of those fighting spirited men.. So that their deaths were not in vain..

Pt. VIII : The Daylight Where Art Thou

No matter how many seasons will come to pass..  
This one thing will not seem to change, we cannot put an end to this rain..  
But as I write through this tale, it reminds me of hope and fate  
It rains and rains, forever it rains, do you wish to know more about the secrets of this world?  
'We are able to see the daylight for a moment, once in three days, after which there is nothing to see, for the rains and the mists are in a way our curse.'

Pt. IX : The Final Dance of Leaves

And so this season will soon see it's end, you were always right, my friend  
Nothing can last forever, in this world we live and die together  
This shall be the final dance of leaves, and tomorrow we all will awake and see  
What has happened to them..  
And are there any silvery green ones left  
Though of Winter I already secretly dream..  
I enjoy of each passing season with a burning passion

Pt. X : And Where the Black Ravens Fly

And where the black ravens fly  
Far above the clouds of this sky  
Their cries are meant to awake us  
They want us to see the rise of a new sun  
More golden and brighter than ever to shine  
This is the beginning, the first chapter in our new history  
And where the black ravens fly, there shall always be hope and joy  
Because in this world, there is no room for such things as sorrow and misery..  
Days shorten, nights get colder, one season at a time, it won't ever change  
But Autumn is here now, but like always it's visit will not last forever  
Keep calm, follow your heart and remember to enjoy of this season of many colors as long as it's here to stay

 

Starlit Is the Sky, the Autumn Dream Burns Deep Orange

 

Far beyond the tallest pines and birches,  
begins a season of the sun's brightness,  
a celebration of color and shade,  
turn ye shoulder and look yonder,  
the shadows move to capture the light  
trapped in the misty moors,  
blight and evil begone,  
this tree lined pathway leading to eternity's doors  
is not open and safe for one,  
who would shatter the Autumn dream,  
may it burn deep orange,  
for the range of these visions  
was always to be determined by strange omens  
and a long-awaited dawn of the rain fall destinies.

The clouds begin to wildly drift,  
a time has come to astral walk,  
behold a green and glowing rift  
with a hue of black coal and white chalk.

The more truer and bluer my sight becomes,  
the deeper into a state of trance falls a wanderer of two homes,  
o' the long river leading beyond this life,  
flow to meet the age-old trees that reach well above the starlit sky.

 

O' Mother of the Earthly World, the Nature & the Spirits

 

The cold sunlight dancing about my eyes,  
I walk upon the glimmering ice of a long river frozen  
so long ago, that not even the moon remembers  
when it the last time melted, nor do the wolves sleeping in their large den  
near the shadow mountain, as down pour the rains of snow,  
finally silences the gargantuan creation of stone,  
extinguished are all the embers  
by the grace of this ruthless winter, another catastrophe is avoided,  
no tears need to be shed, for hopeless is not the path I have followed  
ever since the day I was called by one they call:  
'Mother of the Earthly World, the Nature & the Spirits',  
she whose awakening came prior to the blooming  
of more than a million beautiful summer flowers,  
of which some have always grown near her high wooden throne  
despite the existence of four seasons,  
a throne upon which she ever so timelessly sits,   
a crown of leaves and branches resting in her head,  
the night has never held it's ground against mine,  
and to me, you never were a crone,  
but a beloved daughter of the old world,  
so accept my eternal respect and salutations,  
for you taught me to forget all negativeness,  
to allow my mind all the rest it needs,  
yet at times, I am still completely without any laughter,  
but whenever I do visit one of your realms,  
all is well, for so gentle is the wind,  
which has always chosen to play with me, that in it's chilly presence,  
nothing feels lost, I always seem to know my way, and the cost..  
of it all, was to willingly.. always be ready.. to dream one's very life away.

 

Miraculous Is the Supernaturally Silent Nature

 

There I was, searching for a higher purpose to be,  
from the mountains I would then flow down like an endless river,  
I.. wanted to stay, yet ended up wishing this life away,  
a tall pillar of stone I then climbed until I reached the stars,  
which in their grace have always called me a lucid dreamer.

The nature can be so mysteriously silent on many occasions,  
singing of the songbirds nocturnal wholeheartedly accepted,  
a future entangled in earthly vines, white pearls for blue eyes,  
vigor for the ages to come, pure obscurities for some,  
the gift in form of the frozen will to forever be zoned,  
let the great twilight kings of evil remain dethroned.

Now it is my time to shine for the heavens  
I empty this cup half full of black wine,  
after which I shall be completely fine,  
able to barely count from one to ten,  
but not eventually back from ten to nine,  
for there finally disappears time,  
the moment of a high ascension is nigh.

Appointed an ambassador of extremely peculiar decisions,  
for his visions, he is to turn the tide of well-thought out propositions,  
countless plans are realized within the halls of one's mind,  
momentarily bask in the moon's pale; wavering light,  
as it crosses the endless waters of purple starlight,  
to form a solid; silvery bridge, leading to temple of the sky goddess,  
where stands hundreds of stone statues created to resemble her likeness,  
each one holding a lantern full of fireflies in it's right hand,  
and a divine scepter blessed by the good faeries of air magic in the left.

So, here I sit by a waterfall, at the eve of my strange rebirth,  
I find myself looking up to the sky, Spring coldness brings mirth,  
while eating herbs and berries with the spirits of the Mother Earth.

 

The Sorrow of All Woods

 

Broken branches of dead and hollow trees..  
Forestpaths full of nothing, but dried and brown leaves..  
This forest used to be so peaceful, this forest I once called my home..  
But those times lie far in the past..  
Those golden days forever lost.. and gone?

And I just cannot understand,  
why some people do not respect the nature anymore..  
They just pass by.. They have all abandoned her wondrous realm,  
Just like they have abandoned entire ships,   
and left them to rust at the seashores..

And it truly breaks my heart..  
It tears my one and only soul apart..  
To live in this twilight world..  
It is like suffering from a deadly illness..  
This curse must be lifted..

I wonder when, or if ever they will learn,  
To respect the wonders of both the nature and the earth..  
That day may very well never arrive,  
But as long as the gleaming sun will shine..

I shall not lose hope.. It is not too late..  
I for one wish to call this windy forest my home.. Once again..  
And I want you all to feel the pain of her trees and roots..  
Feel the weight of her endless sorrow.. Feel The Sorrow of All Woods..

Pray to her, and for the emerald green realms she boldly protects,  
And then ask from yourself,  
That do you not feel any grief or remorse towards all of her dead children?

 

Fallen Leaves of the Trees of Life

 

I greeted Autumn, as it arrived with colors almost too many to count  
And now a time has come for it to sadly leave, of there are no doubts..  
That the winter shall once again reign supreme, so farewell, Autumn, you'll be remembered..  
In form of a song, for next year will bring about the four seasons of wonder once more  
As beautiful as ever, and with colors none of the living have seen before  
She does not despair..

Even while standing at the door of Winter and it's howling winds and storms of power  
For long ages, I've kept storing greatest moments of each passing season inside my mind  
Of which shifting halls of shape and texture are lined with wooden bookshelves filled with books long since thought to be forgotten  
So once more in this time..  
Do not let the light leave your silvery, glowing eyes..

'I was sitting upon the great stone of meditation and limitless wisdom, watching as the day changed from snowy and cold to an eerily bright scene of the melting landscapes. And the sun above enjoyed of letting the forests bask once more in her beautiful light.'

And so before I even noticed it, Spring had once more arrived  
Winter was nowhere to be seen, am I becoming timeless, is there a chance this could all be just a dream?  
Then swiftly we were thrown another Summer, a season of endless warmth and bountiful growth  
But alas, no more shall we go in circles, for the wheel of time finally stops it's spinning at Autumn..

And there I just stood in the embrace of warm morning rain  
Watching how the wind kept softly waving the branches of all nearby trees  
My visions, dreams and memories are drifting towards the darkening sky once again..  
I feel like time is becoming so meaningless to me, and if this was meant to be..  
Then I must hake haste, for my true destiny awaits..

And oh, there are so many kind of leaves, of which some are still yellow and even green  
Others of their kind have been granted the colors of red, orange, brown and grey  
But never shall the fallen leaves of the trees of life turn into black, for it's a sight none wants to see..  
And in the care of the forest grounds they will stay, awaiting for arrival of the colder days..

And leaves are still falling down from the branches of those great trees of this life  
A time has come once more for Autumn to step aside  
As always, Winter is coming, but after it everything will quietly come back to life  
Endless beauty of the soul is to watch the trees of life regain their leaves time after time..

Alone, I stand in the rain..  
My clothes are dry, I never had a mortal heart, so I can't feel any pain?  
A shield of illuminating light surrounds me..  
Only a smile is seen on my face, for I am eternally free..

To wander the world on my own..  
I cannot be seen, my name is not known..  
In any books and songs written or made by the mortal kind..  
My kind have other ways to see, even if I was ever to become blind..

And so have fallen all of the leaves of the trees of life..  
And so ends another colorful dream under this weeping sky..  
The Mother Earth is wise, and she wants to protect her children..  
And that is why.. All leaves from across the world's trees have fallen..  
Down to the cold ground..  
Without that much of a sound..

 

Of the Cold Winds of Autumn & Mystical Mana

 

Those cold and blessed winds of Autumn,  
that spectrum of colors, each year into it I get lost  
along with my soul, o' deep blue of the sky,  
let me see far into the remoteness with these greying eyes,  
as the days get shorter, as the late fall approaches,  
the pale green gates of the forests open in front of me,  
I do not hesitate to reach out for a new chance,  
and even with all this darkness often trying to chain me,  
guided by all of these whispers and voices,  
I stand firm on the edge of a high cliff,  
pondering what I would do with all this time,  
and here I have grown up,  
here I have become alight,  
as my burden, I have knowledge of the aeons,  
in my mind, first draft of snow of the coming winter strongly exists,  
as my strength, I have the nature's own.. mystical mana.

 

The Wanderer's Song

 

A wanderer knows no such things as sleep or rest  
A wanderer travels from land to land, from forest to forest  
'Cause only that eases the beating of his heart, which pounds too wildly against his slowly, yet still aging chest

Trees and animals are his most dearest friends  
There's nothing in the wilderness that his mysterious will couldn't bend  
But would he use his gifts only for good, and if not, then to what end?

Nay, for peace and joy reign in the wanderer's heart  
No mortal being could ever tear his heart of wisdom apart  
Which is protected by powerful enchantments, and by the nature's might  
The wanderer is a man, who banishes evil spirits by merely singing into the dim of night!

Seeker of ancient wisdom, watcher of the stars  
Sent from the forgotten kingdom to end all battles and wars  
He has lived for countless of lifetimes, he was born to carry the torch of holy light  
And every single night, after the great bell tower's three promised chimes  
He lightens the torch, and disappears into shadows of the midnight

And wherever he walks, the ancestral spirits always follow him  
Wherever he sets foot, grass starts to grow and dead trees and flowers come back to life  
And darkness has always lost to him, 'cause he knows something very important within  
As long as the sun burns bright in the northern sky, he will keep fighting until the end of all times

'A vagus est is prudentibus et gloriosa vir  
Ipse auxilio omnes de illis qui ipse possum  
Si vos invoco pro eum, ipse volo perequito ad vestra adminiculo  
Ex aliquis anguli de in mundus, per usura.'

 

Peaceful Adventures of A Wandering Master of the Wind

 

Like always, the wind is there to soothe  
this otherworldly vivid mind,  
with which I have seen many a glimpse  
o' the black light, that to us shines this universe so kind.

Back here at the beginning of one insanely long forest path,  
which many legendary adventurers have tried to run to it's end.  
I am known to be seen dancing with the ghosts,  
until let the moon's silvery light help me point out those,  
who would intentionally try to invoke my heart's little remaining wrath.  
Dawn the right moment, and extensively tried is my will, but to no avail bent.  
Spells of the dark, away from them I shall stay,  
for such careless use of impure forces is only for the evil and the weak.  
What do individual treasure hunters of the cosmic artifacts really seek?  
Is it.. just for the gold and the hunt, no, there must be something..  
else than just the feeling of finding an item of epic value and ancient quality..  
what about the feeling of.. making history.

Next, I climb up a high cliff, reach an quiet temple,  
the air here is so fresh and clear.  
On golden waves of starlit water I ride,  
new discoveries are nigh, I feel no fear.

Next, I may climb a tall pine-tree to watch the whole world freeze,  
slowly I listen as the sounds grow louder, a metal blue storm is arising.  
It's reign will end in time, and when the heavy rains finally cease..  
I shall jump down to sit upon a huge rock, to pass out time by meditating..  
I might even read a good book, but foremost,  
whatever it is I do, I want my very soul to feel at peace.  
And may I run down the path once more to reach the dark red coast,  
with the sun smiling at me from high above,  
I cannot possibly lose, for so present is her radiating light  
in these colorful dreams of mine.

 

The whole o' nature is already sleeping

 

Once again the sun is shining down upon us; upon every land and forest of this world  
It’s gleaming and soothing light is like a song of awakening, a silent whisper in our ears  
And now that she has risen high up to the awaiting sky, down below we slowly awake to a new call of life  
And so all rivers begin to flow again, as I look to the sky I can see that same old raven  
The one from my strange dreams… It's holding a crystal jar filled with lost time in it’s iron claws  
It is flying towards rise of the crimson colored dawn.

I take my wandering staff, my book of notes and begin to walk towards the twilight shores  
Many hidden reefs lies in the depths of this mysterious ocean  
And far in distant horizon, I can see many once forgotten and nameless lands  
Spirit of the maiden of whispers holding glowing shards of finest; dark crystal in her pale hands.

As evening finally falls, I light a fire and play my old wooden flute, and so I play a song to the silver moon..  
While I'm sitting there, and watching far away to the outer seas, those waves are carrying many kind of voices to my ears  
Voices that I’ve heard in some dreams of mine, dreams that always seem to last for eternities  
Dreaming is such a grand way to experience something, like a good ol' tale of fantasy..

And finally the morning sun rises from beyond horizon  
It’s time to wander to the forest of whispering winds, for this journey must go on  
All of the trees awake to my call, all of the birds and other animals come to me when I sing  
Even the sky is clear and blue, sun is smiling at me from high above, and all forest rivers are flowing.

Silent whispers within the howling wind, one must heed all of them, and become one with nature itself!  
Cry of an eagle echoes throughout the forest, and the mother earth is watching how her children are growing, she is giving them all of her care and shelter  
Here I wander with the trees and animals of all kind, with folk of the woods walking by my side  
We have to enjoy of the day before it ends, for soon the night is to fall, and shortly after it you should be able to see..  
That me included, the whole o' nature is already sleeping.

 

Midsummer Tales: Little folk of the forgotten woods

 

I bet you might have heard of them  
That mysterious little folk, who live in the forgotten woods  
There they sing their forest songs of old  
Tell their eldritch; fantasy tales 'till the morning sun rises  
And candle lights go out n' cold  
All the while they repeatedly keep up their dance of wind around the great bonfires!

I bet you might have seen at least one of them  
The brave folk living in the forgotten woods  
Where all rivers are gently flowing  
Whole nature is radiating with hope, and ever blooming  
And stars and moon are smiling and glowing  
Even during times of the sun's seemingly eternal daylight

I bet you might have spoken with them  
The ancient folk living in the forgotten woods  
Where mighty waterfalls are roaring  
And soft winds are blowing  
Where rain nearly always falls, yet the sky is never even slightly dark, nor stormy

In lands ruled by the legendary little folk of the forgotten woods  
In lands where day always reigns over night  
So join their fire dance of eternity, and take off your ragged hood..  
Today you shall dance, joy n' be free, and tomorrow you'll wake up 'bout you an lasting aura of olden light  
That we've already bestowed upon you with our magic of purity and all that is good!

And.. I bet you might have drank some alcohol with them  
That funny; little folk living in those forgotten woods  
I tell ya, their distilled forest spirit is enough to warm yer heart  
But too much of it could tear any mortal man apart  
Sigh.. They surely know how to dance and drink..  
And when morning arises, they only say:  
'IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER SWIG, HE-HEY!'

 

We Are The Naturesworn

 

A gentle breeze  
Upon the branches of every nearby living tree  
I feel stunned.. I simply freeze  
But not because it's cold..  
For my heart is pure as ice..  
I am one with winter..  
And I feel so free  
Oh, I've been visiting..  
These legendary and misty woods for so many years  
I'd come here ever since I was a child  
To participate in great gatherings  
And to watch the moon shed her silvery tears  
Every night..  
And now I see..  
Black wolves ride in the quiet shadows  
I see smoke rise in spires  
In the silent night sky above  
I cross one river and several meadows  
And then I finally see the great bonfires  
The others, my brethren have been summoning  
The spirits of this great old forest  
To join us for a dance of eternity  
Our ways are mysterious, and nature's our true calling  
We offer shield to every animal  
No harm shall come to anyone..  
Even the birds are safe in their little nests  
For you see..

Unlike the rest of this strange and violent world..  
We've always lived in all peace and lasting harmony  
And though in a way, we're called children of the night  
For we always walk this earth unseen and unheard  
Yet, we do not serve the forces of darkness..  
For we fight against all that is evil..  
And without a moment's hesitation..  
We would banish those, who should dare to come here..  
To practise their vile and dark sorceries!

So boldly come forth, if you wish to live with us  
And if your heart is wise and without doubts  
Here, surrounded by deep silence, we celebrate in the dusk  
We dance, we sing, we play our instruments 'till early morning  
We study wisdom of the earth, and observe the clouds  
And how they can change their shape and form

Stone runes are cast unto rainy, moss covered ground  
Her statues are now glowing with a green light; accompanied by a slight hue of blue  
She kindly greets us, and gives us heavy rain.. During such times, courage must be found  
To be able to stand in the embrace of it and feel no pain.. To watch rain bless all flowers with splendid growth is so beautiful..  
Come each morning, we meditate and during the first hours of every day  
We wash our faces with the refreshing and holy water left by the morning dew

You should already know..

Why we treasure her creations so much  
That is because we are the Naturesworn  
In her evergreen realms we dwell, to all of her weathers we trust  
In the care of her many forests we were born

From the storm, we gained our undying strength and shape shifting abilities  
From the wind, we gained our vast knowledge about the ancient times & the old lore  
By observing the sky, we learned about the secrets of nature's rituals, including raindancing  
By studying the earth, we learned everything there is to know about nature and magic's very existence and core!

The autumn leaves swirl in the wind, never to fall!  
As we dance around the bonfires throughout the long night  
Heed nature's mighty call, watch as even the shadows grow restless and tall  
At our sight, for we're ready to begin a very old forest ritual; one that calls upon all of the world's purity and light!

And once again like so many times before, the sun will hide  
Allowing her sister to rise into heights of the sky  
We, protectors of the earth kneel down below, and then standing side by side  
We all silence to look at the moon.. 'Cause just like every other night before this one..  
We know that soon she'll start to cry..  
For you see, her silvery tears slowly heal the world's many wounds each passing night..  
And now it's time..   
To declare that the day's work is done, all paths are safe and evergreen  
Every single day in these parts feels like a dream; a joyful memory  
In deeply desired silence, we continue to perform our forest rituals unseen  
This place is our home.. We're on the right path.. This is our destiny!

For we are The Naturesworn, we're guardians of the dawn  
We keep this great forest safe, evil spirits begone  
Near a crystal clear lake, wearing our crowns made of leaves and roots, we stand proud and tall  
Dressed in grey robes, with hoods we cover our faces  
We all hold wooden staffs in our hands, we're ready to call upon the fates  
Our journey is far from over.. Our watch is far from done!  
You're still young, so why not join us..  
It is never too late..  
To heed the call of nature!

And so we begin to channel a high magic spell, which will gather leaves and then form a vortex out of them  
One that shall grow in height so much that it will reach the end of this livid sky..  
By doing this, I hope that she'll hear our message and then reward us with the beginning of a new and golden age  
For the sake of our world, we're ready to turn the next page  
And spread the word and the teachings of the Mother Earth  
We are The Naturesworn, the protectors of her marvel

 

Sing with me, oh whispering trees

 

Sing with me, oh whispering trees, blooming flowers, babbling rivers and Spring's early birds  
And together we shall sing a song to the heart of this old world  
Brightly it burns, yet it always joys to hear our blessed words  
It knows that we mean no harm, for a song written by me can hardly be called a curse?

Oh, a journeyman is treading forward in the misty, forgotten woods  
He's seeking for a magic ring, a legacy item he lost in the days distant and past  
And then our divine song reaches his ears, so he simply forgets 'bout it all, and begins to run towards the sound  
Soon he'll arrive, and as long as the sun will continue to shine, then so long this song shall last.

A young, golden dragon is flying in distress high up in the stormy sky, it has lost it's way  
So I must help it by blowing those clouds away with wind, so that it might once more behold the gleaming light of day  
Now, sing as loud as you can my friends, and let our strong voices combined reach far beyond the end of this sky  
If we're able to do so, then we can joy once more, for when that dragon finally hears our call of hope and light  
It will surely too come flying swiftly forth towards the source of this most enchanting cry.

 

The Autumn Red Leaf & The Mother Earth's Daughters of Water

 

One single, morning twilight's raindrop upon  
A fire red leaf, one of Autumn's many keepsakes.  
It's color is bound to change as time goes on,  
But for now it wants to stay red.. whatever it takes. 

It enjoys of it's brethren's colorful company.  
And together they give us a reddish sight of pure beauty.  
The gleaming sun lights the paths that those leaves now decorate.  
And in peace and harmony,  
Those leaves wait for their time to end; in all their fragility.

'A leaf, a leaf, it's color is that of fire. O' burn through the whole of Autumn with great desire.'

The Mother Earth treads freely in these lands and forests  
From day to day, mending trees and flowers that are in need of healing.  
She visits every cottage and lake town, aiding mortal folk on her noble quests.  
She believes in nature's purity, magic and soul cleansing.

And wonderful miracles follow her wherever she goes.  
Under tallest o' trees, she journeys on without rest or sleep.  
There's no kinder spirit than her, and she has no known foes,  
For her heart is wise and kind and in her presence, even the sky always starts to weep.

'And those heavy tears fall down to the ground, the ground so cold. But o' - in mid air - purified by the weathers fair, many of those tears always turn into items of silver and gold.'

And deep in the forest's heart, behind many a tree  
Live beings from the elder times, the olden days of green.  
Body of a woman, horns golden and bright, a nature so wise, yet free.  
Long and silvery blue hair, magic of water and purity.  
For long they've been hiding in shadows.  
They're called the dryads, firstborns of the Mother Earth.  
In her eyes they're still children, so young and innocent.  
Many call them maidens of the lakes, the daughters of water.  
And the land dwellers could learn a lot from them,  
But She rarely allows them to meet any mortals, least men.

'Stay pure, countless ages alone you must endure for your wisdom to stay intact. Always remember, my daughters that you must be cautious in making gestures towards, or talking with them, the mortal kind. Do not strive to make too much contact.'

Of The Autumn Red Leaf & The Mother Earth's Daughters of Water.  
They live in peace in the sacred forests far away.  
There they tread with care, but provide aid to those  
Who do not know the secrets of eternity,  
And about life beyond the reach of both night and day.

Freely they dwell in those scarlet red lands,  
Without them the forest folk wouldn't stand a chance.  
I hope that we've all learned to respect them, I hope that we all understand,  
That we've to let them live their lives in all silence for all the good they've done.  
Don't you think so too? That we truly owe them more than just one dance..  
Under the gleaming Autumn sun.

 

The forest is calling for you

 

One morning dew watered sunflower is swirling  
In a vortex of wind, while a nearby marsh' steam  
Is keeping that area safe, for a nearby river is still sleeping  
But soon it will have to face the end of it's long dream

Trees are awake now, they're already whispering  
To the wind, asking it carry their messages into lands, most distant and far away  
The sun has returned, and it's ever gleaming light is once again serving  
As a great awakening to those, who still yet remain to witness might of the light of day!

And let only a moment pass, birds return and forest rabbits pass me by  
They do not know that I awoke a long time ago, when this world was still so very young  
But lately, this yearly awakening has become a treasured event to me, though there's no question why..  
I keep visiting these forests of my youth, my precious childhood..  
I do so, 'cause it's only for my own good  
And this way, I can continue to write my tales of olden magic..  
That are well versed in heroic deeds and bravery.. Those tales are far from being sad and tragic!

And this way, I can also continue to sing my songs high n' mighty  
Without fearing that others would hear or see, for my songs are meant to invoke wonder and great beauty  
Wherever I tread, I hope I'll always be greeted as a wanderer of the woodlands  
The one, who holds the spirit sphere from the forgotten lands, and the book of nature's power and purity in his hands

And oh it's been a very long time, since I was last told to sing about my journey of life  
And that I should sing it all gently into the wind, and let my memories be caressed by this late evening's comforting cold chill  
So that's what I'm going to do, brace yourselves, enjoy a play written for tonight's midnight blue  
For there's no turning back, it's my time to act, and with a gentle breeze on my back  
I shall now sing an ancient song to you upon this night, most magical and with help of the moon and her pale, yet beautiful light  
I'll turn this clearing into a mighty stage, such that none has seen for many an age

Why? 'Cause I bet you can hear it too, the forest is calling for me, it's calling for you  
So raise your spirits up and high, and go make your wildest dreams come true

 

The Beauty of Spring

 

Go now my friend, and look out of the windows of your silent room.  
The sun is shining brightly through the clouds, the daylight's spirits are dancing around your house.  
Go now my friend and feel free to dance with them, then together you all will sing a mighty song about the beauty of this spring.

I promise to join you, once I'm done watering these orchids and then together we'll all just stand there and watch,  
how the ancient heart of this world is about to age once more.  
And we all know, that it's going to withstand so many more thousands of years to come, always let the nature's supreme will be done.

And when the winter's spell of ice finally breaks, it will free all oceans and seas from their chains of cold misery.  
And when it happens, our days will once again be full of joy and hope at least for the time being.  
Yet just like many of our dreams are so short, sadly same always goes for this one season.  
All four times of the year feel the cycle, for it goes forever on and on.

But..

As long as these strong, yet warm winds keep blowing from the great northern seas,  
there won't be any room for worries, troubles nor grief.  
Speak out the words of power, and call forth the wise beings called the Four Winds.  
And this time, let them decide the lifespan of this most beautiful spring.

Do you remember the times of old, when the days were so dark and cold.  
She came from depths of the forgotten woods, and spoke the right words of truth.  
She showed us a new path and we accepted her as the One and the Last.  
'I shall never stray from the chosen path. I'll carry on with these beliefs until the end of my life, I'll always promise to fulfill all nature's commands and tasks at hand. I'll keep these ideals close to my heart 'till the day I die.'

Come a glorious summer, and then a very colorful autumn. Then with my hands I'll try to catch all of the leaves, before they fall from branches of the trees down to the frosty ground. And whenever I see a tree of which strong roots are about to fail and let it fall down, I won't let it face such a fate, not here in the forest's very crown. And after helping it, I'll whisper these words into the wind to be sent right to you. Prepare your spirit, let all dreams become true:

 

'Nights come swiftly knocking at your door to remind you about the fact, that spring cannot stay here forevermore. So to make the most out of it, go outside and play. Dance with the kind spirits, enjoy of this quiet noon and bathe in the sunlight cast upon this most beautiful spring day.'

 

Where Is the Rainbow of My Dreams

 

This world is full of wonders, but it is also full of tragedy and darkness.  
And if we do not follow our own footsteps carefully, then even the safest and most familiar path you've ever walked, will easily become a path of death.

That is what happened to me.. At least..  
I wonder was it my fate to fall from that high cliff..  
Why it is so silent all of a sudden, because I can't really hear anything..  
I can see the sky, as deep blue as ever.. And strangely..  
I can just faintly hear the roaring sounds of.. A waterfall..  
If this stream will take me there, then it shall be the end,  
for a waterfall this high..  
There's no chance to survive..  
The fall..

This must be the end of everything..  
Farewell, family and friends..

'And there he floated with his back in water, faces towards the sky, as the rushing stream kept flowing towards the waterfall, towards his inevitable end. And so far, it seemed that none would be able help him, least save him from that cruel and dark fate. But he didn't cry.. He called upon the divines, the sun.. The moon.. The stars.. And then, he saw an otherworldly vision of his wife and their two children.

They were all running across the green fields of the purest grass, and the sun was shining so brightly in the clear sky above. Even all of the field's flowers looked like they could very well be alive, for so gloriously they basked in the glimmering sunlight. They were all having fun. Their souls shone brightly too, and looked like they were indeed at peace.. But then they ran towards the great oak trees and sat down to enjoy of chillness of the shadows. And it was then.. When his both children asked from their mother: 'Mother, we have been wondering.. Where is father.. Why he isn't with us yet? Wasn't he supposed to.. Return home after finishing his walk in the woods.. Why isn't he here yet...'

Their mother didn't know what to say.. She only feared what might have happened to her husband, but she dared not think of anything.. And so, she said to her children: 'He.. He must be coming home already, it's getting late too. Don't worry, children, I am sure he'll be home soon..'

And at that moment, she looked almost like she would've looked straight into the eyes of her husband through the vision, and then.. It ended.

The eldritch vision.. Was gone.

Knowing, that at least his family was safe, the man decided that he would sing one last song. And he would sing this one song so loudly, that nearly everyone in the whole world would hear it.. For he possessed.. A divine gift of the voice and the spirit..

But just before he was about to begin, he saw a great rainbow forming in the sky above..

'How is this possible?' he thought, 'cause it had not rained for over a weak. Finally, he understood that there was only one possible explanation to this. She.. Goddess of the Earth was watching.'

Then he smiled for the last time and as his eyes finally closed, he thought: 'Where is the rainbow of my dreams.. Huh, such a wonderful entitle..'

And as he started to sing..  
It reached even the most far corners of the world..  
The sky cried, as the wind reached his wife and their two children..  
Knowing what had happened to him, they too chose to pay their respects to Goddess of the Earth..

Where is the rainbow of my dreams, it is so dark for my eyes to see  
I am lost and all alone.. It is so cold, I cannot feel any warmth at all  
I know where the stream of this roaring river will eventually take me  
And then I will no longer be able to breathe  
I want to know.. The clouds, the sun and the sky..  
Why I'm so far away from my home..  
Could this truly be the end of this mysterious life..

Where is the rainbow of my dreams, it is so dark for my eyes to see  
I feel it's presence, but I can barely see anything!  
Now, I can't even feel any pain, but I'd so much desire to feel the touch of evening rain..  
For one last time, before my heart finally ceases to pound  
When I will be left all alone..  
I'd also like to see the clouds form a few familiar shapes..  
I'd like one of them to look like our family house, so that it would at the end's door remind me of home!

Oh why.. Must my existence fade into oblivion..  
But then.. It suddenly started.. To rain again..  
And from the rainbow's seven mighty colors..  
A heavenly beam of blinding light was shot..  
From it, a divine being, a woman with golden wings stepped forth..  
Dressed in timeless looking, shining white and silver robes..  
Upon her head rested a silver crown adorned with leaves and roots  
And upon her two shoulders, many birds sleep quietly in little nests, and ancient flowers constantly bloom..

He was.. In awe. Who was this.. Being of such golden and eerie light.. Impossible.. But then she reached out her towards his, the man's, urging him to take it. He knew there was no other choice, so he did. And as their hands touched, he felt his very spirit, his essence of life leave his body, as it soon fell motionless down the great waterfall, towards a horrible end.. By taking her hand, he had just become pure, astral energy.. A spiritual being. She had just saved his life!

Still.. He had hoped this would've never occurred..  
He left the mortal world far too early..  
'But at least now I can continue to watch over them through visions, but I too must continue my journey, for many kind of things await beyond the walls of time and age..'  
Of this.. I am certain..  
Until we meet again..  
Oh, there will be a time..  
But now.. We, Goddess of the Earth and I..  
Must fly..  
Through a spiraling cosmic portal of a thousand circles that lies..  
At the far end of the sky..  
Yet it's never been visible before to mortal eyes..  
Know, that even though I lost my physical body and died..  
In my current state.. I shall still try my best in becoming a celestial watcher..  
And then in time, I shall protect all life of this planet from the forces of the Void!


	16. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial Travels, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are songs and poems connected with my mythology, and the story universe of Xorposh. They will be uploaded in parts, with 4-5 individual pieces compiled in each package.
> 
>  
> 
> All of the chapters in this particular series will be edited afterwards. I know there are a lot of scenes, where the punctuation is not at it's best. Some lines will be further sharpened, and remaining narration/conversational parts revealed.
> 
>  
> 
> "To the stars."

And so I dream on

 

Black ravens cry in the darkening sky  
As the ancient elemental lords gather around  
The burning blade of the forgotten sage  
Lies in the bottom of the spectral lake, oh..

When the golden leaves fall from the branches of our highest and most sacred tree  
To rainy and moss-covered ground  
The arcane lines of the sky will turn into crystal clear waterfalls from joy and delight  
And then she will walk among us once again.. Oh, daughter of all light

All stones and jewels of the world will change their colour into midnight blue  
Shining their otherworldly light throughout the raging tempests of the universe  
And all mermaids living across the endless oceans will sing their enchanting songs to you  
As you slowly descend down from the stars to grant us a divine audience

You walk in the air, like you'd be walking down the longest of all stairs  
The more closer you get, the more you look like a shining star  
Yet your undying beauty remains.. Your luminous aura silences the storm.. And ends the heavy rain..  
But have you come to tell us something great or to just simply say farewell  
Is this the dream of dreams, the quiet end, am I finally going to see what lies beyond the dark veil?

Oh speak to us, you who are so far away from all this darkness and dusk  
We want to know what it feels like to be a child of light, or are we not worthy of your love?  
The black ravens, the ancient elemental lords, the forgotten sage and the burning blade that lies in the bottom of the spectral lake  
All this shall be given to you, if you grant a portion of your eternal light to us  
Oh you, who don't have to worry about the matter or the time  
Your thoughts alone could stop the arrival of another night  
You smile down upon us from behind the clouds  
Just like your mother, you're a burning soul  
And you do not age.. You won't ever have to let go..  
Off the memories..  
That are floating in the starlight stream  
Inside your mind, where everything is possible..  
The silver moon shines down upon you, as you sail across the shimmering sea  
No waves, just blue all around you..  
No sounds, just you – singing alone to the moon  
Would this be your most dearest dream?  
'Cause you never had none..  
Yet I know that you always had them all..  
Would you set sail on a golden boat across that shimmering sea?  
Would you join hands together with me and enter the dream?

And to truly live that wondrous dream..  
Is to go beyond this sky and beyond this world  
To walk bare feet upon the still surface of the starlight sea  
Oh I don't think that feeling can be described with any mortal words  
And even though that feeling doesn't exist in this so-called reality..  
It means nothing, 'cause to you and me that feeling is more than just real (I know how you feel)

And only good thoughts upon our minds, and no pressing worries upon our hearts  
Our aura's gleam so brightly that soon we'll outshine the sun  
As we continue to tread forth in the sky with nothing but clouds beneath our light feet..  
Oh we're now walking on a higher plane of existence, the cries of the world can't reach us  
We are like burning meteors, ready to clash into the dark ocean as the star children that we really are  
Though why would we ever even want to go down, when we've managed to come this far

Oh I can see the edge of the world of dreams  
It feels so unreal, yet I see everything so clearly  
I've managed to grow an eagle's wings, 'cause I've always believed..  
That the true joys of life come from seeing things that you shouldn't really see  
And to achieve that goal.. One has to be able to fly..  
And once I'll reach the end of the great sky..  
I'll show you what I meant..

Landscapes unlike any you've ever seen..  
All children of the seasons working together with the spirits of the endless seas  
High and spiraling towers, rich and beautiful forests and countless galleries full of paintings about dreams..  
Creatures from any kind of fairy tale.. Dark sorcerers, demons, witches, dragons, fairies and unicorns..  
Everything your imagination wants there to be..  
And if you look into that world's sky, you should be able to see three suns  
Does that sound too much? Or does it sound like a perfect place..  
Believe me, somewhere in the dark reaches of space..  
Exists a spark of hope for this dying race..  
And there you won't ever have to chase..  
All those years that you lost..

Here among the stars..  
Beyond what you always thought to be the sky..  
These realms hold no limitations..  
Only a few could withstand the mass of images and thoughts..  
That I now behold..  
So listen to your heart, and open up your mind..  
For here among the brightest of stars  
You are about to walk through the spectral gate that is your mind  
Just say goodbye to the ways of old..

Leave it all behind..  
Turn the key in the music box once more..  
The music box that she gave to you on your last birthday..  
Listen to the soothing melody..  
It won't make you cry this time..  
For that melody..  
Is all you need..  
No more hopes and dreams..  
No more days spent walking on empty streets..  
Just let go off this reality..  
Here is the key..  
To the new world of dreams..  
Where nothing is what it seems..  
Yet there you can see things so clearly..  
And there you won't ever have to let go..  
Off immortality..

Just leave it all behind, oh daughter of all light..  
All you need to do is to unlock the gate that is your mind..  
Just leave it all behind, all thoughts were made to fade into the night  
Here among the brightest of stars, you can start it all anew..  
To let go off everything is the final stage of a dream that's called life..

And so I dream on  
But I don't dream about life  
I will always carry on  
And I don't even have to care about whether to live or to die  
'Cause here among the darkest of the night stars..  
Nothing matters much, 'cause I've overcome the little thing..  
That's called time...

 

Ethereally I Walk, As Blackness and Cold Starlight Become One

 

Yesterday, when it was close to sundown,  
I once more spirited myself away  
from this world, the landscapes, the trees,   
the rivers and the dying rays of light.  
It was quite strange, first I thought  
I had finally lost my way,  
but no, why it had to be true.. this time.  
I.. just wanted to go exploring out of the blue,  
no glues to this one mystery? No, I feel..  
nothing, and so a dark vortex suddenly pulls me in,  
twisting my very figure, and so it all slows down,  
time completely ceases to exist,  
away they go, the visions, the thoughts,  
as blackness and cold starlight become one  
with me, yet deep within..  
a little memory still lingers..  
to remind me of..  
the times when..  
ethereally I walk in the vastness,  
that is infinite space,  
slowly becoming a star cloud,   
eternally to be a part of a purple; floating nebula.  
And even if ever so dormant I seem to be  
in this state of a hyperactive trance,  
for me, there is no future,  
yet there is also no such thing as past,  
just one single fleeting glance..  
into the depths of these unblinking eyes..  
and you would know..  
the last of his age-old race..  
and his delightful..  
solar madness.  
A being so mystically truthful,  
yet on so many occasions   
completely devoid of lightness.

 

Just light all around the startraveler

 

Just light all around me - here at the world's end..  
All the voices and the thoughts.. Have long since silenced..  
I never knew how much I missed just being my silent, gloomy self..  
Until.. I found myself lost in this.. Most otherworldly, mystical place..  
I've come so far that I can't even look back..  
At the galaxy.. I used to live in..  
So much time has passed..  
My past.. It's just.. Sometimes I can't even seem to look back..  
At it.. Because.. Sometimes.. It's just not simply there..  
Not accessible..  
But this.. Image..  
Will it too fail and collapse?  
Or will it last forever?  
Or.. Is this just a random vision, 'cause in the end..  
I'm an experienced startraveler..  
About to go through a wormhole..  
With a singular purpose.. A chosen destination..  
The omnipresent realm of.. Never.. Ever..  
Just.. Leave me alone.. You wouldn't believe me..  
'Cause you know..  
Promising kings have fallen so many times before..  
Though isn't it so that only time will show..  
If you ever were to even open the rift between the dimensions..  
Some even call it.. The doorway.. Means to go from universe to another..  
I don't bother.. I've better means myself..  
But you.. Definitely lack them..  
So how about you try to open that rift today?  
And just quietly drift away..  
Riding the waves made of purple mist..  
Will make you feel complete within..  
I hope you'll travel far.. May you journey through the constellations of stars..  
Watch out for the voidwalkers..  
They feed on your life's force..  
Don't even know why..  
But there was one time..  
When a curious goddess..  
Tried to look..  
Into the soul of a chaotic man..  
With carefully laid plans..  
To read him through..  
Like a deathly storybook..  
But she could..  
Not do it..  
It was too late for him..  
Silence got.. Into his dreams..  
So she decided to reverse everything..  
To let him never even see the light that springs forth into existence from our great sun's many rays..  
Sadly, there was no other way..  
But at least.. He didn't have to suffer on that day..  
As everything in his mind just quietly faded away..  
Chaos does one's mind no good..  
So why would you even.. Think about abandoning the seeking.. Truths..  
Look.. It's for your own..  
So foolish..  
Oh well..  
What if I said, that it has been decided that you can't achieve the goals of which a trace; a memory was implanted into your unsuspecting and mellow mind by the dead god of old..  
During that one single moment, when everything around you felt so distant and cold..  
You wouldn't believe..  
You shouldn't even think.. Of what you could see..  
You are so clear.. Of everything.. You don't have those kind of fears..  
You wouldn't want them..  
I know.. That you don't..  
Want to go out.. Into the front..  
So please..  
Let me go out into the dark..  
'Cause I just want to hear the hounds of death bark..  
At.. Me.. At some strange.. Cemetery..  
While.. I..  
Am..  
Holding..  
A candle..  
It's light.. Fading..  
My heartbeat.. Slowing..  
Down..  
My thoughts.. Drifting..  
I could drown..  
Present in this moment.. No..  
Becoming one with whatever lies beyond all this..  
Yes..  
You know..   
During these kind of nights..  
With the black raven's flying..  
It is them.. Who always keep telling me why..  
I should just grow myself wings, so that I too could keep watch over the world of men from above the clouds of the dark evening sky..

 

The Mysterious Stream of Golden Stars

 

It's a lonely night, and I find myself staring at the paintings on the wall..  
One of them reminds me of legends and secrets, of past and times of old..  
And as I take a step towards the dying light, it ceases to rain.. For the first time today..  
And as I start to remember the names of all those stars.. I imagine myself walking up there..  
High and so far..

Do you wish to see what lies beyond those snowy mountains and hills..

I wish I'd be able to walk forever on the clouds of this sky, never to fall, never to wonder why  
I always long to see a storm of snow, I want to go higher, I don't want to return to the bleak world that lies below  
Ahead of me, I see a stream of golden stars, it's light is more than enough to calm my thoughts, it eases the beating of my heart..  
Isn't it wonderful to know, that we all can have our own hopes and dreams  
If we all could fly, it would be worth of a try  
To journey 'till we reach the end of this world, a journey through space and time  
But if I'm not able to go that far.. I can still remain here to witness the powerful light..  
Of the mysterious stream of these golden stars..

I hope that you believe to the gods of ancient times  
We're not alone in this world, this life is a gift, it's not a curse  
And what if they speak to us through our own visions and dreams  
Is it only dreaming, or could it be real..

What if they can change the color of the sky, and make the rivers to flow  
What if they could restore the balance of darkness and light, and make all of the stars glow even more otherworldly than they now do..  
Once more.. I hope.. I want to see them one day, before our sun begins to sleep, before it is too late..  
Tonight I saw one stream of stars.. There are many of those..  
Many new skies to create, many snowflakes to fall..

And maybe one day.. I can revive all of the dead animals, flowers and trees..  
With the pure touch of knowledge and warmth..  
It's a feeling that shall never fade nor disappear from this soul of mine, so pure and free  
For that is what I believe from the bottom of my heart..

Do you now know what lies beyond this strange sky..  
Do you know what to do, if you see the mysterious stream of golden stars that They - in all their shadowy grace - left behind..

 

Bathe in the Light of Stars

 

So here I am, standing on a misty hill  
It is so quiet, the wind is so calm and still  
And despite this darkness, my heart is at ease, and my soul is free of all doubt and fear  
And with a silvery crescent moon shining high up in the sky, these eldritch visions of mine feel ever so real

And just a few more footsteps, and I'll reach one of the stars with my hand  
I don't want to fall down now, I don't even want to look back..  
And I hope she can hear me.. 'Cause I've only one wish..  
Before I am ready to go back, I want to experience something..  
That I will still remember, after my physical form finally ceases to exist..

Oh, the queen of night, I mean you no harm..  
I just want to discover all secrets of the sky, I want to bathe in the light of your stars  
For it is the only way to truly cleanse one's spirit and soul, only then I can return back to the realm where I do belong  
And I tell you..  
There are so many strange and magical things here for all mortal kind to see..  
But it is ever so clear, that not all of us are ready to set sail, and travel far beyond the heavenly starlit sea!

And with my body free of all diseases, free off all coldness and pain..  
I feel like a newborn child, and if the fates allow me to do so, I would make that very daring journey again..  
To walk upon clouds in the air, that deep feeling of timelessness.. After you experience that..  
Nothing will ever be the same!

So if you want, whisper to the moon, and ask for a spiritual audience..  
Though first you'd better cleanse your mind off all thoughts wicked and impure  
If you truly wish to bathe in the light of those stars, my friend  
If you're absolutely sure that your spirit will endure..  
Such a journey, that is never without a cost, there are always great risks..  
You tread there at your own peril, and if you take even one careless step..  
And stray from luminous path of the cold stars, then that very step will become your end..


	17. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial Travels, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frostbitten Caverns, The dead await behind a dark curtain of rain, Threatening Shadows & Cosmic Doors, In the Eye of A Raging Storm of Mythically Dark Crimson Thunder, The Night of Utmost Silence & Heavenly Rain.

The Frostbitten Caverns

 

I hear.. Only quiet, ambient and unearthly cold sounds  
Almost dream-like they are, and echo everywhere in this wide forest  
While with the wind's help snow boldly continues to claim more of these hallow grounds  
I pause for a moment to catch some breath and to rest

For I've journeyed here from far away to visit..  
A cave; an underground cavern unlike any other in this world's existence  
I've heard bone-shivering, dark stories about it  
And about the cave's unnaturally complete and eternal silence..

Filled with very detailed, geometrically wrongly designed passages, created by the ages untold  
Spear-like icicles hang from the cave's ceiling  
Walls made of crystal clear ice, molded by nature's magical touch and changes  
But the ice never melts, so one can only wonder that is the cave guarded and protected by some mysterious spirits from within?

And now, the cold tides have brought the winter unto me  
It's doors have opened once more, the true power of coldness unleashed  
Oh, ruthless wind do not leave me be, for I too desire to be free  
And upon a winter night such as this, I may even manage to witness the awakening of the deceased

And as I now courageously enter the cave  
I feel something much more than just coldness, I feel eternal.. So timeless  
This must be the most marvelous creation of ice ever made  
Not by any god, but by the mythical forces of winter and it's purifying coldness

My mind is already full of strange visions and thoughts, my heart is full of joy  
I light up a torch, but somehow it's flames aren't able to melt the cave's ice  
I feel a bit lost, I feel like I should turn back, but no, I want to be that same adventurous boy  
Who I used to be, before I became one of the elder ones, an age-old being in a mortal's eyes

Main passage of the cave seems to have no end  
And unfortunately, the light of my torch is slowly dying out  
But this is where I want to be, this is where I want to tread  
And if this is my last journey on this earth, then I don't want to die..  
Unknowing what kind of sacred relics or items I could've found

Finally I reach a spot, where the ice walls expand into a circle-shaped chamber  
And all of a sudden, I feel very cold and old at the same time, I feel heavy, utterly breathless  
Then my eyes catch a frozen pedestal, standing alone in the middle of that awaiting room

Holding a very glowing orb, pale and white from inside. From outside, it looks like it has some sort of an aura, it's color is that of dark amber. I reach for it, but then I hesitate, thinking about what will happen, if I just remove the orb from the pedestal's ancient-looking clutches..

Then I finally do it.. But is this what I came here to find?  
And what a horrifying mistake it was, for the cave's roof suddenly starts to collapse  
I run, I run, but I am not sure will I make it! Did my lust for power drive me this mad and blind!?  
It's a long way to go.. My legs feel so numb.. Is this cave to become my own, private burial chamber..

Am I to become trapped here forever.. Or will I survive the collapse and live on..  
Alone, slowly transforming into a beast-like creature.. Only known to myself, will I then slowly lose it all, and finally go mad beyond explaining..

But oh, suddenly I see the exit, a few rays of sunlight leading outside  
I made it! And wrapped in cloth, I carry a most peculiar relic of otherworldly purity  
Was I destined to find it? I can't even grasp the thought of still being alive. I wonder were the gods on my side today?  
For once I get home, my long studies shall begin, and I hope that by stealing that orb away  
I didn't anger the Lingering Guardian Spirits of that Frostbitten Cavern   
Forgotten by Time.. Spirits of malevolent and vengeful nature, which could come and seek me out any of these days, in hopes of managing to end my mortal days.. For good..  
Hopefully.. Not.

 

The dead await behind a dark curtain of rain

 

There is one old and less used, rough road that leads to a burnt and empty wooden house  
Where all remaining doors and windows are covered with boards  
It is a house that was burned down for a truly worthless cause  
And now that place is crawling with all kind of hideous beings, like plagued rats, over-grown black widows and venomous toads

Near that cursed house stands a very old forest  
And a hundred mystical stones that have many tales to tell  
In that forest, the trees act very strangely and seem to know no rest  
And upon the arrival of evening, it gets so murky and cold  
That the forest becomes the last place, where one would really want to dwell  
(If you truly wish to stay there over night, then be prepared.. Be bold..)

But one can still benefit from all of that coldness  
By looking at the bright moon and the millions of stars that accompany her  
Since at a very low temperature, you can see the stars even better than normally, and feel their ever so unearthly timelessness  
Oh, such strong moments should truly last forever

And as the night gets darker and colder  
The wind becomes very ruthless and harsh  
Now I advice you not to look over your shoulder  
'Cause a very eerie; black mist has taken firm hold of a nearby haunted marsh

And as the atmosphere takes a turn for even more eerie and grim  
The usually silent trees start whispering with each other  
And then The Spirit Crows cast an ancient spell, take human shape once again, and form an old circle of magic, the great gathering of mysterious spell casters with plans to summon the night's only daughter!

The awakening of the dead is finally at hand  
Now all we've to do is to wait for the darkness to fall  
In a moment, it will take a complete control over this silent land  
And transform all of the shadows into one long and unconquerable wall

Listen.. they are now awake, their strange chanting echoes everywhere  
Now is your only chance, but don't do anything unwise or reckless  
Even if you're fully sane and carry a lit lantern, I've to make sure that you're aware..  
Of all that pain and sadness that their ceremony tells about  
'Cause it may invoke your spirit of insanity and set you on the road of unending madness!

But if you think you're ready, step closer and hold your lantern against the watery curtain  
And you should be able to see into their nearly invisible realm  
Throughout the year, they just stand there, covered in mud and rain  
They do not know the comfort of light, their whole continued existence is one great circle of stealth

The night's daughter will soon be here at last  
And then she will join the dead and together they shall sing  
A song that has it's roots in the distant past  
When mankind chose to forget everything  
(About them..)

Now, stand still and don't be scared  
The ceremony is about to begin  
And then, only silence of the wind should be heard   
If your heart bears no dark intentions and not a single sin

And I assure you that the dead won't do anything to you  
'Cause they hold no darkness or evil in their hollow hearts  
And those of us, who blindly choose to damn them  
Know nothing about real wounds and scars

For the dead await behind a dark curtain of rain  
And there they always shall remain  
Together with the moon, there they sing songs that tell about their sorrow and pain  
They want us to understand that their existence is not some cleanable stain  
(that you could mindlessly just wipe away..)

Imagine what it would be like to live the rest of your live as one of the undead  
Never to taste well-cooked meat or fresh bread, never to drink water or fine red wine  
Never to feel any love, never to feel any hate, never to study or read  
The ever so dark curtain of rain keeps them apart from us  
But I've been in their realm a few times before, so now I must ask of you..  
Do you want to be the first of your kind to step out of the line; to cross over to a realm forgotten by the daylight!

The dead await behind a dark curtain of rain for a better tomorrow  
The dead await for you to cross over to the other side  
So enter their world and embrace their eternal sorrow  
'Cause they've already sacrificed so much, by deciding to place their trust on your kind..

 

Threatening Shadows & Cosmic Doors

 

And at first by glancing into restless eye of the spirit of Storm, he knew that the never-ending dream of blood is to become a truth, which long ago was born..  
In his mind, when he thought he could be escape, and that there be enough time to see another day, it was already deemed by fate, that he would just quietly drift away..  
And spiritually merge with the clouds of the sky.. He kept wondering for how long the shadows would hunt him, and how there could even be a night this cold and dim..   
Where should he go.. Would be safe at his own house.. One can always run away, it's called losing hope, and thus I – beyond explanation – always seem to know, when and if something is a completely lost cause..  
But oh, then all of his thoughts suddenly came into a very strange conclusion..  
'This must be a mere illusion! Why shouldn't I return back home?'  
But he couldn't possibly know, what he would've to go through..  
'Cause the shadows are moving way too quickly, ever catching up with him, as he slowly opens one of the many doors worn out by time and ages long past and gone!

Broken are all of the doors, shattered are all of the mirrors and windows  
Even all of the bookshelves have been brought down to the burning ground  
The walls of his mind tremble, and so he finally collapses and falls down on his knees  
While those shadowy, gruesome and ghostly beings keep moving threateningly towards him..  
He no longer even wants to hear their nearing footsteps, let them swing their scythes as they might, their actions won't bring about the end..  
For there's only one thing left to do, for it was long ago decided, that one just simply cannot fall into this so-called never-ending dream of blood, and become a soul devouring ghoul in service of the dark gods..  
And so he boldly calls upon the divine powers of the restless spirit of Storm, and as an answer, a terrifying, gigantic bolt of golden lightning cuts through his every bone, destroying all of the shadows from across the great land..  
Setting him free.. So that he could continue his existence as an astral entity..  
The moment of salvation.. Was finally at hand..  
And there his thoughts, memories and dreams now reside, transformed into a cosmic sphere left to linger within a spiraling vortex, where time is highly irrelevant..  
Let him speak.. Of his new journey among the stars..

And so death meant nothing, as I ascended into a higher plane of existence..  
I've abandoned the gift of life, but no longer being tainted by the shadow, nor any other plague, I now feel that my inner peace is finally in a complete balance, and an everlasting harmony with everything there is to be one with..  
It is surprising, that it came down to this, but I am prepared to leave my past and all of my worries far behind

For there is one celestial door, an otherworldly eon portal through which one may go to where only the chosen few were ever meant to go.. So many places.. Even different universes.. What to mindlessly explore..  
I know, where this path shall lead me, for I chose so long ago, upon the day I swore that I'd find a way into the outer realm of the heathen gods, who always stand on their guard in silence accompanied by soft drops of rain, and darkness of the night..  
And in their mystical realm, the light of the sun fortunately burns bright most of the time..  
Leaving only few hours to darkness, and so, I am in eternal debt to the spirit of Storm, for it granted me the keys to redemption and spiritual continuation..  
And so I accept this fate, and now I shall set foot on another journey, and my destination is indeed a place, from which none shall me find..

 

In the Eye of A Raging Storm of Mythically Dark Crimson Thunder

 

Shadows now fall, devouring all, much isn't left of the sun and her once beautiful, bright yellow light  
It is the moon, who still has the will to shed some light to us all, and to encourage the wind to bring us more chilly gusts of air  
The beings of darkness have arrived to lay claim upon the mountains of our gods and our sacred hills  
And really none they spare, you don't want to feel their cold hands of death touching your shivering skin.. Yet some things cannot be avoided..  
Though look closely now..  
If her scythe is already red, then you may still have enough time to save yourself..  
Flee.. Escape..  
Or are you feeling a little cold, weary and old?  
Oh even your eyes are starting to look pale, and your lips have changed their color to dark blue  
Your mind seems to be.. Completely frozen, you've always been stupidly bold..  
I've looked inside your head, yes, I've gone through the vast galleries of your interesting mind, and it is there where I've learned the truth..  
This is not a dreamscape for you to conquer, Voidwalker..  
Look at the sky above you.. Is it really a sky.. No..   
For we're in the very eye of a raging storm of mythically dark crimson thunder  
It is an ghostly spiritual entity, which answers only to call of the higher ones, and it is by their will that it has always protected the remains of this once glorious realm..  
Now it seems, that it has in it's mercy decided to offer you a deal..  
It won't tear the great land and the many forests asunder  
As long as you remain within this unearthly vision for the next eight hundred thousand years  
Lost in this dream of broken landscapes, of which surrounds a horrifying rift that glows with greatness of the untold eons, and cosmic wonder..  
You're now bound to stay here for the given time in awe and in fear..

 

The Night of Utmost Silence & Heavenly Rain

 

It seemed just like another shady evening, yet suddenly a quiet voice reached my ears, it was like a whisper in the howling wind. And I froze to that place, I couldn’t act or say anything. I just watched into the night with my eyes closed, and listened. Back then it was hard to tell, what the voice meant or tried to say. But now it is clear to me, it was a sign of some mysteries to be revealed, for clearly someone actually knew this night would come. And to not keep you in the dark anymore, these were the words, the whispers in the wind I heard.

’If it will fall, the dreadful night of misery and death,  
then the darkness shall descend upon this unsuspecting and bleeding earth.  
But if it will fall instead, the night of utmost silence and heavenly rain,  
then the moon shall shine bright, and winds of steadfast might blow once again.’

But deep inside my heart I know something, which instantly takes away all the pain.  
There will always be nights accompanied by utmost silence and gentle rain.  
Witness the reign of daylight, and then throw in yet another crescent moon's night.  
Great mysteries are always revealed to those, who have the right insight.

It is indeed a night so cold, that I can almost feel my bones growing weak and old.  
Yet like always before, I stand firm as the celestial watcher, I observe the wind and how it's waving tops and branches of the trees.  
Life in shadowy, yet hallowed parts of these quiet woods is always described with colors of dark silver and gleaming gold.  
And here the rainfall never ceases, it amazes me time after time, dream after dream.

’Let it be the one night I’ve been waiting for, o’ goddess of the earth. You never let me down, you never ask me to take off my crown of leaves and thorns. I am beyond the reach of everything, by all timeless wisdom within, my existence will not be stained with such a dark fate as death!’

’And then the whispers suddenly grow stronger, they acquire a woman's voice that says: 'Rejoice, my child, for no more shall you be blind.’

The promised night is finally at the door, never again should you feel any pain.  
In the end you’ll be the only one left standing in the embrace of silence and rain.  
The promised night is indeed at the door, if it helps, then think about the sun and upcoming, warm summer days.  
Beyond the hills, there lies a secret moor to where your spirit must find it's way.  
May no evil claim your heart, and no unknown power take over your soul.  
The star of your life shines so far in the sky, as it is safely being carried into the distant horizon in claws of a great, wise owl.


	18. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial Travels, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recurring title is not the best possible choice, but these poetic works are so vivid in their nature, that I don't even know what words to summarize them with. So, that will do for now.
> 
>  
> 
> The Ethereal Gates of the Realm of Dreams, The Dreamer's Timeless Sanctuary of Memories and Thoughts, O' Dreamy Daughter of the Light's Wisdom, Moon's White Celestial Dove of Unearthly Tranquility, Of Maidens of the Oceans, Faeries & Red Summer Moon. 
> 
> These particular songs and poems were written by Oerath Windsoul and Vael Nemathrel, those two; dreamy star-crossed lovers.

The Ethereal Gates of the Realm of Dreams

 

I know I can help you, for I want you to sleep..  
Not eternally, but silently, I am the one, who can teach you how to open the ethereal gates of the realm of all dreams  
It's not forbidden to desire for something, that isn't really thought to exist in this world..  
I believe that you understand what I mean, 'cause it isn't a curse to have more power in your words  
There are many things mankind should learn of, I mean, why wouldn't it be alright to step out of the light.. Just for once?  
I wish you could just follow me, these otherworldly paths of mine..  
There's so much I could give to you from the depths of this mysterious mind  
I don't ever want to look back, may sanity never leave my thoughts  
There's trouble there, but there's also hope, my journeys in space, out of reach of time will never end..  
For that is what I chose.. A long time ago..  
No matter what happens to me, I want to fly high and be free..  
Grow yourself a pair of dragon wings, and go fulfill at least some of your most impossible dreams  
There's no real reason to run away, don't think of nothing but this day, embrace what is left of the sunlight  
I have already seen into the great beyond, it is now your time to have a look, it is your destiny to leave this realm of joy and love far behind!

And as your memories and dreams form a great vortex of all colors and shapes, strange and mystical visions are being revealed  
You see very promising images about a forgotten paradise, a place where one could go in search of eternal rest and everlasting peace  
You've successfully spirited yourself away, forget everything about the world, that you even existed upon it's surface..  
Your thoughts suddenly form a cloud bridge, that shall lead you all the way into the ever-shifting,   
swirling and thundering depths of time and eternity.. A hallowed path you must walk until it's end..  
I cannot tell you what you will find from there..  
But be aware..  
Of the dark beings that lurk free..  
In the abysmal reaches..  
Of this highly unexplored universe..  
It's a fragile dream in the realm of all dreams..  
Dying here would be very unfortunate..  
'Cause you'd forever lose your physical body..  
And access to the wonders of the world, where you currently live..  
So think about it, are you strong enough, have you already magically reinforced your inner force of life, your only spirit?  
If not, then please come back, for the gates are about to close..   
Set foot on this ancient path again, when there are no more chapters in your life for you to close..

 

The Dreamer's Timeless Sanctuary of Memories and Thoughts

 

It’s dark and cold, but not enough, I am walking all alone in a nearby forest  
I light firebox of my sea wax pipe, wolfs are howling far away from where I stand, but I can still hear their cries.. They're aware of me, and they also know my heart knows no rest..  
And while shadows and silence descend upon these lands, darkness comes slowly after it, and so the wind calms down. The moon is rising, soon it’s close to the stars that are shining brightly in the sky above..

From here I can see this planet and many others from across the galaxies with my ancient eyes  
I can see them so clearly inside this mind, shadows are following me, this is more than just real, for all of the existing colors are now fading away from my reach..  
As I begin to walk upon the clouds of the night sky..

What is truly becoming of me, I feel like I am about to abandon this reality..  
I am sinking heavy into the endless depths of this one single dream..  
I guess I stared right into eyes of the timeless void for far too long, stripped off my very force of life, I take my soul with me, as I now drift towards the cosmic beyond where I do belong..

It is so that..

Nothingness and death awaits you, if you can no longer locate and find, that which you once created only with the strange and the heavenly pictures of your tremendously obscure mind!

These visions of twilight take me the outer planes, far away from this life, I shiver in their presence, become one with silence  
Light of the sun, farewell, for I will be gone to other places this second!  
Like a cold and lonely star, that is falling slowly towards the moonlit, crystal shard sea, I am not sure why I choose to see these strange dreams..  
But that's just me..

Not by fate do I carry on, for I am here to watch how everything around me quickly disappears from existence, and then returns back mightier than before.. Radiating with newborn hope and wisdom achieved throughout long ages of supreme meditation  
Inside this heart, there will always be battles that need to be fought  
And without a moment's hesitation  
I will purify these halls with a flood of earth and fire  
The Dreamer's Timeless Sanctuary of Memories and Thoughts!  
There awaits the final lesson out of time, the thirteen spirit trials!

 

O' Dreamy Daughter of the Light's Wisdom

 

One single look into the waning portal of a mirror,  
while talking with ghosts of the castle,  
who in your presence are in fear and awe.  
Truly yours is this evening remarkable  
with a bottle o' red wine to celebrate,  
a little joy in life to forget all the horrors,  
that came along with your old family name.  
It is indeed known, that your renowned ancestors  
tried to summon an ancient evil to this unsuspecting world.  
Such an doomed attempt at binding and mind control  
only shows in both carelessness and stupidity.  
It is so, that the hearts of the people remember you though,  
and of both longevity and prosperity  
you enjoy in your deep state of the mind's creativity.  
Dark memories have no power over your thoughts,  
and ever so inspiring is your rule, which the millions of stars  
\- in their superior yellow beauty - have blessed.  
Once a queen so beautiful and magically gifted,  
always loyal to the crown and kingdom,  
o' dreamy daughter of the light's wisdom.  
In the face of battle, your followers all stand unharmed,  
yet your enemies are instantly scattered,  
by powerful summoning creatures attacked,  
and by your radiant beauty  
rendered blind and completely charmed!  
And so, may this night be eternal,  
by the eternity's pristine call,  
the shadows will always honor your arrival  
with a shower of red flowers,  
it is time for the sun to quietly fall.

 

Moon's White Celestial Dove of Unearthly Tranquility

 

Moon's white light in her captivating eyes radiates ancient love,  
oh starry, celestial dove, I know you would wish to fly so much higher above..  
The sky, this very cold evening air I breathe in and out, without a doubt,  
will turn all of my thoughts freezing cold, before I could even shout..  
A cry for all hearts, which wear no chains,  
your existence by blood is not stained.  
Yet an strangely ominous question remains..  
As we speak, I stare outside through a three-dimensional window,  
I see so many shadows, some of them look just like.. undead scarecrows.  
Why are they here.. in this place.. is my sanity.. slowly being drained?

Are you.. the painter of good and dark omens?  
The one, to who the cosmic pathway always opens.  
Despite how trivial it may be, I believe in a soul's redemption..  
Maybe I have traveled too far this time, no, this is hardly the final destination.  
So please, cease all thoughts malevolent and actions condemned..  
Through dreams I weep these words as crystallized tears,  
to fall to form a pool upon the sacred ground.  
Embrace the tranquillity of this obscure vision, let go off your fears,  
understand this, during the unexpected journey at hand,  
there are still many unearthly things left to be found.

 

Of Maidens of the Oceans, Faeries & Red Summer Moon

 

Revel in the calming ecstasy  
of red summer moon,  
watch it's eerie light   
burn and then turn  
those around you into specters   
consisting of shining ashes.

Slowly becoming more  
than just a burning truth,  
one not to cosmically   
fade away so soon,  
empowered by her light,  
your being starts to flicker,  
and then you suddenly transform   
into a mighty faerie princess.

In such pale, yet gentle hands,  
you hold a magically enhanced; wooden staff,  
and the teleportation sphere  
created in the forgotten lands.

Truly in your head it fits,   
that jeweled tiara  
of which light outshines the sun,  
your emerald colored wings,  
so silky and glowing,  
to behold you is like..  
a dream about varying blue colors  
seen all at once in fabric of the rising dawn.

It feels like listening to the deceiving sirens  
of the sparkling oceans calling  
us with their divine play of the violins,  
and unearthly mesmerizing singing...

Now, boldly take flight  
to greet the sister called night,  
lightless paths are too often obscured  
by the wicked one's veil,   
always trying to mislead the mystery child.

Ghostly mad might seem   
to be this one's vision realm's sight,  
yet behind these deep, dark blue eyes   
resides a spirit not restless..  
but freely peaceful,   
and all the while,  
so endlessly.. wild.


	19. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial Travels, Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five cosmic pieces leading one towards the stars.
> 
>  
> 
> Painter of the Wintry Stars, An Invitation of the Eternities, A Glide Through the Nebula: the Wayfarer's Journey of Finality, Glow Eleven Times, A Truly Miraculous Trip, A Wildly Burning Ship, Would you like to sail across the starlight sea.. for all eternity?

Painter of the Wintry Stars

 

Moon's light is to ignite  
the flame of your heart.

Those winds of the North,   
waves of the cold and icy sea  
call me once again, my ship  
in the harbour eternally waits,  
it's shackles will crumble,   
when the last epoch is to end,  
and so the time of battleborn people  
turns it's last year, the process,   
which took the spiritual forces and memories  
of so many, only by means of light magic we may..  
still find the right path of destiny.

With the intention of never yielding  
in the face of evil, my strength springs  
forth from well of the immortals,  
from which divine waters the lives of many others..  
eventually gained their rightful beginnings,  
until.. the neverending coldness conquered the lands,  
and engulfed the forests with heavy rains of snow,  
creating a new icy kingdom,   
choosing as it's evil queen..  
a serpentine woman,   
whose name they all either feared..   
or revered.

Everything is to change once again,  
the age of tyranny will fall   
at the sight of dawn alight,  
for the first breath of the ever mighty winds..  
of the North.. lives within my cavernous lungs,  
timelessness of it's great countries   
and snowy landscapes rests in my deep blue eyes,   
and in my half-frozen, half-burning heart,  
a moonlit candle with a most white flame slowly burns..

..never to melt,   
for I do not embrace  
my own pitch black shadow,  
and here, where the rivers of creation  
meet each other so gracefully,  
I find myself painting..  
new stars unto sphere of the sky.

 

An Invitation of the Eternities

 

The moonlight mystically him at herself allured,  
when over the waters walked that wayfarer of the night  
under a golden starbelt so glowing,  
met he did with waves of the purple star ocean so glimmering,  
sensed he did an invitation of the eternities, a journey he is to begin.

 

The original

 

Kuunvalo puoleensa häntä mystisesti veti,  
kun vetten päällä käveli tuo kulkija yön  
alla kultaisen tähtivyön niin hohkaavan,  
kohtasi hän aallot purppuraisen tähtimeren niin kimaltelevan,  
tunsi hän ikuisuuksien kutsun, matkan on aloittava.

 

A Glide Through the Nebula: the Wayfarer's Journey of Finality

 

Going beyond the walls of time was always my truest goal,  
to become one with the energies of the vastness of this universe,  
and so the right anomaly in time falls, it's end comes at a chosen interval,  
for the starry journey is to be faced, there is no longer a chance to reverse.

The cosmic events that took place upon that closure of a day,  
with the meteors falling,  
the sun all fragmented, losing her ethereal light,  
the paths now leading elsewhere,  
which of them the star explorer should take,  
visions, lead the way, I hear someone calling..  
from the deeps, a humming choir of whispers with a voice,  
or something resembling it, and so, a great flare  
most colorful and tempestuous is lit,  
a slow motion glide through a bright green;  
glowing nebula is set to begin,  
and make no mistake, prepared is the spirit,  
no physical obstacles remain,  
travelling, searching, exploring,  
and while everything is to collapse,  
the moment of absolute finality in question is still faraway,  
in disbelief I move across the higher air, but Earth's final lapse..  
it became a reality, and so passed an eternity,  
as I kept intercepting messages from the past ages,  
I finally felt my own, now so old of an existence.. slowly drift away.

 

Glow Eleven Times, A Truly Miraculous Trip, A Wildly Burning Ship

 

Glow eleven times for the psychedelic tides,  
downward the luminous path of colors the ancient king glides,  
a scepter of gleaming gold, and a flawless diamond shield he wields,  
to none he yields, soon begins to explore the timeless star flower fields.

More he finds, than he was ever even looking for,  
a shout from midst the depths of one's thoughts  
urge one to enter the final hall of self-awareness,  
wavering might be the image shown in the mirror,  
the core bleeds, plant the violet seeds, observe the growth,  
heed out the whispers, and come.. seek out.. the astral heights,  
all is to become blurry for the last time, and no starry greatness..

..could possibly have prepared me for this.. miraculous trip,  
everything learned thus far, I can freely place it all..  
as relinquished items upon a truly and wildly burning ship,  
and send it endlessly sailing across the sea of stars and infinity  
for an eternity, was it my destiny,  
even the humming raven statues remain silent,  
in fact, so do I, as I drift,  
certainly awaited somewhere,  
but not.. in this galaxy.

 

Would you like to sail across the starlight sea.. for all eternity?

 

The age-old guardian sent to protect  
the golden flower meadows,  
passes by a den of evil and obscure secrets,  
where grinning dance the noon shadows.

An equally high and deep, nearly crumbled tower  
now basking in the cold light of the moon,  
serves as a pinnacle to the night's wraiths.  
Oh all the treasure chests full of powerful items,  
all of it just awaiting down there,  
given you are willing to descend  
the tower's stairs of ten thousand steps,  
leading all the way into this world's hidden,  
and widely unexplored depths.

But what do you wish to find there?  
I once was.. so.. this time.. do not be confident..  
in your world of thoughts.  
I admit it, your existence, just like mine,  
was preordained,  
you are to achieve supreme things,  
yet you should be aware of the fact,  
that with life..  
the most priceless of all artifacts..  
are always bought.

Heavens above,  
darken they now may,  
as the luminous constellations  
appear to seal the end of another day.

I am from the forest tribe,  
who live their lives  
in a magical grove,  
where peace  
is a sought out feeling,  
troubled hearts  
should find themselves at ease.

The faeries in the air  
are trying to fly high,  
so that with the stars they could play.  
Below, near a still lake,  
stands an olden temple,  
and there upon an ominous pedestal  
resides the book of the immortals,  
so go on, read one page,  
and you are certain to spirit yourself away..

beyond all that exists, only to witness..  
that, which no mortal was never meant to see..  
engulfed by a light of radiant, yet blinding beauty..  
slowly losing touch to everything, as one leaves this reality..  
and then, suddenly, in a fleeting moment  
of perfection and divinity,  
one's thoughts, memories and will altogether  
transform into a jewelled wooden boat,  
set to sail across the starlight sea..  
for all eternity.


	20. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial Travels, Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These ten song poems reflect the darkness, which once was a part of Oerath's being. And shall forever be.

Coldlight Flashes

 

One cold and misty night, I saw strange coldlight flashes  
Coming from the quiet woods near my home  
And once I got there, I saw lightning burn one tree to ashes  
And ghostly beings standing in the shades of a large grove

They noticed me, greeted me friendly  
And asked from me, if I had something unique to give  
I reached for my bag pack and to my surprise, I found something very haunting  
A stone statue depicting a deformed, yet an angelic creature with scaly wings

And their odd and silent gestures  
Fascinated me beyond what I'd call extraordinary  
So as a friendly gift, I gave them that stone statue  
And they placed it upon their wooden altar to complete their scene of spiritual imagery

Then they formed a full circle  
And joined their hands together  
Then I witnessed a great miracle  
For it suddenly started to storm and rain  
Almost like it had always been so

And there they were again, those strange coldlight flashes  
But this time they only lingered about, and then suddenly opened a mysterious portal  
The ghostly beings advised me to take the portal, for they said that it would take me to a place far older than this world and it's bleak landscapes  
But what I would see there.. And could such an otherworldly experience make me feel something? To this they said, that it would make me think of my own mortality..

Nonetheless, I entered the portal and found something..  
The home of those ghostly beings  
Which revealed itself to be the home of not a few, but all spirits  
And not only those of normally deceased..

And at first, it was so dark, since there was no sun  
But then my eyes finally started to see  
And then I saw a thousand souls unite and become one  
That event alone made me realize my own fragile mortality

And then a black moth took flight  
And as soon as it had flown out of my sight  
I saw saddened faces of the lost souls in the dark blue sky  
It was them, who had shown me those curious flashes that cold Autumn night

And their sorrow forced me to kneel down in shame  
For I was ready to make a very noble sacrifice  
But then they begged me to rise up, and instead of my blood  
They asked me to speak out my name  
And in a blink of an eye, they had already looked into my heart  
And then they kindly declared that I've come far  
And that as a human being, I seem to greatly value life  
Then those coldlight flashes joined together  
To show me an image of all those, whom the violence of our world had already claimed  
And oh, all the sadness that image held scarred my mind forever  
But it also made me to think that could I become their savior..  
The one to bring about wonders in his wake

Because I was so grateful.. For once, my aura truly glowed  
For what I had seen, for all those things I had never imagined to see  
All of that sorrow and torment just a few images can show  
It's so unimaginable, and I feel ashamed to have been a part of it (though I never was, I still always were)  
Such meaningless violence..  
But alas, I've been forgiven..  
(that is what I believe..)

And now I want to use my given powers to do good things  
Thus I wander the woods in search of my dreams  
I do not question my supernatural beliefs  
For I know that everything has it's purpose  
Every little bird, every tree and every forest stream  
It's not up to us to change that course, we must not strive to reverse  
That which the mother earth has created

And under the trees of black and white  
Trees with such beauty and height  
I stand in the embrace of rain with the ghosts, the lost and the denied  
Knowing that even the sky cries for each soul that we lose every single night

And I may not live to see another ten thousand dawns  
But I want to believe in something powerful.. In something so much more..  
And haven't they suffered for long enough  
Who are we to cut their ties to this world and it's many hopes..

And suddenly there was a bright light..  
And then I finally returned from their world  
And I felt reborn, my life finally felt complete  
Though now I know that our race is truly cursed  
And I'd rather just become lost myself..  
For all eternity..

But still.. I wonder..

A deformed, yet an angelic creature with scaly wings  
Could it be me.. keeping watch..  
To see beyond all and everything..  
Is to be free to stop dreaming?  
Since it's not even certain does death's cold touch  
Unlock the secrets of true life itself..  
If such a thing even exists..

But at least now I know why..  
I saw those strange coldlight flashes..  
That one cold and misty autumn night..  
When I traveled beyond the sky  
And watched from a great distance, as my love for the earth disappeared  
And never has my heart  
Felt any real warmth ever again  
Coldness gives me comfort and it keeps me apart  
From those, who would call violence their only friend

And I still remain in the same place, I continue to stand there  
In the middle of that quiet forest  
But my eyes have opened far and wide, I've no reason to beware  
Those, who would come to silence me.. For I am ever so aware..  
That by acknowledging the lost souls..  
I can peacefully lay down and rest someday  
For that is now my honor and calling  
The only possible way..

Oh, those of you who are forever lost..  
I believe that despite everything, one day you'll find that better place..  
You never did anything wrong and still, you were the ones to suffer the most..  
And for that fact, we should never forgive a vile thing called the human race..

Oh, those of you who are forever gone  
From the face of this earth  
I regret that I may not join you yet..  
For I still haven't seen all of my dawns  
But I know.. that those responsible..  
Will face a fate more crueler than any death..

And leaning on my walking stick, I prepare to face another day..  
Lost souls, be kind.. And lead the old man's way..  
Have faith in me, I'll try to cure this world of black and gray  
I'll promise to spread your words of sorrow, until one day, I too will just silently fade away  
And the wings I received, when I was born  
I'll attach them into my back, when the moment's at hand  
And like an eagle (a deformed one), I'll fly into the eye of a great storm  
Never to return.. For the night is cold, and so is the blackened land..

Coldlight flashes..  
Empty memories..  
None really celebrates or dances..  
Under these sorrowful and quiet trees..

Rainfall begins yet another morning..  
Just as colorless as the one before it..  
And even clouds can't form joyful images without shattering..  
The very dreams of not one, but all spirits..

This may be wrong to say, but oh coldlight flashes..  
Whatever comes, please don't burn this wretched world to ashes..  
It may be wrong to ask, but oh coldlight flashes  
Would you spare these people, so that someday you could finally rest?  
It may be wrong to say, but oh coldlight flashes  
I believe in justice and so do you.. Don't ever become that which you despise and hate..  
It may be wrong to ask, but oh coldlight flashes  
If I joined your ranks now and took us all away..  
Would all of those tormenting images inside my mind truly fade?

Because of these images, I won't ever forget the fact that in my heart..  
Sorrow.. Won't ever cease to be.. Eternal.

 

Bronzen Clockhands of An Ebony Black Belltower

 

An ebony black belltower,  
of which bronzen clockhands are stuck in time,  
held back by strong, earthly vines,  
so that nothing moves, all is still,  
be it a mysterious power of will,  
the moon arise high,  
to shine bright it's olden silver light  
to those, whose visions might  
end anytime soon,  
until then, let the glowing shadow flowers bloom  
in this valley of all fascinating colors brought together,  
no soul left alone  
to dwell in gloom of the fearful moment,  
which even too eternal may feel  
in eyes and minds of the curious, black sky explorers,  
whom thoughts faithful guide the haze of centuries,  
no feelings painful, only peace of the mind  
there is to be found, when the third eye opens,  
miseries exist no more,  
the chosen has risen above  
the ordinary,  
the unpleasant,  
the real,  
why not heal  
oneself with the best  
remedy there is  
to keep one's mind  
forever tripping,  
taking one from scene to scene  
in an otherworldly vivid flash of images,  
and now, I shall jump  
higher than any of the trees reach  
upon experiencing  
something so uplifting,  
and exceedingly wicked  
as daring the skies,  
while transcending realities,  
that never will I be dismissing any further calls  
from my subconsciousness  
calling the higher me.

 

Chaos of the Dark Blue Midnight

 

There is nearly no sign of victory,  
but being king is your destiny,  
so you must have to remain strong, or you will lose it all.

We can’t travel back in time, we can't change the past,  
we can’t change any of the history of this obscure world,  
so what we can do.. that is still a mystery at large.

You have been chosen  
to hit your powerful fist to the ground,  
and watch the very earth crumble,  
as you then ready your golden bow,  
and shoot an burning arrow  
up into heights of the sky,  
while all beings flying above,  
silence at the mysterious sight  
of the clouds explodingly set ablaze,  
so in midst all of this chaos,  
to who will you now bow!?

There is a time for a truly righteous one to live and rule,  
and may the time to die not arrive yet,  
and let it be known, life can be so very cruel,  
focus.. resolve the matter at hand instead,  
get into the portal, before all is lost,  
knowledge of the ancient ones awaits,  
it must be obtained at all costs,  
but now we have to just sit, wait and hope  
for a new day to arise,  
oh, it’s already getting close to the dark blue midnight!

 

Yet Another Unfathomable Descent Awaits the Dark Traveler

 

A horned stranger staggering  
down a hill of hungry flowers,  
out of breath, o' foul and poisonous air,  
where might be the magician's legacy, a shining ring,  
of which placing upon a stony pedestal unlocks the doors  
of two most.. oblique and tall towers,  
atop the other one lies the old pinnacle of evil,  
and below the another, a terrifying monster lair,  
outside, see the grounds cleansed by the rains of black waters,  
dampening them daily, so that deadly shall remain this jungle's moors,  
where the daring travelers tread forth at their own peril,  
no sunlight penetrates through the thick clouds of despair,  
for such an act of solar heroism would require all of her will,  
and it could drain empty her vast storage of luminous powers,  
leaving her in an unstable state, unable to stay still,  
what will become of day, when it's guardian is suddenly taken away,  
which of the two options the stranger ultimately chooses,  
does he wish to meditate, does he wait for the evening's chill,  
for the more precious time he looses,  
the more his thoughts begin to drift,  
the more he loses his sight,  
yet the visions keep increasing in vividness,  
and never may his greatness disappear into the night,  
as long as he keeps the shadows close,  
they will forever continue to feed his madness,  
for that is what he chose,  
when in grip of a tropical fever,  
a descent down into the unfathomably deep nether caverns  
was decided on to bring an end to one's dark travels.

 

Of Old Dreams: Lost In the Labyrinth of Horrors

 

Ugly rouge red shadows chasing me,   
treading forth in the murky labyrinth,   
screams and roars echo in the impure air,   
a giant black widow awakens, such lunacy,

from it's abhorrent lair of violet spiderweb,  
the green, yellow-eyed bats arrive screeching,  
sending forth tormenting sound waves,   
one's ears are bleeding, venomous serpents crawl   
across the broken floors, this deadly chase,   
this place, oh why I even came here searching  
for legendary artifacts of historical importance..

..and cultural value,  
because a red-eyed  
three meter tall Minotaur   
just shattered the wall  
next me to a hundred pieces,   
o' the horror, this was an error,   
and so I start to run,  
my feet trembling because of fear,   
where could be the exit,   
gods of the old world,  
to your care I leave my spirit,

guide my paths now if ever,  
my featherlight steps,  
for a deadly creature's  
two-handed, bloodied ax  
is reaching out to end   
my strange journeys of exploration,  
treasure hunting and wandering for good,  
so.. will the dream and light unify again  
to dispel the nightmare,   
or will yet another voice..  
of fading anguish.. lost..   
in the labyrinth's misty depths...?

 

Of Undying Lunar Entities and Obscure Omens

 

Thousands of wooden pillars rising up high,  
one must climb such a leafless creation  
only to behold the lost light of the moon,  
who ever since the days so old with cries of hope,  
has tried to wish away the terrifying night.

Let the very of thought of basking in the bright  
light of the sun instill great fright into the hearts of those,  
whom would freely let the evil spirits in to their homes,  
and so, holy suddenly becomes unholy, as the tortured misled..  
begin their ritualistic dance in midst all the darkness.

 

Do not disrupt their reading of the rites,  
stay still, aware and observe,  
as the history - obscured by their presence and actions,  
starts to re-write itself, unless you are truly prepared..  
to challenge their lunar might of evil, then may the light..  
be with you, as you - with the spectral sabres of purifying ice  
resting in your battle-hardened hands of higher justice  
\- run alone to face these vile forces of impurity,  
ready to judge their existences with the ultimate finality.

 

However, from death, these beings would gain a resurrection,  
it shall not therefore be granted, their minds are beyond tainted,  
so the only place left for them is the prison residing deep..  
at the bottom of the blue abyss, where the lightning strikes..  
more than one million times during the course of a day..  
there none joys, there none weeps, they all are afraid..  
and for a good reason.. for the dangers we allow..  
to run free across the universe's reaches and planes..  
their mad ways of channeling dark cosmic energies..  
this great evil.. it must be stopped.. no more casualties..

Believe in your abilities innate; inherited by will,  
the universe and it's astral energies guide your soul,  
go forth, use this newfound source of hope and light  
in your fight against the darkness, for the ethereal war..  
it shall be long and everlasting, and many are the horrid faces..  
of these undying lunar entities of obscurities and deathly omens.

 

All of it a Dark Prophecy come true

 

I

 

Rift

 

A rift opened into heights of the evening sky,  
my hands spread out, dressed in garnet robes,  
I was there to chant, to perform olden and forbidden  
rites of magic under the silvery full moon.

Guidance I once sought from the higher ones,  
through time I have walked in high hopes  
of finding peace, for in life, I never had a chance..  
to experience the joy of it all, but let fall one last nightfall,  
awaited in the beyond, cast the seven stones  
of purity unto the heavenly glowing floor,  
claim your wings by entering through another white door,  
soon, no cosmic dooms such as the daylight..  
should be able to find those,  
whose minds it's cold touch was made..  
to forever darken.

 

II

 

Comet

 

Into the abysmal depths a comet fell,  
wherein the skeletally psychedelic monstrosities dwell,  
the esteemed worth of your visit, otherworldly beyond limits,  
boldly step forth, you have earned the right.. to uncover all secrets.

Yet for the best would be let the ancient book of answers  
remain closed, the lid unopened, no pages turned,  
I retrieved the artifact, yes indeed, and as dangerous as it looks..  
with this powerfully shining piece of the higher heavens themselves..  
resurrection of the scrolls of power and elder blood elves,  
it is within my reach, the guardian of forbidden wisdom.

'The kingdom of mysticism was always meant to be saved by the one,  
who all has both darkly and goodly learned.'

 

III

 

Dark Prophecy

 

In face of such a powerful foe,  
first, he could not do anything, hands trembling,  
still, raised by the sword, willing to attack once more,  
it could be the end, so will I be remembered  
as the one, who made his final stand at the twilight shores.

War called to me, I answered swiftly,  
from far I have sailed, for I hail from the lands  
to the North, where all is one with frosty chaos,  
the skies are thunderous, filled with power of the blizzards  
of the ages, all of it a dark prophecy come true.

Yet hope still continues to shine in the dark twilight,  
as I walk through time - lost in the black of night.  
Dispel the cloak of darkness at last, o' wrongful god of wrath,  
no more shall I follow this meaningless; all too violent path.

 

Be Wary of Old, Eerie Mansions..

 

Beckoned by sheer curiosity, ignoring fear,  
he stepped through the heavy front doors of an old mansion,  
chased by something terrible, the end was near,  
and so shelter he sought, yet found mysteries beyond one's comprehension,  
the weather stormy, with the rains lashing the ground,  
more time he had just bought, but was now left to explore  
all of the rooms of this great structure of stone,  
only to find more horrors, dead walkers of the night and their creator,  
a madman masked, armed and dressed as a doctor,  
and so another chase begins across the floors, hastily opening the doors,  
you slip in the stairways, see the front door still open,  
but then a gust of wind shuts it, or an unknown force,  
the light of your torch begins to falter,  
where to run next, all feels so obscure,  
the laughter, it is not to end, the footsteps nearing,  
the beating of one's heart is rapidly increasing..

..oh why did I choose to come here,  
a dead end, no, there is a hole in the wall,  
and so I crawl out, to find myself in a garden,  
where more gruesome creatures prowl the grounds,  
in the shadows I move, my mind petrified, without making any sounds,  
for one branch of a tree crunched beneath my feet,  
and I can say goodbye to all existence,  
and away shall float the core of my precious memories.

 

The Dark Cathedral of Mysteries & Magic

 

Wrongly have so many dared to accuse this righteous  
faction of heresy, black magic and witchcraft.  
The truth does not even burn one's eyes,  
without light our journey is not,  
for thousands of lit candles lined in a circle  
are there to illuminate the chanter's night.  
Our secret gatherings are created events with a purpose..  
to keep the spirit force intact.  
Our ways and words are so unknown to rest of the mankind,  
and our days of rebirth lie ahead, enriched by a touch of pure twilight.

So.. welcome to the dark sanctum,  
the cathedral that was built by the guardian shadows,  
where all dreams are met with a feeling so passionate, ethereal.  
We perform no sacrifices, here blood has never been spilt,  
there She, the master just deadly still sits..  
the patient, pale mother of darkness all alone in a state of captivating silence.  
Upon a carpet of no colors she ever so quietly meditates with eyes her closed,  
as we carefully listen..  
to the seemingly impossible thoughts that constantly spawn forth  
from her continuous, and vivid stream of consciousness.  
Her prayers invoke such greatness within our meek hearts,  
for of such light beauty are her mind's most ancient gallery's  
panorama of extraordinarily mysterious images.  
So many things you have taught us so far, yet nothing could prepare us..  
for an event.. which could tear us physically apart.. cannot you see it..  
the approaching thunderstorm of burning faith..  
from which black, and flickering eye..  
Veracity, Love, Hope, Celestiality, Eternity & Destiny  
enter through, forth into existence..  
Seven gifted and powerful mortal-like beings,  
five of them women, two men.  
Their auras shine so bright,  
that in their gracious presence..  
our spirits now feel truly healed,  
and as I look at the mother, and those seven beings,  
I know, that finally, I have been physically freed..  
With mysteries and magic,  
I create doorways leading to galaxies so far away,  
beyond the reach of daylight we dwell,  
the vision unexpectedly ends, and She still meditates,  
peace, however, reigns within and all is well.  
We practise magic here, but it is used only for the studies of the mind,  
to learn all of the secrets of the ancient world,  
for deep in mythologies and legends we delve,  
our search for knowledge truly is one without an end.

 

The Ancient Gates Hide Behind An Ashen Landscape

 

The ancient gates hide behind an ashen landscape,  
in which everything is strange, wrong.  
Under trees turned yellow stalks a spirit, Death by it's name,  
a wayfarer of the night travelling to the ends of the world.

Not many have crossed this dark realm's border,  
and with the glacial winds blowing,  
on the next path wander those, who left their homes,  
those left at the mercy of the cold rains,  
straying in the forgotten harbours of their memories.

And not even the stars of the sky know,  
where the blue moonlight the night's thoughts transfer.  
Whoever clears the dreamworld's dark remains from front of one,  
whoever let's oneself to be stolen by the swarthy moment,  
ascetic and lightless is the wanderer of time's long path.

One longs for silence,  
coldness, bolt my breathing,  
leave me awaiting for a new destiny,  
that second promised chance.

Fear the scythe, of she who harvests,  
the end is near her, who souls collects.


	21. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial (Dark) Travels VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22 is inc. tomorrow, and after that, I am not certain. I need to re-check all of my folders and poems online on Allpoetry.com. This collection is already large, but not quite what it should be with all of the pieces of the puzzle.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter features poetic works of varying lengths. The primary subject matter is astral timelessness, the second is divine hope and the third is dark mysticism. These songs and dreams are of Oerath Windsoul's world of thoughts. My other writing self, and a Guardian in the mythology, which and who seeks to delve in the matters of Light. Sometimes.. he even dreams of mortality, or observes them in their dream scenarios.
> 
>  
> 
> If some poems appear twice in any of the chapters of this series, those mistakes shall be corrected, once I have re-proofread the whole thing. That's going to take a while.

Of Luminous Moments & Wondrous Portents

 

Search the home realm did he thoroughly,  
observing the small landscapes from such unimaginable heights.  
The wind playing with his ashen hair, this strange man  
treated as a part of the sky by the weathers fair,  
was impressed by the endless sights.

A very special mantra he began to chant,  
as many different species of birds kept acting as the choir,  
singing their way into the depths of his mysterious heart,  
no existing power could possibly tear this luminous moment apart.

And so the thousands of flowers below rushed to regain their splendor,  
for by opening a celestial door into the fabric of the higher heavens,  
from which so many falls of crystal clear rain would pour down,  
healing the land and the forests of the mother earth,  
for the wanderer who for so long has been wandering in between the worlds,  
now boldly wishes to lend her a helping hand,  
all of his inner wisdom, so that may a new star kingdom..  
one day arise, o' darker forces, your presence.. I so strongly despise.

 

O' Astral Signs, Obscurity & Celestiality.. Show Me.. the Path.. 

 

The deepest existing silence  
is suddenly interrupted by humming,  
faint, eerie, meant to be, not meant to be,  
dying, something.. a light is fading..  
into the depths of lost time and black holes,  
am I to be the witness.. to an event of chaos, birth  
and infinity, for a giant star's light stole  
an anomaly visiting our realm from the destination unknown,  
when one's eyes are truly closed, not much is shown,  
yet the mind's eye still sees, plays on it's visions,  
all of it presented as a long cinema of dashingly vivid visuals,  
the thoughts still one's own, the sounds settle, o' the eons,  
I am a treader with only one path to tread,  
that of the higher, blacker heavens,  
where by occurrence of something truly extraordinary,  
supernatural and strange,  
suddenly, many new possibilities  
are in the range of my six hands,  
wavering as ever is the image,  
as all finally fades only for all of it to return..  
to show me the most sought-out of dreamscapes  
in form of obscure extraterrestrial lands,  
old stars lose their energy, burn,  
fall, new are then born,  
as the great cosmic book of zodiac signs and celestiality turns..  
yet another starlit page.

 

Within A Great Vase of Crystallized Timelessness the Red Sunlight Was Caught

 

With cosmic energies, a well of eerie thoughts was bought,  
through the ways of darker magic, hope became lost,  
ruin to many kingdoms was brought,  
it was a grave ordeal, one with a high cost,  
for within a great vase of crystallized timelessness  
the red sunlight of the skies once purified was caught.

Only a raging vortex of absolutely burning truth  
shall release me from these age-old bonds,  
for I am become an entity void of any sounds,  
yet my presence alone can shatter the black ice of these hallowed grounds,  
of which lightlessness all other eyes have completely dimmeth.

 

Circles, Water, Fangs & Fire

 

Drawing circles into the canvas, that is sky of the illusions,  
such cosmic allegations,  
prowling the levels enigmatic beyond comprehension,  
dream life, wake the water dragon, the fury of aquatic blue fire unleashed,  
with one of it's fangs the mountains are cut in half like with a gentlest knife,  
all matter forsaken, the truth is this visual moment, ever so hypnotic,  
words do not burn, when one is not associated with devastation,  
no tear is shed, cold becomes heart of the host,  
the cost of it.. is to be spiritually torn apart,  
this poisoning of the cradle of epic imagination I shall allow not,  
for one has not forgotten,  
that far-seeing perception in itself alone transforms all hollow  
into a play with the endless flow of thoughts,  
in which the curious the paths mysterious once again decides to follow.

 

From Abyss A Star With Which the Endless Waters May Shine

 

From abyss, I caught a star,  
it's eternal light I harnessed  
and used it to make the endless waters glow  
forever in time,  
all physical laws dismissed,  
deep sound waves hypnotique echo in the core,  
all thoughts joined to tell one to explore,  
that which lies under the weeping moon of crystal dark,  
hearken the humming silence's arrival,  
as the astral hounds of dancing fire in the garden of all infinity start to bark,  
spiraling towers arise, colossal pillars upon which temple  
of the ancients rests, it's walls wavering and spectral,  
and o' the laughing sun of radiant white.. through your actions gentle,  
may the light of life and divine growth shine on bright..  
throughout the aeons.

 

And So I Drink Empty A Well Full of Starry Water

 

Caught in a gust of ancient melodies,  
mesmerizing one's mind's eye,  
self-taught in ways of the spiritual practises,  
great rocks and pillars are perfect platforms to him,  
upon which to serenely meditate, the evening sky dyed in dark blue,  
once again, one is close to reach the deep state, in which all becomes true,  
all questions find their rightful answers, and silently and slowly,  
the night falls, when from the hall of celestial visions  
one suddenly finds himself,  
immediately begin the echoing calls from beyond this realm's black walls,  
heed them I must not, for I have not forgot that it is my duty.. to drink empty..  
a well full of starry water, to become one with this spiraling galaxy,  
I must now awaken the greater spirit, one which is my other.. sleeping self.

 

A Treader Upon Waters, Whose Knowledge Is Eternal

 

Quiet and amber await the shores of sand behind,  
I am now boldly treading upon restless waters of the Atlantic ocean,  
the current sky is a fine combination of dark blue and pale white,  
and upon this journey, it's these memories that bind  
my being to this realm, this chosen dimension,  
and in the sight of these eyes grey, yet brightly glowing,  
with the chilly winds of the far north blowing,  
the thoughts begin to move objects,  
in the mind's raging visions, one is set to find the forbidden secrets  
from a gloomy place, where the vengeful souls need not to rest,  
some of them spin in a vortex of screams stored from all the past ages,  
and if one listens to these voices for too long,  
a heart may leave it's place in one's chest,  
and while sitting in the dark, in a faint candlelight turn shall the first..  
of ten thousand pages of a book of eternity and superior knowledge..  
turned yellow.. by the slow hands of time.. so do delve in, quench your thirst..  
for the supernatural.. and the astral.

 

The Ancient Moon.. Watch Out For the Winged Ones

 

A loud ringing of bells begins  
yet another haunting mare  
full of strange pathways,  
the dark maidens of these woods  
singing about the days,  
when there still was light,  
and the folk did not wear black robes and hoods,  
for one can no longer follow  
the visible roads, for all is hollow,  
and in the shadows, see their leathery wings,  
clapping, as they finally..  
in all their unearthly, gruesome glory..  
take flight towards the dying skies,  
where the ancient moon fights  
for her right to - during darker times  
\- rule over that, which at night below lies.

 

May You Now Explore the Outer Realms In the Form of A Rainbow Colored Moth

 

A blue flame  
born a gift to a lady  
without a name,  
by who an ancient  
spell is cast,  
for the thought of hope,  
it was not meant to last.

The fire ignites,  
painting the scene in azure,  
all present watch with eyes frozen,  
the pale daylight has chosen,  
so let arrive a night to darken  
those, whose existences  
could not previously be broken.

Through the thunderous sky  
suddenly falls a godly child,  
bearing in his hands an enormous star,  
his very being devoted to learning it's fiery secrets.

You ought to deny  
the reality's desperate calls,  
for one's confidence cannot be eroded,  
not in this realm,  
where all actions proceeded..  
is a divine conclusion of such..  
unnatural facets.

Shield the third eye,  
cover your forehead with a cloth,  
for you wield the sacred blades of Chiarkelm,  
prepared to dye all trees of the forests emerald green,  
and all flowers of the hills scarlet red,  
for a bird blacker than the night, of another dimension,  
it wishes one doth explore,  
that which is highly forbidden to any mortal,  
and down in your very core,  
I know you always wanted to do so..  
may you now transform  
into the form  
of a rainbow colored  
moth.

 

All Astral Tunnels Lead Into the Dark Green Sea of the Merfolk

 

Of all the things you could choose  
only to lose,  
you believe a paradise is awaiting,  
your thoughts..  
bleeding and wailing.

In silence,  
I am intercepting  
lingering memories,  
yet widely unexperienced  
by any other visitors or dreamers.

Too dark.. yes.. peace also reigns  
within a heart of ice and snow,  
seeking to reach  
a deep state of harmony and unity,  
only one thing left to teach,  
how..  
to achieve one's spirit's complete tranquillity.

And now the mighty merfolk beckon  
all brave travelers to take a step upon the starward path,  
which leads so far into the beyond,  
that nothing you reckon to know  
is one with the harsh truth,  
for if you never led a life of hate and wrath,  
then boldly step forth,  
opened it awaits, a long and marvellous tunnel  
made out of fragments of fallen meteors,  
and astral water of the black sky,  
the distortion in time can be felt,  
as I slide down the starlit river,  
still somehow leading up high,  
then down.. all the way down..  
into embrace of the dark green sea..  
there all you ever knew  
will instantly cease to be,  
only to reveal a living dream scene,  
taking you to the perfectly shady palace  
of frozen destiny.

A place reserved only for those,  
who never - even for a single second  
\- doubted their greatness,  
yet were always ever so close,  
to be lost to the burning hands of the queen darkness,  
with who an age-old wanderer, once nearly made a spiritual bond.

'A balance is shaken, and one's mind is disturbed with a high cost.  
And so, into the unknown an adventurer drifts, to become.. forever lost?'

 

The Travelling Light of Another Dawn of Hope Yet to Come

 

Fire and sand,  
a desire to burn the land,  
it does not belong to him,  
he despises the cruel kings,  
whose actions are completely dim,  
nothing good such foolishness brings  
to this already doomed race fearfully standing  
atop a most high tower's deadly rim.

An eclipse said to occur only once in a hundred years  
will make the oceans tremble in fear,  
when both the sun and the moon will burst into tears,  
feeling each other's spiritual energy's end drawing near..  
to fade away from the reach,  
by all that is sacred..  
do not let this fate befall,  
this day must not be stained by red,  
for the clouds that are carrying..  
my light being,  
are sure to smile down upon you all,  
and where the sun must once again fall,  
there I too shall journey by the astral means  
of my own, to once more..  
greet the travelling light..  
of another dawn of hope yet to come.

 

The Sun Wind Bringer's Majesty

 

First, only sparks of lightning and life fly across the much higher air,  
they yet have no clear course,  
in their coldness they do not feel such things as..  
fear, pain nor remorse,  
as they evolve into matter, then into beings of astral force.  
Symmetries of it all so wrong, it may be so,  
that into this galaxy I do not belong..  
a crystal sphere of many otherworldly properties is thrown,  
it breaks, and then in all silence, with void all around,  
suddenly from it's burning, powerful fragments,  
opens up an eldritch portal; an unexpected anomaly of abyssal energy.  
Willing to take it, curiosity drawn beyond all imaginable,  
with a whole spirit, the cold halls of eternity is to be the place,  
where one shall then dwell in all peace,  
and in embrace of the night rain one shall sing  
the sun wind bringer's majesty,  
which tells even the sky to silence,  
cease ye fall of rain for just this one moment,  
for curious events such as this one,  
only take place once in.. a thousand lifetimes.

 

Cosmic Chase of the Supernova Sunflare

 

My true mantra is a serene song,  
a darkly divine calling  
directed to one's incredible inner force.

Eyes stare far into the flickering horizon,  
while a wave of aspiring thoughts  
of hope is seeking to emerge,  
to finally tell the difference  
between right from wrong.

Minds suddenly submerge in the ocean  
made out of astral energy and moondust,  
while the spectral arms of a colossal shadow titan  
gathers nearly half of the stars shining above,  
to shower the countless worlds below with burning trust.

Rust and corrosion finally find out the secret of the eon gate,  
leading all lost adventurers back home  
through numerous waypoints of watchers of the solar age.  
Destiny is pure nectar of blackness  
here in the inhabited reaches of space.

Cosmic dooms arrive as they please,  
with rather swift wings,  
to once and for all,  
end the chase  
of the supernova sunflare.

 

Towering Above the Skies Rises A Wall of Solid Ice

 

Such thick thorns of utmost evil nature  
keep you trapped in place from your horns and wings  
against a towering wall of solid ice so high,  
that not even the clouds do limit it's rise into the unfathomable heights.  
This precise moment of carefully planned cruelties has lasted  
for so long, that you no longer even remember the song  
of life's last meaningful awakening.  
Eyes tired beyond all imagining,  
lips sealed, great truths to forever remain unrevealed.  
Your mind, however, is absolute,  
it does not waver in the face of cold peril,  
so let this question be asked..  
are you a true child of the wild and dark north,  
the one with ruby-colored eyes  
and knife sharp fangs and teeth what to claw and bite with at will?  
When guided by a full moon's night,  
without light is the path you have chosen to walk,  
o' chosen of the queen of all dark blue stars.  
Let fall the tides,  
which take away all ecstasy to switch sides  
to never again hear the beautiful cries  
of the pale mistresses of lust and lies.  
Fragments of memories  
drifting all stories end,  
before they even get to turn into icy moments of deep creativity.  
Absent, not void of destiny  
this advanced mind needs a scene  
of ashen butterflies flying towards the divided sky  
with whom all dreams about the golden daylight instantly die..  
the second the thought is registered..  
effortlessly it may not spring forth into existence..  
in this continuum of corrupt time.  
And may this rather glamorous doom  
both accursed and divine  
find your ever so curious mind.

 

Phantom Slayers, the Dark-Winged Heroes

 

Upon hauntingly darkened red nights such as this,  
I always find myself to be in a concentrated state of unending bliss.  
It must be the moon above shining her radiating, silver blue light  
not only to me, but also to those,  
who so strongly believe in the great ascension.  
The true journey of the spirit begins,  
when open shall be the gates leading into another chance,  
an promised afterlife  
in a land of the forgotten,  
where all elements are one.  
Unity of the ages can only be found from within the dreamworld,  
of which shades beckon any of the curious starward travelers  
standing in front of the pool of untold secrets and stories.  
There they just swirl in a raging vortex of magic,  
but oh, now is your time to make a wish, oh ever so silent wish.  
By the skies of azure blue and pale white,  
look around you, there are so many, many yet unopened doors,  
and you have only one key; a single shot at ultimate redemption.  
Sharpened mind, however, cuts through pages of epic tomes like a knife,  
and from your command, the vision will collapse, all of it to be gone.  
In the moonlit shadows, hiding in comfort of the cold, lingering haze,  
you watch as they ever so quietly return.  
I can only wonder, why you are so eager to follow  
the ways of the dark-winged heroes, bloodied saviors,  
whom are oft called the light's greatest betrayers.  
Why seek solace from the night of so many terrors,  
while you clearly should not walk in the footsteps of these ruthless,  
yet extremely revered phantom slayers.

 

The Wind Riders, Followers of Chaos & Disorder

 

Many have testified, that a day ago, deep into the forest's heart  
the wind riders rode to conduct the highly forbidden choir of treacherous storms.  
For so many times, I have followed them from the heights,  
in comfort and safety of an tall oaken tree I hide.  
And I shall not allow this, for theirs is an act  
against all laws of possibility, and existing norms.  
It seems I was late, for their summoning attempts  
finally seem to bear fruit,  
so with great haste, I spread my feathery wings  
and down the sky I begin to glide.

I aim to prevent those followers of chaos and disorder  
from fulfilling this dark fate.  
Dreadfully restless is the spirit,  
which these powerful spellcasters so vigilantly try to dominate.  
Once again, the decision befalls me to end  
this dangerous and wicked charade.  
Their actions speak for evil only, and so..  
a choice is wholeheartedly and swiftly made..  
into eternity this one whisper shall not fade.  
The ritual must be interrupted,  
the uncontrollable and raging forces of the sky  
must not be harnessed.

This group of dark sorcerers lack my blessing..  
May I act as the hand of cold justice once again..  
Submit now!  
And I will not use the freezing powers of my legacy..  
The champion's blue ring of air magic..  
This is so.. Tragic..  
But it is fair..  
I sent you all to continue your dark affairs..  
In the void of emptiness..  
I deem you unworthy of this world..  
Begone with your words of ill-fated power,  
and thoughts shrouded in nothingness!

 

Astral Winds of the Future, Obscure Shadows of the Past

 

Behold, a cracked and cloud tall deadwood,  
it was an ancient tree, who gladly sacrificed it's remaining life.  
For there was a terrible storm, and for greater good,  
it let lightning cut itself in half, with sharp power and incredible accuracy.

And now I am asking you to touch  
it's dried surface, for I believe..  
that with your gift of healing and love,  
you could fulfill a wish of mine, this one silent dream.

Would you truly do this much for me,  
for my heart cannot possibly bear anymore death.  
This tree was indeed old, yet it had not lost all of it's leaves,  
though it is clear, why it chose to draw it's last breath.

Please, take my hand and look deep into my white eyes,  
I am not a lie, I can show you many kind of things,  
landscapes unlike any you have ever seen.  
I know a quiet realm, where one can peacefully live his life,  
the true dream is to stay unreached in the land,  
that is altogether timeless, rich in forests of ever green.

So, will you heal the tree and bring it back from the dead?  
For only then, a hidden doorway shall be revealed,  
a path that will lead deep into the forest's heart.  
Trust me, great secrets lay ahead,  
and in an ancient hall, where warriors of the norse faith  
used to gather around to feast and drink mead..

Stands a mirror so high, magically built and untouched by time,  
you will not see your own reflection in it's brilliant, flawless glass.  
It is a mythical portal, a gateway into the realms marvelous and divine,  
where astral winds of the future work together with obscure shadows of the past.

 

Vampiric Bats, Lightless Paths & Limitless Creation

 

Wings of the vampiric bats of the blood orb's night clap so loud and hauntingly,  
that I find myself listening excitedly to the dark symphony  
their deathly screeches leave to play forever in existence.  
It is indeed known, that I am a man who also walks the truly lightless paths,  
and just like these ancient creatures of darkness,  
I too can see so well in all this black nothingness,  
that little do I pay attention to the world and it's many sounds,  
for this feeling is one with such pending silence.

You could wonder..  
Am I..  
Seeking to travel far?  
Wishing to barehandedly catch a falling star?  
Trying to achieve supreme calmness through extremely focused meditation?  
It is so, that I oft ponder..  
In thoughts so mythological and divine..  
Only I can create the path I was meant to walk,  
and so slowly and lightly I push them aside,  
all the clouds of the sky,  
and all of the interfering thoughts.  
Ever so boldly the colors and the energies surround me,  
as I begin an age of limitless creation and eternal Celestiality.

 

Azure Dragon's Eternal Dance of the Winter's Breath

 

Without the heavenly aid of any celestial source of light is this path,  
that I have - in my mind's true obscurity - chosen to walk until I reach it's end.  
These dim woods are very dark and merciless, the trees here are all living,  
and upon catching you, they could put an end to your life quite instantly.

But this shall not come to pass,  
If none else will see to helping this timeline overcome evil,  
then I shall myself come to the rescue,  
and as quickly as my golden, dragon forged steel sword  
cuts through a nearby mountain, a realization was, nothing is meant to last.  
Or how about we meditate atop earth created tall pillars of stone to sit upon grass,  
tying to completely clear the mind, to use the right breathing technique, and most of all.. be successful in entering into the mind's ethereal world, that of unearthly visions and the dreams you could partially control with the powers of your inner being, your very soul..  
I have spoken with the wise elders of this great universe,  
and they have told me the ascension to another planes of existence to be true.  
Exploration had now been given back to us, star traveling awaits this ancient star born,  
for the beginning of my existence is rooted far in the distant past, eons ago, when not many kind of lifeforms yet dwelt upon the planets across the vast number of galaxies of this cold universe.

To observe has always been my purpose, my grand vision,  
and here I just sit in all silence of the long dead civilizations.  
Adventurous as ever, I once again set out to find out what lies beyond the crimson horizon.  
Continuous exploration it is, to journey on without sleep, I only dream  
the dreams to become true in all of their mystical splendor, to darken my astral sight momentarily, to let me study the darker side of the night,  
until the final memory of me has finally faded away into oblivion.

This is called the Path of Lunatics, whom to - in a way - Destiny belong.  
It won't truly be for long, until I am called back into the galaxy, where I was born.  
During my age-old spiritual training, I have learned of the Worldly Origins, an universal energy powered stable vision of clarity made of burning starlight and cosmic blackness.  
Yet, when you are in the eye of it all,  
and behold that tremendous feeling of limitless power  
being held in the hands of some strange god,  
who surely would just let many of the worlds fall,  
break most cities and eventually after unleashing a tidal wave,  
suddenly not so much remains of another glorious planet to speak for..  
Is this to be the coming of the end, the unending festival of death,  
in which our souls shall be tested once more, existences weighed,  
not mine though, yet I too fear for the Earth..  
And for your sake, I shall become the new God of Whispering Wind,  
and unleash the wrath of the oceans upon the usurpers and the misled ones.  
I shall let them experience the roaring power of the supreme water and ice technique, called..  
'Azure Dragon's Eternal Dance of the Winter's Breath!'

 

An Eldritch Calling Realized: Valiant Dragon of Wisdom

 

These halls serve as a home to such timeless art,  
they also house a sworn wanderer's energy of life,  
all of it stored inside an immensely powerful artifact.  
Cease the doomed bells of the cultist's church from tolling,  
long ago, my calling was realized,  
and now is a valiant dragon of wisdom's time to act.

These walls have heard secrets beyond imagining,  
it is the bleeding night that now falls,  
due to which the curse of this dark dream castle  
is once again re-awakening.

I am no monstrous revenant,  
nor is my will to sow destruction  
and seek to oppress.  
I am no venomous killer plant,  
nor is my desire to inflict searing pain  
and needless distress.

Enter the truly colorless zone,  
where flesh and bone  
are just in the way,  
thus, physically..  
not exist here you may.

Drain the lake of slithering evils empty,  
let your burning intelligence be second to none.  
Take this as a divine warning, it may seem tempting,  
the finality of death, yet I never.. recognized it as one.  
Why? Because my existence was meant to be eternal,  
and so, I prepare to embark on yet another astral journey  
both horrifying and phenomenal,  
forget about the offerings of this reality, and take this ethereal key,  
it opens a door, which leads into a room,  
where stands a very surreal and eldritch portal.  
Understand this, if entering through could mean impending doom,  
would you still do it, if you could by a chance become immortal?

 

An Ancient Tome & Visions from the Elder Times Past

 

Going through visions from the elder times past  
Mirror shards breaking beneath my feet; these mere fragments of memories of reflections that were - once upon a time - stored in them were never even meant to last.

This time.. I seek an ancient tome, a powerful scroll of magic; one which was written countless eons ago.. It's said to heal it's reader's soul, grant meditation abilities and cloud walking techniques

To explain that why am I just a walker in the Universal Void..  
Alone in the dark cold space.. Passing through a dark crimson nebula, astral waves and destroyed war-ravaged; abandoned planets..

There used to be life in these parts a few ages ago.. But then came the wars, blood was shed, all people either tortured, beaten or left bleed to death.. Buildings, monuments and forests, all torn down to the burning ground...

 

Banishment of the Last Guardian

 

What I am about to tell you, is not just any simple fairy tale  
For only I remain alive of those, who even has the strength to tell it today  
I am the only one, who still remembers how it goes  
Back then many were the thrown woes  
And this tale itself tells about the day, when the world changed  
When the sky turned completely white and pale  
A great age ended with the banishment of a hallowed protector  
A true hero of our times, who carried the burden of all fates  
A hero, who chose not to have a name

I speak of the last guardian  
Who held our cold world so dear..  
That he would rise against the evil gods..  
His heart knew no such thing as fear..  
To bring righteousness and justice for us all..  
It was his calling..  
I speak of a being, who had spirit of the golden phoenix  
And soul of the oldest of all dragons  
He carried a gift, that of ancient elven blood  
And some even say, that he was indeed born  
From the first rays of light of the very first dawn  
Shot down from the sun, when this world was still thoroughly frozen  
And covered nearly entirely with snowy mountains and sky-high ice ramparts

But now.. Only great fireballs of chaos scar the broken sky  
And I see empty graves everywhere  
For it is the dead, that are now marching on  
And with the many daughters of death by their side  
Their combined forces represent our deepest fears and nightmares

Leaving nothing, but frost and darkness upon their wake  
They wander on, guarded by an eerie, dark mist  
Their eyes burn with the red colors of destruction and hate  
This world is crippled, it is theirs to take  
If none of us will make a stand, then after tonight  
We will indeed cease to exist  
Oh, the last guardian  
Return from beyond the beyond  
To remove with the sheer power of your incredible mind  
This terrifying, and utterly life consuming mist

So be released from your prison of corrupt, ageless starlight..  
Vanquisher of all that is evil, we simply cannot just lose the sight..  
Of you, fade not into the night.. Believe in light and it's goodness,  
o' one with wisdom eternal and might untold, be bold.. Behold..  
Anew path is opening before you.. Become one with the universe you chose.. So long ago..

 

This.. Starchild of Infinite Mysteries

 

The morning sun awoke me from the darkest of my dreams, and I arose to heed it's enchanting call.

You've saved my soul, you've given me wisdom and strength to banish the spirits of all the evil gods from these quiet halls.

Winds calmed down, and clouds were still, as I quickly arose and walked towards her empty throne..

'And on this throne she shall sit once more, before this world sees the last of it's brightly yellow, crimson dawns.'

O' spirits of the rivers, the trees and the sky, guide my visions, give me a heavenly sign..

Legendary folk of the ghostly woods, they are all speaking of the first of all druids..

Who was born under the highest trees of this world, and at birth - was even hailed by the king of the underwater world, the mermaids and the mermen of the great, old sea.

None of the living no longer remembers his true name, but one could never forget his divine power, o' the might of white, purifying and dancing flames.

Long before rise of the first sun, in the wake of the oldest of all gods, was also born this.. starchild of infinite mysteries.

Whose heroic deeds and reputation reaches far beyond all that, which by mortal eye can be seen.

 

Through the Desert We All Must Walk

 

All becomes unknown to you  
in one single moment,  
when everything is taken away..  
and you will trip, for you are lost..  
in midst the dark midnight blue..  
little is the help to be gained  
from the powerless moon,  
whose true light cannot find you,  
as you carefully tread along..  
the dunes of this old and endless desert,  
of which darkness ceases not..  
to keep striking mortal fear right into your heart,  
while trying to tear your thoughts and memories,  
your very being apart,  
this night will try your wise spirit,  
until you are nearly gone, do not limit the body..  
may it become.. nearly decrepit.  
Grip it, the hazy light shining so far  
in the flickering horizon,  
where multiple suns burn as one..  
in the blackness of the great cosmos..  
the truth has never been more close..  
feeling quite.. omnipresential?  
this all is coincidental? no, nothing is..  
especially here,  
where your fear  
can fatefully create the eerie scapes  
for you to see, to tread,  
for through the desert we all must walk,  
to finally understand, what it means to travel..  
beyond the beyond.. where one may even hear..  
all the lost spirits of a thousand worlds..  
share their thoughts, for with them..  
you now do possess.. a spiritual chance to talk.

 

The Spirit Plane Awaits.. A Chanter of the Nightshades

 

Only darkness waits below,  
as I stare at the silver moon,  
while floating in the sky,  
feeling quite complete,  
so many questions arise from deep within,  
to compete with all, that now lay  
in front of a faithful chanter of the nightshades,  
as he readies the string of his demonic bow,  
to shoot an unholy arrow towards the belltower..  
of the ancient ones..  
and so.. in all silence,  
the wind listens..  
to a sound,  
of glass..  
shattering  
into a million pieces.

The tower, it crumbles,  
the chanter, he fatefully mumbles..  
mutters the words of power in a dead tongue,  
one of the many forgotten languages,  
long gone, destroyed by the followers  
of gods, who have never shown any signs  
of virtue, in these most trying times.

Time,  
may you become lost.  
The epoch at hand,  
is not meant to end,  
and the one last chime  
of the belltower now echoes  
across the dark evening air,  
and the stars above  
they know not,  
what was the cost  
for becoming one..  
with the spirit plane,  
unknown to life's woes,  
to me,  
the sun  
was always long gone.

 

Of Sweet Darkness, Unpredictable Madness & Seashell Fire Spiders

 

Oh sweet darkness,  
do not feed my mind with horrid  
visions of putrid decadence,  
instead, seek to acquire the divine rights  
to be able to improve the sights  
of these red eyes caught in..  
a slowed moment of never-ending silence  
unpredictable madness  
is not a gift to be taken and trusted in,  
and so arise the boiling  
tides of blood from within  
the depths of this seemingly fragile,  
yet powerful body,  
rushing effortlessly forth,  
starting to fill the ravine,  
where soon to be in turmoil,  
lie hundreds of monstrous seashells,  
which in face of danger,  
reveal their true form,  
turning out to be giant fire spiders,  
whose burning glances alone petrifies  
all of the spirit ritual dancers  
standing above upon the surface,  
trying to completely fill their home of the deep,  
by mixing the blood  
with a thousand gallons of crystal clear spring water  
not willing to submit,  
by jumping high up into the air,  
the eight-legged, venom spitting ancient horrors  
attack the usurpers in a fit  
of smoldering and toxic vengeance,  
and even the sun begins to fall,  
as she is being pulled down towards the earth,  
by the spiders' long and strong  
ropes of titanium web  
their combined strength is too much for her,  
so is this how it all will end,  
for such an event of chaotic destruction..  
sounds so.. ominously imminent.

 

Of Night Sentinels, Mystical Galleries & Timeless Spacescapes

 

Sentinels of the luminous night,  
laying claim on a land in chaos.  
The serpentine mother night,  
however, tells them away  
with intimidating thoughts alone,  
for such is an serpent seer's might.  
Solitude can be quite a bliss,  
if a soul is willing  
to become one with  
eon old frost,  
a journey through the cold eternity  
is what it ultimately costs.  
Weigh this present opportunity  
carefully upon the scales of impossibilities become true,  
for not many are considered masterfully vivid dreamers,  
the ones, who truly walk their own destinies,  
are oft builders of entire universes of cosmic mysteries.  
Prove your worth, paint your thoughts  
with seascapes, skies of such deep blue  
are magnificent to look at from under palm trees.  
In all patience,  
always trust in silence,  
for I taught you,  
that precise must be all documentations of the mind,  
where lie the countless galleries  
lined up with mystical statues, shelves full of epic poems,  
and the walls housing such exquisite paintings,  
some of them which are so rare,  
that they are of utmost importance to history of the mortal kind.  
You only have to choose telepathically  
the right words of power,  
which you desire to transfer over,  
to claim them completely as your own,  
to finally have the right  
to experience  
the exploration,  
the madness  
and the eerily cosmic spacescapes  
of the timeless one,  
who dwells in a legendary twilight zone,  
where withstanding the black space  
from tearing one's being apart,  
a heart is slowly imbued with starlight,  
and so a body becomes an astral vessel,  
no more flesh and bone,  
all planets drift out of sight.

 

The Last Tale

 

The Last Tale ’Of a mortal woman and a fallen man.’

I : Memories, Sadness and Despair

With my eyes I can see clearly into the heart of emptiness  
And now I feel that even there’s nothing left for me  
For so long I waited for something real, for so long I just sat alone and cried  
And now I’ve no will to carry on anymore, ’cause all hope has already died

All of those good memories, they’re now lost and forever gone  
All of those feelings have disappeared like fog into thin air  
My heart is ruined and frozen, no fire could ever break that ice  
Inside it lies nothing, but sadness...  
(Just take a step on the path of loneliness and demise.)

’There’s nothing left but memories, sadness and despair.’

II : End of everything

Moon is the only one shining in the darkness of this night  
Hatred and fury are both burning me from inside  
I’ve nothing to live for, and even though I've no reason to die..  
I still want to feel the cold touch of a scythe..  
I just want to disappear...  
I just want to become a part of the sky.. So blue and clear..  
Forever lost from this world...  
The wheel of my life will not turn..  
Ever again..  
No more, I shall rise and defend..  
Farewell, 'cause this is the end.. Of everything  
Was it all just a dream?

III : Unexpected journey

’And after that day, my physical body ceased to exist, and I became a wandering spirit. But by becoming one with the astral world, I knew that I could now search for my dead wife. And for thousands of years, there I wandered and wandered.. But I just couldn't find her.. And yet still, without knowing the way, I just kept walking forward.. For long, I had longed to see the daylight once more, 'cause there's no such thing as light in the dreamworld. There's only darkness.. And even something more than darkness.. Pure void..

But then one day, I encountered a being, who gave me an unique chance. He said: 'Do you wish to become flesh and bone for just one more day? Do you wish to see those that you left behind and casted away?'

And without hesitating.. I accepted his offer, and so I came back. Wondering, doubting, searching for something. And then I found something I wasn't even looking for. I crossed paths with a mortal woman, whose beauty nearly broke my heart.  
Her hair was made of gold and silver, her smile was more divine than the sun itself, and overall, she was as beautiful as a flower that is about to bloom and blossom for great summer seasons untod. And so we met, and before even realizing it, I fell in love with her, and so did she with me..'

’And that truly was an unexpected journey.’

 

IV : End of the Road

'No matter how I tried to escape from that cruel fate, I just couldn't. Always when I tried to walk away from her, my body didn't move. I knew that I could not be with her, and my time was running out, so I had to tell her the truth..'

Spoken by the woman:

'It is unfair if you leave me now, I just met you..  
But something inside me told me to fall in love with you.  
And I don't know what to do, if I'll be left all alone again...  
I am not sure will my heart be able to bear the pain of it...'

Spoken by the man:

'I..I've no choice, this wasn't meant to happen, but it did...  
At least there's one thing I can promise to you: You'll never be left alone.  
From now on, I shall always walk beside you, no matter how it rains or pours. And even if you're being chased by a storm or by creatures from the beyond..  
I won't abandon you.. I'll keep you safe and enlighten your paths.. And I shall even smile at you when you're alone, just like the sun from high above..  
And I want to let you know that I love you too, but I cannot stay here for any longer.. My place is in the sky.. In the world of lost dreams.’

'And so I departed from that world, but before doing so, I sang to her for one last time, before I disappeared entirely.. She cried and cried, but I knew that this song would soothe her heart and soul.'

V : The Last Tale

There are no words left to say.. Wind is still so calm, sky is still so grey  
This tale has come to it’s end, and now it’s time to say farewell..  
But my spirit, it will always follow you wherever you go  
It will guide you when you’re lost, and far away from your home

There are no words left to say.. Wind is still so calm, sky is still so grey  
This tale has come to it’s end, and now it’s time to say farewell..  
But my spirit, it will always follow you wherever you go  
It will guide you when you’re lost, and far away from your home

This is the place, where we have to depart  
This is the edge of reality  
This is the place, where we have to depart  
On the other side lies my path, the path of dreams and fantasy

This is the end of our tale...  
The last tale...  
And I shall never forget..  
That for one more day.. I had someone who to love and protect.. 

 

The Spirit King of the Fourth Season

 

The winter's calming coldness  
The tall shadows of the snowy northern mountains  
The land is at peace beneath the golden sun of solace  
The forest is so quiet, all whispers have long since silenced

The wind has ceased to blow  
See a familiar shadow near the great runic stone  
All rivers and lakes are frozen and entirely covered with snow  
Now nothing can stop the spirit king of the fourth season  
From claiming his long-awaited throne

In the sky, see a shimmer of the next full moon to be  
And the fair queen of daylight walking upon the clouds  
Did you know that she is about to bless the yearly reign of the spirit king  
Though first she has to hear her sister's; the fair queen of moonlight's wishes and hopes

For only then, a shiny spark of life may be born  
From the dying roots of the trees of life  
In a way, light can exist in the dark winter days too  
But to look into the eye of a snowstorm  
Is to be free.. And to truly feel alive

Dreams with promise and a high chance of success  
Always spring forth into our minds from nothing, but dust  
And as certainly as butterflies can evolve into fairies  
And mere mortal words turn into mighty songs and heroic stories  
So can the brightest day turn into the darkest dusk  
But so can despair turn into hope, and betrayal into trust

And with the wind's shivering guidance  
I stand before you now, I am like the spirit king  
I sing, I smile, yet I do not dance..  
For only coldness rules in my white world  
It represents all that I am..  
To me, coldness is everything

And like the spirit king..

I do not defy nature, 'cause I'm already one with it  
I've conquered the high towers of coldness that lie deep within  
The mysterious chasms of my wildly beating heart  
And now I seek for even greater powers by trying to draw celestial energies  
From the timeless stars

But something in the void keeps calling me  
It seeks to destroy my dreams, it doesn't want to leave me be  
Yet I know myself well enough to say that I do not serve darkness in any way  
For I am a child of the light of the warm winter sun that always seems to be so near, yet in truth, it's ever so far away

The Spirit King of the Fourth Season  
In a way, you and I are one  
For we're both her sons  
And the fair queen of daylight knows that the time has come..  
To call it a day.. For I've one more thing to say:

'Ours is the world during these cold winter times. Ours is the gift of the dark blue night, bestowed upon us by the fair queen of moonlight. Ours is the land and the forest, yet only for three months, 'cause after that the spring's light.. Will force it's way into existence once again and like countless of times before.. The spring's fateful arrival will end the winter's ruthless, yet rightful reign of might.'

 

Guard the Tower

 

Withstand the raging and mythical  
Yet silent forces of time and cold destiny  
The tower of the ages stands tall  
a resting place of the thirteen books of power and immortality

Guarded by the dragons of ancient days  
Wings of fiery fire with an rule eternal  
Their faith lay in the old, long since forgotten ways  
It is forbidden to go through the darkened gates,  
beyond the unconquered walls

In the past times, many thieves tried  
To find the tower's weakness, but to their torment and shame  
With the burning, god-like eyes watching their movements,  
such dishonorable acts were always justified  
By obliviating them from the world's existence..  
By making everyone forget their very names

And to this very day, the tower of the ages stands unharmed  
As do it's guardians, who are one with laws of the great eternity  
Their watch has lasted for long..  
And it can never be over, for the pact cannot be undone  
With souls they paid the price, and with dragon blood,  
the contract was sealed to last until the end of times..

And there is entry for none, not even high priests nor mighty kings  
The dragons guard the tower and it's unimaginable secrets  
None hides in the shadows, none walks beneath their dark wings  
The sun is ever so quiet, waiting and knowing  
that to protect is their undying privilege

They give up on nothing, not even a single second  
They have become motionless,  
like statues they stand on the very doorway of death  
But still, no matter how much the dark demon realm beckons  
They won't set the sky ablaze, nor scar the face of the earth

Dragons, guardians and ancient Towers  
Forbidden magic and dark powers  
Whom of us are true saviors, the holiest  
Whom of us are cruel conquerors, the mightiest  
Which of the thirteen books hold the words of truth and wisdom  
Which of the thirteen books could bring chaos and ruin to any great kingdom  
Could those powers be harnessed through effort and careful preparation  
Could those powers be used to reveal all destined paths, secret roads and hidden destinations

Or should those books remain in darkness, never to be touched  
I think that the correct answer lies within your heart  
Let the dragons protect that, which they were ordered to protect  
Let the dragons continue their watch until the world's end  
Thunder and fire.. Seal this new contract with lightning and flame!  
Give it power, give it flesh and blood, give it a name!

Make it a contract that cannot ever be re-written or torn apart  
And these words are forever, these words are absolute  
These words define not now or never  
These words hold the courage and the truth!

So all you have to do..  
Is to..  
Guard the tower!  
None should seek to wield our power!  
Guard the tower!  
Do not only desire to rule and conquer..  
Guard the tower!  
It would be better for you to leave this doomed place at once..  
And never return!  
Guard the tower.. Guard it..  
And please make haste, or by the righteous fire you shall burn!  
Guard the tower!  
Keep it's secrets hidden and safe!  
Guard the tower!  
Do not let the thirteen books ever see the light of day!  
Guard the tower!  
Continue your watch, so that some of us could finally rest!  
Guard the tower!  
Your journey is to protect until the end!  
To guard the tower is your ultimate quest!  
So until the day arrives the tower falls down of old age..  
Then you may finally rest..  
But until then..  
My shadowy friend..  
Guard the Tower!

 

Life of a Winged Guardian

 

He was staring at the darkening evening clouds  
While reading a book, telling about battles of old and ancient warriors  
And then he saw a swarm of faeries and fireflies  
Flying freely above in the sky

It was an amazing sight to behold  
And so he whispered to them, asking them to come down  
And just as certainly as the wind always speaks to the trees  
They heard his voice, and decided to place all their trust in him

And so he stepped forth, now surrounded by their reddish light  
He conjured up a mysterious spell, which began to dispel the ruling effects of night  
And as the sky slowly became crystal clear, as all of that darkness and mist simply disappeared  
He saw it as his only choice, so he decided to use his true form – and abandon his human disguise

And even the moon watched with wide and open eyes  
As he transformed into a being of magic and empowered light  
Now wearing an armor of mythical runes and might untold  
There he stood, no man nor a mindless beast, but something so much more

And as he spread his scaly wings, sending forth a powerful gust of wind  
He let out a single cry, and it traveled across every land and every ocean  
Then he asked from his new friends, that would they accompany him during his flight  
And so they all started to fly away from the far reaching hands of twilight

And even the only book he had ever owned fell from his grasp  
But fortunately he had read every page of it, save the last  
So he felt no grief, as he kept thinking about the story as a whole  
It was a magnificent tale, but then again dark endings are better left alone  
Since that book told about the old world and about his stormy days of youth

And as they kept flying across the midnight sky, even the moon started to cry  
With help of those faeries and fireflies, he had finally been able to transform into his true form  
He's a dragon, last of his kind, a sacred creature, blessed with a gift of magic and that of eternal life  
And wherever he goes, the daylight follows, but so do the threatening shadows

He knows so much about lore of this world, and has a long history to protect  
No time to rest nor ease his breath  
Mortal kind will continue to hunt him 'till the ends of the world  
Because in their eyes, he's nothing but a vile creature with an ability  
To inflict chaos and wreak havoc..

And such is the life of a winged guardian,  
Such is fate of the first creation of the gods.

 

The Sword of Destiny

 

Once the sword of a noble and brave warrior  
Now being embraced by darkness and death  
Still the warrior wields that sword, but his heart can no longer be heard

Long ago it has ceased to pound, he still seeks for something that he lost  
Back in the distant days of old..  
through forests and lands he travels on and on, his soul knows no rest  
Will of the sword drives him forward, a fate that must be fulfilled

The sword of destiny makes no haste though, it knows how to prepare  
For the hand that wields the sword knows no pain, it cannot even decay  
Eternities shall come to pass, before the day arrives, when the sword of destiny will be used to judge the deeds of us all  
And soon there won't be none left to tell of this secret to those who were already destined to fall!

Only death will be promised to those who wish to wield the sword of destiny  
Who would be mad or brave enough to challenge the might of the fallen knight, that corrupted mad mortal king!  
For only chaos will follow the one, that wields the sword of fates untold  
It would be better, if there were none to tell of these events to those who were too destined to fall!

Destiny is just a word among others, yet it has much power on it's own  
Destiny too can be good or evil, it can be both cruel and merciful  
Destiny is a sword that chooses it's bearer, a choice is always given,  
that of whether to live or die, for destiny can be the last of your nights,  
or the first day of your entire life.

 

A thought of losing physical form for an eternity

 

As cold and still as a winter morning.. There she stands all alone..  
A dead smile on her face.. Stains of blood all over her white clothes..  
What is her name.. Who this mysterious woman truly is..  
A forgotten ghost of past.. Or a daughter of the Lady of Shadow and Mist..

I see a wall of abandoned faces.. Their cries of anguish no longer to be heard..  
Who could've done such a thing to them.. All the lost souls and these cruel  
meaningless deaths..  
I wonder if she knows about the fates of these men.. I am starting to believe that it is my destiny to follow her..  
For this night is colder than the ancient bones crackling under my heavy feet.. As for this dim darkness, it is more than a relief..

And these trails of blood.. Why does she bleed?  
Is she a daughter of some malevolent unknown god.. If so, then I cannot let her walk free..  
Maybe it befalls to me to use this sword that was given to me so long ago.. By the beings who do not show themselves to us  
They don't believe in this world, this realm of flesh  
Yet they need servants, so in their grace, they recruited me..  
And ever since dark have been all my days..

And there she just stands.. That same empty smile still on her face.. Except that now she's holding a glowing spirit wand  
I can see the grief of ages past and gone in her now grey eyes.. Even her shadow has it's own story to tell..  
Could it be that she has lived a mortal life.. I possibly can't wish her to die..  
In the end, who I am to judge the deeds of her past..  
For my story isn't that good either..

I wonder would I recognize her name, if I heard it spoken aloud, 'cause right now.. I feel so lost..  
It feels like night has already taken my soul, so I cannot trust this vision anymore..  
But it all feels ever so real, and my freezing heart tells me not to open my eternally glowing deep blue eyes..

But I wish to do so..

For nothing remains a mystery to me, for long my mind has been one with her uncontrollable and shivering cries..  
Untitled to own free will, yet unable to feel the presence of fear and chaos..  
Then she suddenly.. Looks at me.. And as I blink my eyes..  
She has moved to right.. In front of me.. Then an black aura engulfs her figure as a whole, and she fills my mind with whispers so eerie..

Whispers that tell me to seek out the cathedral of frozen beauty.. They speak of a black crystal eye.. That of the Serpents..  
Am I supposed to follow this forgotten road, past all these statues horrid and gruesome beyond description..

And I do this, knowing that If she lied to me, this walk will most likely become my last..  
But if it was meant to be so, then I'll gladly give up my place to someone else, who shall remain in my stead in the eye of this vision.. For being here is like collecting shards of broken glass with bare hands.. It feels the exact same.. These realms are not for the sane..  
And as I thought.. The cathedral is very much real, but this coldness.. It's too much, and I can now see only darkness before me..  
So it has finally come to be.. What was first just a thought of losing physical form for an eternity..

 

No greater mysteries have ever been told

 

I see a broken candle on the floor  
But I don't know how or why it fell  
Then I remember an abandoned house  
And a most inviting, shining, strangely designed metal door..  
And a room it led to..  
There I saw the scene again  
A broken candle lying on the floor, the one from that dream, and house of mine..  
Lying besides the crying statues and an old stone well..

Why I had to wander so far..  
While it didn't, it couldn't have.. Happened.. In this life..  
Why I didn't believe that there were no stars  
In that abyss, which I thought to be the sky

Why I had to dream about something so obscure  
That I couldn't even put the pieces together afterwards  
Am I a puzzle which can't be solved  
Am I a disease that has no possible cure  
Why can't I dream of things that are long gone  
Why did I ignore their warnings, signs and shouts..

No greater mysteries have ever been told  
To anyone under the cold, yet burning sun  
And though this world is so old  
I still don't know was she the one  
And how it all even began

And there I was, ready to sacrifice my blood  
And like tears, blood of my body would've filled a great mad pool  
But in my greatest moment of need for hope  
When I thought, that I had become a god  
She abandoned me, and all I could do was to look above  
While the unspeakably hideous spiritual forces of that abyss of a sky began to rip me apart for the fool..  
That I truly was..

 

In these quiet halls.. Only tranquility and peace remain

 

Tranquility and peace are the words of power in these quiet halls  
From here I can see the very flow of time itself, from here I can look into the eye of every single storm  
For so long I've withstood the restless power of wind, it's rage won't ever be enough to bring down these sacred walls  
And as long as I'm the guardian of this age-old temple, I'll continue to defend this place - in the name of the Norse gods!

Even the sky shall know and fear my name  
As I raise my runic staff into air, and send my hails  
Heed me out, the Gods of North  
The time of rewards is now at hand, the time to fulfill a promise of old  
Given to me once by the mighty Thor!

Today I want to see your true powers, bringer of thunder and rain  
Today I want to forget everything about sorrow and pain  
Today I seek abandon this mortal shell and choose another form  
Today I want leave this plane of existence behind - to become one like you, a god!

And when swords and spears will clash, my eternal shield shall not break  
And when my foes come at me, I'll make them all fall unconscious to where they stand, by powers of the mind I shall prevail  
And when I march to face thousands upon thousands of armed undeath warriors all alone, my heart shall know no fear  
For when I shall ride across the sky to greet Sol, my mind shall be purified in the process by her golden light, and made anew and ever so clear

Though god or man, one thing will always remain the same  
This ancient temple is mine to protect!  
Now and forever, until time loses it's very meaning  
Until this world sees it's end  
God or man, I'm just one among many others  
And if we're all equal in power and will  
Then there's no need for any bloodshed  
'Cause gods nor men were never even destined to fight each other..  
High time to declare an everlasting peace  
And forget everything about war, bloodshed and all of those meaningless deaths..

'For in these quiet halls.. Only unearthly tranquility and everlasting peace remain.'

'In the heat of battle, always remember that wisdom is your greatest weapon against those, who would only wish to take lives. Disarm them all off their weapons, save the innocent, help those people carry on, and you're one step closer in becoming something more than just a mere mortal.'

 

A book full of snowy images and fulfilled dreams

 

This weather lacks beauty and balance  
Snow is melting away way too quickly  
Is this the winter's last dance  
How could it be over so early..

Black rain greets this colorless morning  
As I stand silent and still at my home's doorway  
Should I just stay inside, and wait until snow starts falling  
Again..  
Upon this most pale and hollow day

This disappearing whiteness of the sky  
Is something that has always sadly caught my attention..  
It's a sight that truly makes me cry  
'Cause in this world, all these signs point out to the end of this most beautiful, and cold season

But just like all of my other memories  
I will store the best moments of this winter inside my soul  
For one's soul is supposed to be like a book full of living images, and chosen dreams  
Those granted through visions of wisdom by a nightshade owl

And I hope that I don't have to say goodbye to winter yet  
I am not ready to welcome spring and it's evergreen light  
It's a shame if winter cannot stay for any longer  
Oh well, I guess there will always the next time...

But then again..

With spring, birds return, singing their lovely and joyful melodies  
With summer, all forests finally regain their full strength and life  
With autumn, leaves fill all grounds across the world, and birds fly away once more in search of warmth and peace  
With winter, silence sweeps over all lands and forests, and first of the snowfalls serves as the beginning of cold and dark times!

And once more..

With spring, rivers start to babble, trying to break free off the spell of winter  
With summer, all flowers finally regain their blessed and swift growth  
With autumn, shadows start to grow and the days become shorter and shorter  
And with winter, all life quietly fades away only to return after a long slumber, most animals go to sleep and begin their yearly wait for return of spring and times much warmer  
But as long as days remain short, and the sun refuses to shine..  
I'll continue to enjoy of this calming coldness, that the winds of winter have brought unto me  
For like mine, one's soul could be like a book full of snowy images and fulfilled dreams  
And it's something I can always reach for, 'cause living this simple mortal life  
isn't always as joyful as it would seem, and too much of warmth isn't really even to my liking..

 

Follow the Sleepless Wandering One...

 

I know you can you see my reflection in the mirror..  
Now, you should even hear my voice echoing inside your head..  
Rise up, and walk through the last door..  
We are sure to meet outside..  
For I am the one you want to follow,  
I am all your sweet dreams in form of death  
I have a firm hold of soul, I am become emptiness,  
I move like a cloud of poison above you..  
It is I, watcher of the dead, whose heart once turned cold and hollow..

And I shall escort you to the distant halls of death..  
Where nothing is a curse..  
Yet it lies so far away from the misty borders of this world of sorrows..  
And soon you will cheerfully dance with the soul stealing shadows..  
Sing in twilight of the new night of eternal darkness..  
For none may return back from the moonlit path of shades..  
You've already been banished..  
Forget about the light..  
Let it just quietly fade away..

For all you have to do is to follow..  
The sleepless one,  
Who forever walks in the night's shadows  
Macabre rites spoken, red evil in your eyes,  
Dance around the hall 'till tomorrow..  
With this dark wanderer of time,  
Who offered you a chance at redemption!

Grant me this one dance through the whole o' this enchanting night..  
Here, where no light of the gods dares to dwell  
And the sun may try to ascend all she might..  
But now your eyes are fixated on the timelessly slowly moving  
Clock hands of the great midnight bell..

And you see ashen snowflakes rain down from the black sky  
You hear a choir of millions of whispers sing inside  
Telling the story of your former life..  
I hope you'll someday come to understand..  
Why I even led you to this cold place..  
But please, do take my hand..  
Let us walk through the eternity gates..  
Of the cathedral of darkness.

To make this winter you now behold eternal..  
Completely without the light's so-called heavenly guidance..  
Watch the spectral moon rise..  
For never will it fall..  
You still don't realize,  
Why you even owe me this one dance?  
Oh, daughter of the nightfall..

 

Thoughts shrouded in dark mystery and unknown fear

 

You.. Listen carefully.. I can't even hope to grasp the though of what it was like to even have clear thoughts anymore, those of my own.. One could say that I've come too far, and that I've completely lost my mind.. However, that is not the truth in my case.. For time has shown..  
What lies behind me? Well, just another silent; little planet I chose to leave..  
For you see.. I like to walk among ancient beings - who countless eons ago - decided to settle down to live upon surfaces of these gigantic, deep orange colored destructively burning stars..

So much for one man to see.. These things.. Some of them are so unearthly horrifying and beyond supernatural to such an extent, that in this state of a mind, one's sanity..  
Nearly none does it weigh..  
In the shadowy parts of this dark, dark universe; vastly unexplored and still greatly unknown..  
To nearly anyone, but if something might, then damnation be the fate for rest o' your kind, who – in their absolute greatness – have always decided to stay blind..

Here you will truly have to walk on your own! All alone..  
None you could really trust.. And every time you look down.. You remember that in days past..  
You wouldn't even have been able to walk upon these astral clouds of cosmic creations infinite and mystical beyond explaining..  
With nothing to count on, here you have so many ways how to perish.. And one another; very horrifying fact is that..  
Here one's existence is measured by how much he's able to endure.. In body.. And in spirit..

And if you choose to undergo that process, then long ages of loneliness and darkness lie ahead of you.. Awaiting for a single chance; an opportunity to embrace you with the caring arms of death..  
So please, prepare all possible thoughts you've left..  
To send them on a daring journey across the untamed seas of madness, of which deep, dark waters have never even seen the sunlight; for no such thing as light there can even be, except for that which the stars in their cold, eerie brightness choose to give..

And now you've left me wondering what will become of you here, for you can get lost in this void o' disturbing dreams so easily, that it's quite like balancing on a thin line of blood in mid-air.. You've to acknowledge, that it's more than just fair..  
For us all to get judged equally in front of insanity so powerful, that it's already made it's vile lair..  
Into our weak, very accessible minds; a den of age-long mysteries, in which only haunting mares and dark despair awaits.

 

Strange are these whispers in the darkness..

 

Death is only a punishment...  
Life is nothing, but part of a long dream...  
And if you fail on your journey into the land of luminous stars...  
You won’t probably ever be able to try again...  
I assure you won’t ever be able to float so far...  
Because the sun of your sky has already began to descend beyond the realm of eternal frost..  
And yet you wonder how..  
Could this obscure mind ever forget...  
Those horrifying deeds of evil nature I once committed..  
My soul was corrupted by an accursed darkness, a state of mind called..  
The Shadow o' Might & Dream.. And I also deeply regret..  
That I once tried to destroy the sun, the very source of life of all lesser ones, that live upon this mysterious planet of ancient creation and cosmic beauty..  
And strange are these whispers in the darkness, for they seem to know a great deal about these nightmarish elder things, whose scaly wings of blood red chaos clap so loudly in the night of eternity..

They desire for something, which only exists in the void..  
But who is wise enough to open the rift; the great doorway of time to them..  
I am.. It is I, whose life force will soon be greatly misused, and then utterly destroyed..  
For such an desperate act of duty befalls me again..  
And thus my face, expressions and emotions..  
Now so quietly fade.. Into the Haven of Oblivion..  
I am become one with nothing and everything..  
Forever trapped in existence willingly..  
My destiny was never even a two-edged, warrior's sword to begin with..  
So many questions left unanswered?  
No..  
Just use the divine power of the darkening heavens..  
To break through my mind's mystical barrier..  
And claim my spirit.. Even if you won't ever come to need it..  
This is my only wish.. That you won't ever cease to exist..  
So please, keep the scales of your life in balance.. Maintain the order at all costs..  
Because the sun of our joined sky has long since descended beyond the realm of eternal frost..

 

Of Fabled Kingdoms, True Heroes & Magic Swords

 

Set out to find a once fabled, time-lost kingdom,  
of which now only the grim ruins remain.  
Always journey forth holding peace and wisdom  
as the two reigning powers within your heart.  
Where blood was wrongfully spilt long ago,  
and so many sacred monuments stained  
with color red overwhelming the scene,  
heroes were not to be seen nearby,  
when down fell all of the night stars.

Trapped in a dark chaotic dream,  
one that shall most likely never see it's end.  
Even if you're not ready to embrace the end,  
it will still quite easily become a good friend.  
Where all hope is gone, if it ever even existed,  
all the olden light is now one.  
With the burning sun,  
even though she will soon be joined  
by the weeping moon, the great pale one.

Never sacrifice lives with knives you shouldn't ever choose to play,  
or be damned forever, never take anything for granted,  
or grey things will overcome the day.  
Of which light shines so faintly already, that salvation is truly for naught,  
as you struggle to break free from the black spider's web,  
in which you were so carelessly caught.

With each victory a heavy price is paid,  
how can such a thing be justified?  
In the face of great evil and wickedness,  
I stand still and horrified, my whole body petrified.  
Help me find the lost light,  
and then use it's ancient might to dispel  
these terrifying effects of the night.  
For I believe that against the daylight's capturing brightness,  
no creature of darkness could ever even hope to survive!

Adventurous hearts full of valor and bravery,  
unsheathe your magic sword, and use it to point out the souls,  
whose words are full of poison.  
Sacred oaths must be kept and upheld accordingly,  
so that we'd completely be able to clear  
the skies off the black clouds of misery.  
May the battle of darkness and light,  
and it's tormenting memories and cries finally fade into oblivion!

'And from across the sky, you suddenly hear a war cry,  
which then manages to shake the infinite walls of your curious mind.'

Do not forsake hope, purity of one's mind is the key,  
do not seek joy from danger, let only calmness rule inside.  
When eyes of the chosen meet,  
their divine weapons shall once more sing.  
So let them fight their fight, just leave them be,  
for the will of the Fates should never be tried.

True heroes are quite rare,  
and so many are the beings from our nightmares.  
But the real question of faith is, that would you truly dare,  
to make a difference sometimes means..  
that you'll have to ignore the world's cold stares.

You're an exceptional mortal one,  
but even if your heart already knows of mercy and justice.  
Heroic.. Or not..  
The twin daughters of the sky will still judge you for all of your deeds.

 

Such is a true cry of Freedom and Hope

 

The Nameless One: "During our lives, we’ve walked across so many battlefields and wastelands, and faced so many wars and horrifying challenges. Yet with pride and honor we’ve fought against the creatures more darker, than any of the winter’s long and harsh nights. And here we still are, both of us. Standing completely unharmed, bold and victorious, for the fire of glory shall forever burn brightly on in our hearts. We’re more than ready to face everything that the forces of darkness have to throw forward unto our path. So let this one be an oath of victory, a final war cry so mighty. Will you utter these words with me? Will you speak them as your own, join with me and come to the edge of Arran, the highest of all mountains in existence. For it is there, where we shall then let out this cry that shall shake every other mountain of the world, the oceans, the lands and the forests. So powerful it shall be in it's screeching might, that it will definitely remain as an echo within the winds and in the sky forever on.. And such is a true cry of freedom and hope."

 

The First Child of Timeless Frost and Heathen Blood

 

She said that I would meet her again someday  
But did she lie to me? I haven't even seen her in my late dreams..  
I wonder why I still walk the snowy paths of this old forest..  
How did she knew I would always return.. For there's certainly something strange about this world..  
And I wish that I could explain it all to you.. But right now, I just want to behold the arrival of the heavenly midnight blue..  
Yet something else is calling out to me.. A voice whispers of a desire to be free.. For all eternity..  
Yes.. I believe I once said to her that..

I am the one, that child of frost and blood, all of the dragons in existence will always be there to heed out my call  
And when I let out a cry of power to echo in the skies, they will instantly know that a time has come to fly  
This coldness is enough to freeze any mortal heart, but somehow I have never been able to feel it's touch at all  
Is my soul made of moonlight and it's cold warmth?  
Am I the one, who will always be there to watch the night fall..

These winter days are sometimes so long, but I still don't feel sad about it at all  
Let there be harsh snowstorms and windy nights, for I can survive for long without nourishment and any kind of source of light  
And just like every great forest and it's thousands of trees boldly watch as the seasons come and go  
I too will be staying here only to show..  
That I am as proud and wise as any other god, for I am the first child of timeless frost and heathen blood.

 

A Fairly Strange Collection of Short Poems

 

I : Such a dreamer..

Always when I fall asleep  
I wake up, but not into reality  
Below waters black and deep  
I go on my strange journeys

And it doesn't make any sense  
Why my only interests lie in the impossible and the unknown  
In a city, surrounded by dead; eon-old silence  
I wander and wander on throughout the night all on my own

II : Maidens & Curses

Maidens of the dream river sing their timeless songs  
The world itself seems so calm and quiet  
Once again, a hero walks under the trees, he's on a quest to end all that is evil and wrong  
But little does he know that the earth and the sky are about to be divided

Only mere fragments of peace remain  
Everything else is to become lost and forgotten  
Why, or when did we even allow our existence be stained  
By war and hatred, the two curses of men

III : A mere wanderer?

Silence of the winter evening is interrupted  
By the whispering winds that blow from the northern seas  
While standing in the pale moonlight, I cease my spiritual activities to be able to listen  
What kind of news the winds bring this time to me

For long I've lived a life of solitude far apart from those of my kin  
Because they've grown so bloodthirsty and violent.. They're staggering in the shadows, they're so lost..  
I'm not one of them anymore, 'cause when I chose to become a wanderer, I cleansed my soul to be able to forget about everything..  
That happened in the distant days of past, for war and bloodshed are the things..  
I always hated the most..

And then the gods chose me to oversee their lands and forests  
And so they sent me a few god-like beings, who could aid me on my divine journeys..

IV : A starlit ocean

Only timelessness awaits me now  
As I slowly walk upon the still surface of a starlit ocean  
But am I truly prepared for the great trials that lie ahead, maybe only time will show  
If I was ever to even conquer it all, however, I am at the end of the cosmic roads..  
So where to from here? Who really knows.. I surely don't.

V : Paths & Ends

I see a broken path that seems to lead nowhere  
But could it be that I've to choose it to save myself  
The burning eyes of darkness are watching me  
I need to make the decision, I need to find a way out of this mare  
'Cause my time in this world is finally coming to an end

Great clock of the universe is ticking so loudly, begone with your time  
Luckily I can no longer hear those ticks as well as I once used to hear  
Everything feels so distant, the voices, the sounds and the sights  
The sky has started to disappear from my sight, so the end is.. Quite near?

 

Waterlords, Awakenings & Destinies

 

I : Realm of the Waterlord

Rain mercilessly lashes the ground  
Grey clouds cover the entire horizon  
Lightning bolts are cast down without that much of a sound  
Two moving mountains stand weakened on the verge of collision

In mid-air, those lightning bolts suddenly form a deadly and sharp sword  
Which pierces through those towering creations of stone, the monolithic mountains  
Unleashing a massive rain of rocks upon the Strange Realm of the Waterlord  
An underwater world filled with old castles, mysterious gardens and endlessly flowing fountains

II : Awaken

Sounds of an approaching storm awakes me  
From my most silent sleep  
I was once again dream walking peacefully near the Gates of Eternity.

III : Such a cold destiny?

I stop by a nicely flowing forest river  
And wash my face with it's crystal clear water  
Birds sitting on nearby branches of trees greet me  
As I drink to my health, and finally regain my vision of the mind and clarity

For too long I wandered in the Shadowlands  
Searching for a forgotten book, that would do wonders in my hands  
But all of my searching was for naught  
Hunted by creatures of great evil, I was almost caught..  
In a swirling vortex made out of dark energy..  
Who in this world would ever even want to face such a cold destiny?


	22. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial (Dark) Travels VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These poetic works are something strange. And now they are finally all in one place. I picked these up from the age-old depths of Allpoetry, and after this, there is one more chapter coming from that side, and then I'll have to search my personal folders for more previously unreleased gems. I for a fact know there are many of those left. On-going it is.

Fire Is One With Chaos, Uncontrollable, Yet So.. Inviting

 

Heavy a price upon a day distant was paid,  
when too many words of power out loud were said,  
summoned was an entity of evil, who spawned forth an horde;  
violent, sluggish, ever moving onward to break the reality's borders  
on the orders of their master, the lord of chaos and disaster.

And so all hope was lost, and what was the cost?  
The destruction of an entire nation,  
called forth were the dreaded beings,  
the obliviating harbingers of immense devastation.

The core of the world bleeds, rest and peace it needs,  
yet as the elements go wilder, disoriented in their purpose,  
no longer capable of keeping the elemental plane in balance..  
curses, how much more does one have to darkly spiritually explore,  
all this for ancient and forbidden knowledge, to be the last dance,  
o' fire, maintaining your scorching might.. is one with a fleeting glance.

Turn back, or wholeheartedly burn,  
do enter, if a feeling of courage exists,  
'Long into the void I stared, prepared to learn,  
for this is what it means.. to uncover fiery secrets.'

A book of incantations he opened,  
became one with it's pages,  
gift of the pyromancers awakened,  
'I am a reincarnation of the crimson-eyed sages.'

 

Elemental Ways of Sorcerer of the Thunderous Air

 

Air is the element this path is walked with,  
for with it, comes the wind.  
Serenity complete under the trees impossibly high,  
lost to time, fear and wonder,  
for so quietly drift..  
the clouds of the spiraling, deep blue sky.

A too quiet path in the forest of gloom one follows,  
many pair a eye stare from the depths of nearby hollows,  
cease ye movement, be absolutely still..  
and recall why one studied the thunderous air,  
it's way of magic, mastered it, imbued half of the spirit,  
nearly all of the inherited power of wisdom,  
of knowledge and of will,  
and then boldly ventured into a dangerous lair,  
wherein a colossal lightning elemental resided.

Too long ago it was decided,  
for the current stars of this age to know,  
as for the battle, through ways of poetry,  
it was indeed recorded.

And soon it is to snow,  
when one shall be astrally transported  
into an ancient underground chamber,  
possessing impossible geometry,  
fully colored in dark amber,  
echoes of the eternity are felt,  
as I.. by touching a lingering light..  
seem to have departed..  
momentarily left to hover as a rising mist..  
in the eerie black of night.

 

Lady Silvermoon

 

She cries thousands of tears every night..  
Her tears fall to the ground like stars, her tears are made of love and moonlight  
So many times, I've tried to ease her burdens, but she tends to ignore my wise words  
Do I've to be a true son of darkness to understand, what it feels like to be one of the lights of the world

From year to year, she sheds her tears.. She won't stop crying, she wants to live her own dream..  
She has so much power and will, yet she remains so quiet and still.. She is afraid.. Of the shadows that roam freely these days..

Oh, I believe we all can see that there are so many wounds and scars in each of her stars  
But it all makes me to wonder why others cannot see the real sky, and why I can look so high and so far

There's magic in the air, I can feel it's presence everywhere, even now, I feel it somehow..  
There's something so strange about this place.. It's almost like a fairytale, it's not just another night of pure silence and unending rain

Could this be true.. Am I a true son of darkness after all?  
Here I stand, watching through the mist and the clouds, and for once, it seems that she isn't crying at all..  
Or maybe I'm just dreaming.. But there's always something about her that makes you to question why..  
You'd stare endlessly at her earliest creations, at those little tears that never fell down from the sky..

I truly do hope that one day, she will stop crying..  
But as long as she remains uncertain, I shall watch over her vast star garden of dreams..  
I'm like a son to her, and she's like a mother to me..  
Without her magical light, I would truly be lost, just like any sailor could get lost at sea..

And she's the one who has a power to make all of the nights to feel so real and true..  
I believe that this world would be lost forever without her guidance, light and glues..  
And I do not blame her for crying so much.. Since her tears can make all of the flowers of this world to blossom and bloom..  
And I don't know, if there's something more to know about you..

In the end.. I am not sure should you even stop crying..  
'Cause it could be the end of everything..  
Don't you think so too.. Oh, Lady Silvermoon..

 

Of the Alchemists & the Monster Their Ways of Greed Created

 

The fall of rain, weakening,  
no warm colors, abandoned buildings,  
long-since removed from the books of history,  
unlocker of the doors, discoverer of the truths,  
ghosts of the hall, unknown to all pain,  
facial expressions to tell of only one story,  
they linger, in denial, not awaited in the beyond,  
known only to thoughts as deep and silent as the caverns,  
which in the depths below this realm lie,  
there a nearly broken spiral staircase one shall lead,  
to behold the mysterious halls, where great laboratories stand,  
lie many a pile of flasks, chemical ingredients and black lead,  
for once the alchemists of old, fueled by insatiable greed,  
tried to create gold from it, only to lose their minds and spirits,  
for their countless failed attempts created..  
something that was not meant to be,  
for you see, a monster made out of red and darker mortal desires,  
it graciously burned them alive, fed on their remains,  
then built great fires,  
which made the underground sanctum collapse,  
sealing away the forbidden knowledge of wealth,  
a cruel fate, perhaps, such was the legendary relapse,  
and with the downfall of the alchemists ended..  
a great circle of stealth.

 

The Hall of All Imagination

 

I stood there in the clearing of my snowy home forest once more,  
it was a bright Winter day, and once again,  
I only dreamt of this majestic season of icy lore  
to last for generations to come, yet in vain..

were my wishes, as the cycle soon repeated itself,  
only a spark of hope left to linger inside my mind, the dark elf  
of ever frozen tides from the long-forgotten times, here I remain,  
heavy the ages weigh on these shoulders, which no longer feel any pain..

there I stood, truly out of body, in cold caress of the northern wind,  
and I felt nothing, yet I somehow felt resolute, full of astral unity,  
and I saw nothing, yet I somehow saw everything around me ever so clearly,  
and I dreamed of nothing, yet all dreams unveiled to me upon that day  
for an eternity, now torn between a thousand worlds,  
it may not seem so, but I paid very dearly..

for this knowledge, faith in the kingdom of mysticism not lost,  
yet one's life's energy was the cost, and so I left my age-old post,  
ghostly, never by any looking eyes to be seen again,  
to wander in circles for a while,  
yet a spirit king must seek to regain his throne,  
there is much to gain, yet everything to lose,  
it is so, that only the wisely chosen paths lead to the same destination,  
because the things done during the long journey itself,  
they indeed continue to count until the end,  
so never give up on hope, always be ready to defend  
the sundawn preceding the dark nightfall, may it forever stand tall,  
boldly enter the multi-colored yard of the hall of all imagination.

 

An Ancient Declaration of War

If you can hear my words, the god of men, then you should know this, for I will bring the demons and the hungry armies of the dead to your glorious lair of a kingdom. And I shall break these holy gates preventing anyone from entering, and successfully sow the seeds of eternal devastation to all places in your celestial heaven, after which I shall swiftly claim your crown, only fighting you darkly spiritually, rendering you motionless, thus becoming the new ruler of these doomed worlds, the heavens all mine to rule and smite at will. (Lucifer to God (of Men, Christianity), when a war was declared.)

When the Night Arrives

When the night arrives, and the red sun closes it’s tired eyes,  
the darkness crawls back from the shades,  
mercilessly claiming my ancient soul,  
and so I begin to lose a touch to this dying world,  
as I slowly turn into a soulless and vengeful death lord.

 

Of Purple Lotus, Great Blue Skies & Savage Animal Spirits

 

I : O' Loyal Servant and Warrior of the House of Purple Lotus

O' loyal servant and warrior  
of the house of purple lotus,  
for your supreme masters,  
you fight against the evil spirits  
of the restless nights,  
keeping the quiet temple  
of divine prayers safe.

In denial are the hearts of those,  
whom would only sow needless chaos  
among the unsuspecting,  
and the warrior of celestial wisdom knows,  
that now, if ever, all sacred vows must be kept,  
for the dreaded forces of darkness  
are nearing these peaceful lands once again,  
in face of such tremendous horror,  
lives have always been put on the line,  
so it is now, so it shall come to be, time after time..

II : Never has the great sky been more bluer and clearer

Curses, o' lord of fulfilled dreams and wishes,  
do grant this crusade of mine everything in your power,  
for never have the ill-fated times been nearer,  
and so, for the first time in many centuries,  
I shall become the tempest of universal fire,  
a final form, a bearer of truth,  
and so the heavens above swiftly change color,  
a sight soon only to be described as:  
'Never has the great sky been more bluer and clearer.'

III : A True and Savage Animal Spirit!

A man as strong as an blood ox,  
who wields a colossal, two-handed ax,  
may he climb a cliff barehanded,  
and even the highest of trees,  
a being truly unchained,  
forever free to do things as he sees fit,  
and none there is to deny it,  
he is both wise and deadly,  
a true and savage animal spirit!

 

Every Great Forest World.. Has It's Six Clans

 

Loud sounds of the shaman drums echo in the night,  
the wolf clan's members let out a hail of howls to instill a little fright  
in the hearts of those dwelling in the great forest of magic,  
the bear clan, the eagle clan, the serpent clan and the owl clan,  
born natural wielders of nature's spirit energy,  
creatures epic and mythologic,  
their existence is still widely incomprehensible to the sixth clan,  
that of the humans.

During the past ages, unknown to those now living,  
always one of the clans has risen up to fight against another,  
to no good end, so the great forest,  
which covers nearly half of their medium planet,  
has always been either the sanctum of quietness  
and a soul's place of resting,  
nor the battleground of endless tears and meaningless bloodshed,  
of late the signs have shown to be virtuous,  
it may indeed be so, that not all hope is lost yet.

The waves approaching from foreign lands far away  
carry many whispers and voices overseas,  
each year, many visitors arrive on such marvelous ships,  
to pay their respects to the mother earth, they travel here to pray,  
the human race has always been curious of our ways, remedies,  
ability to control magic, not much is never revealed  
about the clans, who have endured raging changes of the times,  
it's many hardships,  
and now they must focus on further building their sacred temples,  
for theirs if anyone's destinies are forever sealed,  
and before their combined spirit power,  
even the highest mountains could easily crumble,  
given a reason, and with a plethora of stars, this world they could shower.

 

The Timeless Splendor of Darkness & the Redeeming Dream of Light

 

Of Darkness..

In the splendor of flesh,  
I hear the master's call sound,  
left to tremendously echo deep within,  
and thresholds have been crossed before,  
many times, astral visions are overrun by lore  
so darkly timeless, that suddenly, all becomes motionless,  
and the hunger for forbidden knowledge increases,  
the thought process of devouring it..  
truly makes one's blood.. flow thin.

and Light..

Vivid dreams so carefully preserved,  
upon a golden plate, a drink god-like is served,  
as ashes of the deserts form a great storm,  
which is lit by the blinding solar fire,  
and so, another balanced, yet chaotic legend is born,  
a truth vile and forlorn,  
no.. such thing is only.. a wicked one's desire,  
for I.. bear.. no demon horns,  
for these that I have.. are the fabled antlers..  
of one of the nature's.. truly mystical sons.

 

The Old World's Supreme Elemental Deities

 

Still he stood, the shadow of a gracious man,  
wrongly banished, lost the sorcerer's multi-colored hood,  
yet unwavering in presence, for there always existed a plan,  
according to which watering the vast garden of young stars  
with purest of water acquired from the great moon well,  
of which extraordinarily radiant, devastating and luminous power  
once ended the age of a terrifying void tyrant, bringing an end to wars,  
would help.. a moment to be remembered as triumphant,  
still, not all I choose to tell,  
for it is now time to learn how to grow oneself spirit wings,  
because the realm you are treading in,  
this place, a haven of which bridge you are transcending  
is that of the otherworldly beings,  
called.. 'the Old World's Supreme Elemental Deities.'

 

The Gift of Creation.. Is My Sacred Weapon

 

I bear the astral dark red mark  
of the monstrosity of a demon,  
the flow of my oft obscure thoughts  
is my sacred weapon.

In these dangerous, black wastes  
of shattered meteors  
and died, still floating stars  
only I choose to tread,  
always too many steps ahead,  
I have an access to my mind's  
most hallowed of powers,  
my existence is without scars,  
and the gift of creation is..  
in itself a truly great, and blessed bliss.

 

A Darkly Spiritual Transcendence May Finally Commence

 

Absurd and lightless,  
followers of the emptiness,  
an unending road of peril for the careless,  
descending down to form a spiral of black madness.

When texture-changing metal pillars were raised a thousandfold,  
and grotesque monuments and statues built with blood  
to last the coming ages, the rains and the wars of chaos, so cold,  
the blizzard and the inferno of the raging eternity gods.

Distorted, a hollow of trapped voices,  
a nest of tragedies and miseries,  
a soul lost to the ghastly forces  
of darkness only dies,  
when it madly cries  
out loud into the long since divided skies,  
where the stars no longer clearly shine,  
the moon has forever silenced, it's aura once divine  
soon to completely disappear, while in time's awaited absence,  
a darkly spiritual transcendence may finally commence.

 

A Song For Sun: Gleaming Light of the World

 

I still remember this world before the descending of darkness  
Everything was in balance, and all lands were full of life and joy  
Sun was shining down upon us, this world was full of wonder and hope  
And we thought that her luminous light would protect us forever

But none of us could not know or understand  
What was yet to come  
None of us could not expect for a day of dread to arrive  
When this world would most likely meet it’s untimely end  
For one day, Sun suddenly disappeared..

And then, the shadows of death  
Freely walked upon this earth  
Uneasy feels the wind's breath  
And I fear, that soon they will be here..

And so, one silent and cold night, they invaded with fury of the dark storms  
Many of us were slain, and our souls stolen by the shadows  
There was no end to the doomed night,  
I already thought, that we had been forsaken by all light  
But then she returned once more, Sun, and in all of her brightness  
She burned their very hollow beings,  
And when to ashes they had turned, there was no reason to fight anymore  
For after a longest silence, the shadows were no more..  
O' gleaming light of the world  
Why you are so late  
Why you could not come sooner, before..  
Though now all is well, and forevermore..  
With protective solar fire, seal this galaxy's fate.


	23. The Windy Wanderer's Celestial (Dark) Travels VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More songs and poems, this time it is unclear who wrote these, for there are many song-writers and capable poets in the Xorposh Universe, including Alyssarian and Maerqwath. The last of The Windy Wanderer's collected poems, the rest shall remain on Allpoetry.

The Great Dive of Peril Awaits..

 

A distressed woman stands on the edge of a freezing lake  
Her eyes are full tears, tears of such unimaginable sadness  
With only one possible choice to make..  
A bit unstable from her mind, she is quite lost in the darkness..

She can feel the dark lady's pale hands upon her heavy shoulders  
A dreadful voice speaks to her from inside her shocked head..  
Pushing her mind to it's limits, giving her most unthinkable orders  
Trying to keep her away from the cold pit of ice, which lies ahead..

She knows that her husband remains chained in the bottom of this one-hundred meter deep lake  
For the sake of her loved one, will she be able to dive, for he's slowly running out of breath  
She's on the verge of collapsing, but she must not abandon hope since there's so much at stake  
She knows what must be done, she has to dive into those dangerous, icy depths of death

A few hundred mocking demons are dancing around her  
Asking: 'Don't you want to save him, my dear?'  
She knows that she has to surrender herself to cold embrace of those dark waters  
'Cause her husband's running out of time, the end and it's cursed curtains are once again drawing near..

She of the Mirrors is growing angry and restless  
She wants this particular woman to fail  
Death is what she desires, nothing more, nothing less..  
'Cause she despises this young woman's thoughts about hope and love  
It's all so.. Petty and frail..

But oh, she finally decides to dive!  
Into the cold waters, that lack all divinity and warmth..  
She crosses her heart and sends her prayers to the gods, who reside high above in the astral heights  
She's ready to disobey Death, she's ready to face all of her fury and wrath!

So dive, so dive into the icy depths of death..  
Forget everything about common sense, cast all of your doubts and fears aside  
You're in a hurry, 'cause your loved one will soon run out of breath..  
So go and save him, if you wish to see him standing once again by your side  
Then only one more obstacle remains..  
The Great Dive of Peril awaits..

 

Dark Visions

 

Belongings of my family lay  
Under this murky; moss-covered ground  
I still remember the day when they disappeared, and faded away  
Without a trace, a cry or a single sound..

And the dancing ghosts of the dead have been haunting me  
Ever since that day of tragedy..  
But I can't help them, for I am not free  
I linger here, yet I no longer even walk among the living!

I don't have any kind of dreams  
My world has no good colors or a complete sky  
It's all obscured by abyssal void, oceans of blood and collapsed star streams  
Here I dwell upon the burning surface of this broken world.. And I don't really understand why..

They keep calling me from deeps of the depths  
Of this earth, soil and mold  
Why the dead and their unearthly echoing whispers..  
Won't cease, won't leave me alone..

Dark visions of a strange mind  
I am not one with the night, though I am forever lost  
Oh why did I leave them behind, even for such a short while..  
Being able to live on truly comes with a high cost..

For it is wraiths of the night, who lightly tread in air with me now  
In this land of dread and death..  
I wonder was it my fate to become the harbinger of pain and sorrow  
The one sent to journey across different galaxies and worlds!

No flesh, just this skeletal; spirit form..  
They say I am the most forsaken man..  
And that my only friends are the greedy black crows  
And that I've become the damned..

But they're wrong, for the dead just keep calling me from the depths  
Of this earth, soil and mold..  
I still mourn, so begone with your silent, yet bone-shivering whispers..  
I shall take my leave, and open a portal of time by using powers of the winds and the sky,   
which will then lead me to shades of another; more distant world..   
Maybe there I can continue the never-ending studies of this slowly recovering mind,   
as an entity unseen and unheard during times of daylight..  
Who only takes a physical form let the darkness fall, and arrive the soul freezing; misty night..

 

And so the world was cloaked with mist

 

One day, a cold morning arrived, it was full of despair and dying light..  
All of the landscapes changed for worse.. Suddenly, you couldn't even see the sky..  
A red mist arose very quickly, and it was so pale and thick, that through it no eye could ever see..  
And so the world was cloaked with mist..  
We were given nothing, but this one; broken nightmare of a dream!

Clouds were still in the sky, when even the wind ceased to breathe..  
The sun began to lose it's light, and soon it fell beyond the grey; barren fields..  
Upon witnessing it's destruction, I turned around and simply left it all behind..  
Then I looked at the sky for one last time with my eyes bleeding, old and ever so blind!

There's no salvation in reach, it's hopelessly dark..  
Everything is becoming so silent and distant..  
The air is getting too cold for us to breath..  
Because the world was just completely cloaked with mist!

And now there's barely nothing left of this world and it's once sacred lands..  
All of the oceans and seas are now nothing, but mere dust and silky sand..  
Everything else ceased to exist, but here I still stand still like a statue of stone, and just like so many times before...  
I will watch this world fall.. And from the glowing ashes of all life..  
The forces of death, chaos & destruction shall be reborn...  
And so I have failed in this time..  
And now..

There's no salvation in reach, it's so unimaginably dark!  
Now even all of my thoughts feel so silent and distant!  
This air is way too cold and venomous for me to breathe..  
For it is so, that the whole face of this earth is now forever cloaked by a red, ghostly & life devouring mist!

And so it is finally quiet..  
There is nothing left..  
My vision is fading..  
There's just no salvation in reach..  
It's way too dark..  
And all of those stars I once saw shining so clearly in the night sky..  
Why they are starting to look, like they'd suddenly be so far..  
Forever.. Out of my sight..

 

Vale of the Eternal Mist

 

I wandered through forests and lands, searching for a dark yet so beautiful vale.  
Trees may have made their leaves fall already, but water still runs free and cold in all rivers and streams.  
One night I stopped to behold the great moon, and to watch the cold stars.. That moment lasted for an eternity..  
But now my journey must continue, the night is about to step aside, I can already see the morning sun slowly dawn before my eyes.

Over black and lonely mountains, down a cliff so steep avoiding death.  
Carelessly treading forth upon forest paths, heading towards a grey fate.  
One step can lead you astray from the path into dim and eternal dark.  
In shadows one can roam free, but unto swamp one can easily sink.

I stopped by a cold lake, and washed my face with it's crystal clear water.  
Underneath it's surface I saw disoriented spirits, memories of the slain that reached their hands towards me..  
They took a hold of me and down into bottom of the lake I sank, to midst the lost and abandoned souls.  
But then I finally awoke and swam to rise up from that lake, forgiveness they only wanted..  
But with my death, I could never have been able to grant such salvation to them.

Fates tough and pale had been to them, those fallen and lost in the great wars of old.  
Bound to wander upon the earth until the ends of times, searching for a peace long wanted and awaited.  
Fates indeed led them to bottom of this one nameless lake, and they tried to claim me too!  
But They, the others of my kind did not allow me to die, for my journey is far from it's destined end.

After wandering for many months, I finally start to be there.  
And far in the distant horizon, a mysterious misty vale awaits,  
but will it be the final destination of my long journey,  
that even I cannot yet know!

One life so short and quiet, thinking about all of the things what to do with the given time.  
To travel to the ends of the world, through shadows searching for artifacts forgotten a long time ago!  
One chance to choose a road that to follow until the end, across to the other side of dreams, myths and even death.  
Maybe that eternity and wisdom I choose, if I will gain with it equanimity and the inner peace I so much desire!

 

Buried Secrets, Lost Memories

 

They hide behind the closed doors..  
Oh shadows of the night.. Silence the wind.. I don't want to step out of the comforting light of moon..  
I didn't choose to dream of death in it's purest form..  
There was no fear.. He said, do not shed a single tear..  
You mustn't bleed for the children of blood..

Come, Spring of Lifeless And Grey Leaves..  
Come, Summer of Gruesome And Burning Bloodstained Trees..  
Come, Autumn of Eternal Dusk and Broken Dreams..  
Come, Winter of Unrelenting Coldness And Unending Grief..

I don't think it's my time yet.. I am too afraid to cry.. My sanity is fading..  
These cursed dreams.. These insane nightmares.. That break down the very thought of reaching out for reality..  
Oh, I can still hear her laughter across the many empty rooms of this vast and dark castle..  
I know why she's not anywhere to be seen..  
For you see, I've nothing left but buried secrets.. And forever lost memories..

Would you redeem us both, and save this corrupted soul..  
My mind was too weak.. So I had to consume this drink..  
Remember that I chose to forget, find strength and comfort in it..  
Please, make the descent.. Place your trust in the spirits yet to be avenged..  
And let none know about this night.. Curse this very castle.. Even curse this life..  
Know that I don't wish to die.. You don't wish to die..  
But it is so that we cannot carry on with these sins..  
If we've to live knowing that such horrid deeds will always follow you and me in the form of heavy lies..  
Please, do everything that is in your power to set things right.

 

This chapter-like dream of a life shall be closed 

 

This old grandfather clock.. It ticks and it ticks, why won't it ever stop?  
Why all of these mirrors are broken.. What lies behind all of these locked doors..  
Am I all alone in this hall of madness and silence.. Lost without a source of light..  
What if this all is just a part of some strange plot.. Or could this be the worst nightmare of my whole life..

For all candle lights are fading out now.. I hear a scream, but I don't want to cover my ears, empty my thoughts for I don't like of fear and doubt!  
I believe that there's something sinister and evil in these paintings.. Oh, now something.. Living seems to be crawling towards me..  
It's a black; sluggish being without eyes.. Missing a part of it's chest, actually say both lungs.. Marks of age-long torture covered all over it's grotesque and hideous; scaly body.  
I just want to close my eyes now.. I don't want to be a part of this insanity.. Not this time.. 

Why can't I just run now.. And jump from the edge of that mysterious bridge..  
Which I always walk upon when I close my eyes, and enter the realm of sleep..

The dark being is draining my very energy of life away!  
I can almost see the end coming, my untimely death..  
I can see myself looking dead pale, and utterly lifeless.. Ready to take the one and last breath..  
Yet at the same time, I see an open; shining door of unearthly matter and quality in that black nothingness, but I'm afraid to walk through it.  
This is a vision I've seen many times before..  
For next I see a black raven, it tries to fill my mind with dark thoughts about having to fly across the night sky, but how could I.. Don't even have wings.. But I wish I had, 'cause it would change everything.  
And I wonder what will become of my home..  
This house so old and weak, this once great garden of extinct flowers and these misty hills so beautiful, yet ever so bleak  
I believe that none of us can choose the things that we see..  
And with that, this chapter-like dream of a life shall be closed  
None shall stand in front of me again, and to none I shall bow  
And even though soon my body will be no more, I know that my existence will continue in form of a spirit  
For I can leave my flesh and bones to be devoured by that abysmal being, which just entered this world..  
Through a gate that should've been forever shut..  
That of my mind..  
I let that vile creature come devour on our sun's very light..

Yet some say darkness is worth living for, they sure are wrong..  
It is a curse to live in a realm of twilight and chaos such as this one..  
Is it right, if the beating of your heart cannot be heard  
I can't even see my own reflection in the mirror anymore  
Nor the air I used to breathe..  
Did I ever even have a shadow, for now I see none..  
As my vision is slowly being overrun by light of unimaginable beauty..  
I slowly lose my grip to the world, my spirit is drifting away into the void of shadowed dreams  
From there I've to make my way out somehow, and find a pathway of time. 

 

'An ancient astral portal that could lead me into a very old galaxy, a wide range of planets and stars unknown to our kind, called the shades of dark infinity.'

 

Thoughts shrouded in dark mystery and unknown fear

 

You.. Listen carefully.. I can't even hope to grasp the though of what it was like to even have clear thoughts anymore, those of my own.. One could say that I've come too far, and that I've completely lost my mind.. However, that is not the truth in my case.. For time has shown..  
What lies behind me? Well, just another silent; little planet I chose to leave..  
For you see.. I like to walk among ancient beings - who countless eons ago - decided to settle down to live upon surfaces of these gigantic, deep orange colored destructively burning stars..

So much for one man to see.. These things.. Some of them are so unearthly horrifying and beyond supernatural to such an extent, that in this state of a mind, one's sanity..  
Nearly none does it weigh..  
In the shadowy parts of this dark, dark universe; vastly unexplored and still greatly unknown..  
To nearly anyone, but if something might, then damnation be the fate for rest o' your kind, who – in their absolute greatness – have always decided to stay blind..

Here you will truly have to walk on your own! All alone..  
None you could really trust.. And every time you look down.. You remember that in days past..  
You wouldn't even have been able to walk upon these astral clouds of cosmic creations infinite and mystical beyond explaining..  
With nothing to count on, here you have so many ways how to perish.. And one another; very horrifying fact is that..  
Here one's existence is measured by how much he's able to endure.. In body.. And in spirit..

And if you choose to undergo that process, then long ages of loneliness and darkness lie ahead of you.. Awaiting for a single chance; an opportunity to embrace you with the caring arms of death..  
So please, prepare all possible thoughts you've left..  
To send them on a daring journey across the untamed seas of madness, of which deep, dark waters have never even seen the sunlight; for no such thing as light there can even be, except for that which the stars in their cold, eerie brightness choose to give..

And now you've left me wondering what will become of you here, for you can get lost in this void o' disturbing dreams so easily, that it's quite like balancing on a thin line of blood in mid-air.. You've to acknowledge, that it's more than just fair..  
For us all to get judged equally in front of insanity so powerful, that it's already made it's vile lair..  
Into our weak, very accessible minds; a den of age-long mysteries, in which only haunting mares and dark despair awaits.

 

That cursed maze of the insane..

 

Past the mass of new; fresh graves  
Across a very dangerous swamp  
There stands a very old maze  
One of the many playgrounds of Death  
The great demon god's daughter!

Many men, blinded by greed  
Have gone there in search of fame and wealth  
They were all convicted thieves, so there never was any need  
To tell them that the unending lust for gold can only be justified  
With a cold death!

Broken nails, extinguished voices  
Turn after turn, the light of your life slowly burns  
Tell me would you lose your mind there?  
Before you would succumb and surrender to darkness  
Or would you just let it all go..  
And forget everything about a glorious return..

Trapped inside the dark stone walls of no hope in sight  
Those women and men, who should already be dead  
Don't be deceived, for they don't answer to any shouts or calls  
Because they still roam there indeed, lost in the black of night..  
For a part of Death's eternally dark spirit now resides inside their hollow; maggot filled heads!

And she commands them to eat everything  
That they can see with their empty, bleeding eyes  
Anything that is from the world of living is considered a sin..  
Her growing hunger for blood and death is not easily satisfied..

Every soul she can take as her own, and then mindlessly tear apart..  
Will always continue to make her feel endless joy in her black and barren heart!

And the maze..  
It was designed to have no way out..  
So those who enter, don't even have a chance to leave that place alive..  
And believe me..  
Even as your life slowly turns into a circle of fear and doubt  
You'll still hopelessly continue to search for a way..  
Out of that cursed maze of the insane!

 

My Eternal Night

 

I wonder do I even have a heart,  
and if it still exists,  
then it must be frozen, eternally encased in ice.  
I lost my soul a long time ago,  
it was replaced with a void of hollow dreams and thoughts,  
that have led me all the way into the depths of nothingness.

I became lost, strayed from the path,  
and for ages I have wandered all alone.  
And now I have come so far,  
that I can no longer turn back nor run,  
for the battle of wills has once more began.  
Oh will the real me ever be able to see..  
the rise of another dawn, followed by the golden sun.

I never had any beliefs to begin with,  
though in all silence and secret,  
I became associated with faeries of the starfall kingdom.  
Yet of late, my thoughts have been so adrift,  
that I am no longer worthy of the trust  
of those mythical dwellers of that most wondrous realm.  
The price I paid to become an immortal adventurer, a god of fangs,  
was so great, that I even lost my shadow.  
And since there are no more meaningful words left to say,  
then this shall be my eternal night,  
for I am a being,  
whose heart no light can hope to find.

Dawn the full moon, and let the dark night arrive,  
and I will undergo a monstrous transformation,  
letting a cruel and malevolent spirit  
take partial control of my power of will,  
gaining an access to the very depths of my mind.  
And so a dreadful and dark voice suddenly echoes inside my head,  
telling me to unleash an attack against the blood devouring, winged ones,  
and never am I to cease my hunter's crusade,  
until it befalls me to finally meet an entity, they call the silvery end.

 

A Statue That Stands Alone In Embrace of the Relentless & Cold Night Rain

 

The crows are soaring above a lonely grave..  
In which you once used to lay in eternal rest..  
No single flower has grown around it since of that tragic day..  
When your spirit ascended up into the heights of this sky..  
When it was supposedly and finally your time to fly away..

I never asked for anything else at all..   
The only thing I needed was your astral love..  
And I cannot even mourn your death anymore..  
Because soon all of my memories and thoughts drifting will be gone..

I can no longer carry the weight of all this sorrow and despair..  
My body is broken.. My mind is lifeless..  
I cannot even remember my own name..  
This fallen star is everything that I will ever lose or gain..  
I am too old to feel any torment or pain..  
I am nothing, but a statue that stands alone..  
In embrace of the relentless and cold night rain..

This stony shell.. The tides of time will break it into little pieces..  
This blackened heart may no longer bleed..  
It shall not pound.. It shall not grief..  
If you can hear these last words of mine..  
Then I will gladly speak them just to you, before I.. die?

Take my cold hand.. And lead the mystic's way..  
I want to find my former self.. I want to find my true destiny..  
Can't you see.. This sky.. It once belonged to me..  
Though I'll soon be dead..  
Rest assured, it's colors shall forever remain as black and red..

I've never seen anything so dark.. My eyes are closing..  
I can no longer feel the touch of rain.. It's not cold.. It's not warm..  
Is it true, that I've gone below and risen above?  
Sounds quite.. Omnipresential..

If I'll ever be able to properly explain all of this to you..  
You will most likely be too old to listen to my empty words..  
If an eagle flies into the west.. And finds itself a new home..  
If it finds a sacred place for it's nest..  
Everything will be forgiven..  
But if the twin daughters of the sky are to fall down,  
Then everything will simply just cease to exist..

The shadows for one cannot follow your footsteps..  
You're just like a spark of light shining amidst the undying darkness..  
Your eyes may be just like night stars..  
But in the end, you won't just be able to foresee your own downfall..  
Only ashes of a soul's freedom shattered shall remain..  
When you are destined to meet with the goddess of coldness..  
And unending rain..

 

Broken

 

A melting candle..  
A single snowflake..  
The memorial stone of finest marble..  
And a silent wish to make..

A hooded man..  
A falling tear..  
Trying to understand..  
Why.. Oh what a sorrowful year...

A lost princess..  
A broken comb..  
My beloved mistress..  
Now lies all alone - inside the black tomb..

Grief has blinded my eyes..  
And turned my heart numb..  
To me, all light has already died..  
For so did the child in her womb..

It was none's fault..  
Yet she blamed none but herself..  
She ended her life in my castle's bright evening hall..  
I couldn't do anything.. Oh, I tried to support her.. I tried to help..

For you see, she was to be my wife..  
Two chosen souls, we were lovers indeed..  
And a ring in my pocket turned into a knife..  
When she chose the coldest of all destinies..

And now all I can do..  
Is place red roses upon her grave..  
Do I look broken enough to you?  
Oh, even the winds keep whispering her enchanting name..

I find myself unable to continue my life..  
I know that none else in this world could ever have my love..  
I've made my choice.. That ring which turned into a knife..  
Shall now grant me a chance to meet her..  
In a quiet place.. Somewhere high above..

Apart in life, together in death..  
As if we never even walked upon the face of the Earth..

 

Always remember.. I'm the Soulseeker

 

There is now a great distance between us..  
Time seems to move ever so quickly onward..  
My mind feels so broken, I am becoming one with the darkness of the dusk..  
And the bleeding moon above me is going to paint all the stars..

With the color red to enhance the sky, blackest ever seen..  
In the existence of this great twilight I call the reality..  
I feel like my dreams would no longer be my own..  
As I fade into the spiraling depths of the dark unknown..

How could I.. Reach out for the stars like you did..  
Even when your mind was in grave distress, your thoughts drifting so afar..  
You chose to leave your body behind, and placed all of your faith in your spirit  
Paths of the mysterious dreamer await you now, as you slowly become one..

With the cold; spectral energies of the stars that shine in the sky..  
Of your otherworldly dreams that have always made you feel so alive..

While I..  
Am being told to that..  
Only nothingness awaits me..

In the darkness, they dream about bright and blessed sanctuaries..  
In the abyss, they talk about the light that their eyes once lost..  
In the fire, they feel the pain of their ever-burning bodies..  
In the embrace of a blizzard, their minds shall be purified by ice and frost!

Unforgiving, casualties they claim.. Those roaming and deadly shadows of today..  
Cold eyes, mind as black as night.. You're obviously lost, you know nothing about light..  
Suffer the coldness, you don't need warmth.. In the end, you were made to fall..  
Face the sky, and then face the earth.. For the great worldroots will only accept you upon your death..

Yet I hope.. You will find what you were always looking for..  
From that new world that you now walk.. Unseen and unheard..  
I wonder why I couldn't just follow you.. Through that timeless-looking metal door..  
I wonder are your realms much more safer than mine.. For this land of death..  
Is devouring me whole.. Until I can no longer even breath...  
The last time I even thought of my home..  
I.. Don't recall.. Those memories no longer exist in my mind..  
All forgotten, behind these burning eyes..  
As my body is being crushed by the roots of these monstrous trees that bind..  
My feet to the cold earth, it seems like this could very well be the end of my dreams..  
I just hope you'll have fun exploring that world of yours..  
I would love to see.. Just one.. Of it's dark crimson dawns..  
Always remember.. I'm the soulseeker.. I'll find you one of these days..  
But for now.. The time has come for my existence to fade away..  
All withered and dried out I too shall become..  
By the grace of the sun, I'll be gone..  
Forever destined to burn..  
Until.. In time.. I may unexpectedly.. Return..

 

Three Funeral Candles

 

Compelling silence  
A grieving mother and widow..  
Trying to cleanse  
Herself with blood and snow

Crying madly  
A thousand tears drop unto the ground  
She's very unstable, 'cause sadly  
She recently lost her three children, never to be found..

And since their laughter can no longer be heard  
Crying is now the only thing that soothes her  
The wind remains silent and so does the earth  
She knows what has to be done, she knows it all too well  
That it's time to say.. Farewell..

And now the forest is calling for her  
To dig up three little graves..  
Which will remain empty forever  
Except for the soulless coffins that reside within  
Coffins that carry her children's names

Her hands suddenly form a cross  
But her prayers are not meant for any god  
She speaks these words to describe the loss  
Of her own flesh and blood

'Farewell, my dear children. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you forever, but soon I will join you. And then we can spend our afterlife together.. I feel like I'm lost in this.. darkness that seems to defy all possible laws of this world. It even defies this very.. reality.. And this pain.. It's too much for my old and weak heart. I just can't withstand it anymore.. So that is why.. I.. I have chosen to.. It pains my heart to say it.. But death feels like the only option that I've left. I see the exit.. No.. I see the door that leads to a most wondrous world, where our new life finally begins. And I feel, no, I know I'm doing the right thing.. It must be so..

So, my lovely children. From now on, someone else will bring flowers and candles and place them upon your graves, 'cause I.. cannot.. This dagger.. Should.. End it all.. I see.. Everything in a new kind of light.. The sky.. Is so calm.. The wind.. So still.. And my heartbeat.. I can't.. feel..'

Her hair, tangled and wet from rain  
Red eyes, a dying divine smile..  
No more sorrow, no more pain..  
Her thoughts are now as calm as the waters of Nile..

A bloody dagger  
No rope to hang with, thirteen stab wounds in chest  
Eternity awaits her..  
And so do her children..

The silence that was compelling at start, is that no more  
The widow, the former mother of three  
Is now with her children forevermore  
May they all finally rest in peace..

The wind mourns her death, by gathering moss and leaves  
To the spot, where her still and emotionless body now eternally lay  
To lose a husband, all of your children and then all of your dreams  
Makes you wish to never see the light.. of.. another.. day

Three tombstones  
Three unsolved mysteries  
No ash urns, no bodies, no bones  
Only three funeral candles under a high oak tree..

The snow is gently falling down from the crying sky  
Slowly filling those three graves that were not digged down  
And we all know why..  
She didn't fill her children's graves with soil and mold..

Three funeral candles upon three snowy graves  
The frozen body of a woman, who took her own life away  
Three tombstones without engravings or names  
Events all but forgotten..  
And the memories live on forever..  
The memories of that dark and terrifying day

Three funeral candles upon three snowy graves  
Winter's coldness has kept them closed to this very day  
But once spring arrives, things won't remain the same..  
Those graves will reveal their emptiness  
The earth will reveal decaying body of a woman who abandoned herself  
But will it be enough to make those memories fade away  
The memories of that dark and terrifying day...


	24. The Timeless Mysteries of Arcadianth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining chapter in this large series, which shall continue in time, both The Arcadianth and The Tha'kresis sides of the tale, will focus on the origins of Xorposh n' stuff like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> I shall be treading forward with a purpose to write more story-oriented material based on following characters: Vael Nemathrel, Xaié, Farlyethes, Alyssarian, Bekhsindria, and focusing in explaining the inevitable arrival of The Six Greater Evils, for they are coming. And of course, Ilethriam needs way more screen time. 
> 
>     
> The War of Light and Darkness is forever. There was never meant to be an end to Her twisted ways.
> 
>     
> Remember the name.. of Ilethriam.. Mag-Narakjelf.
> 
>  
> 
> This particular chapter is still on-going/unfinished.

Tale of the Guardians: Shortened Version, Mógrah's Myth revisited

 

Alyssarian: "When The World of Arcadianth was created from the shards of uncounted stars by Zhicra and Selenémukh, they also gave birth over time to The Four Guardians, who would protect and oversee this new world in their absence. First of them came to be known as Oerath Windsoul, a master of all spellcraft and magic, and a guardian of life's strength and nature's havens. Second of them came to be known as Vael Nemathrel, a gatekeeper of the world of dreams, and a guardian of daydreaming and visions. Third of them came to be known as Loremaster Xaié, a watcher of all that is part of the sky, and a guardian of moon, night and it's stars. And the last, fourth of them came to be known as Mógrah Dormiel, a lord of shadows of the night, a guardian of death and afterlife. Along with them, the Celestials (as they are often called), plotted the predestined arrival of The Shining Fates of Light, and then one fated day, a lock of hair fallen from Selenémukh's maroon-colored, yet verdant hair, turned emerald green in mid-air, and gained a hue of fire red along it's way down. And on Arcadianth, this being came to be known as 'Ywatheraillah'."

 

Each of the Four Guardians were granted the age of eighteen, as it is said that when a mortal one reaches the age of eighteen, he or she is finally capable of taking care of himself or herself.

And so, they all knew who they were and what abilities and powers they possessed, but they did not yet know how to fully control them. They had to learn it all by themselves. Such was the will of their creators.

Three of them lived their lives in all peace and happiness, but not Mógrah, he was not like the other Guardians. His written and unavoidable destiny was to become a soulless god of darkness, who would eventually bring Chaos and Destruction upon the whole world of Arcadianth, if not stopped in time. When he was younger, his heart was not yet stained by all of that hate of the endless ages, and his mind was still free from the vile lies of his true creator. Hope would, however, become a short-lived accomplishment for him. Even back then, at the dawn of all life upon Arcadianth, one yet unnamed Mother Darkness sought out to make herself known to all right from the start. From midst the shadows she would watch, until the time would be right.

 

The entrance to his underground realm of the Heolramin Halls, lies in the center of the misty Forest of Fergalum, which is a place where the darkness fell long before the creation of rain, daylight or joy. No laughter or crying echo, only silence of the dead, and in silence they greet each other, whispering for gossiping. Never dwell in despair, for the afterlife on Arcadianth is full of hope to ascend. Until the void queen decides otherwise.

 

The Hidden Waterfall of Weadóran

 

This tale isn't only dedicated to the existence of one of the most legendary secrets of Arcadianth, but it is also a tale of two mortals; one man and one woman, husband and wife, and by this way, this tale itself bears much love and fantasy on it's own, it'll show to all of us the true meaning of fate, and in the end everything will turn out.. alright. 

 

Somewhere in the dim halls of Vórdrem, the right hand of Mógrah, these two mortals, Dahob and Jeanette waited. Mógrah himself had ordered Vórdrem to consume the spirits of those two unto his own body, 'cause Xathurm the Lightbringer had sent them to find The Hidden Waterfall of Weadóran.

And so, by consuming the spirits of Dahob and Jeanette, Vórdrem would know all of the information and details that Xathurm had given them.  
And that is the story of The Hidden Waterfall of Weadóran, and now, let us follow the journey of Dahob and Jeanette.

Dahob and Jeanette are loyal and close servants of Xathurm, their surnames cannot be revealed, but at least something can be told about them as mortals. Dahob and Jeanette are both from royal families, but they chose different paths than their parents, and thus they met in the halls of Xathurm, and as they had done more than a few tasks together, they both fell in love, and got married, but only a few days ago, when they were in a peaceful forest near the Kingdom of Kaernal (the Forgotten), Vórdrem suddenly appeared from behind the woods and captured them easily with his dark powers, and since of that day, they've planned to escape from the gloomy dungeons of Vórdrem, and continue their quest.

 

Act 1 : Escape and beginning of a dangerous journey

 

Sang by Dahob

My love, what are you trying to say to me  
is the power of our love nothing, but a fading breeze of wind  
Look into my eyes, 'cause we both know that there's always enough hope to carry on  
let's escape from this place together, let's run through this night so dark, but beautiful

Sang by Jeanette

But, Dahob, these are the halls of Vórdrem the Blackheart  
and he is a loyal servant of Mógrah, The Dark One  
Many dangerous paths awaits us, and I hope that we'll have enough strenght to run  
we cannot be seen by the eyes of night  
We cannot stop, until we see the rise of a new dawn

Sang by Dahob

I've enough strength to break our chains, this door has no will to hold me  
Let's run, my love, his servants will know of our escape, now is the time to leave

Chorus singing

And so the door broke and they ran out to the embrace of night  
creatures from beyond the void followed them as they kept running towards the light  
Pathway to the castle was long, but soon they found their way to the corridor  
and with the power of light, Dahob broke the eternal gates of horror  
And as they found their way out of the castle, soon they found a safe road  
there was no time to waste, or they would be found and eventually be caught

Then they both looked up to the sky, and they saw a black raven,  
first Dahob thought it to be one of Mother Earth's messengers,  
but as Dahob looked into it's eyes, he noticed that there was a dark feel to it,  
so Dahob took hold of Jeanette's right hand and shouted: "Hide, quickly!"

 

It's one of Vórdrem's messengers!' and they made it just in time and they jumped from the road to blackberry bushes, and there they remained as the raven circled the skies and searched for them, and so did the creatures who had followed Dahob and Jeanette all the way from the dungeons of Vórdrem's castle, then after a long period of time, the raven flew away and headed towards it's master's den.

 

Home of the damned, Vórdrem's secret

 

With it's wings clapping silently, a black raven flew across the sky  
it was flying towards the dark sun, it was the messenger of night  
And when the sky changed it's clothes from grey to dim black  
that raven arrived to it's master's den, to home of the damned

 

Spoken by Vórdrem: "So, they managed to escape from my dungeons, I’m impressed, I’m very impressed. But.. there’s always someone to catch the fleeing rats, and then someone to feed them to the hounds of the void."

And as he laughed madly, he already had someone in mind, someone who could easily find Dahob and Jeanette.

And so Vórdrem arose from his throne, and he walked to the lower cells of his dungeon, and there in the last cell to the rightmost corner, resided a man, who was no longer just a mere mortal. His skin was pale and covered with thick; coalblack fur, his eyes glowed with red insanity, malice and thirst for blood, and all of the marks of pain and scars on his face would have given the same image and warning to anyone: This man was beyond dangerous, and he was indeed.. a werewolf, and his name was simply.. Gorren. And he.. was ready to be unleashed to track down the fugitives.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "Vorelfos was barely two year's old, when his parents abandoned him and left him in a nameless forest, far to the North of Arcadianth. He thought they would leave and come back for him afterwards, but his hopes were all in vain. Now, lost in a forest, with no chances to survive on his own, what fate will befall him?"

 

Vorelfos: A mortal child who became a wolf

 

Part I : The Call of Wilderness

 

He was left all alone with nothing, but a gift of the nightfall..

No parents to protect him.. He was without care and love..

He had nothing at all..

 

And being not able to rise on his feet, he cried and cried..

Asking for someone to save his life..

He didn't want to die, his only wish was to survive..

 

And when he saw the first of his nights, he feared for his life..

But at the arrival of morning light, his existence would no longer be denied..

Salvation.. It was finally in his reach..

 

And when he opened his grey and sad eyes..

He saw the mother wolf, sitting by his side..

She howled and howled, asking for him to climb to her back

Vorelfos saw no evil in her eyes, so he did as she asked..

 

Together, they rode through lands and great forests

And Vorelfos fell asleep, before they even reached the den of wolves

But once they were there, he cried no more, and as he looked at all of those wolves around him

He felt no fear, only comfort and love.. He had been given a second chance.. A new beginning

 

And as the years passed, he finally reached the age of ten

He was ready to fight for his clan, but he still had to grow more in size and strength

 

And then one windy day, whilst riding on the back of mother wolf, they encountered a wanderer

He looked at him and asked: 'What are you doing here, child. Where are your parents?'

Vorelfos understood him, but he wasn't capable of speaking, so he said the only word his parents had taught him:

 

"Vorelfos.."

 

"Is that your name, lad? Why are you here with the wolves, answering to the call of wilderness?"

 

He laughed, but Vorelfos looked confused and asked: "Wil.. Wilder.. ness?"

 

"Look around you, boy, this is the wilderness."

 

By lighting his pipe, he said:

 

"It seems that you cannot speak, but you can understand what I'm saying?' asked the man, and Vorelfos nodded.

Then the man took a pointy hat off the grass and placed it on his head, saying: "Mind if I accompany you two?" Then he said a few words in a tongue unknown to Vorelfos, but suddenly, the mother wolf howled and lowered her head, as if she was bowing to this wanderer.

Who is this man, he thought, but then the man placed his hand on Vorelfos's shoulder and said:

 

"Do not worry, lad. I know what you're thinking. I was sent here to protect you, and I will teach you how to speak. I can also write and sing songs, but we should be going already. Night is at hand."

 

But then he saw a mystical mark on Vorelfos's forehead, and by pointing at it, he said: "How.. How is it possible that you've the mark of nightfall. It is said to be a rare gift of birth. It symbolizes one's eyes being able to see completely in the dark. And according to the legend, someone who has this mark, is able to become one with the shadows. But I don't know, after all.. it's a myth."

 

Vorelfos touched his forehead with his hand, and thought: "A gift of nightfall.. What.. could it.. mean?"

 

But he was too tired to think about such things, so instead of that, he only smiled and nodded. It was surely getting dark, but his heart was somehow at ease. And soon, in warmth of the mother wolf's fur, he fell asleep again. And in his dream, he saw his parents, just like every night before that. He didn't saw their faces, but he still knew they were his parents. He just knew.. And in that same dream, he saw the wanderer smiling at him, he smoked his pipe and kept singing something about journeying to the ends of the world. And at that moment, Vorelfos wished he could speak and sing too, but in time he would learn how to, and that thought was enough to calm his mind.

 

"Who is that man.. Is he.. a Guardian?"

 

Those were the words he said aloud, while he fell deeper into sleep.

 

The wanderer looked at the mother wolf, and suddenly started to laugh: "A Guardian.. Hmm.. What a strange mortal child. He's already looking more wolf than a human should, but I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be a wolf, and who knows.. dreams have a tendency to become true, after all."

 

Looking at the silvery blue moon at it's fullest, he blew smoke rings out of his mouth, and said with a grin: "This wind surely is biting, but I feel that there's something more to this night than meets the eye. Don't you agree, Frelath?"

 

Howling to the night, the mother wolf silently agreed, as they kept walking towards the den.

 

Set to be continued.


	25. The Turning Chapter in the Arcadianth Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an lore theory of origin, and it should back up the theory presented in the beginning, yet it might differ from it in some ways. 
> 
>  
> 
> The focus will be on Tha'kresis Tales Chapters during this year (2019), and some other works, like the Greek mythology poems.

In the very beginning, there was the endless void, the ocean of purple starlight and whitened blue moondust, the fated few of Celestiality already lingered in some parts of the galaxy in the Universe, due to an predestined explosion of a red giant. The Universe, which it's fated Children of the Aeons were yet to claim as their own. The Will of the Universe then one day, after untold number of these 'aeons', chose to spawn into the center of it's creation of space in form of a strangely multi-colored, glowing nebula. Graceful in it's appearance, like a portal with time-travelling capabilities of impossibilities ever so wavering. After it had resided there for a while, which lasted for more than a countless ages, the mysterious winds of creation finally blew from within it's colossal and magical being, bringing forth the cluster of stars of belts, galaxies and planets, the moons and the suns. This nebula of an anomaly would later simply come to be known as 'Xorposh', the Origin of All Creation. No existing scrolls of power and knowledge tell of how the nebula itself came into existence, but maybe some things are not just meant to be fully explained.

 

Oerath Windsoul's The Arcadianth Tales of Creation

 

I

 

Later on, one of it's first stars would fatefully explode near it, leaving only two giant sparks alive, sent flying across space, of which both somehow gained a part of Xorposh's unnaturally supernatural and otherworldly energy of life as a parting gift as their mother died, taking an army of stars and the nebula with it to the unknown. After this, the two sparks slowly, yet steadily evolved into living beings of their own. Their names would be Zhicra and Selenémukh, The Two Children of Xorposh.

 

Zhicra the Overseer, the Heavenly Last Spark, he, who primary created the World Arcadianth.  
Selenémukh the Fair, the Bestower of Celestiality, She, who keeps the evils of night at bay.

 

Last he was not, as previously was told,  
for the fates in this universe have never been too cold.

 

O' Selenémukh, your time has come,  
in your fairness, may you shine brighter than the sun,  
the garden of all astralism is open to those with an open mind,  
set out on a journey of true and higher knowledge,  
the gates of dreams are yours to pass through,  
if to the glimmering shores of the ocean of starlight  
your soul pure and righteous truly wishes to find.

 

Open the gate that is your mind,  
leave the world of flesh and bone behind.

 

A scenario, during which visions may be experienced, and then transformed into words. An example, if you will:

 

Hunted across a wide range of snowy mountains, there is no rest for the explorers and adventurers, who all swear in the name of higher knowledge; learned are they, yet in leash kept, curiosity can be chaotic, if all you wish to do is search for things, which were not meant to be, or designed to be, found, by nothing and none, but the dust of the centuries and spiders.

 

Here ends 'A Short Poetic Visitation: Hunted, Lost & Found'.. only to be continued below.

 

A desire to be an archeologist lingers deep within, great travels lie ahead in the possible future, yet where shall the heart mysterious and unpredictable take one, if the choices are scattered into the winds, the options thrown down into the abyssal well of nothingness and the decisions narrowed into the single one, which one must make no matter what the cost?

 

Experience the search for long-lost treasures, divinity is one of the pleasures encountered upon strangely phenomenal journeys,  
such as these, during which many kind of things can happen so suddenly, out of the blue, you are thrown into the outer reaches of the Universe,  
to behold Selenémukh in her true form, as she wards off evil beings,  
by using her divine weapon, Dralisk'henne, the high scepter of cosmic greatness, many times it has served justice in your soft, yet determined hands, many beginnings it has granted this galaxy, Ymdisaleth, never has my brother's world tasted supreme darkness, and I hope it never will, as long as Xorposh's will lives on within me.

 

Shoes of crystal shining,  
the jewels blue only add to your beauty,  
for the dreamy maiden of astral lights goes,  
where no foes or woes could locate her timeless grace,  
there she in all silence resides, out of this world,  
hers are the keys of infinite time and space to hold,  
for she is a being, who can no longer grow in age,  
alas, she has always been neither young nor old,  
but eternally something from between,  
and in her realm of unnaturally deep serenity,  
she treads lightly, and completely unseen.

 

The omnipresential creator oft speaks of her kindly,  
all the stars joy in her delightfully gracious presence.  
Her great work of the ages is not to be taken lightly,  
for she is destined.. in a most heavenly kind of sense.

 

O' Selenémukh, your time draws nearer than ever,  
as clearly I stare through the void down into the glowing depths of never,  
to see what good lies there after all these untold millions of years,  
during the dream with a higher purpose.. you decided.. to conquer all fears.

 

O' Selenémukh, eternal be your glory,  
the spiritually dedicated do not worry.

 

The Merfolk Dancers of Aquallenosh (A Mystical Realm's Short Poetic Visitation)

 

Confusion. Ever since the day I breathed the winds in, letting them become a part of my soul, I have been lost, yet in a most supernatural sense, for enlightened I have become, and in my mind, starlight burns the darkening sky, as solar giants fight for a place in the universe, etherealities of the cosmos form an unity in front of the nearly colorless sun. Expect me gone to visit the realms that lie beyond all that, which the naked eye of mortality only sees, across the vast starlit seas, my waves of thoughts' aspiring qualities, they are one.. with all that once was, is now or is yet to be.

 

A call was issued from the deeps forgotten for a reason. The moon weeps her heavy silver tears upon the glimmering ocean water. Sorrow of the crying skies aided by the smiling suns keep the weather's balance intact, while below many a being prepare to witness an aquatic dance of the watery myths, that of the Merfolk shadow dancers. In their mysterious presence, one may feel otherworldly peace.. and a feeling of ascension also belongs to the scene.

 

O' Selenémukh, your time has come,  
like a divinely burning comet, fly through the black air,  
with your scepter mighty and shoes of crystal shining, you may never fail.

 

A Passage From the Arcadianth Tales Archives: The Darkness of Mógrah

 

Mógrah, o' why did you let the darkness within grow so strong, that it had to be released in form a distortion in time and space, for at the moment his fury took control off him for one last time, willing to see everything burn before his eyes with the blackest of light, the chaotic outcome spawned a demonic realm somewhere into the more darker parts of the universe, a place of which whole existence is so shadowy, that none can tell more about it. It is not a world, yet it still is populated by many beings, call it a rift, where colossal stone structures meet the floating objects, dark landscapes, the crimson colored dawn, the unimaginable horrors in form of supernatural Eternals, willing to break each and every one of your dreams. After these events, Mógrah Dormiel was still a Guardian, but not one of the Four anymore, for he was banished after letting his darkness of insanity spread across the galaxy and take shape in form of a place of evil, which could one day become a grave threat to the Great World of Arcadianth. This realm would later come to be known.. as: 'Tha'kresis'. Selenémukh fights off against it's dark beings and their unholy forces from year to year, alone, for she is the Mother of Celestial Beauty. She can hold her ground, but eventually, it is said that one day, the darkness will break through, and she will have to flee for the first time in the history of existence, and that on that day, Mógrah will reclaim the six things he gifted his new realm with upon the day it was created: 'The Six Greater Evils', which then all later evolved into dreaded demonic beings: Darkness, Death, Destruction, Chaos, Hate and Evil. Let us hope.. that the said day of all Light's shattering shall never arrive.

 

The Wanderer of Woods and Lands and of Nature and it's Spirits, sat there upon the moon silvery blue with the gusts of wind chilly and blessed, watching the world with eyes closed, for through the untold pairs of eyes of the animals, which live in the vast and rich forests of the Great World of Arcadianth, he can see everywhere the Mother Nature's powers, and those of his own reach, for wherever there are plants and trees, there you may see the chosen of strength and speed ride the paths of the forests with the force of the wind, which he already tamed as a child, and that event.. took place many aeons ago, for time flows ever so differently in Arcadianth, sometimes.. it has been told, that it can even stop completely in some colder and mysterious parts of it's many, and some, even yet unconquered regions, for Zhicra, the Creator, he wished for his world to be unique, and full preordained impossibilities of celestiality, yet of Darkness, for it's relationship with the entity called Light must stay in balance, because when the Six Greater Evils were released by Mógrah upon the Xorposh Universe, with the help of their new Darkly Spiritual Master, Mógrah, their horrid thoughts combined gave birth to a very unholy and evil place, called: 'Tha'kresis', the Ancient Demon Realm of Darkness.

 

Oerath Windsoul's The Arcadianth Tales of Creation

 

II

 

But, this realm would later be given it's good sister of a place, one called: 'Emy'kresis', the Ancient Realm of Light, created by Xathurm Angriel, one of the Seven Fates of Light and their rightful leader.

 

As for Tha'kresis, the unholy realm would only be allowed to exist, as long as it would not prove to be a menace to the World of Arcadianth, and other safe worlds across the numerous galaxies. So was declared by Zhicra, but a day is to arrive, when he will have no other choice, than to alter his Will and the Divinity's Plan.

 

And there he sat, recalling the things elder and past,  
hoping the Age of Creation and Celestiality would last,  
the Darkest of All Beings shall pay dearly for his vile treachery,  
yet he cannot be vanquished, for us Guardians are Eternal,  
but he can be fought against, yet never has Mógrah Dormiel,  
the Guardian of the Dead and Afterlife and of Darkly Spiritual Things,  
lost in a battle, for so raging and mighty is his will alone,  
that it can crush a mountain down into ashes,  
for he reigns as the most powerful of the Four,  
yet it is fated, that the one who walks with the winds shall defeat him,  
in a time unknown to even the Guardians and their creator,  
for Destiny has always had strange schemes of her own.

 

Oerath Windsoul: "My heart alone knows all the legends of old, my soul has been to the ocean of starlight and that of moondust many times, for lightly one can wander into space, if he does not feel cold, is one with the Universe, bold, victorious, may it all unfold one fateful day, which is yet to come."

 

So there sat Master Oerath Windsoul,  
his very thoughts yearning for a touch of pure serenity,  
and thus, he called out to his Chosen, Vael Nemathrel,  
the Guardian of the World of Dreams and of Daylight and Sprites,  
asking from her could he - for one full night - be allowed to step through..  
the Ethereal Gates of her eternally peaceful realm,  
to once more in time throw himself into the swirling pool  
of all visions and dreams of the Mortal Creatures  
dwelling upon the World of Arcadianth.

 

And so, for one night, Oerath Windsoul wandered as a grey wolf in the dreams of Men, and of all other creatures, and he was delighted, ever so silent, yet like the wind, always blowing forth, ever moving onward, never ceasing it's movement for too long a period of time, which was always his to bend, yet not forcefully, for during his long spiritual travels, he became one with Eternity, Peace, Nature, Time and Strength to mention, so that one day, he could finally rise up against the might of Mógrah (Ilethriam), and bring him down, for even the countless past aeons themselves have seen enough.. of his dark and meaningless; endless play of power.


	26. Alyssarian's Awakening – Farlyethes's Test – Oerath's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in so long, all of the Chosen of Celestiality would get together to do something remarkable. To compete against each other in ways most mysteriously beautiful and elegant, to hunt the beasts of darkness alongside each other, and to cherish each other's company, for never did they bear indifferences or harbored ill thoughts towards one another, such was the harmonous pact between the fabled daughters of Selenémukh.
> 
>  
> 
> Their names: Vael Nemathrel, Xaié, Farlyethes, Alyssarian, Bekhsindria, Ywatheraillah, Anqellekh Aldareth and Ardaenna of Esgalorn (more to be revealed in time).
> 
> Chapter I / IV.

Queen Ardaenna was found alive and well from within the murky ruins of Esgalorn, in hiding, she had been there for so long, that she no longer recognized the sights of Arcadianth when they, Vael and Xaié escorted her back to the surface world from the depths of Esgalorn, and the sun of Xathurm nearly blinded her eyes. She was delighted and scared, those were the feelings upon her mind. Darkness had been her only comfort for ages, who knows how many. The miracle, that she was even alive, must mean that during her time down there, she found a means to ascend, perhaps through the Dreamworld of Sjaem'liiksha. Unconsciously or not, Ardaenna is fated to fight alongside the other Chosen. Ladies of the Light facing off against Ladies of the Night. That was the event they all now looked forward to, almost hoping it would occur soon.

But alas, there were still many spiraling accounts of threaths and turns to follow, before they would get to see the dawn of the final war. The current age is: Of Impending Danger & The Six, for they.. are.. coming.

 

None yet knew when, but they all felt it upon Arcadianth. A disturbance somewhere far, far away in the depths of space and time.

 

A deadly comet slowly approached from the distant reaches of Vim'aelesh (Galaxy), with beforehand laid out plans to cross over to Yldramaezen (Galaxy) ere the current age is done. Zhicra's Mindsight had sharply detected the massive outburst of solar energy at the borders of the two galaxies. Through this shared knowledge, they all now knew it to be Destruction (Kremaizolth), and according to the news, upon his wings was calmly seen resting the one with crawling spiders and unsettling tales of horror, Chaos (Bralasthye).

 

The Guardians and the Shining Fates knew the time of making preparations had come, and that it would take a long time for the impact to happen, but they had to be ready for it. The Six Greater Evils, the legendary first children of Mother Darkness, Ilethriam, said to be the most elite out of all the dark warriors, sorcerers and seeresses of Tha'kresis. Their Destiny was to become one with death, and death they would bring unto others as well, should none rise to oppose their ways. Fortunately, on the sacred soil of Arcadianth, there are plenty heroes and heroines from the times of legacies and ages to choose from.

 

Ancient Note # I: 'Even though the Celestials are called by/as parent-figures, most of their 'children' (creations) are not related to each other in a sibling-kind-of-sense, thus there can be relationships between the so–called Spawns of the Celestials. However, on Tha'kresis, The Six are sisters between one another, although the late three (Chaos, Destruction and Ye'lathrim) are not always considered proper or true Daughters of Darkness (yet they are Her daughters), for they are shadowy, always focused on their own endeavors and activities. And the last of them, Ye'lathrim, is Ilethriam's own doppelgänger who endlessly wanders the forest of Saekmoeran on Arcadianth, corrupting it's regional areas, where the flowers of life still dare to blossom.' 

 

Alyssarian was sitting in front of a high waterfall. Hummingbirds and nightingales kept her company, along with white mountain bears and black wild wolves, who treated her as their goddess, along with so many other animal species. She always traveled with them, rather than among her own kind, playing with the wind, listening to it's whispers and secrets told. She would oft visit the Isle of Ithalón, the Ruins of Esgalorn, or even the Fog-filled lands of Ordaellon, aiding fair mortal women in their quests, and teaching young male poets and rising bards how to perform and shine on stage. The legends say that Alyssarian Lyminthe's footsteps are so gentle, and her feet so soft that she can walk and dance of the water surface of any forest pond, lake or ocean. Her divine instrument, Iridaqüem, the Dawnlight's Harp, is always with her, floating in the air when it's not resting in her capable hands, being played ever so delicately. Oerath taught her well, yet she also had to learn of independence right from the start. Oh how often she would get stuck in her world of thoughts just by recalling those times, until she realized that she can always go back to do it anew, should she wish so. Always remembering not to break the laws of time. It would be unwise to cause an intervention in the shades of past, for it would affect all future timelines, changing more than one could ever imagine. She has always been careful, when using those abilitities. Only The Celestials know why she was born this way, yet she holds no regrets in her heart. Alyssarian is a quiet lady who keeps to herself, yet always joys of meeting her friends when she has the time, the fellow Fates and the mentoring Guardians as well.

 

Zhicra: "The written accounts of lore tell that in the beginning, when the lands were growing too cold near Arran and the edge from Autumn to Winter, suddenly, all of the remaining leaves from the trees, and ones lying on ground in a radius of ten thousand meters took flight. And in mid–air, they miraculously formed a cyclone, which reached all the way to the Higher Heavens. The wind's gift to Xorposh, blessed by the wishes of Oerath Windsoul and Vael Nemathrel, was well received by Selenémukh the Fairest. Who — in return — stretched her giantess's arm towards a silvery field of moonflowers, where the orange-golden-red trees of Entakrellazh grew, pulled one off from it's very earthly roots, then threw it in to the swirl created by those leaves, so that they could bring something Shining back to the world below, Arcadianth. And as the sacred tree finally landed on Arcadianth's soil, through sharp aerial cuts, it had already taken itself a feminine; god–like form. This being came to be known as Alyssarian Lyminthe, the Shining Fate of Dawn, Lady of the Third Season."

 

Ancient Note # II: 'This story chapter will (from now on) focus on the characters Farlyethes, Alyssarian, Xaié and Vael Nemathrel the most. The next one will revolve around Ywatheraillah and Selenémukh herself, and the third planned chapter of this series will be about Bekhsindria, Aldareth and Ardaenna. The order in which the events are told/explained is confusing for a reason at this point. But rest assured, by the end of these planned chapter, you will know everything I meant you (the reader) to know about the daughters of fairness. Until the next.'

 

It was a bright Autumn morning, Farlyethes had just awoken from her long sleep atop a tall; foggy mountain, lies her hut, a humble and solitudinous establishment for a great guardian of a land of the forgotten. That is she, the Wyvern Huntress Farlyethes. Born to the world of magic through a secret union between Selenémukh and Ba'racollaih, the God of Claws and the Draeconaih, who was one of the first creations of Zhicra.

 

Vaergoshnak awoke right beside her, roaring mighty as a first thing in the morning of an afternoon, for both loved oversleeping, and fighting even in their dreams so vivid. Soon, it would be a high time to travel to the Draeconaih training grounds, where both would have to finally prove their worth to Oerath the Wandering Sage, who has come to test Farlyethes's might and resolve in combat. She could barely contain her excitement, for she was about to face a legendary Guardian. And she was ready to strike him down, yet not to kill, but to show him, that no man is match for the purple beauty moving swiftly among the trees gone quiet due to her presence. Smiling at the orange-hued sun blessed by the wishes of so many for there to be Light and Peace during the daylight's reign, she thought to herself: "To think, that this vale could be turned to a wasteland of corpses and ashes at the first sight of The Six, should Destruction choose to bring the fires upon my homeland, Aellon Prokhellen. Over my dead body, that is what I say. Let them come. I stand guard, my bow, Edéflarn ready at my disposal, an aim so deadly and precise, harnassed in the shades of time through rigorous training in the art of marksmanship. The oaken rod of my finest bow is so wide, along with it's Strihelam–enchanted string of silver, perfected with golden leaves struck unto the rod itself. Capable of shooting ten arrows with heads made of toughest metals found on Arcadianth, along with shafts made of Spruce wood, all at once."

 

Oerath had come all the way from Arcadianth partially on foot, and partially by flying in his Draeconaih form of ashen black (for Aellon Prokhellen resides in a dimensional isle, yet it is visible on Arcadianth's side as well, although only during nights of the full moon, which is a weird precept, since day always reigns on Aellon Prokhellen). He once swore that when Farlyethes would be old and capable enough, he would challenge her to a friendly, yet extremely serious brawl. To test her resolve, abilities and wisdom learned. She would one day be one of the first line defenders of The Eleven Chosen. And foremost, protector of the sacred land of Aellon Prokhellen. She had to be prepared for all of that, to carry out her duties without fail.

A bright noon was at hand, and the Sun (Xathurm) was at it's highest, warming the landscapes beneath it with endless rays of gold. All was well, as long as he would continue to float in the heights, overseeing Arcadianth as it's first and most important Shining Fate. That is his burden, his never-ending quest. O' druid of the higher heavens, he who has studied under Selenémukh's guidance, and learned of love, beauty and wisdom altogether. The last two from his creator, mentor and teacher, and the first from his love interest, the Mother Earth (Ywatheraillah).

Radiating, Xathurm greeted Farlyethes, as she was approaching the leafy gates leading to the Forest of Imreni–Del.

 

Xathurm: "By the Celestials, you look like you are ready to wage a battle with Mother Darkness herself. Impressive. Most impressive. It has been only five hundred years since the day I carried you from Entakrellazh down here, and look at you now. So dashing, beautiful and draconian. Selenémukh's blessings upon you, chosen one. Do you know what awaits beyond these hallowed gates? My master. Are you ready.. to face him in combat, Farlyethes?"

 

Taking a considerable gulp, which could be heard all the way in her throat, rising up like a bird about to explore the horizons of unknown. She had heard all of the legends, she had sparred with him thrice during her life, and she knew there was no way she could back down from this fight. Looking at Vaergoshnak with a severe look on her face, she said to her loyal wyvern: "What do you think, Vaer? Do we stand a chance against the northern wind? From what I have heard, it sure is biting."

Nodding as a sign of approval, the reddish beast let out an insanely loud roar, which still echoes in the Forest of Imreni–Del to this very day. Moment's later, bowing humbly, Farlyethes turned to thank Xathurm for his kind wishes.

 

Farlyethes: "Cheers to you, Xath, I shall make sure the old man will have no choice, but to yield — or risk using his ability of transformation."

 

Laughing in a modest manner, Xathurm responded: "Ha ha, that is the spirit, o' daughter of Ba'racollaih! Go forth, then. Should you win this one, consider your trial completed. Good luck. Hope he goes easy on you, though, or else.. you may be in for a long recovery."

 

One hundred thousand steps it would take for them (Farlyethes and Vaer) to reach the Arena of Od'haeriin, the Battlefield of Fortitude. The bow and arrows against the fists of iron. No bloodshed, no tricks, no transformations, only the heat of battle. The Children of the Celestials practically grew up sparring against their mentors. Xathurm and Farlyethes would always climb atop Kratnolleh at the end of each given day, which resides close to Aellon Prokhellen, and duel there in under the watchful eyes of Maerqwath Vor-Dremaris. There would be no mercy in sight, once Ilethriam and the Six Greater Evils would make their final move in the war, and all of Xorposh needed to be ready for that dreaded day. Light would have to prevail against Darkness. Gritting her teeth together, she stepped across the drawn line, and a protective barrier was instantaneously cast over the arena, like a shadow beneath which those who were caught might never flee. She reached out to touch the barrier, and to her shock, that is precisely what she was rewarded with in correspondence to her curiosity. 

"What in the name of–" she muttered, and mere moments later, "Ouch, that hurt!", were the words coming out of Farlyethes's mouth after receiving a high dose of electricity.

 

Oerath stood firm on his feet at the far end of the arena, looking at Farlyethes with a puzzling look on his face, saying: "I suppose you did not expect that to happen, well, now there is no turning back. I made sure of that prior to your arrival. Do not let the barrier worry you, for once our duel is over, by one snap from my fingers, and it shall lapse and then collapse to glittering piles of cosmic dust. Now, step forth, Chosen of Ba'racollaih!"

Farlyethes kept staring at Vaer, then at Oerath and back. She did not expect this, not at all. But there was nothing to be done about it, than shout: "If you think this little barrier here can scare me, then you should know that the Draeconaih.. fear nothing!" – And that was when she charged boldly towards the Guardian of Life itself, shooting ten arrows in a row as she ran, then switching to her mighty spear strapped unto her back, when she got close enough. Oerath blocked her first attack combo's by hardening his right hand, and hitting it against the spear's deadly blade. No matter how much Farlyethes tried to force it upon him, the Windy Wanderer only smiled, and boldly held his ground.

And then his eyes flared with an intense; white flame, and suddenly — without warning — a shockwave along with a ferocious cry of battle were unleashed from within his being, sending Farlyethes hurling towards an oak, nearly tearing off the strong tree from it's earthly roots. What an incredible display of strength, she thought to herself, before wiping blood off her yet unscarred face. Luckily she too had more than just one triumph in her pocket. Then something happened, that even Oerath was not fully prepared for. Her normally dark purple eyes began to glow momentarily with a red; cardinal hue, after which she let out a roar nearly as echoing and reaching as Vaer's. And at that time, to Oerath's confusion, Vaergoshnakh, Farlyethes's pet wyvern, started to duplicate himself rapidly. And before he could even notice it, he was surrounded by copies of the wyvern, of which there were more than one thousand at the time. Observing the situation in a most stoic manner, he kept scratching his beard from the chin, remarking: "Well, well, I should have expected something of the like to occur. I suppose this is where I have to start taking this fight seriously? Excellent.", then he switched to a proper fighting stance, while before he had fought with his left hand behind his back, shouting: "Come and face me, Farlyethes! Let us see what you can do.. with all of these sharp fangs and teeth being pointed at me." 

 

Smiling slightly impishly, she arose from the ground, and said: "If you will resort to such deadly punches, which could tear any ordinary man in half, then I shall show you.. the true might of the Draeconaih! The Ultimate Dragon Technique: Secret Armada of Fangs A Thousandfold!"


End file.
